La Perfidie des Petites Choses
by D.Would
Summary: UA. - Un ciel brillant, fait d'or en fusion, éclairait les pigments de ta peau légèrement bronzée. Ensemble, nous avons écumé les clubs, ridé l'eau de nos corps jeunes et vigoureux. Tomber amoureux de toi était sans doute la plus belle connerie que je pouvais faire. Mais rassure-toi : je ne suis pas perdu puisque je t'ai trouvé toi. Pour tout te dire, j'ai le vague à l'âme depuis.
1. La vague de Porto

**Posté le :** 5 Mars 2012. _C'est terriblement new wave._

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé : UA. <strong>Un ciel brillant, fait d'or en fusion, éclairait les pigments de ta peau légèrement bronzée. Ensemble, nous avons écumé les clubs, ridé l'eau de nos corps jeunes et vigoureux. Tomber amoureux de toi était sans doute la plus belle connerie que je pouvais faire. Mais rassure-toi : je ne suis pas perdu puisque je t'ai trouvé toi.

**Disclaimer :** Les prénoms sont à J.K. Rowling. Les lieux sont à Dieu. Donc tout lui appartient.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur<strong> : Je ne sais pas par où commencer, en fait. Cette histoire s'est imposée d'elle-même récemment. J'ai enfin eu les tripes de l'écrire. Ce n'était pas facile parce qu'elle était dans mon esprit depuis déjà deux ans. Dans ma tête, elle est belle. Mais le décalage entre l'esprit et le réel est grand. J'ai essayé de retransmettre des éléments ci et là en m'approchant le plus du ressenti. Cette histoire ne s'inscrit pas dans le schéma potterien. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. En ce moment, j'écris une suite du Tome 7 qui se nomme _Gaslight_. Comme ça, tout le monde est heureux. En écriture, ce que j'adore le plus après les sensations que cela m'apporte, c'est certainement l'ambivalence. C'est de pouvoir toucher à tout : la parodie, la romance, l'aventure, la science-fiction, le ridicule, la nullité et d'essayer – toujours et encore – d'approcher d'un idéal sans ne jamais y parvenir. Je ne sais pas si tout ce que j'ai fait vaut réellement quelque chose et encore moins si cette histoire vous plaira. Mais j'ai mis un peu de moi partout (y compris dans le pire), et peut-être que c'est l'engagement personnel qui paye. Je tenais à remercier tous les amis que je me suis fait grâce à ce fabuleux site. Les amis à qui je ne parle plus, ceux à qui je parle peu, ceux qui sont encore là et ceux qui arriveront peut-être un jour. Merci à vous tous, pour ce que vous m'avez enseigné dans la joie et parfois la douleur. C'était extrêmement enrichissant et sans chacun de vous, je n'aurais jamais autant progressé non pas en écriture, mais sur moi. Je ne vous oublie pas.

Ensuite, bien entendu, je tenais à remercier tous mes lecteurs (oui, il y a des messieurs) et lectrices qui m'ont suivi et encouragé tout au long de ces années. Vos mots ont trouvé un échos sans pareil en moi. Inutile de dire que j'ai reçu des tas de reviews très chaleureuses ou magnifiques. C'est vrai, j'ai cette chance. Mais chaque mot, même le plus court, est particulier. Quand j'ai lu dans certains de vos messages que j'ai pu vous aider, vous transmettre quelque chose – même infime – depuis l'endroit où je suis aujourd'hui, je me dis « _Putain, c'est une vie réussie_. » C'est la définition que je me fais d'une vie remplie : Modifier la vie des autres en positif, même pour un détail. Et vous avez grandement modifié la mienne. J'ai appris l'orthographe, des expressions idiomatiques, mais surtout le partage et je travaille aussi grandement sur l'humilité (les trolls, je vous vois arriver avec vos gros sabots, rangez-moi ce couteau pointu). Je tente d'être entière dans tout ce que je fais, tout ce que je touche.

Je réponds à plusieurs de vos leitmotivs : Pour ceux et celles qui écrivent ou en ont envie mais ne savent pas comment se lancer, je vous conseille juste de sentir le flow, d'attraper la vague tant qu'elle est là, de ne pas se fixer de limite et de foncer. Pour écrire bien, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de travailler avec acharnement. Un roman ? Pas encore. Je pense qu'il me faut encore grandir et retravailler des choses. Mais vous serez les premiers au courant à la naissance du bébé. Promis. Les fanfictions me permettent de prendre du recul, d'exécuter quelques exercices de styles sans être trop sérieuse, de toucher à tout – au hasard – et de voir ce qui me correspond et réussi le plus, etc. Merci de me lire en tout cas, et de continuer à le faire. Je vous embrasse, D.

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de la Bêta – Ayanena<strong> : Nouveau projet, nouveau fabuleux projet. Je suis fière et heureuse de travailler sur cette nouvelle perle issue du cerveau de notre Dairy chérie. J'ai vraiment aimé ce chapitre, découvrir les personnages, ces quelques pages m'ont données envie de voyager. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant, enjoy les poulets, et n'oubliez pas : les reviews c'est pas pour Sirius !

* * *

><p><strong>Pistes de lecture de la fanfiction<strong> - ce qui m'a musicalement inspiré pour rédiger ces mots... lignes... pages etc. :

**01.** _L'Etranger_ – Gérard De Palmas. **02.** _7 Baboker_ – Yaël Naïm. **03. **_Here Comes The Wave_ – Silence Is Sexy. **04. **_Waterfalls_ – Beth Hart. **05.** _Wave Of Mutilation_ – The Pixies. **06.** _Half Day Closing_ – Portishead. **07.** _Cripple and the Starfish_ – Anthony and The Johnsons. **08.** _Summertime_ – Selah Sue.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Phrases chinées dans la fanfiction _Street Hurt_, de Samaire LaBiche, disponible sur le site. Je te remercie de m'avoir écrit cette histoire qui me touche réellement mais je suis infiniment reconnaissante de t'avoir rencontré et te compter parmi mes amis.

* * *

><p><strong>La Perfidie des Petites Choses<strong>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un ciel brillant, fait d'or en fusion, éclairait les pigments de ta peau légèrement bronzée. Tu te noyais du regard dans un tissu de vagues étiré à l'infini. Puis, tu m'as probablement vu passer sous le brise-lame. J'ai couru après les vagues et l'une d'entre elle est venue s'échoucher sur moi. Le crépitement pailleté des clichés succinct m'a aveuglé. Plus tard, j'ai appris que le soleil se levait de mon côté du lit pour se coucher du tien. Ensemble, nous avons écumé les clubs, ridé l'eau de nos corps jeunes et vigoureux, admiré la robe ambrée du porto. Tu as apprivoisé mon intrépidité. J'ai mis en exergue tes sentiments. Dans ton ventre sommeille depuis longtemps une bête folle, prête à bondir au moindre remous. Je m'amuse à la tauromachie chaque jour.

Peut-être était-ce une erreur de s'être arrêté. Peut-être que nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer. Pourtant, tout est là, écrit. Cette histoire doit sans doute vouloir dire quelque chose. Elle débute par un naufrage entre deux hommes – toi et moi – sur le même radeau à la dérive. Elle se consume aussi rapidement qu'une cigarette. Envolée. En cendre. Une romance avortée, tuée dans l'oeuf.

Le thumpa-thumpa de l'irréel lorsqu'une rigole de sueur suit les creux et les bosses de tes jardins suspendus. Foudre et volupté. Tout est uniformément blanc sous mes paupières closes. Il neige. Et tes baisers tombent sur mes lèvres comme des flocons. Tomber amoureux de toi était sans doute la plus belle connerie que je pouvais faire. Mais rassure-toi : je ne suis pas perdu puisque je t'ai trouvé toi. On peut tout placer au creux des bras d'un W. Wanderlust.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Premier Arc <strong>_

**Porto, Londres, Paris**

* * *

><p><strong>Porto <strong>

**« **Le porto a la saveur d'une infusion des anges. ** »**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>. . . . . Chapitre 1 : <em><strong>La Vague de Porto<strong>_

_**« **__Un verre de Porto _

_dans lequel se suicide lentement des glaçons _

_est posé au bord de la baignoire __**»**_

_Kimhi_

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a vague percute les roches de la jetée couvertes d'un drap spongieux d'algues en décomposition. Cette houle – gifle de la mer – frappe avec force la joue offerte de la falaise abrupte. Elle est dentelée d'écume et gorgée d'iode et de parasites.

Une méduse se meurt sur une pierre plate, crachotant du venin. Elle se dessèche peu à peu, et des enfants jouent avec du bout de leurs sandales en plastique. Sur l'onde froide de l'Atlantique se dégage des prismes argentés à l'infini. Ils clignotent brièvement semblant être des appels en miroir. Le soleil s'y noie, buvant la tasse minute après minute. En cet instant, l'océan n'est pas bleu, mais vert ; d'un vert trouble, inquiétant, de l'absinthe piquetée d'anis et de menthe.

Des poissons sillonnent les tréfonds. Leurs silhouettes se découpent en ombres mouvantes qui se faufilent entre les obstacles. La vie trouve toujours une voie, même s'il y a obstruction. Une barrière de corail se forme, au loin, une guirlande de diamants sous-marine.

La vague heurte la butte avec violence, insolence et majesté, surplombant durant de brèves secondes la rampe de sécurité à laquelle tu es agrippé. Ton regard se lève, émerveillé, puis l'eau retombe aussi brusquement. Le ressac fait vibrer le sol et tu trembles aussi, ému. Tu as l'air d'adorer ça.

Téméraire, tu te faufiles sous la rampe, cherchant à tâtons un appui pour descendre la légère corniche bordant le brise-lames rocailleux. Tu n'as pas peur, du moins, tu sembles savoir où tu veux aller. Je te regarde, interdit, hypnotisé. J'avance sans m'en apercevoir pour t'observer de plus près.

Tes mains blanches jurent avec l'obscurité de la pierre dévorée par le sel. Celle-ci est grignotée de part en part et tu y glisses tes doigts. Je sors mon appareil photo, rendu tiède dans ma paume. Tes lèvres sont pincées par la concentration, une jambe tendue dans le vide. Il faut sauter, désormais.

Je devine ta respiration lourde et hachée avant de te jeter à l'eau. Tu retombes sur tes deux pieds, à la manière d'un chat souple et voluptueux. Les genoux écorchés et les mains sales, tu te relèves tant bien que mal.

Parmi les gravas, tu te frayes doucement un chemin évitant de peu un rouleau. Je continue de marcher sur la jetée, suivant chacun de tes gestes. Subitement, tu t'arrêtes et ramasses quelque chose que tu fourres dans ta poche avec un léger sourire. Tu passes une main dans tes cheveux blonds-dorés et poursuis ta petite aventure au bord de l'eau.

Agile, tu escalades plusieurs grandes plaques de pierre avant de t'arrêter dans ce qui semble être un nid creusé par l'usure de la houle. Tu t'y agenouilles d'abord, joues avec un bigorneaux à l'aide d'une branche échouée là par hasard. Finalement, tu le laisses partir puis t'allonges, le nez vers le ciel, un bras derrière la nuque. Je suis prêt à tirer sur la gâchette. Je veux te fusiller de clichés. Le ciel est bleu et les nuages nacrés, irisés, brumeux tel un filament de Pall Mall à la dérive.

Tes lèvres s'entrouvrent, murmurant des mots que je ne peux entendre d'où je suis. Ces mots avalés par le bruit constant du va-et-vient des vagues. Le silence se fait entendre. L'eau est calme, lustrale, et tu respires doucement. L'eau suinte entre les rochers. Les murs en pierre s'égorgent, se vident, suent. Tu remues à peine dans ta semi-conscience. Tu es peut-être en train de t'endormir au nez de la mer.

Cette mer si belle et pleine de promesse, et parfois dangereuse et taciturne. L'horizon n'est plus qu'or fondu, ambre, orangé, champagne et fleur de soufre. Tu es immobile depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Sous tes paupières chancèlent des rêves sombres. La mer reprend de ses activités avec plus de ferveur qu'auparavant. Tes yeux s'ouvrent alors que tu devines l'eau gronder d'impatience dans des anfractuosités.

Tu me vois puis me regardes avec attention. Tu ne bouges pas, alors même que le danger se fait imminent. L'écume boue et vient lécher les rochers aiguisés comme des canines dévoreuses d'algues et de poissons morts. Des oiseaux tombent en nuée sur le rivage et emplissent leurs gosiers de carcasses. Ils repartent aussitôt, ou se déplacent en brefs sauts. Un d'entre eux vient se poser à quelques centimètres de ton bras et te regarde de ses yeux ronds et fixes. Subitement, il s'envole à tire-d'aile.

Comparable à un coup de fouet, une vague plus haute que toutes les autres, s'élève au-dessus de ta silhouette allongée et vient te frapper. Et pourtant, alors qu'elle t'enveloppe dans ses bras fluides, j'ai l'impression qu'elle te caresse en tombant sur toi. Ce n'est qu'une blessure passée, oubliée dans les limbes de l'océan.

J'ai capturé ce souvenir en une série de photos. Je ne sais pas si le rendu est flou à cause de la chaleur et de la rapidité de l'événement. Mais j'ai pris une photo.

L'assaut de la vague t'a déplacé de plusieurs centimètres. Tu as glissé. Tu suffoques, de l'eau étant entrée dans ta bouche, ton nez et tes oreilles. Tu ris. C'était peut-être ce que tu cherchais. Être balayé par la mer et se retrouver au bord du précipice. Tu passes une main sur ta figure en crachotant un peu et essores ton tee-shirt avant de t'exclamer en anglais :

– L'eau est bonne !

Je souris, puis je commence à rire. Tu te relèves et remontes la légère corniche, passes sous la barrière de sécurité puis t'affales sur le sol brûlant de la jetée. Ta cage thoracique se soulève régulièrement et tu ne parviens pas à te débarrasser de cette joie incompréhensible. L'engouement de la jeunesse, sans doute.

Tes vêtements sont trempés mais ils commencent déjà à sécher sous ce soleil de plomb de juillet. Je mets mon appareil photo dans ma poche et te tends une main. L'ombre parcourt ton visage et tu la prends. Tu te redresses et me murmures un mot de remerciement.

Tu fais volte-face et t'éloignes.

Et si tout ceci n'avait été qu'une construction psychique, un délirium intemporel ?

Derrière une benne à ordures, tu prends un grand sac à dos déformé et tu le traînes par terre, distrait, comme un écolier avec son cartable – Ô terrible fardeau. Je trottine derrière toi. Je t'interpelle, ma voix portant plus fort que le vent :

– Et si d'un naufrage, on arrivait à nager ? [1]

Tu t'arrêtes, m'observes du coin de l'oeil, dodelines de la tête avant de répondre :

– Les seuls qui savent nager, c'est ceux à qui on a payé des cours de natation à la con. Les autres se noient.

– Jack London disait que les plus belles histoires commencent toujours par un naufrage.

– Tu t'appelles Jack London ? demandes-tu avec un sourire amusé.

– Non.

– Alors tu ne peux pas savoir ce que le véritable Jack London voulait dire par là.

Tu me plantes adorablement. Tu continues de marcher en enjambées pressées et je te suis, encore. Un aimant irrésistiblement attiré par le métal froid de tes répliques.

– Il y a quoi dans ton sac ?

– Des affaires, réponds-tu sans quitter des yeux le point de chute de la jetée.

– Toutes tes affaires ?

– Toutes, oui.

– Et tu vas où comme ça ?

Tu ne dis rien et fais mine que je n'existe pas. Mais tu t'arrêtes, soudainement. Tu te tournes vers la mer et t'appuies contre la rambarde un long moment, jetant ton sac à tes pieds. Je m'approche, alors que l'heure tourne. Qu'est-ce que je fous là, à te regarder alors que j'ai cent choses à faire de mon côté ?

– J'ai quitté Barra. J'étais là-bas, avec des amis pour un mois de vacances. J'ai craqué. Je suis parti à la suite d'une dispute... Ils étaient chiants. À croire que c'est en vivant avec ses amis qu'on découvre leur vrai visage.

Barra est une ville se situant près d'Aveiro, la Venise du Portugal. Elle se trouve à environ une bonne soixantaine de kilomètres de Porto, face à la mer également. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, mais je connais quelques personnes qui y avaient vécu ou séjourné. Mais toi, tu ne sembles pas être du coin. Je me penche légèrement pour te regarder, ton front est plissé de concentration.

– Tu connais quelqu'un ici, à Porto ?

Doucement, tu fais non de la tête.

– Mais je ne suis pas perdu.

– Mais tu n'es pas perdu, je répète plus pour moi-même. Tu as froid ?

– Non. Et j'ai deux sweats dans mon sac. On m'a dit qu'il faisait très froid le soir, ici, à cause du vent de l'Atlantique.

– Tu es venu en train de Barra ?

– J'ai marché pendant plusieurs jours. Je n'avais plus assez pour m'acheter le billet de train. J'ai suivi les rails jusqu'à Porto.

Je fronce des sourcils.

– Pourquoi Porto ? Pourquoi pas Lisbonne ?

– Quand nous sommes arrivés de l'aéroport, nous avons pris le métro qui glissait sur le pont... celui-là.

Tu te retournes et me désignes la magnifique arche de métal qui enjambe la baie. Tu sembles rêveur et un train passe à ce moment précis. Tu te tends puis le regardes disparaître derrière une butte boisée.

– J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour cet endroit en ne le voyant que quelques secondes, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. J'ai demandé à mes amis si on viendrait regarder ça de plus près. Mais ça ne les intéressait pas. Ils préféraient rester à Barra, lézarder parmi les bans de touristes sur les plages de sables fins. Donc je suis retourné voir Porto, seul.

– Tes amis ne se font pas de souci pour toi ?

Tu hausses des épaules.

– Je ne me souviens même plus au nom de quoi nous étions amis. Peut-être qu'ils faisaient semblant de m'apprécier pendant tout ce temps. Et moi, je me voilais la face. C'est beau les désillusions.

– Tu devrais leur téléphoner, tu sais.

– Non, je ne sais pas.

Tu as la répartie des enfants boudeurs qui ne veulent en aucun cas reconnaître leurs torts.

– Donc tu zones à Porto. C'est pas la joie, hein ?

– Finement résumé.

Un silence se creuse.

– Tu parles bien anglais, reprends-tu. Comment ça se fait ? Tu n'es pas Portugais ?

– Non, je suis né en Angleterre. Je suis ici pour le travail depuis quatre ans.

Tu esquisses une moue impressionnée et reprends ta contemplation de l'onde là où tu l'avais laissée. Tu sors de ta poche un petit caillou poli par les éléments et le jettes doucement par-dessus la rambarde, attendant le _plouf_ avec délectation.

– Du coup, tu es bloqué ici, j'imagine. Tu dois attendre ton vol retour.

– Mon avion vient le 30.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 8 Juillet. Et tu es tout seul, à devoir attendre, dans une ville dont tu ignores tout, sans ressources ni aides.

– Mais pourquoi tu es parti, demandai-je, abasourdi.

– Je ne les supportais plus. J'aurais passé de très mauvaises vacances avec eux. Et ce n'était pas le but.

– C'est malin, je grogne. Maintenant, tu fais quoi ?

Tu hausses des épaules, arborant un sourire parfaitement insouciant.

– Je vis, et toi ?

– J'essaie de survivre.

Sur ce, je sors de ma poche un paquet de Drum et y chine une cigarette. Sans un mot, je t'en tends une et te l'allume. Tu fumes avec moi, distrait.

– Je peux toujours faire le tapin pour quelques touristes, dis-tu en plaisantant. Je ne sais pas... Je me montrerai inventif, comme d'habitude.

– Tu as quel âge ?

– Vingt-deux ans.

– Tu es né en quelle année ?

Tu souffles et rejettes un nuage de fumée. Tu claques des dents et rétorques :

– J'ai officiellement dix-huit ans, et alors ?

– Tu as froid ?

– Toujours pas, non.

Tu mens et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tes doigts tremblent sur la cigarette. Elle se consumme progressivement, laissant des filaments de tabac s'égarer ci et là. Tu fumes. Tu fumes pour réchauffer ton corps engourdi par la vague. Tu rejettes un nuage à quelques centimètres de ma figure avec défi. Tu n'aurais pas dû : la clope, c'est moi qui te l'ai offerte.

– Tu vas appeler tes parents, j'imagine.

– Tu imagines très mal.

Je me tais et regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes entourés de dizaines de gens, et pourtant, je les remarque à peine.

– Je t'offre un verre ?

– Pourquoi pas. Ça enlèvera le goût désagréable de salé qu'il y a dans ma bouche.

Tu traînes ton sac avec nonchalance en tirant encore sur ta cigarette. Tu la finis, dégouté, et l'écrases sur le talon de ta tennis. Les façades des maisons rouilles, moutarde, beige et vert-de-gris surplombent la baie, agglutinées sur les parois rocheuses comme une ruche bourdonnante.

Porto a ce petit côté pittoresque que j'affectionne tant : les bosquets, les vieilles églises, le vrombissement des motos. Ça a l'allure du vieux Napoli. Les rues sont étroites, comme de longs corridors où la lumière filtre péniblement. Nous approchons d'une terrasse bondée et tu t'assois à la première table venue et enlèves tes chaussures. Tu te masses les pieds un moment, en regardant au loin.

– Tu viens d'où, précisément ?

– Londres.

– Londres, je répète sur le ton de l'évidence. Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ? À croire que c'est la seule réponse que l'on souhaite entendre.

Tu ne dis rien. M'as-tu seulement écouté ? Je m'installe plus confortablement sur ma chaise en fer, mes jambes étendues devant moi. Je finis ma cigarette et l'écrase dans le petit cendrier en étain.

– Je viens d'un quartier pourri, à quelques miles de Londres, finis-tu par avouer. Tout près du district d'Enfield. Mon père fait parti de l'aristocratie. Mais il a stupidement perdu sa fortune. Depuis, on vit là-bas, dans ce quartier. Ma mère en devient folle. Toute sa vie elle a été habituée au clinquant, et là, ça la tue à petit feu. Ça la tue, les voisins qui hurlent, la sono et les basses des voitures tunées des jeunes, l'ascenseur qui sent la pisse, le chien de la vieille qui braille toute la journée, tout ça. Alors je dis que j'habite à Londres, en plein quartier chic, parce que c'est là, en réalité, que j'aurais dû grandir.

Une serveuse arrive et nous demande ce que nous allons prendre. Je commande deux Mojitos. Elle acquiesce puis repart aussitôt, griffonnant quelque chose sur son calepin corné.

– Et toi, tu en penses quoi de cet endroit ?

– Je le trouve plutôt cool, en réalité. Les gens sont tellement dans le besoin que les magasins sont ouverts de jours comme de nuits, tous les jours, même le soir de Noël. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je me suis fait des amis, mais je connais les gens – soit leur nom, soit leur gueule. Je leur dis bonjour et ils me répondent. On est voisin, quoi, résumes-tu avec nonchalence.

– Tes parents savent que tu es là ?

Tu hoches de la tête.

– Ma mère a économisé pour me payer ce voyage, à la fin du lycée. Elle voulait m'offrir ça. Mais ça lui a coûté plein d'heures supplémentaires. Je ne peux pas l'appeler pour lui dire que j'ai besoin d'argent, que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Je me tais à mon tour. Tu as l'air si las, si désabusé et à la fois si heureux d'être ici, tout simplement. Tu as la bouche en cœur au devant des ennuis. C'est merveilleux. Un vieux couple passe devant nous, et tu les détailles avec une avidité effrontée. Tu remarques à peine la serveuse qui est revenue pour poser nos verres devant nous.

La vodka noire absorbe les morceaux de citron vert. Des grains de sucre de canne se désagrègent dans l'alcool en un tourbillon alors que j'agite ma paille. Le tintement des glaçons te fait revenir à la réalité. Tu bois à grande goulée et te lèches les babines. Tes lèvres sont rendues bleues par la boisson. Il ne reste plus que quelques centilitres au fond de ton verre. Tu presses un ciron vert au-dessus de ta bouche entrouverte, quelques gouttes dégoulinant sur ton menton. Tu l'essuies, d'un revers de main. Je te regarde. Je n'ai toujours pas bu.

– Et ton père ?

– Mon père ?

– Oui, ton père. Il sait que tu es là ?

– Non, il s'en fout. Il s'en fout de tout, en ce moment. Et le tien ?

Je souris.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend et déguste une gorgée. Tu déposes ta joue brûlante sur le froid de la table et grognes :

– Pourquoi tu me prenais en photo ?

– Pourquoi tu cherchais les ennuis sur la jetée ?

Tu me lances un sourire indulgent et fermes les yeux. Je te commande un second verre. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Un second Mojito débarque et tu te jettes dessus. Tu sirotes, apaisé. Tu t'amuses avec la glace pillée.

– Je ne cherchais pas les ennuis. Je voulais juste... goûter au sel de la mer, encore une fois. Quand j'étais dans l'avion, c'était la première fois que je la voyais – un dépucelage océanique, en sorte. Mais toi, tu t'en fous de la mer. Tu la vois tous les jours.

– En vivant au Portugal, tu apprends à ne pas t'en foutre. C'est un pays entièrement tourné vers l'Atlantique. Mon père dit pour rire que les Portugais ont de l'eau salée à la place du sang...

Tu restes impassible. Ça ne te fait même pas sourciller.

– Tu sais, le Portugal a longtemps été une grande puissance maritime.

– Je ne savais pas.

– On n'étudie plus ça, à l'école ?

– Je dors à l'école. Et quand je ne dors pas, je m'amuse. Mais je n'écoute jamais. Alors peut-être qu'on en a vaguement parlé. J'en sais rien.

Tu hausses des épaules et je trouve cela adorable. Je te désigne la baie de la main et dis :

– Imagine ici des caravelles partant pour Lisbonne, qui se remplissent ensuite d'épices, et partent en Afrique. Et d'autres, qui reviennent, chargées de marchandises en tout genre, et des pépites d'or grosses comme mon poing.

– Grosses comme ton poing ?

Fier de mon petit effet, je savoure une énième gorgée.

– Et il venait d'où cet or ?

– Principalement du Ghana. Mais tu le saurais si tu avais écouté en cours.

Déconfis, tu te ratatines dans ton siège. Tu as la présence d'esprit de ne pas me tirer la langue. Je déteste ça. Je trouve ça puéril et dégoutant. Tu finis par t'installer en tailleur sur ta chaise et fredonne un tube retransmis par la radio de l'établissement.

– Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

– Rien de particulier, dis-tu sans quitter la glace pillée des yeux. Et toi ?

– Je t'invite à boire un dernier verre chez moi.

– Si c'est une invitation, je veux bien.

– Tu fais toujours confiance aux inconnus ?

– Quand je n'ai pas un rond, ouais.

Je dépose un billet sur la table après m'être étiré. Tu le regardes, un peu étonné par les couleurs tapageuses de l'euro. Je me lève et tu m'imites. Tu me suis, sans un mot, et regarde un peu partout avec curiosité. Nous remontons une légère butte recouverte de pavés gris. Tu t'arrêtes devant un vieux bistrot. Sur son mur ocre se décline une vieille maxime portugaise. Je me retourne et te la traduit :

– Pendant que Lisbonne se fait belle, Coimbra étudie, Braga prie, et Porto travaille. C'est ce qui est écrit, dis-je avec nonchalance en m'appuyant contre un mur. C'est... une sorte de proverbe qui caricature un peu les fonctions des villes importantes du pays. Enfin, tu dois trouver ça complètement inutile...

– Non, j'adore. Tu pourrais prendre ça en photo, s'il te plaît ?

Je ne te demande pas pourquoi et obtempère. Je prends mon appareil dans ma poche et prends un rapide cliché. Nous déambulons dans des ruelles de plus en plus étroites pour finalement déboucher sur une impasse fleurie. Des meubles de jardin sont disposés ci et là et deux hommes d'un âge particulièrement avancé jouent aux dominos. J'emprunte un petit escalier en courbe et tu me suis. Ton sac est lourd. Je t'aide à le soulever.

– Tu as mis quoi dedans ?

– Ma vie.

J'arbore un sourire en coin et nous arrivons devant ma porte rouge écaillée. J'ouvre. Mon monde. Les faisceaux de lumière blanc nous aveugle une fraction de seconde avant de dévoiler l'imbroglio de mon living-room. J'essaie de ranger rapidement quelques dossiers qui traînent.

Irrésistiblement attiré par un détail, tu t'avances, laissant ton sac dans l'entrée. Le long d'un mur s'étend une corde à linge où sont attachés quelques tirages photos. Tes doigts s'approchent du papier glacé sans oser le toucher. Tu dévisages les clichés comme s'il s'agissait de parfaits miroirs. Je t'observe du coin de l'oeil, tout en continuant mon rangement de dernière minute.

– Moi aussi je finirai sur la corde à linge ?

– Ce ne sont que des essais pas aboutis.

– On dirait pourtant le travail d'un vrai photographe, fais-tu remarquer.

– Je suis photographe. Mais photographe de mode.

– De mode ? Tu voyages beaucoup, donc.

– Assez, mais j'ai réussi à me stabiliser ici, à Porto, pour une agence. En tout cas, bienvenu chez moi.

J'enfonce mes mains dans les poches de mon jean.

– C'est très... minimaliste. Et ça fait quatre ans que tu es là ?

– Ouais, mais je cours toujours à droite et à gauche. Jamais le temps de réfléchir à la déco.

Ton regard vogue d'un recoin à un autre de la pièce et tu finis par t'assoir, avec une certaine méfiance, sur le fauteuil en cuir élimé kaki, celui que je préfère.

– Et tu t'appelles comment ?

– En général, on ne m'appelle pas. On me siffle.

Douce moquerie. Je n'insiste pas et te tourne le dos. Je t'entends bailler, mais, une fois retourné, tu t'arrêtes. On tambourine à la porte et je sursaute. La voisine, une femme entre deux âges, ratatinée et au front fier, me baragouine quelques mots désagréables en portugais. Elle me jette plusieurs vêtements à la figure. J'ai encore une fois débordé sur son espace vitale. Je crois que dans ma rue, on peut en vouloir à la vie de quelqu'un pour avoir utilisé sa corde à linge. J'avais besoin de la mienne, pour mes clichés. Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Je la regarde dévaler les escaliers avec fureur et je referme doucement la porte.

– Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir invité ?

J'en avais presque oublié ta présence. Je t'explique brièvement qu'elle n'est pas commode en pliant un jean. Je remarque que finalement, tu as bougé. Tu n'es plus assis. Tes doigts parcours la vieille console en bois que j'avais trouvé ici en emménageant. Je ne te lâche pas des yeux alors que je plie un pull. Tu ouvres un tiroir sans me consulter, puis un petit coffret.

– Tu ne devrais pas...

Trop tard. Tu pousses un sifflement impressionné. Tu as entre tes doigts un Beretta 92. Je saute sur mes jambes et m'approche. Tes yeux délavés sont fascinés par la beauté du calibre. Ton pouce caresse le canon avec révérence.

– Je comprends maintenant pourquoi certaines personnes sont excitées en tenant une arme, finis-tu par murmurer. C'est grisant.

Le coup part et un vase explose en une centaine de copeaux de porcelaine. Tu sembles stupéfait alors que ton doigt est toujours sur la gâchette.

– C'est parti tout seul, dis-tu précipitamment, comme une éjaculation précoce.

Je suis partagé entre l'envie de rire et de pleurer. C'était ma seule balle, celle que m'avait offert mon grand-père. Tu reposes l'arme avec mille précautions dans son coffret, comme si le Beretta allait te mordre la main. Tu me regardes, partagé entre la crainte et la réserve.

Dehors, du bruit se fait entendre. Le voisinage s'agite. Les remous des conversations inondent la cour pavée, jusqu'à dégouliner à travers la fenêtre ouverte. J'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'on fasse le lien avec moi. Tu t'approches du rideau et le tires légèrement.

– Tout le monde semble chercher d'où ça vient, chuchotes-tu. Mais personne ne regarde par-ici si ça peut te rassurer.

Je me laisse tomber dans le vieux fauteuil, la tête entre les mains.

– Tu cherches vraiment les problèmes, non ?

–- J'en sais rien. C'était tentant d'appuyer.

Tu te tais, puis reprends avec fougue :

– Tu aurais appuyé, j'en suis sûr.

– Non, je n'aurais pas appuyé.

– Menteur.

Tu me regardes. Dans ton œil brille une confiance sans pareil. Oui, j'aurais appuyé sur la gâchette. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Les autres, peut-être, mais pas nous.

– Et si tu avais blessé quelqu'un ?

– J'aurais dit que c'était toi qui m'a forcé à tirer, que je ne suis qu'un pauvre jeune Anglais sans défense, que je veux retourner voir ma mère. Puis je me serais mis à pleurer en disant que tu as eu des gestes déplacés vis-à-vis de moi, que je voulais juste retrouver mon chemin, que j'étais perdu, puis je me serais mis à crier.

– Tu n'es qu'une sale garce.

Enjoué, tu fais le tour de l'appartement.

– Et sinon on mange quoi ?

– J'ai parlé de boire un dernier verre sur la terrasse, pas de manger.

– J'ai faim.

Tu te diriges droit vers la cuisine et fais comme si tu étais chez toi. Je me demande ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête. Tu ouvres le frigidaire et te sers deux tranches de jambons fumé, le reste des haricots vert d'hier soir, un yaourt et quelques grains de raisins. Tu t'assois sur le plan de travail et commences à grignoter avec les doigts.

– Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec tes amis.

– Ah bon ? Eh bien expliques-moi. Parce que je ne comprends toujours pas.

– Tu es complètement dingue, à côté de la plaque, insolent et tu te crois tout permis.

– C'est parce que je suis fils unique, réponds-tu comme si cela réglait tous les problèmes sur Terre.

– Ne te cherche pas d'excuse.

Je me lève et te serre un verre de rhum.

– Après l'avoir bu, tu te casses.

Je le dépose à côté de ton assiette et pars dans la salle de bain prendre une longue douche. Il n'y a rien à voler chez moi, de toute manière.

Je sors de la douche, la peau refroidie. Je vais directement dans la cuisine. Ton assiette est au fond du lavabo avec tes couverts, mais le verre est encore plein, au même endroit. Tu ne l'as pas touché.

Je ne comprends pas jusqu'au moment où je m'aperçois que tu t'es déjà endormi sur le canapé.


	2. Dans l'ombre des mers

**Posté le : **10 Mars 2012. _O bem do mar. Joyeux Anniversaire, sweet bêta. _

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur : <strong>Voici la suite réellement inédite de la fanfiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira réellement. Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire - surtout vu mon état de concentration. Mais merci de vos reviews, réellement.

D.

post-scriptum : N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos avis lors d'un petit ou long (j'adore) commentaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Pistes de lecture de la fanfiction<strong>- ce qui m'a musicalement inspiré pour rédiger ces mots... lignes... pages etc. :

**01.** _Face à la Mer_ – Calogero. **02**._ Today_ – Yaël Naïm. **03.** _Up With the Birds_ – Coldplay. **04.** _Lontani dal Mondo_ – Negrita. **05.** _Black Betty_ – Ram Jam. **06.** _Don't Kiss Me Goodbye_ – Ultra Orange Emmanuelle.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Porto<span>, suite. **

. . . . . Chapitre 2 : **_Dans l'ombre des mers _**

_**« **Les hommes font leur propre histoire, _

_mais ils ne savent pas qu'ils la font **»** _

_Marx_

* * *

><p>Le vrombrissement d'une mobilette me distrait un instant du journal télévisé. La grève des bagagistes français s'éternise. Je suis enfoncé dans mon fauteuil, jouant avec mes nouilles sautées du bout de mes baguettes.<p>

Le môme est toujours là, endormi. Ça fait bientôt des heures. Je remarque tout juste les malles qu'il a sous les yeux. Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas dormi convenablement ? Je m'étire un peu et prends la télécommande. La lumière agressive de l'écran balaie mon visage et la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Je zappe un bon moment avant de regarder une émission sur les affres de la boulimie. La voix de la malade s'élève dans l'appartement, rendant son témoignage encore plus présent.

Le téléphone sonne pour la seconde fois. J'aurais dû rejoindre des amis, à un bar pas très loin d'ici. Mais je suis coincé avec toi. Étrangement, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça.

Je détaille ton visage. Furieuse déformation professionnelle. Tu es blond et c'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué en te voyant. Mais en y regardant de plus près, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ta couleur naturelle, que quelque chose d'autre se cache derrière l'éclat flavescent de ta chevelure. Ton nez est droit et tes lèvres sont charnues. Tes paupières closes renferment le secret de la couleur de tes yeux. Sont-ils bleus ? marrons ? verts ? gris ? ou noirs ? Ton front est traversé par un léger liserai d'inquiétude et tu sembles être dérangé dans ton sommeil. Ta respiration devient saccadée. Tu halètes. Puis, soudainement, tu respires lentement. Je me demande alors si tu es asthmatique. Je te regarde encore un long moment. Le téléphone, encore. Cette fois, la sonnerie ne te laisse pas indifférent. Tu ouvres lentement les yeux et me fixes.

– Tu ne décroches pas ?

Je fais non de la tête. Tu te redresses et ton regard tombe sur le verre de Rhum encore plein que j'ai déposé sur la table-basse.

– Et toi, tu ne le finis pas ?

– Si je le finis, tu me mets dehors. C'était bien ça le deal, non ?

L'écran toujours allumé zèbre ta peau de pixels. Tu passes une main sur ton front, comme si tu te sentais fièvreux.

– Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se font. Tu dois aller demander de l'aide à la Police.

– J'y suis allé. Mais je suis majeur et je suis parti de mon plein-gré. Ils ne peuvent rien pour moi.

Tu te lèves et t'agenouilles devant la table-basse. Tu t'empares d'une boîte de riz cantonais et commences à manger.

– Tu n'as qu'à aller travailler. Je connais un ami qui tient un bar, près du port. Il serait ravis d'avoir quelqu'un parlant parfaitement anglais dans son équipe. Avec cet argent, tu pourrais te payer l'hôtel.

– Et je me débrouillerai comment les premiers temps ? Je resterais dehors ? Oui, je resterais dehors. De toute manière, tout ce qui t'intéressait c'est la jolie photo que tu as prise près de la jetée. Rien d'autre. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais me tirer. Je peux prendre une douche rapidement ?

J'acquiesce. Quelques minutes plus tard, tu es dans le living-room, des vêtements propres et secs sur toi. Tu enfiles tes tennis et un épais sweat-shirt gris. Tu es devant moi, semblant chercher tes mots.

– C'était quand même sympa... de m'avoir laissé dormir un peu.

– De rien.

Tu ouvres la porte d'entrée et t'en vas, ton énorme sac sur le dos.

* * *

><p>La cour pavée est plongée dans l'obscurité comme si on venait de tirer le rideau sombre après une représentation théâtrale. Des pas précipités se font entendre dans les escaliers et une silhouette se découpe sous l'éclat de quelques fenêtres illuminées. Le vieux portail est entrouvert et je me rends compte que Porto est un peu plus grande que dans mon imaginaire.<p>

D'ici, je ne vois plus la mer. Je me tends, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Mes épaules sont tiraillées à force d'avoir transporté toutes mes affaires des jours durant. Cette douche m'a fait du bien, je dois l'admettre.

Je commence à marcher dans la ruelle couverte de pavés. J'ai encore faim. Je me sens stupide de ne pas lui avoir volé de nourriture. Enfin, ça m'apprendra.

Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je suis perdu.

Le carillon d'une église retentit au loin et des voisines parlent bruyamment sur le pallier d'une demeure étriquée. Elles me regardent passer puis reprennent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

En descendant la légère butte, j'aperçois finalement des fragments de mer. Je suis étrangement rassuré. Le Ponte Luis est majestueux et Porto la nuit a quelque chose d'ensorcelant. Je m'approche du quai de pêche et m'y assois, les pieds dans l'eau après avoir enlevé mes chaussures. Je crois que je vais dormir ici, ce soir.

La solitude ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. De nos jours, il est très difficile de se trouver des moments à soi. On est constamment connecté avec le monde : téléphone, ordinateur, et autre. Et là, je me sens bêtement heureux. Malgré mes doutes, ma peur de ce monde inconnu, ma faim et mon état d'épuisement, je suis heureux. Je peux finalement penser et laisser vagabonder mon esprit très loin d'ici.

L'eau est calme, sans pli ni ride, uniformément lisse, comme un miroir. Deux faucilles de lune se sourient.

Ma chambre me manque. C'est idiot comme réflexion, mais je crois que j'adore mon petit confort – aussi modeste soit-il. J'imagine Maman accrochée au téléphone, Papa regardant la télé, l'odeur de friture se dégageant de la cuisine et s'infiltrant jusque dans mon lit bien tiède. Tout ça me manque.

Une petite embarcation file sur l'eau et en fend la surface en de discrètes ondulations. Je m'adosse contre mon sac à dos. Des voix d'hommes retentissent plus distinctement et le moteur du bateau crachote à des intervalles réguliers. Ils jettent la corde afin d'amarrer le petit navire et je les regarde débarquer.

Dans le noir, ils ne me voient pas. Même en plein jour, ils ne me verraient pas. Les gens ne s'attardent pas trop sur la misère. Ils la fuient, comme on fuit une maladie particulièrement contagieuse.

Les lumières de la baie illuminent le tout avec un grain de féérie... Je finis par m'endormir dans une alcôve, les yeux rendus paresseux par cette clémente pénombre.

* * *

><p>Cela fait déjà quatre jours que je vis dehors, sur les quais de Porto. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à fouiller les poubelles après le marché et y trouver quelques fruits encore en bon état.<p>

* * *

><p>Ce soir, il a plu très fort. Mon sweat est trempé. J'ai froid.<p>

* * *

><p>Lendemain matin glacé.<p>

Ça ne peut plus durer.

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

* * *

><p>J'ai fait quelque chose : je me suis vendu, gagnant un peu plus de cinquante euros.<p>

Très vite, j'ai remarqué que des garçons d'environ mon âge restaient adossés le soir, le long d'une impasse, sans échanger le moindre mot.

Je pensais, au début, qu'ils faisaient partie d'une drôle de bande. Puis, il y a trois jours, j'en ai vu un disparaître au fond de l'impasse avec un mec, puis réapparaître, comme si de rien n'était. Et j'ai compris.

Alors, hier soir, je me suis rendu de ce côté. Je me suis avancé parmi eux, et ils m'ont regardé étrangement, comme s'ils jaugeaient la marchandise. J'ai eu peur qu'ils s'en prennent à moi, qu'il y ait une histoire de territoire ou autre. Mais non. Rien du tout. Ils m'ont laissé m'adosser au mur avec eux. Je grossissais les rangs. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

La dureté de la brique me meurtrissait le dos et les épaules. Je suis resté ici longtemps – ou du moins j'en ai eu l'impression – à attendre. Attendre que le temps passe... passe... passe. La peur au ventre. Des crampes à l'estomac. La gorge sèche. L'envie de fuir. Mais je suis resté. La bile me donnait la gerbe. Je suis resté lâchement courageux.

On pense que vendre son corps est la solution de facilité. J'ai un sourire mauvais, à cette pensée. La solution de facilité, c'était de rester à la maison. La solution de facilité, c'était de rester sagement avec mes supposés amis, à Barra. La solution de facilité, c'était de rester accroché à ce type, rencontré sur la jetée.

Pourtant, j'étais là, à déboutonner frénétiquement les premiers boutons de ma chemise alors qu'une silhouette pénétrait dans l'impasse. Un claquement métallique précédant l'éclat d'une flamme bleue m'indiquait qu'il ouvrait son Zippo. Un point orangé suivit l'embrasement du fin rouleau de tabac goudronné. L'homme s'est arrêté et a regardé un garçon se trouvant sur le mur d'en face et s'est dirigé droit vers lui. Il l'a étudié longuement et ils sont partis ensemble.

Pourquoi mon cœur battait-il si fort ? J'avais cette désagréable sensation d'être pris au piège, au fond d'un clapier. Des éclats de rire débouchaient depuis l'entrée de l'impasse. Un groupe de jeunes hommes, pas plus vieux que moi, hélèrent deux d'entre nous, discutant à voix basse. Ils se sont regardés un instant avant de disparaître à leur tour. Le sentiment d'oppression s'accentuait.

Nous n'étions plus que cinq, alignés comme les bons d'une tombola. Le dôme de l'église luisait sous les lampadaires jaunâtres de la rue. Il était minuit passé. Un des prostitués s'étira un moment et souffla. Il me dit quelques mots en portugais puis émit un léger rire. Je n'ai pas répondu. Il insistait. J'ai bafouillé en anglais et son regard sembla s'éclairer. Il a haussé des épaules et s'est remis en place, mettant son bassin légèrement en avant.

J'ai détourné les yeux et frotté mes bras. J'ai fouillé mon sac afin d'y trouver un de mes sweat mais le prostitué me l'a déconseillé en produisant un curieux bruit avec sa bouche. Il a défait encore deux boutons à ma chemise et a commencé à parler outrageusement fort, afin d'attirer l'attention des passants.

Je n'avais pas honte. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Peu à peu, les lumières de la rue commencèrent à faiblir ne devenant que des halos fantomatiques. Tout à coup, une main s'est posée sur mon épaule. J'ai fais un brusque mouvement de recul. Un homme était là, pour moi. Il ne souriait pas. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Il m'indiquait du menton le fond de l'impasse et j'ai acquiescé, lentement. Je ne réalisais pas encore ce qu'il allait bientôt se passer.

À chaque pas supplémentaire, j'avais l'impression d'entrer aux Enfers, toutes lueurs étant absorbées par l'obscurité. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux mazout. Son haleine dégageait l'odeur du tabac récemment consumé. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Je ne distinguais pas bien son corps et, pourtant, je le sentais autour de moi, sur moi, et en moi rapidement.

Ce soir-là, j'ai eu de l'argent et j'ai voulu pleurer. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Après tout, _Boys don't cry_. Je suis parti, honteux, hagard, chercher à manger. Peut-être que le type de l'autre fois avait raison : j'aurais dû appeler ma mère.

Le brouillard enveloppe la baie d'un rideau épais et cotonneux. Ce soir, plus que jamais, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi.

* * *

><p>J'éclate de rire.<p>

Joao arrive toujours à me faire rire. Ce soir, nous sommes accoudés au comptoir d'un bar bruyant où on suit le match de foot. Il fait quelques commentaires déplaisants à propos du jeu de jambes d'un joueur très riche et très célèbre pour ses jérémiades. Nous trinquons et buvons. Joao travaille dans la même agence que moi. Il est coiffeur professionnel. Il se charge de mettre en valeur ces beautés de mannequin tandis que je capture leur moue cryogénisée et plastifiée. Demain, nous avons un shooting près de la baie pour un nouveau parfum. J'ai déjà une idée de quelques mises en scène.

– Alors, me dit Joao, tu penses accepter la proposition de l'agence ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je suis bien ici.

– Fais ce que tu veux. Mais ça serait pas mal d'aller à Paris. C'est là-bas où se passe beaucoup de choses. Et puis, ça sera bientôt la Fashion Week. Tu pourrais avoir de bonnes surprises.

Je hausse des épaules et bois une nouvelle gorgée d'Aquamelon Verde. Joao n'ajoute rien à cela. Il fume distraitement, le nez levé vers la télévision où la voix du commentateur sportif s'époumone en de fabuleuses onomatopées.

– Tout se passe bien avec Hélène ?

– Oh, tu sais, Hélène est bipolaire, maugrée Joao. Un coup ça, un coup ça ne va pas.

– C'est dommage qu'elle fasse tant d'histoires. Vous formez un très beau couple.

– Elle est jalouse. Jalouse des mannequins que je côtoie tous les jours. Elle a peur de me perdre. Peur que je me perde. J'ai beau lui dire que je tiens à elle, ça ne suffit jamais.

– En même temps, une de tes ex était mannequin.

Il m'envoie un clin d'oeil insolent avant de faire tourbillonner sa bière blonde au fond de son verre. La première mi-temps s'achève sur un arrière-goût d'inachevé. Joao s'accroche à sa clope comme un condamné à mort lorsque son téléphone vibre sur le comptoir imitation marbre. Le prénom de sa dulcinée illumine une partie de son visage et il ignore l'appel.

– Elle va me demander ce que je fais, ou de rentrer, dit-il. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre maintenant. Elle se prend pour ma mère. Elle me flique. Et pourtant elle est belle, cette conne. Elle est belle, intelligente et amoureuse.

Il met le combiné dans sa poche et commente une publicité dont nous avions rencontré autrefois le metteur en scène. C'est un Français présomptueux, assez satisfait de sa réussite dans le milieu, mais dont les gestes trahissent un profond manque de confiance en soi.

Le match reprend et je commande un second verre. Un groupe de supporters bruyants enchaîne bière sur bière et il est difficile de suivre le match entre leurs borborygmes. Un serveur sort de la cuisine par la porte battante et emporte avec lui une assiette bien remplie de frites et d'un steak. J'ai faim, tout à coup.

Je tourne brièvement la tête afin de suivre du regard le serveur. Ce dernier dépose le plat devant le môme de l'autre jour. Il a bronzé, depuis. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus clairs, aussi. Il prend sa fourchette et commence à manger.

Je m'éloigne du comptoir sans un mot. Joao ne me voit même pas, captivé par le match de foot. Je m'approche du môme et m'assois sur la chaise, en face de lui. Son regard croise le mien.

Mystère résolu : ses yeux sont gris.

Un sourire narquois étire son visage fatigué.

– Bonsoir.

– B'soir.

Silence.

– Toujours dans le coin ?

– Toujours, oui.

Encore un silence.

Tu continues de dîner sans même m'accorder la moindre attention. Tu tires machinalement sur les manches de ton sweat afin de recouvrir tes poignets.

– Tu as trouvé quelqu'un, pour t'en sortir ?

– Oui, j'ai réussi à trouver un travail.

– Oh, tu travailles où ?

– Tu avais raison, j'ai réussi à trouver un boulot comme serveur. C'était plus facile que je l'imaginais... Tu veux quoi, au juste ?

– Rien.

– Alors, va rien faire de ton côté. Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde manger.

Je finis par me lever et tu bois un peu d'eau. Joao intercepte la fin de la scène et me demande qui tu es. Je réponds que je ne sais pas. Et c'est vrai.

* * *

><p>L'aube frappe les murs des habitations de Porto. Je prends quelques clichés de mannequin en talons hauts. Elle affiche une moue boudeuse devant l'objectif, main sur la hanche. Anna, une ritale employée par l'agence, fait encore un nouveau caprice pour que la lumière arrive sur le côté gauche de son visage. J'en ai assez d'elle. Pourtant, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai du travail. Elle fait vendre, elle et ses longs cheveux bruns épais ; elle et sa bouche charnue chargée de pulpe vermeil ; elle et ses longues jambes galbées ; elle et sa petite poitrine ferme. Anna est sublime. Elle le sait. Elle en joue à outrance et elle en devient laide.<p>

– Arrête de faire ça avec ta bouche, je répète pour la trentième fois.

– Pourquoi ? C'est mignon.

– C'est juste abominable.

Anna se vexe, et ses lèvres tremblotent de fureur. Elle a déjà tout d'une diva capricieuse à vingt ans seulement.

– Ecoute, pauvre type, je suis Miss Lombardie, Miss Italie et j'ai concourus pour Miss Univers. J'ai été élue par le magazine Glamour « le sourire le plus ravageur » et j'ai _beaucoup_ plus de connaissances dans le milieu que toi. Alors contente-toi de prendre ta minable petite photo.

Je souffle, exaspéré. Très bien, tu l'auras ton cliché, ma jolie. J'enclenche l'appareil. C'est dans la boîte. Je te photochoperai et je t'enlaidirai grâce à ce miraculeux petit logiciel. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Anna m'insulte et descend l'allée recouverte de pavés sur des Louboutins arrivées il y a quelques heures par colis express.

La prochaine mannequin arrive et j'enchaîne une séance d'une heure. Christine, elle, n'arrive pas à mettre sa silhouette en valeur. Elle manque considérablement d'expérience et fait des arcs disgracieux avec ses bras. Je suis constamment obligé de lui indiquer ses positions lorsqu'un coach n'est pas avec nous.

– Christine, dis-je avec lassitude, tes bras...

– Désolé.

Christine s'excuse et se repositionne. C'est une élève consciencieuse. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'elle y arrivera, un jour. Elle a de la bonne volonté et a un charme naturel incontestable. Joao, qui a finit de coiffer les filles, s'assoit sur les marches d'un perron et me regarde faire.

Il est toujours soucieux sur les pauses que je leur fais faire. Joao veut que son travail soit mis en valeur, comme l'habilleur, le joailler etc. etc. Tout le monde y trouve son compte. La photo est à la fois un objet d'art et en même temps un panneau publicitaire.

Je m'agenouille afin de prendre la photo sous un autre angle. Christine se débrouille plutôt bien. Je la trouve même magnifique. Elle manque de technique, mais elle parvient à détourner ses défauts pour les transformer en qualités.

Je la sens se crisper au bout d'un moment, la fatigue la trahissant à travers ses gestes. Je mets fin à ses souffrances et elle me remercie. Joao applaudit poliment puis s'arrête.

La porte du perron s'ouvre et tu apparais. Tu ne me vois pas. Un homme, chemise entrouverte, glisse dans ta main plusieurs billets et tu les fourres dans ta poche avant de faire volte-face. Tu m'aperçois, enfin. Tu te figes puis remontes l'allée en grandes enjambées.

Je dépose mon appareil près de mon sac et te poursuis en trottinant.

Je t'interpelle mais tu accélères.

– Hé ! Attends ! C'était quoi _ça_ ?

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Ce type... Il t'a donné de l'argent. Pourquoi ?

Joao commence à me suivre mais je lui fais signe de rester où il est. Il se tourne vers Christine qui demande si elle peut enfin aller se changer.

À peine ai-je tourné la tête que je t'ai perdu de vue. Je te cherche parmi la foule et je t'aperçois enfin. Je cours et tu es là. Tu me regardes avec fureur. Je ne comprends pas.

– C'était quoi, tout à l'heure ?

– Pourrais-tu me laisser passer, s'il te plaît ?

– Réponds-moi.

– Je n'ai pas à te répondre. On ne se connaît même pas.

– C'est vrai. Je voulais juste savoir si... tu t'en sortais seul.

Tu as l'air étrangement soulagé. Tu m'offres un léger sourire.

– Ouais, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va pour le mieux.

– Il voulait quoi ce type ?

– Il voulait que je déménage des cartons pour lui. Ensuite il m'a demandé de nettoyer un peu sa baraque parce qu'il emmenait une femme dans la soirée.

– C'est cool que tu aies pu trouver quelqu'un pour un petit boulot.

– Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance. Bon, je te laisse. Je dois aller voir si quelqu'un d'autre n'a pas besoin de mes services.

Je te rends ton sourire.

– J'ai finis mon shooting photos. Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ? Je t'invite.

– Je ne sais pas trop... Mais si tu insistes, finis-tu par dire avec une petite moue.

– Je range mon matériel et j'arrive. Installe-toi sur la terrasse de ce restaurant. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Quand je suis revenu, tu étais là, lisant la carte. Tu étudiais toutes les options en fronçant les sourcils. Je me souviens que tu ne comprends pas le portugais.

– Je peux t'aider ?

– Me traduire la carte serait aimable, en effet.

Tu me désignes quelques intitulés, que tu écorches au passage. Tu finis par te mettre d'accord sur des brochettes de gambas épicées.

– Je n'aime pas les fruits de mer et... tout ça, mais cette fois, j'ai envie de goûter.

Au vu de ton silence lors du repas, j'en déduis que tu as adoré. Tu sembles de bonne humeur.

– Ce soir, il y a un concert en plein-air gratuit de plusieurs artistes portugais. Il y aura beaucoup de jeunes de ton âge.

– Ce soir ? répètes-tu entre deux gorgées d'eau. Je ne peux pas. J'aurais beaucoup de travail.

J'acquiesce sans trop comprendre.

– Tu dors où, du coup ?

– Où il y a de la place.

– Tu as appelé tes amis ?

– Non. Et je ne compte pas le faire. On se croisera sûrement à l'aéroport. Faut que je pense à acheter des souvenirs pour ma mère. Elle adore les souvenirs.

Tu es subitement pensif.

– Tu crois que ça coûte cher les souvenirs ? Je veux dire, un truc joli.

– Non, ça ne coûte pas si cher que ça. Ne prends pas quelque chose de fragile. Il ne faut pas que ça se casse.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Merci pour tout. Je dois y aller.

– D'accord, prends soin de toi. Et bon vol.

– Promis.

– Au fait... Tu t'appelles comment ?

– Draco.

– Harry, je réponds en te tendant enfin la main.

– Enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Adieu.

– Ouais. Bonne fin de vacances.

Tu te lèves enfin et me tournes le dos. Tu t'éloignes et tu es déjà parti.


	3. D'un monde à un autre

**Posté le :** 16 Mars 2012. _Demain la St Patrick._

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur<strong> : Oh, que je suis inspirée pour cette histoire, si vous saviez. Elle me tient réellement à coeur et je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise également, d'après les quelques échos que j'ai eu. Je remercie _Ptitange_, _Os-yaoi-hp-dm_, _Ldp_,_ Kanhame_ et _A. Milleliri_ pour leurs reviews magnifiques et auxquelles je ne répondre personnellement. Je tenais aussi à remercier les personnes qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris ou en alert, et ceux qui passent sans se manifester. Je vous embrasse,

D.

**post-scriptum** : Pour suivre l'avancée de mes écrits - cette histoire ou une autre - vous pouvez rejoindre le groupe "Dairy's Scribenpenne" sur Facebook.

* * *

><p><strong>Pistes de lecture<strong>: **01. **_Landing In London_ – 3 Doors Down. **02.**_ _Birds In Strom __– AaRON. **03**__**.** _House Of Rising Sun ___– Bob Dylan. **04.**___ _The Fire Scene and the Coming of War ____– John Williams.

* * *

><p>[1] <strong>burn-out : <strong>Ici, il s'agit plutôt du burn-out maternel. C'est un état de dépression connu chez les femmes qui essaient depuis toujours d'avoir un foyer et une famille parfaite, et échoue. Elles se remettent en question et se rabaissent, se sentant capable de ne plus rien faire.

[2] **A-level** : Equivalent du baccalauréat dans le monde britannique.

.

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p><strong>Londres<strong>

**« **Londres a ce petit quelque chose de magique.

Elle nous balance d'une ambiance à une autre à chaque coin de rue, les murs et les barrières tombant comme des dominos.** »**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>. . . . . Chapitre 3 : <em><strong>D'un monde à un autre<strong>_

**« **_L'enfance est un papillon _

_qui se hâte de brûler ses blanches ailes _

_aux flammes de la jeunesse_. **»**

_Bertrand_

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>ersonne ne m'attend à l'aéroport et mes supposés amis m'ont ignoré. Je suis parti tout seul avec mon sac. L'absence singulière de Maman me creuse le ventre. Elle est toujours là, d'habitude. Je me fraye un chemin parmi la foule et me rends jusqu'à la gare souterraine. J'ai mal au dos. J'emprunte les escalators, les yeux dans le vague.

Je me sens bizarre, un peu comme si c'était irréel de retourner à la maison après avoir vécu un mois entier seul, au milieu de tous ces gens.

Le train est là, attendant avec impatience le prochain départ. Le conducteur fume une dernière clope au bord du quai, un téléphone portable vissé à l'oreille. Je traîne mon sac en prenant bien garde de ne pas abîmer le souvenir de Maman. Je monte dans le train après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil à l'itinéraire à suivre jusqu'à Enfield.

Je m'installe, mon sac sur les genoux. Je me repose, enfin. J'ai des images du Portugal plein la tête. Et pourtant, mon inconscient gomme toutes celles répugnantes, de moi, allongé, avec un inconnu au-dessus de moi de moi, simulant de moi, recevant de l'argent de moi et encore moi.

Le wagon s'ébranle et je tremble. C'est presque vide. Les pellicules formant les diverses couches du paysage défilent devant mes yeux avec d'autant plus de rapidité au fur et à mesure que passent les secondes, lorsque nous débouchons hors du tunnel.

Je pose ma joue sur la vitre sale avec lassitude. Je me sens seul. C'est étrange, non ? Après toutes ces journées à vagabonder dans Porto, c'est maintenant que je réalise que je n'ai plus d'amis, plus de repères, plus d'espoir. En plus de ça, j'ai fait des choses sales. Je n'ai plus rien, sauf mes pensées et mon sac.

Je tapote dessus distraitement et j'arrive très – trop ? – vite à ma station. Je prends un bus qui m'éloigne encore un peu plus du centre de Londres, je dépasse Enfield, puis, enfin, j'arrive devant chez moi.

Rien n'a changé. J'espérais quelque chose de spectaculaire : un déménagement (c'est rarissime dans le coin), une démolition, ou de nouveaux arbres. Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose. Mais rien. Le balcon étriqué du cinquième étage est aussi défraichi qu'avant mon départ et les rideaux sont tirés.

J'ouvre la lourde porte et entre. L'ascenseur est en panne. Pas grave. Rien n'est grave quand on n'a pas les moyens. Le pallier du cinquième est identique et la poussette de la voisine baille sur le placard de l'alimentation électrique.

Je fouille mon sac et trouve mes clefs. L'appartement est sombre et quelques fins rais de lumière tentent de s'échapper par l'embrasure des rideaux. Je les ouvre et regarde loin devant moi. Je me retourne et je sursaute.

Papa est là, dans le fauteuil, un verre posé sur le genoux, le regard un peu vide. Ses longs cheveux blonds et emmêlés tombent sur les bretelles de son vieux marcel blanc, tirant sur le cassé, des petits trous dans les mailles. Son bas de pyjama rayé est un peu trop court.

Je suis tendu et sur la défensive. Automatiquement. Dès qu'il est là.

– Ta mère, commence-t-il en se hissant pour se lever, est à l'hôpital. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

Oui, je sais Papa. Pas besoin de sous-titrage.

– Elle va bien ?

– Pas plus mal que les autres fois. Mais elle vieillit, alors tu sais...

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend et part remplir son verre de gin. Il m'en propose un et je refuse d'un signe de tête.

– Tu as fait un bon voyage ? Je trouvais ça bizarre que tu sois absent si longtemps.

– Bien, vraiment.

– Mmh, d'accord...

– Maman est à l'hôpital depuis combien de temps ? Elle a encore fait une crise ?

– Ca lui apprendra, à se gaver, à... à faire ces... idioties.

– La boulimie est une _vraie_ maladie Papa. Elle souffre. On ne peut pas négliger ça en disant que ce n'est pas grave, ou... ou autre ! C'est...

– Je sais très bien ce que c'est ! s'emporte-t-il. Je vis avec depuis près de deux ans. Un coup ça va, un coup ça ne va pas. J'en ai assez, Draco. Assez.

– Alors pourquoi vous ne divorcez pas ?

Nous voilà revenu à ce fameux leitmotiv, ce refrain familial qui ne part pas. Je continue :

– Vous serez peut-être plus heureux séparés, avec quelqu'un d'autre...

– Divorcer ne se fait pas dans notre monde.

– On ne fait plus parti de ce monde. On vit comme les autres, peut-être même moins bien. Alors tes principes aristocrates ne sont plus d'actualité. Un aristocrate ne vit pas d'allocations, de fin de mois difficiles, de dettes et de... Enfin, peu importe, je dis juste que vous devriez élargir vos horizons au lieu de continuer de penser un jour pouvoir retourner au manoir, qu'un jour tu pourras retrouver ton statut, ton métier d'investisseur, et tes manières. Tout ce qu'il te reste comme vestige c'est ta canne et notre vieil arbre généalogique.

Je désigne d'un geste de la main une immense tapisserie qui couvre le mur du salon. Dessus, des liens sont tissés de générations en générations. Papa se gonfle de fierté et ses yeux gris se perdent dans les méandres des fils distendus.

– Nos vestiges, répète-t-il. C'est peut-être pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà ça. Sois en fier.

Il sirote une gorgée de gin et reste planté là.

– Tu es allé chercher du travail ?

– Non, je suis resté à l'hôpital veiller ta mère.

– Et tu as beaucoup bu ?

Il me lance un regard torve et parcourt le living-room étriqué. Il prend une petite boîte en métal et commence à regarder des photos, des clichés volés de notre ancienne vie heureuse, à tous les trois.

Quand Papa était riche, reconnu et respecté. Quand Maman était belle, souriante et en bonne santé. Quand j'avais des amis, des bonnes notes à l'école. Brusquement, tous les trois, nous avons tout lâché. À croire que la fortune faisait notre vie et rien d'autre.

On peut se demander quel a été ce fameux cataclysme. Vous ne comprendrez pas grand chose à la suite mon histoire si vous ne savez rien de mon passé.

Avant, nous habitions dans un gigantesque et ancestral manoir dans le Wiltshire. Une bâtisse vieille de plusieurs siècles, dans notre famille depuis des lunes. A nous seuls, nous étions propriétaires d'hectares de parcs boisés et entretenus par nos domestiques.

Le matin, quelqu'un venait me rincer les mains avec de l'eau glacée. On s'occupait de mes cheveux. On me demandait quels souliers je préférais. Puis on préparait mon bain à la température idoine, tiède, un peu chaude mais pas trop. Et je trouvais ça normal. On me frottait le dos si je n'avais pas envie de le faire moi-même avec la brosse. On me massait quand je le voulais. Quand je sortais, quelqu'un pouvait me faire de l'ombre lors des longues journées d'été.

J'étais un Prince, si ce n'est Le Prince. Ma mère me dorlotait et mon père me couvrait de cadeaux. Il disait « _Sois fort, mon fils_ » et je les écoutais sagement. Parce que petit, pour moi, mon père était un être suprême. Maintenant, douloureusement, je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais tort.

Nous avions le droit à une vie... hors-norme. Pas un cadre doré comme on le voit à la télévision, mais doré, oui, comme dans _Gatsby le Magnifique_. Oui, un peu dans ce style là. Mais avec, peut-être, le charme baroque d'_Autant en Emporte le Vent_. Un monde très beau, très lisse, où rien ne vient perturber les apparences. Nous étions biens. Nous étions heureux.

Tout a changé du jour au lendemain : Papa a eu des amis peu recommandables. Il a fait de la prison. On lui a confisqué ses biens. On l'a traîné devant la justice. Plus personne – même ses plus fidèles créanciers – n'osait se mouiller pour lui. À l'école, je n'existais plus. Maman a fait un burn-out [1] . Nous recevions de moins en moins d'invitations.

On disait que Papa avait tué des gens, et qu'il s'était débarrassé des corps. Comme ça, sans remord. Et moi dans tout ça, j'étais le fils du meurtrier. Je ne peux pas dire qu'on me regardait mal. Non, on me dévisageait. Maman me tenait la main lorsque nous étions dehors, de crainte qu'on s'en prenne à moi. J'avais seize ans.

Et j'avais peur. Une putain de trouille. Un soir, en rentrant du lycée, quelqu'un a lancé un pavé depuis une fenêtre. Rien que ça. Pile au moment où je passais. On m'a aussi craché dessus. Maman... Maman, on l'a traité de pute. Gratuitement. Sans préavis. Et j'ai été lâche. Je ne l'ai pas défendue. Elle a serré les dents et a passé son chemin. Ma main toujours dans la sienne.

De procès en procès, nous nous sommes retrouvés tout en bas de l'échelle sociale. Jusqu'à ce que notre maison nous soit prise. Papa n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi. On avait le droit de ne prendre que quelques objets qui nous étaient chers. Papa a pris sa canne, héritée de son père, quelques photos et l'inévitable tapisserie. Maman a pris sa robe de mariage ainsi que l'album de ses sœurs et moi. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien pris.

Quand nous avons été expulsé, Papa était tétanisé. J'ai remplis ma petite valise de plusieurs vêtements alors que les huissiers sondaient ma chambre à la recherche d'objets de valeurs. La pièce s'emplissait de gens et se désemplissait de meubles.

Maman criait dans l'escalier. Elle criait : « _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? J'aurais trouvé une solution !_ ». Et Papa hurlait à son tour : « _Ah bon ? Et comment ? Qui voudrait nous prêter de l'argent maintenant ?_ ». Personne ne s'est préoccupé de moi. Pas même les déménageurs réquisitionnés sous le mendat de l'Etat. Je me suis assis sur mon lit, en attendant.

Puis l'huissier est venu vers moi et j'ai espéré, pendant un court instant, qu'il me dise quelque chose de réconfortant, qu'il me dise qu'il avait l'habitude de voir des enfants dans cette situation, que ça s'arrangerait un jour, que je devais y croire, que c'était juste une vie différente qui m'attendait. Mais il a dit : « _Levez-vous, jeune homme. Nous emportons aussi le lit _». Bêtement, j'ai répondu : « _Désolé_ » et je me suis levé.

On a pris mon lit et on l'a fait sortir par la majestueuse fenêtre. J'ai regardé cette fenêtre ouverte. Dehors, il faisait beau. Ma mère est arrivée en essuyant quelques larmes, une grosse valise dans la main et un carton sous le bras. « _On y va, Draco. Tu ne prends que ça ?_ ». J'ai acquiescé et nous sommes partis.

Papa nous attendait sous le porche. Tous les trois, nous avons remonté l'allée avec beaucoup d'émotion alors que les camions entamaient un bal dans la cour couverte de gravillons. Papa s'est retourné plusieurs fois, poussant des soupirs douloureux.

En passant le haut portail, Maman a regardé droit devant elle et nous a guidé jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. De là, nous avons pris un train puis un bus. C'était la première fois. Papa a déplié sur ses genoux une carte vieille d'au moins dix ans. Nous étions perdus. Nous n'avions pas l'habitude, pas encore, peut-être ne l'aurions nous jamais, qui sait.

Papa a sorti une enveloppe de la poche intérieure de son veston et nous a dit avoir réussi à trouver un petit quelque chose près d'Enfield, un appartement, mais ça serait temporaire. C'est temporaire depuis deux ans maintenant. Bientôt trois.

Pourtant, on l'a cru. Papa nous avait toujours protégé de tout, et surtout du besoin matériel. Dans ce bus, je me suis senti... différent. Un peu comme les bouts de chewing-gum qui restent collés aux semelles et qui donnent l'impression d'avoir marché sur une pizza quatre-fromage. Le truc dont on veut à tout prix se débarrasser.

Je n'ai jamais osé demander à Papa ce qu'il avait fait de si grave pour que nous perdions tout si vite, et sans possible retour en arrière. Le bus a démarré et Maman semblait inquiète qu'on ne trouve jamais la banlieue d'Enfield. Pourtant, Enfield nous a trouvé.

En descendant du bus, les gens nous regardaient vraiment bizarrement. Nous étions de fabuleuses attractions. Maman au début, lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte de notre actuel appartement, a cru qu'il s'agissait juste du vestibule. « _Où est le reste?_ » a-t-elle demandé. « _Pourquoi la cuisine est dans le salon ?_ ». Papa, embarrassé, a dit : « _C'est petit, je sais, mais temporaire. Normalement, Dolohov passera demain me prêter main-forte. Il va me trouver un boulot dans l'International_ ».

Dolohov n'est jamais passé. Il nous a laissé dans ce merdier. En même temps, je ne pense pas que Dolohov puisse faire grand-chose pour nous, hormis repeindre ces murs de couleur dégueulasse.

Ma chambre est séparée du living-room par un rideau. Il n'y avait qu'une chambre. Mon père a répété « _C'est temporaire, ne t'inquiète pas_ ». Je l'ai cru, évidemment. Je me suis installé au mieux, essayant de me forger mon petit monde, à l'abri de tout. Je savais bien être dans une situation précaire, mais que faire ?

Maman insistait pour que je continue d'aller à l'école. Dans le lycée du quartier. On était dix blonds – dont six fausses et un albinos, à tout casser. En arrivant en plein-milieu de l'année scolaire, j'ai eu le droit à des éloges de tous mes enseignants, racontant à quel point j'étais brillant, que j'avais la science infuse et le reste.

Je suis resté silencieux toute l'année. J'étais inaccessible. Je me vidais la tête. Je passais mes pensées à la machine à laver. J'ai eu une période un peu maniaco-dépressive. Mais c'est passé, du moins, j'espère. J'ai arrêté de faire mes devoirs. Je n'en voyais plus l'utilité. Et pourtant... Pourtant... C'était peut-être à ce moment précis que j'aurais dû travailler encore plus fort. J'aurais dû mettre tous les atouts de mon côté pour réussir plus tard. Mais à quoi bon s'accrocher quand on voit ses parents jeter l'éponge ? Je suis tombé dans le gouffre avec eux.

J'étais au bord du redoublement. Pourtant, mon air un peu perdu et mon passif sûrement, m'ont laissé le droit de passer. Puis l'ultime année lycée. Rien n'avait changé. Je m'étais fait quelques amis. Des connaissances, tout du moins. Je traînais avec eux ou plutôt, ils toléraient ma présence.

Ils ont commencé à parler d'un voyage au Portugal afin de fêter l'obtention des A-level [2]. J'ai dit oui, par folie. J'avais sans doute envie de me prouver quelque chose... Que je pouvais, moi aussi, partir en vacances, comme les autres. J'en ai parlé du bout des lèvres à ma mère. Je n'y croyais pas trop.

Mais elle a été enchantée. « _Tu ne m'avais pas dit avoir des amis ! Ils sont comment ?_ » « _Oh, tu sais, normaux. Ils vivent ici depuis des années._ » « _Tu devrais les inviter un jour_ » « _Oui, peut-être_ ». J'ai fini mon assiette et ma mère a pris le relai.

Cette histoire de voyage lui a donné un nouveau souffle. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ne plus vouloir y aller. Je suis parti, feignant le bonheur inouï. Et Maman était heureuse. Ce qu'il s'est ensuite passé au Portugal, personne ne s'y attendait.

– Je vais dans ma chambre.

Je prends mon sac, tire le rideau et me retrouve dans mon petit espace – pas si privé que ça. J'entends Papa tousser. Je défais mon sac et prends la pile de vêtements sales, la mettant de côté pour les emmener à la laverie, plus tard.

Je meurs d'envie d'aller voir ma mère, mais elle a toujours refusé. Elle a honte. Je regarde mon téléphone portable que j'avais oublié sur ma table de chevet, la veille du départ. Aucun message.

Je le remets à sa place, espérant qu'il sonne d'un moment à un autre. Mais non. Juste le silence. Je m'allonge et repose mon dos torturé. Je referme les yeux, lentement, et repense au murmure des vagues de Porto.

* * *

><p>Un mois est passé et Maman estde retour de l'hôpital. Elle fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle m'a juste demandé si mon voyage s'était bien passé. J'ai dit oui.<p>

Nous avons mangé assis sur le canapé miteux, des plateaux télés posés juste devant nous. Absorbés par le petit écran, nous mettions de la sauce sur le bord de nos assiettes. Ça aussi, c'est une habitude chinée dans notre nouvelle vie.

Avant, nous mangions sur une longue table en marbre, en discutant de choses et d'autres. Maintenant, le bruit de la télévision est devenu le bruit de fond, le bruit des conversations, le bruit des confidences, le bruit tout court. La télévision, la came du pauvre. L'opium des petites gens comme nous. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé devant cette saloperie, mais elle me bouffe pas mal.

Papa ouvre une canette de bière, en verse dans le verre de Maman, et un peu dans le mien. Ça aussi, c'est nouveau. Nous sommes assis, serrés, à manger devant la télé. Papa sort son billet de loto et change de chaîne. Les numéros tombent. Bien évidemment, il n'a pas gagné.

– Lucius, ça ne sert à rien d'espérer, dit Maman avec lassitude.

Il le froisse piteusement. Et je ne dis rien. Elle a raison. Mais d'un autre côté, ma part plus optimiste a envie de lui laisser entrevoir un carré de Paradis où il aurait sa place.

J'ai bu une gorgée de bière bon marché et tout est subitement redevenu calme. La télévision continuait son permanent babillage et nous l'écoutions, nous, les anciens aristocrates.

* * *

><p>J'ai été admis à l'université d'Art de Londres. Ce n'est pas grand chose. Tout le monde peut y entrer, de toute manière. En temps normal, Papa aurait catégoriquement refusé. Mais, maintenant, il s'en fout de ce que je fais, de qui je vois, de quelle bite je peux bien sucer. Il se fout de tout. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il est aveuglé par la misère.<p>

L'art, c'est ce qui me passionne réellement. J'ai découvert cela il y a deux ans, quand tout allait très mal à la maison. Ça me fait... oublier. Juste oublier. Quand je dessine ou peins, je suis dans un autre monde, un monde avec sa propre mélodie, ses propres codes. Un monde à moi et ça, même l'homme le plus riche du monde ne peut prétendre en avoir un. C'est ma fortune à moi, ce que nul ne peut m'enlever.

Lorsque je trempe le pinceau dans une substance quelconque, lorsque je trace pleins et déliés, lorsque la pointe de mon crayon gratte la surface du papier, lorsque je joue avec les nuances et la lumière, lorsque la reproduction est encore plus vivante que le réel, c'est ce que j'aime le plus. C'est ce qui pourrait me faire jouir, je crois. En instantané. Et j'ai beaucoup dessiné en étant à Porto, à croire que cette ville a eu sur moi un impact fou, comme si un magnétisme me forçait à tendre la main vers mon book.

Ma mère est fière de moi : « _On n'a encore jamais eu d'artiste dans la famille. En plus, un vrai autodidacte._ » Et elle sourit.

Je ne comprends pas encore que c'est rare d'avoir cette chose en nous. Je ne comprends pas encore que je suis un peu différent des autres sans l'être réellement, en apparence. Je ne comprends pas qu'être artiste ce n'est pas que beau, ça peut être dangereux. Je ne comprends pas encore que je me suis engagé dans une voie périlleuse et horriblement difficile où chaque place coûte une âme.

J'ouvre mon book et observe les esquisses que j'ai tracé. Je le pose sur mon bureau et ouvre ma palette d'aquarelle achetée au marché du coin et y ajoute quelques couleurs.

Le silence s'abat brutalement alors que je pose avec délicatesse la pointe du pinceau sur la courbe de la vague. Il la caresse, la suit, l'épouse et vient lui apporter une nuance de bleu-vert. Je prends garde à respecter les prismes argentés du soleil, le blanc mousseux de l'écume et l'éclat chaud du bleu.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce matin, j'ai pensé à lui, Harry. J'écoutais mon album de Nirvana que j'ai acheté aux puces pour trois fois rien, et brusquement, comme on est pris de nausée, j'ai pensé à lui.<p>

Merde, j'ai pensé à lui.

Au moins, il avait l'air... Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai à peine côtoyé, en même temps.

J'observe le plafond de ma chambre où transparaissent des tâches d'humidité. Maman passe l'aspirateur juste à côté et j'ai envie qu'elle l'utilise pour m'ôter ces idées de la tête. J'entends un chien japper, au loin, et je repars dans mes pensées.

J'aurais bien aimer savoir où travaillait Harry. La mode m'intéresse. Du moins, sa partie esthétique et conceptuelle. Le reste, je déteste : le gossip, les caprices, l'hypocrisie. Harry, lui, avait l'oeil franc. Lorsqu'il me regardait, quand il se souciait de ce que je pouvais bien faire seul dans les rues de Porto. De tout. Et j'ai été accroché par cette franchise si pure et si rare.

* * *

><p>Papa a levé la main sur Maman. Il ne l'a pas frappé. Il s'est arrêté juste à temps. Mais il est déjà allé trop loin.<p>

Elle est partie de la maison, en larmes. Elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire de rester où j'étais, qu'elle était chez sa sœur Andromeda, celle que Papa déteste.

Il a bu. Énormément. Il a claqué la porte et est revenu au bout de deux jours. Pendant ce temps, je suis resté dans l'appartement, à regarder le soleil aveuglant se trouver une place.

J'ai rangé, en espérant faire plaisir à Maman, comme si ces simples gestes allaient la faire revenir. J'ai continué mon aquarelle que j'ai appelé « La Vague ». Je l'ai dessinée en essayant de deviner le cliché qui sortirait de l'appareil de Harry lorsqu'il m'a capturé sur la plage, alangui. Une reconstitution, en quelque sorte.

J'ai essayé d'imaginer la puissance de la vague sous un autre point de vue.

* * *

><p>Insomnie. Le souffle lent, presque en apesanteur. Des ombres se détachent au plafond comme des graffitis. Des cils blonds dans lesquels sont suspendus des larmes. La décrépitude de mon esprit qui s'échauffe à l'idée que plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.<p>

* * *

><p>Ma langue brûle sous le dernier bonbon acidulé à la mode. Dans ma bouche, le sucre crépite. C'est drôle de retrouver des saveurs d'enfants en étant déjà si grand.<p>

* * *

><p>Ai-je le droit de me sentir si seul ?<p>

Malgré l'horreur de la prostitution, le cauchemar dans lequel je m'étais plongé, j'ai envie de retourner dans la baie de Porto.

Porto : si lointaine de mes problèmes actuelles.

* * *

><p>Maman a laissé un courrier dans la boîte au lettre.<p>

Juste un petit mot : « _Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri. Je reviendrai lorsque j'aurais fait le point dans ma tête. N'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi, de sortir. Tu es dans la fleur de l'âge. _

_Post-scriptum : Je te laisse un peu d'argent pour t'acheter tes fournitures scolaires_ ».

J'ai pleuré. C'est bizarre. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle me manquait vraiment. J'ai essuyé mes larmes, comme un homme, avec de la morve sur la manche de mon T-shirt. Je me suis maudis, puis changé. Et j'ai pris un bus à la gare de Enfield jusqu'à Londres.

Je m'aperçois que tout ce temps, je suis resté enfermé dans l'appartement. Je parcours Londres avec joie – euphorie, presque. Cette ville est si proche de chez moi, et pourtant, je n'y vais pas autant que je le souhaiterais.

J'ai déjà repéré depuis plus d'un an une boutique de matériel artistique près de Soho. Je m'y engouffre, l'odeur du solvant et du bois m'englobe tout entier. Je regarde les palettes arc-en-ciel, fusains sépias, papiers cansons, pochettes cartonnées, acrylique, huiles ou gouaches, pinceau brosse et pinceau bulle, pigments et jeu de couleur, feuilles d'or, bâtons de pastels, toiles vierges, gommes mie de pain et cocottes en papier.

J'ai toujours eu des élans inconsidérés d'affection pour ce genre d'endroit, ce silence religieux, ce murmure et les idées qui s'emballent en demi-teinte.

« _Je pense que c'est mieux, l'acrylique. Ça tient, c'est efficace. Après, niveau pigments, vaut mieux se réfugier dans la gouache. Même si la peinture à huile est indémodable. Oh, je ne sais pas... Tu en penses quoi ?_ »

Et j'écoute les gens parler, je chine à même leurs lèvres des conseils, des indices, des méthodes. Je passe la brosse d'un pinceau sur le dos de ma main, captant les diverses sensations des poils courant sur ma peau.

Je considère mes œuvres comme des amants auxquels il faudrait apporter soin et attention. Je crois que je ne manifeste de l'amour que lorsque je dessine. De l'amour pour l'art.

Je n'ai pas encore un sacré coup de pinceau, ou des techniques très ficelées, mais j'ai mes tripes, rendant alors chaque production unique.

J'ai acheté un grand cahier canson à spirale, une trousse de pinceaux de différentes tailles et formes. Puis je me suis fait plaisir : gouache, acrylique, huile, j'essaierai tout. Je m'en fous. On ne se fait pas plaisir souvent.

* * *

><p>J'ai pratiquement fini ma toile « La Vague ». Je ne l'ai montrée à personne, mais dès que je reprends mon travail là où je l'ai laissé, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir fier.<p>

* * *

><p>Maman est revenu.<p>

Tout va bien.

* * *

><p>Je peins. Tu peins. Il, Elle peint. Nous peignons. Vous peignez. Ils peignent le ciel bleu.<p>

* * *

><p>Feu. Le feu était sur moi.<p>

Il devait être quatre heures du matin. Le silence régnait dans la maison. Je n'entendais plus que le tic tac discret de l'horloge. Je me suis endormi. Puis l'inexplicable s'est produit.

Une odeur âpre se dégageait du living-room. J'ai remué dans mon sommeil, à demi-conscient. Puis j'ai eu chaud, tout d'un coup. J'ai ouvert les yeux et le orange m'a brûlé les yeux. Partout. Des flammes, grandes d'un mètre au moins, pourléchaient les murs de ma chambre. Elles dévoraient le papier peint, le bois des étagères et les coussins du canapé. Le rideau était troué. Et dans une des alvéoles, Papa m'observait, transfiguré. Après quelques secondes qui m'ont semblé durer une éternité, il a fait volte-face et a disparu.

J'ai crié à l'aide. Je m'étouffais, entouré par un cercle de feu.

Il vit. Il se propage et se nourrit à chaque minute de ce qu'il trouve.

Je sue. Je transpire de peur et de terreur, surtout.

J'entends Maman crier depuis la chambre et je panique. J'angoisse terriblement. J'ai peur. Je dois trouver une solution, et vite, mais mon cerveau est ankylosé. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir avec rapidité et cohérence.

Mais les éléments n'attendent pas. Le feu monte encore plus haut et je suis terrifié. Ma voix est désormais étouffée par le brumeux nuage de fumée. Je perds mes moyens, complètement paralysé. Paralysé par cette chose trop grande qui menace de m'avaler vivant.

Une petite voix en moi, qui perd de la force, m'encourage à me ressaisir. Je prends mon carnet à dessin que les flammes menacent de détruire. Je le garde serré tout contre moi et j'essaie de fuir. Le sol est brûlant. J'ai mal mais j'avance. J'appelle Maman et Papa dans le brasier. Les ténèbres jouent avec la lueur des flammes.

Je m'étouffe. Je m'étouffe... Je...

Suffocation.

Air putride.

Grisâtre.

Nuage de cendre.

Le plastique qui fond.

Une flamme mord ma peau.

Mon dos me lance.

Je crie.

À l'aide... À l'aide... À l'aide...

Qui viendra pour moi ? Pour nous, les pauvres.

Ailleurs, au manoir par exemple, un domestique serait déjà en train d'essayer de tout éteindre et un autre m'évacuerait. Mais là, rien. Juste des particules qui se soulèvent dans l'incendie

Maman titube le long du couloir et me saisit le bras en me traînant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle progresse lentement, j'ai les jambes lourdes et la tête chancelante. Elle ouvre la porte, et brusquement, quelque chose la projette en avant et me tire en arrière. Papa.

Maman tombe sur le sol du palier et il referme violemment la porte et la ferme à clef. Nous sommes tous les deux dans le feu et ses yeux sont fous, dévorés par quelque chose qui le consume. Je panique mais ma voix se coince dans ma gorge.

J'entends Maman tambouriner contre la porte. Elle hurle, s'époumone. Et mes yeux me piquent alors que mon esprit s'endort. Ma main se tend vers la porte mais Papa me tire vers le living-room où le désastre est grand.

Je ne sais plus où j'ai mal. Je ne sais plus qui crie. Je ne sais plus où je suis. Je ne sais plus d'où viennent les bruits.

Papa me traîne devant l'immense tapisserie qui part en lambeaux de fumée. Au loin, la sirène des pompiers retentit et une faible lueur d'espoir m'anime. Mon esprit s'échappe vers la fenêtre. Je veux m'en aller, quitte à sauter du cinquième. Je ne veux pas mourir ici. Pas comme ça. J'ai encore tant à donner. Laisse-moi m'en aller, Papa, crient mes yeux. Laisse-moi... Et sa prise se referme.

Je ne connaîtrais pas la joie d'entrer à l'université.

Je ne connaîtrais pas le bonheur d'avoir un groupe d'amis.

Je ne connaîtrais pas l'appréhension de faire face aux remarques des professeurs.

Je ne connaîtrais pas l'extase de le faire avec celui que j'aime.

Je ne connaîtrais pas Paris ou Milan.

Je ne connaîtrais pas le musée Dali.

Je ne connaîtrais pas les jeux à boire.

Je ne connaîtrais pas la poésie de tant de maîtres passés.

Je ne connaîtrais pas le chant du violoncelle.

Je ne connaîtrais pas les murs de ma propre exposition.

Je ne connaîtrais pas les affres de la vieillesse.

Je ne connaîtrais rien de tout cela puisque je vais mourir.

Le feu était sur moi.


	4. Les naufragés de l'incendie

**Posté le : **20 Mars 2012. _C'est l'histoire d'un Petit Poucet._

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur : <strong>Oh, que j'adore écrire cette histoire ! C'est dingue. Je ne m'en lasse pas. J'espère que c'est réciproque niveau lecture. Enfin, je me pose la question. Je me demande depuis plusieurs jours si ce que je fais est bien ou non parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour alors ça commence à me désespérer et je me remets en question sur le contenu... Peut-être que je me trompe, après tout. Si ça ne plaît pas du tout, il faut me le dire et je ferai quelque chose, des arrangements, je ne sais pas. Ou j'arrêterai de publier la suite que je garderai pour moi... Enfin, dites-moi quelque chose parce que je me pause beaucoup de questions, là. Et pas dans le bon sens. Si ce n'est pas bien, j'accepte vraiment toutes les critiques, du moins qu'elles soient un minimum justifiées. Je me demande si c'est mauvais au point que vous n'osez même pas mettre une review, quoi. En tout cas, merci aux personnes ayant mis un petit mot au chapitre précédent. Je les ai lu avec délice. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture, D.

* * *

><p><strong>Pistes de lecture :<strong> **01**. _When our wings are cut, can we fly ?_ - Gustavo Santaolalla.** 0**2**.** _Born To Die_ – Lana Del Rey. **03.** _Hometown Glory_ – Adele.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Londres<span>, suite**

. . . . . Chapitre 4 : _**Les naufragés de l'incendie**_

« Se donner de l'impulsion et les moyens d'y parvenir ;

C'est ça, le courage. »

* * *

><p>Mon dos est couvert d'épais pansements. Pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai dû rester allonger sur le ventre. Maman a beaucoup pleuré. Elle pleurait pour moi, mes blessures, mon corps dénaturé, et surtout la folie de Papa.<p>

Nous sommes tous les deux internés au centre de soins intensifs des grands brûlés de Londres. Papa est défiguré, pratiquement. Il ne peut plus bouger. Une machine l'aide à respirer. Son esprit seul survit. Mais il ne peut ni parler, ni serrer ses doigts, ni manger de lui-même, ni plier les genoux.

Rien. Il peut juste nous voir, et encore. Il peut deviner notre présence et sciemment nous ignorer. C'est l'infirmière qui me l'a raconté. Et j'ai mal. Mal à ce dos qui a été lacéré par les flammes. Mal au cœur. Mal... Partout.

J'ai réussi à sauver quelques dessins, quoiqu'un peu calcinés. Maman les dépose sur ma table de chevet, comme un petit signe, pour que je m'accroche. Tous les jours je regarde pendant des heures ce qui avait été, quelques semaines plus tôt, une majestueuse vague salvatrice.

Vague, fond sur moi, viens panser mes blessures. Mais elle est restée coincée sur le papier, emprisonnée sous la légèreté de l'aquarelle.

* * *

><p>Je réapprends progressivement à me tenir assis. La première fois, j'ai crié. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. À présent, c'est moins violent, mais je ne peux ignorer la douleur. Ça me donne l'illusion que la pointe d'un couteau chaud parcourt mon dos depuis le creux de mes reins. Dans ma tête, le feu se propage encore sur moi. J'ai du mal à effacer ces images de mon esprit. Parfois, Elles me hantent le soir.<p>

* * *

><p>J'ai peur du feu.<p>

Un psychologue va me prendre en main à l'hôpital. Je me sens idiot de devoir parler de ce que je m'évertue à taire depuis des semaines. Je ne veux plus parler de ça. S'il vous plaît.

C'est fini maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>La psychologue a été un exemple de patience. Il lui a fallut d'abord deux séances avant que je ne me mette à parler. Nous nous sommes apprivoisés derrière de faux-semblants. Je crois que, lorsque je suis entré dans son bureau, j'avais aussi peur d'elle que de la raison pour laquelle j'étais là.<p>

– Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

– Non, je ne sais pas.

– Vous avez vécu un immense traumatisme lors de votre accident.

– Ce n'était pas un accident, ai-je dit.

– Oui, excusez-moi.

– J'appelle cela le jour de la mise à feu.

Elle opine.

– Vous ne notez rien ?

– Pas encore, répond-t-elle. Nous faisons juste connaissance pour l'instant.

– Et après?

– Après, nous tâcherons de vous aider au mieux.

À ce moment là, je me suis senti fragile. D'un coup. Comme ça. Fragile comme une coccinelle à laquelle on aurait arraché les ailes. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que je réalise, subitement.

– J'ai raté ma rentrée universitaire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Je ne pourrais pas reprendre dans quelques semaines ?

– Non.

– Ni dans un mois ?

– Ça prend du temps de soigner ce genre de blessures. Ça prend aussi du temps de se reconstruire.

– Alors... tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, mes dessins, mon art, tout ça... c'était inutile ?

– Ce n'était pas inutile. Loin de là. Je ne vous demande pas de mettre votre art entre parenthèse, bien au contraire. Ça vous aidera à tenir bon. Ce que je vous demanderais lors de nos séances, c'est d'être sincère lorsque vous prendrez la parole, même si ce n'est que pour dire des choses qui vous paraissent insignifiantes. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout me raconter. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre à toutes mes questions, mais quand vous le faites, pas de mensonges.

Je ne réponds rien. Le silence s'étire, insidieux.

– C'est d'accord ?

Je hoche de la tête sans trop savoir dans quoi je me suis engagé.

* * *

><p>La psychologue a retracé mon parcours. Nous sommes remonté assez loin, dans mon enfance. Je me suis surpris à me souvenir de certaines choses. Et, bizarrement, quand j'ai commencé à parler, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Il y avait ci. Il y avait ça.<p>

On a aussi évoqué le manoir et mon ancien train de vie, et le nouveau – surtout le nouveau. J'ai parlé de mon père, juste un peu, quand elle le demandait. Puis je le chassais aussitôt de mon esprit. J'ai parlé de Porto. J'adore en parler. La psychologue m'a posé des questions plus pointues, et j'ai fini par lui avouer que je m'y suis prostitué. Elle n'a rien dit. Elle n'a rien noté. Puis j'ai changé de sujet. J'ai touché quelques mots à propos de Harry.

* * *

><p>J'ai demandé à la psychologue ce qu'avait Papa pour avoir agit ainsi. Elle m'a répondu, sans pouvoir dissimuler sa peine et sa lassitude, qu'il était en colère. En colère contre ses anciens amis, la société, le système. Alors, peut-être, avait-il voulu tout brûler pour que cela renaisse de ses cendres. Nous ne pouvons que supposer. Il ne veut plus rien dire. Le peut-il encore seulement ?<p>

« _Je pense que le moment est venu de vous dire ce que j'ai appris, de tirer une conclusion, non ? Eh bien ma conclusion c'est que la haine est une saloperie. La vie est trop courte pour passer son temps à avoir la haine ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Dereck dit toujours que c'est bien de terminer un devoir par une citation. Il dit que quelqu'un en a déjà fait une bonne, donc si on ne peut pas faire mieux, autant la lui emprunter carrément. J'ai choisi celle-la et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira : ''Nous ne sommes pas ennemis, mais amis. Nous ne devons pas être ennemis. Même si la passion nous déchire, elle ne doit pas briser l'affection qui nous lie. Les cordes sensibles de la mémoire vibreront dès qu'on les touchera. Elles résonneront au contact de ce qu'il y a de meilleur en nous_.'' » (American History X)

La haine nous fait faire n'importe quoi. La haine guide nos pas. Elle nous hante et menace de prendre le dessus à chaque mouvement brusque. Et même si on sait pertinemment qu'elle est là, on préfère l'ignorer plutôt que la regarder en face. Aujourd'hui, j'ai la haine contre mon père. Je me suis surpris, ce matin, à avoir espéré qu'il meure dans l'incendie.

* * *

><p>Mes pansements ont été changé et m'ont arraché plusieurs cris de douleur. Je ne m'y ferai sans doute jamais. Je tiens bon. Je n'ai pas envie que ma peau se putréfie, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Je suis coincé dans ce lit d'hôpital, coincé dans mon propre corps et mes inhibitions.<p>

J'ai envie de froisser les murs, les exploser, les démolir, pour voir enfin l'éclat des étoiles le soir.

* * *

><p>J'ai demandé à sortir. On m'a emmené en fauteuil roulant dans le parc de l'hôpital. Dehors, il faisait bon. Réellement.<p>

J'aurais pu rester ici toute la journée et ne jamais m'en lasser. Observer les buildings lointains de la City. Deviner le bal aérien des avions. Admirer l'étirement des nuages dans le ciel. Être curieux des petits oiseaux qui chantonnent dans les arbres. Essayer de me souvenir de la sensation de l'herbe sous les pieds.

* * *

><p>Curieuse asphyxie.<p>

Je crois que rester à l'hôpital exacerbe mes psychoses de claustrophobe.

* * *

><p>Maman a décidé de me payer un abonnement télévisé à l'hôpital, pour tuer le temps et autre chose, sans doute. La psychologue n'est pas contre. Je repose mon esprit, comme ça. Je dois reconnaître que je fais moins de cauchemars depuis.<p>

Stupidement, je suis devenu accro à la télé-réalité.

* * *

><p>Au journal ils ont parlé d'une famille morte, piégée dans un incendie. J'ai fait une crise d'hystérie. Ils m'ont mis sous calmants. Je me suis endormi, mais mes mauvais rêves ont repris.<p>

* * *

><p>La psychologue m'a conseillé d'écrire ce que je ressentais. De tout reprendre depuis le début et de le noter.<p>

– Le début ? Lequel ? lui ai-je demandé. L'incendie ? Notre arrivée dans la banlieue de Londres ? Le procès de Papa ? Ma naissance ?

Elle m'a regardé un long moment et m'a dit : « _Votre début à vous. Celui qui vous marque le plus_. » Et bizarrement, mon premier mot a été « _Porto _».

* * *

><p>Ce matin, quelques jeunes du quartier que j'avais l'habitude de croiser dans la coursive des escaliers sont venus me rendre visite à l'hôpital.<p>

Ils étaient quatre : trois filles et un garçon dont les noms m'échappaient. Mais je savais où ils vivaient, ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie, avec qui étaient-ils sortis et avec qui ils s'étaient battus.

Ils ne soufflaient mots et me regardaient avec de grands yeux, comme si j'allais crever à l'instant même où ils les fermeraient. Maman les incitait à prendre la parole et je crois qu'elle se cache derrière tout ça. Après tout, personne n'était venu me voir jusqu'à présent. Elle pensait bien faire.

Ils m'ont d'abord demandé si ça faisait mal. J'ai répondu «_ Plus maintenant _». Ils ont voulu savoir si je ne m'ennuyais pas trop. J'ai menti. Je n'ai pas parlé de la psy, ni de mes cicatrices. Je leur ai demandé comment _eux_ allaient. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler d'autre chose, de m'évader par procuration. Ils l'ont senti. Ils ont joué le jeu et m'ont raconté des choses tout à fait anodines. Je les ai remercié au moins trois fois avant qu'ils ne partent. Maman les a raccompagné et m'a promis de revenir demain, après le travail.

* * *

><p>Le kinésithérapeute m'a donné des exercices à faire pour reprendre mes activités manuelles avec précision. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir dessiner, à nouveau. Il m'a promis que ça arriverait un jour, que mes mains n'ont pas été réellement touchées, mais que l'engourdissement pouvait faire des siennes.<p>

Rien n'est perdu.

- _Hé, Vie ! Tu m'aimes ? _

_- Non, je ne t'aime pas : la preuve, je te fais souffrir. _

_- Moi, je t'aimerai toujours._

* * *

><p>La télévision rapporte les premières images de la Fashion Week parisienne. J'ai vu beaucoup de personnalités défiler et sourire aux paparazzis. Mais j'ai été stupéfait de voir Harry, invité aux côtés d'un grand couturier réputé pour son goût du Monsieur.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry est à Paris. A-t-il encore la photo de la vague de Porto ? Il faudrait que je le lui demande, un jour.<p>

* * *

><p>Maman m'a parlé des économies qu'elle faisait pour mes études. Elle a dit qu'en sortant de l'hôpital, je pourrais en faire ce que j'en voudrais.<p>

* * *

><p>J'arrive désormais à marcher sans l'aide de quoi que ce soit.<p>

J'arrive à toucher mes cicatrices sans avoir mal.

J'arrive à dessiner comme avant.

J'arrive à parler de tout à la psychologue.

* * *

><p>J'ai repris mes croquis où je les avais laissé, les naufragés de l'incendie. Ils m'ont manqué. Demain, enfin, je sors de l'hôpital. Maman vit dans un petit motel dans la couronne extérieure de Londres. Je dois la rejoindre le temps que les choses s'arrangent, puis je lui parlerai de mon désir ardent de partir, partir à l'étranger, partir à Paris.<p> 


	5. L'armure de porcelaine

**Posté le :** 24 Mars 2012. _Il fait beau !_

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur<strong> : Oh, merci pour tous vos mots. Vous m'avez prise en traître... Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça. Vraiment. J'ai chialé comme une gamine à certains moments. Oui, je le dis. Comme quoi, Baloo avait raison : Il en faut vraiment peu pour être heureux. Vous m'avez rassurée. Au moins, je sais que cette histoire plaît. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur (Vicky, Os-mania-hp-dm, Caroline, A. Milleliri pour les anonymes). J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette suite. Bonne lecture et bon week-end !

* * *

><p><strong>Pistes de lecture : 01<strong>. _Paris_ – Yaël Naïm.** 02.** _Feral Love_ – Wakey ! Wakey !. **03.** _Adam et Yves_ – Zazie. **04.** _Linger _– The Cranberries. **05.** _True Romantic _– Indigo Girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris<strong>

**« **Paris, la fin d'une tour symbole.

Un exil doré.

Des nuits blanches en couleur qui illuminent le stupre des héros** »**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>. . . . . Chapitre 5 : <em><strong>L'armure de porcelaine<strong>_

_**« **__À deux on possède mieux la vie, _

_on s'en échange les contraintes, _

_on passe du pourquoi au comment.__** »**_

_Guay_

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>e rentre d'un shooting photos qui s'est éternisé jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Je sillonne le Triangle d'Or sur ma moto, une cigarette coincée entre les dents. Je n'en ai que pour dix minutes de trajet. Mon appartement se situe juste en face du Jardin du Luxembourg. Un coup de folie et un coup de cœur, surtout.

Je finis par ralentir et pénètre dans le garage souterrain privé. J'ôte mon casque et me masse la nuque puis le dos. Mon lit me manque. Je coupe le contact et cadenasse la roue avant de mon engin. J'emprunte l'ascenseur et arrive au second étage. Le corridor est tapissé d'une belle moquette bordeaux. Je croise une de mes voisines Irlandaise, mariée avec un Français depuis déjà sept ans. Nous échangeons quelques mots à propos de ce qui se passe en Grande-Bretagne et j'ai l'impression que cela lui fait du bien.

J'arrive finalement devant ma porte et entre. J'enlève mes vêtements et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'actionne l'eau de la cabine de douche tout en envoyant valdinguer mon caleçon. Je me place sous le jet d'eau et pose mon front contre le carrelage froid.

Cette séance photo m'a épuisé : A Paris, les mannequins deviennent dingue. Les femmes me rendent dingue, dingue, dingue. Pourtant, j'adore mon métier, mais ces filles là sont folles, perfides et sournoises. Elles sont belles, pleines de fougue et d'assurance, redoutables, déterminées, fines (aussi bien du corps que de l'esprit), sagaces et hypocrites.

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir chez elles – à force de les fréquenter – une certaine fragilité et du désarroi. Certains matins, quelques mannequins ont la figure hagarde et les yeux perdus, ce petit air qui dit : « _Qu'est-ce que je fous là _? ».

D'autres sont sublimes de mère en fille et le mannequinat leur permet de faire des mariages d'intérêt. C'est vrai qu'à quelques défilés, beaucoup d'hommes sont là juste « _pour voir _». Voir ce qui se fait, voir à quel point elles sont jolies, voir s'ils pourraient sortir avec l'une d'entre elles, voir la marchandise. Ce ne sont que de pauvres poupées complètement paumées.

Elles sont cruelles parfois entre elles. Très cruelles. Pas de quartier. Certaines tombent en dépression. Brutalement. Sans signe précurseur. Elles sont si habituées à sourire constamment – ou à faire semblant – qu'on a du mal maintenant à savoir si c'est sincère ou juste une déformation professionnelle. Elles sont prêtes à tout pour y arriver, avoir leur nom sur les pages des magazines, quitte à faire des choses qui vont à l'encontre de leurs principes et leur éducation.

Leurs âmes sont mises au placard le temps de quelques heures. Elles se déshumanisent sans s'en rendre compte. Elles finissent par ne ressembler à rien, défigurées par leur propre prétention.

Et ça fait mal au coeur. Je m'inquiète pour leur état de santé, surtout depuis l'affaire Louison.

Louison était une des mannequins envoyées par l'agence à laquelle je suis affilié. Elle est arrivée un mois avant la Fashion Week pour préparer une exposition sur l'ancien tissu rouge italien. J'avais déjà beaucoup d'idées en têtes.

Louison avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et un teint extrêmement pâle. Si pâle que sur fond blanc, les vêtements ressortaient au premier coup d'oeil. Elle était le type même de fille qu'on cherchait et qu'on ne trouvait jamais. Les roux, c'est rare. Alors, pour les agences, une rousse, grande et aussi sublime que Louison n'était que de l'or fondu en bouteille.

Elle était arrivée au premier shooting photos avec quarante-cinq minutes de retard. D'immenses lunettes noires mangeaient les deux tiers de son visage et Louison les a enlevé avec nonchalance, s'arrêtant près du seuil. Elle a d'abord regardé l'orientation de la lumière, les murs immaculés et les objets servant de décor puis, d'un mouvement d'épaules, s'était débarrassée de sa veste en cachemire couleur safran.

Je l'ai regardé s'avancer, son pantalon beige et fluide mouvant à chacun de ses pas. Elle m'a serré la main du bout des doigts et m'a servi un discours très aimable – plus tard, je l'ai entendu fournir le même, avec une intonation similaire, à un des photographes officiel de la maison Prada. Elle s'est installée après avoir été coiffée, maquillée et habillée - peut-on dire déguisée ? - et elle a été parfaite. Oui, parfaite.

Louison connaissait son métier : comment mettre son visage en valeur, comment jouer avec les angles et les courbes. Tout. Elle avait tout compris. C'était le premier mannequin aussi aboutie que j'avais rencontré jusqu'alors. Et il fallut que cela soit à Paris.

Louison et moi avons travaillé ensemble environ un mois et demi. Elle savait que je l'admirais. Elle respectait mon travail. Tout allait pour le mieux. Jamais d'histoires. Jamais de malentendus.

Au dernier jour de la Fashion Week, Louison était sortie des vestiaires du défilé Gucci en larmes. Bernardo, son coach de l'époque, lui hurlait dessus en français. Je ne comprenais pas encore très bien cette langue. Je n'avais pas un vocabulaire suffisamment étendu. Mais elle pleurait... pleurait... pleurait.

Le lendemain soir, au gala donné par le compagnon de Bernardo, j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte et ne l'avait dit à personne, même pas au père. Son ventre s'était vu lors du dernier défilé et la maison Gucci s'était sentie particulièrement embarrassée au vu de l'état d'un de leur mannequin. Louison est partie avortée. Je le sais parce que quelques mois après cette histoire, elle avait le ventre uniformément plat et retrouvé son apparente bonne humeur.

Elle a travaillé avec moi pour une séance exceptionnelle, avec deux enfants-mannequins – roux eux aussi. Elle devait occuper le rôle de la mère, ses longs cheveux épousant les contours de son visage et celui des enfants. Louison souriait, resplendissante. C'était pour une affiche d'un après-shampoing à la grenade.

Cinq jours après, on l'a retrouvé morte dans son appartement. Empoisonnée. Ça a créé un cataclysme autour de moi. Ça m'a fait prendre conscience des choses, de ce monde si impitoyable aux diktats de beauté redoutables. Louison en a fait les frais. Aurait-elle gardé son bébé si elle n'en n'avait pas été contrainte ? Aurait-elle dû trouver le courage de quitter le mannequinat ? Était-elle si peu entourée ? si impassible ?

On a parlé de ses funérailles pendant quelques jours, puis le sujet est devenu tabou. L'affaire Louison ? Jamais entendu parler. Oubliée, la petite Louison. Oubliée.

Depuis, je porte attention aux personnes avec qui je travaille, chose qui n'arrivait pas avant. Des filles comme elle au bord du précipice, il y en a plein dans la mode. Le pire, c'est que pour elles, il n'y a aucun problème.

Je finis de me doucher en grognant. J'ai les bras et les épaules douloureuses. Je m'étire en sortant de la cabine et noue une serviette autour de mes hanches. Je m'essuie le visage avec mon avant-bras et fais de même avec le miroir recouvert de buée.

Mes yeux verts semblent légèrement enfoncés, à cause de la fatigue. Je plaque mes cheveux en arrière le temps de regarder la légère égratignure qui parcourt ma tempe. Scandaleuse soirée dans le Marais. Je me suis laissé entraîner par mon nouvel ami couturier qui venait de rompre avec son régulier.

Je profite de Paris, sans réellement me fixer. C'est surtout parce que tout est nouveau que je m'amuse ainsi. Grâce à ça, j'ai réussi à accumuler beaucoup de contacts en peu de temps.

Je tombe de sommeil. J'ai envie de dormir des heures et des heures et ne plus me lever. Pourtant, demain j'ai un shooting à six heures du matin. J'enfile un boxer, ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre et me vautre sur mon lit, à plat ventre. See you tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Je suis en retard.<p>

Bien évidemment, mon téléphone n'a pas sonné pour me réveiller. J'avais oublié de cocher samedi comme jour de travail.

J'enlève mon casque de moto et le dépose sur le bureau de l'assistante qui m'indique que ça vient à peine de commencer, au fond du grand couloir.

Je passe devant une bonne centaine de jeunes hommes, alignés le long du mur avec un numéro sur la hanche qui parlent avec animation, se rongent les ongles, feuillettent des magazines, s'échangent des vêtements, enfilent des jeans haute couture ou s'arrangent les cheveux.

Je les remarque à peine et fonce vers la porte du fond. Un type d'à peine vingt ans fait face au jury. Ce dernier est composé de grands noms du milieu; je les salue d'un bref hochement de tête et enlève ma veste. Je sors mon appareil photo et me place dans un coin.

Aujourd'hui, je dois photographier chaque candidat durant leur exercice de démarche, de plain-pied et en portrait. Le premier candidat est congédié sans autre forme de procès lorsqu'on s'aperçoit qu'il est trop petit.

Les jeunes hommes arrivent, déclinent leur identité – dont un, stressé au possible, qui a oublié son prénom et ne cesse de répéter son numéro de matricule – donnent rapidement leurs motivations pour ce concours ainsi que leurs mensurations, marchent en traversant la pièce en diagonal, marquent une pause, puis prennent les photos. C'est rapide et on enchaîne.

Ici, les gens savent ce qu'ils veulent. Nous en sommes au numéro soixante-seize lorsque je frôle la crise cardiaque.

Tu es là.

Comment t'appelles-tu déjà ? Dan ? Damien ? Dawson ? Tu t'avances vers la cible jaune scotchée sur le parquet après avoir jeté un regard d'épervier à la pièce et tes orbes grises rencontrent ma silhouette, plongée dans une semi-obscurité.

– Je suis Draco, le numéro soixante-seize.

– Draco est votre pseudo ? demande la directrice de casting en cherchant dans ses polycopiés la ligne sur laquelle tu es inscrit.

– Non, c'est mon vrai prénom.

– Je vous conseille de le garder si vous souhaitez continuer dans le mannequinat. Ça sonne bien. Donc, Draco pourquoi vous êtes vous inscrit à ce concours ?

– J'aime le travail que vous faites, c'est vrai. Mais je tiens à être honnête. Ce n'est pas pour la beauté de la chose que je suis là. C'est simplement par désir personnel. Je crois que j'ai mon temps à faire dans ce monde, que ça soit une minute, un jour, un mois ou un an. Mais je pencherai plus pour une minute.

Tu te tournes vers moi un instant et croises tes mains derrière ton dos. Ce n'est pas par hasard que tu es ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais juste que je te vois. Pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, vous êtes franc. On ne peut pas vous l'enlever, dit la directrice de casting. Vos mensurations ?

– Un mètre quatre-vingt-un. Soixante-deux kilos. Quarante. Dix-sept.

– Quarante et dix-sept ? répète Benardo. Ça correspond à quoi ?

– Ma pointure et la taille de mon sexe.

Bernardo se retient de rire, mais moi, je ne peux pas. Tu te retournes une seconde fois et ton sourire s'élargit.

– Quand on parle des mensurations, on parle du tour de taille, la largeur des épaules, par exemple. Vous parlerez de votre entrejambe avec le couturier lorsqu'il confectionnera des pantalons.

– Oh, je pensais que vous étiez friands de ce genre de détails.

La directrice de casting pousse un soupir et boit une gorgée d'eau.

– Est-ce que vous pourriez défiler, s'il vous plaît.

Tu te retournes et titubes avant de commencer à marcher. Tu n'es pas extraordinaire ni particulièrement mauvais. Je trouve que tu marches tout de même étrangement, sans savoir pourquoi.

On te congédie et tu te diriges vers moi, sans pour autant trahir le fait que tu me connais. Tu poses, le visage légèrement hautain. Tu ouvres tes deux paumes pour la photo de plain-pied. Je m'apprête à te faire la remarque que c'est inutile et moche, quand je m'aperçois que ton numéro de téléphone y est gribouillé au marqueur noir.

Je ne dis rien, prends les photos et fais un zoom sur ta main. Puis, j'acquiesce doucement et tu fermes ton poing. Je fais finalement la photo officielle et tu t'en vas, sans un mot.

* * *

><p>« Tu as un sacré culot, Draco. »<p>

« Je sais. Mais tu me dois toujours un verre »

« Zafiro Caffè. Place d'Italie. 22H. »

* * *

><p>Tu es déjà là et pourtant je suis en avance.<p>

Je t'aperçois depuis l'extérieur du café. Tu lisses le pli d'une serviette en papier tout en jouant avec ton cappuccino. J'entre et tu lèves le nez dans ma direction. Tu souris et pousses à l'aide ton pied la chaise se trouvant en face de toi. Je m'approche, enlève mon blouson trempé par la pluie fine et t'offre un immense sourire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis content de te retrouver et de te parler. Je m'assois sans consulter la carte et demande un Bloody Mary. Tu dodelines de la tête, ranges ton téléphone portable dans la poche de ton jean. Et, enfin, tu prononces :

– Je suis à Paris depuis environ quatre mois. Je me disais que ça serait sympa qu'on se voit, juste une fois.

– Tu n'es pas resté à Londres ?

Tu fais non de la tête et ton regard se perd un moment.

– Je veux prendre ma vie en main. Et je pense que c'est maintenant qu'il faut s'y prendre.

– Tu as raison. Tout passe très vite. Tu fais quoi à Paris ?

– Je suis inscris dans une faculté d'arts plastiques, et certains soirs je vais aux cours gratuits des Beaux-Arts.

– Et les autres soirs ? dis-je en feignant l'innocence.

– Je travaille.

– Des petits boulots comme à Porto ?

– Non, réponds-tu, subitement embarrassé. Pas comme à Porto. Je prépare les petits-déjeuner pour le lendemain, dans une clinique. Je fais les plateaux avec deux autres personnes. On les réparti sur des palettes. On respecte les régimes alimentaires particuliers. On met le tout dans la chambre froide. Et on a fini aux alentours de une heure du matin. Je ne parle pas à mes collègues. Ça me frustre juste de ne pas comprendre le français.

– Trinquons donc à cela, je décrète en levant le verre qu'on vient juste de m'apporter.

Pour jouer le jeu, ta petite tasse de cappuccino entrechoque mon verre de Bloody Mary. Nous buvons, nos regards se cherchant et s'accrochant. Ta main se balade sur ta nuque alors que je cherche mes mots. J'ai tant de questions à te poser que je peine à les ordonner.

– Avec tes amis, ça s'est arrangé ?

Tu fais non de la tête.

– Tu t'en es fait de nouveaux à la fac ?

– Pas encore.

– Tu es en deuxième année, maintenant, c'est ça ?

– Non, première. J'ai... pris une année sabbatique.

Tu mens.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Rien qui ne mérite d'être raconté pour l'instant.

Je suis contrarié, mais je respecte la clause de confidentialité.

– Et toi, dis-tu, il t'est arrivé quelque chose à Paris ?

Je m'étire et m'ébouriffe les cheveux, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est fantastique ici.

– Pour le moment, je ne suis pas allé très loin, c'est vrai. Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'endroits.

– Tu travailles ce soir ?

– Non. Je suis en congé.

– Eh bien, viens. Je vais te montrer Paris.

* * *

><p>Cela va faire des heures qu'on arpente la capitale. Tu m'écoutes parler sans dire grand chose. Tu te contentes de marcher à mes côtés, de contempler le décor lumineux, d'envelopper ton corps de tes bras et d'avancer dans la pénombre.<p>

Je raconte des anecdotes, des choses qui m'ont marqué en arrivant, je te désigne des monuments que tu vois à peine dans la nuit, les yeux plissés. Je ne cesse de répéter « _Il faudra revenir quand il fera jour _». Et tu ne dis rien. Je prends cela pour un consentement.

On traverse un petit square bordé de hêtres noueux. Tu caresses l'écorce du bout des doigts et remets tes mains dans tes poches. Je te pensais plus bavard. Je t'imaginais déjà me raconter en détails ton retour à Londres. Mais non. Tu conserves le silence alors que je le remplis. Je hais le silence. Il me met rapidement mal à l'aise.

Nous sommes désormais serrés l'un contre l'autre, nos épaules se frôlant, alors que nous marchons sur un trottoir particulièrement étroit. Intrépide, tu glisses un bras autour de ma hanche un instant, puis l'enlèves.

– Comment tu as su que je travaillais pour cette agence ?

– Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de choses qu'on peut trouver sur Internet, prononces-tu avec ravissement. Tu devrais faire attention.

– Je fais attention !

– Alors comment ça se fait que je sache que ta couleur préférée est le rouge, que tu es allé au Costa Rica pour tes vingt ans, que tu raffoles de la tarte à la rhubarbe, que tu es fan des Smashing Pumpkins, que tu as fait ta formation avec un des plus grands photographes de mode de la décennie et...

– D'accord, je ferai attention. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Je veux dire, hormis fouiner sur Internet.

– Oh, tu sais, moi j'aime tout. Je ne suis pas – enfin, je ne suis plus – très difficile.

– Plus ? Tu as changé ?

– Sacrément, ouais. Du tout au tout. Ça ne se voit pas ?

– Si, un peu. J'avais mis ça sur le compte de la maturité.

– J'étais immature avant, quand on s'est rencontré ?

– Tu l'es toujours un peu.

Tu ne te vexes pas, au contraire. J'ai l'impression que tu prends ça pour un compliment. Nous arrivons près des quais de Seine et tu dévales les escaliers de pierre. Tu me fais signe d'en bas, comme si nous nous trouvions à plusieurs brasses de distance. Pourtant, je suis juste là. Je les descends avec une lenteur mesurée. Impatient, tu grimpes et me tires par le bras. Je ris.

– J'ai toujours rêvé de prendre un bâteau comme celui-là, dis-tu en montrant un bateau-mouche qui file silencieusement sur l'onde, inondé de lumière.

– C'est inutile. Il n'y a rien de grandiose.

– Tu y es déjà allé ?

Tu me dévisages comme un extra-terrestre.

– Ouais, il y avait eu une fête organisée par une maison de haute couture sur l'un de ces engins. C'était sympa. Sans plus.

Tu es profondément jaloux.

– Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, un jour tu arriveras à mettre suffisamment de côté pour y entrer.

– Tu savais que je pouvais pleurer sur commande ? Je peux me mettre à chialer, là, tout de suite, pour rien.

– Fais-toi plaisir.

Une longue plainte déchirante crève le silence. Tu commences à sangloter et à pleurer pour de bon. Je lève les yeux au ciel et te tapote l'épaule. Ton visage est humide de larmes. Quel bon comédien. Tu exploses de rire.

– La plupart des gens me croit quand je fais ça.

– C'était très réaliste.

– Juste le dernier gémissement qui était un peu trop aigu, je trouve. Mais ça se travaille. Ne t'en fais pas, tu y arriveras... dans tes rêves.

J'émets un léger sifflement dédaigneux. Tu ris d'un rire franc, sincère. Nous passons sous une voûte de pierre et je regarde mes chaussures tout en ralentissant.

– Et maintenant qu'on s'est vu ?

– Maintenant, répètes-tu légèrement surpris. Je ne sais pas... On peut faire comme le restant du monde : rester à la surface des choses et faire semblant qu'il n'y avait que le verre d'intéressant. Ou on peut se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et passer à l'étape suivante.

Tu sondes mon visage mais je ne trésaille pas. Tu as l'aplomb d'un homme mûr, tout à coup. Tu n'attends pas une seconde de plus et te jettes sur ma bouche. Tu m'embrasses avec précipitation et maladresse.

T'ai-je donc manqué à ce point, moi, l'inconnu ?

Je presse ta nuque afin d'approfondir le baiser. Ta langue, impétueuse, tente de dompter la mienne. J'ai envie de sourire, mais ce qu'il se passe là semble trop sérieux. Tes doigts effleurent brièvement mes oreilles alors que ton souffle s'échoue contre mes lèvres. Les rivages semblent incertains. Tu frisonnes.

– Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait à Porto ? je demande lorsque tu te détaches.

– Parce que je te trouvais terriblement con.

– Ca a changé ?

– Non, mais je suis plus tolérant qu'avant.


	6. Baisers parisiens

**Posté le : **30 Mars 2012. _Youpla-boum._

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur : <strong>Fucking bastard. Bientôt les partiels. Eh ouais, le côté obscur de la vie étudiante... Heureusement que j'ai des chapitres d'avance pour cette histoire qui – soit disant en passant – me permet de tenir bon dans ce monde de brutes. Je suis super heureuse de vous mener par le bout du nez, d'une ville à une autre et de jouer avec les ambiances. #bombe le torse. J'ai reçu de merveilleuses reviews de votre part au chapitre précédent. Vous m'avez remontez le morale à bloc pour continuer à rédiger mes p'tits blablas. Je suis désolée d'avoir « troublée » certaines sensibilités avec le feu, le suicide etc. Mais, bon, dans un sens, ça fait partie du jeu et... c'est flatteur. Parce que j'ai réussi à vous remuer de là où vous êtes. Bon, on va être quitte : certains ont peur du feu, moi j'ai peur du vide et des lames. Satisfaits ? Non, pitié, ne m'égorgez pas à quinze mètres de hauteur... ça serait la pire fin possible... #se met à sangloter. Bon, je m'agenouille devant vous tellement vous m'avez rendue heureuse, franchement. u.u... Je vais essayer de continuer à vous faire plaiz. Priez pour moi. Si je réussis tous mes partiels, je serai libre dès début Mai pour écrire et ça, jusqu'à fin Septembre. La vie est belle, parfois. Aheum, autre chose : J'espère que vous aimez les chansons que je propose en début de chapitre. Non parce qu'elles sont véri coule.

* * *

><p><strong>Pistes de lecture : 01. <strong>_Paris is Burning_ – St Vincent. **02. **_Again_ – Archive. **03.** _Life on Mars_ – Yann Tiersen. ** 04.** _Lowmen_ – Downface. ** 05. **_Get Drunk_ – Lana Del Rey.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**Suicide anomique : **C'est le fait de se détacher – souvent brutalement et irrémédiablement – du groupe social auquel on est censé appartenir parce qu'on n'y trouve plus de repère.

**Beatnik : **Appellation désignant les individus nés entre 1950 et 1960 qui se reconnaissent dans la subculture.

**Rockabilly : **C'est une musique métissée, fusion entre le rock'n'roll et la country. Par exemple, Bob Dylan adore faire du Rockabilly. Serge Gainsbourg en parle dans ses phrases cultes.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris, <span>suite<span>**

. . . . . Chapitre 6 : _**Baisers parisiens **_

**_**« **_**_Paris sera toujours Paris.  
>Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse d'autre ? <em>**_**»**_**_  
><em>_Dard_

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>oi et moi, nous nous voyons depuis trois semaines à présent. Je ne pourrais choisir un mot pour définir notre relation. Je crois que ça t'amuse d'être si ambigu et peu clair sur tes véritables intentions. Hier soir, tu es venu chez moi. C'était la première fois.

Comme d'habitude, tu m'as rapidement embrassé sans y mettre une once de passion. Ton regard a accroché le vieux lustre suspendu dans le salon, a estimé la hauteur du plafond et s'est tourné vers la fenêtre ouverte sur le Jardin du Luxembourg. Et, brusquement, tu as commencé à respirer bruyamment. Tes mains ont tremblé.

– Alors, c'est ça ton vrai train de vie ?

– Je... Je suis plutôt quelqu'un de simple, en réalité. Ne t'attarde pas trop sur ce genre de détails.

– Ce sont les détails qui mettent en relief les plus beaux paradoxes... Je prendrai juste une bière.

Je ne souffle mot et me dirige vers la cuisine. Lorsque je reviens avec deux bouteilles, ton nez touche presque la vitre de la fenêtre. Le bruit sourd de mes pas te distrait un instant. Tu t'assois sur le bras du fauteuil que j'occupe et me remercies avant de décapsuler ta bière.

– On a les résultats du casting ?

– Oui, et tu n'as pas été pris.

– Bien sûr, dis-tu sur le ton de l'évidence. Qui voudrait d'un canon comme moi ? Le monde court à sa perte. C'est le karma. Je croyais que les vrais blonds c'était rare.

– C'est rare, c'est vrai. Mais on en a à la pelle des mannequins blonds venant des pays de l'Est, beaucoup plus grands, beaucoup plus élancés et beaucoup plus beaux que toi. Alors tu sais, tu n'es qu'un grain de sable dans le Sahara.

– Je n'ai même pas une petite chance de concurrencer ?

– Aucune. Ils sont redoutables. Être mannequin ce n'est pas que être beau et... parfait en apparence, c'est aussi énormément de souffrance physique et surtout mentale. Il faut savoir encaisser la pression, les critiques, la douleur et parfois la privation quand c'est nécessaire. Avoir un capitale beauté derrière soi n'est pas suffisant, sinon il y aurait beaucoup plus de mannequins. Et puis, il faudra supporter l'idée que tous les jours de nouvelles sublimes créatures débarqueront pour te voler ce que tu as si péniblement essayer d'acquérir. Sans parler des voyages et des défilés à répétition...

– Ils étaient tellement... minces. Si j'en poussais un, ils tombaient tous comme des dominos. J'en suis sûr.

Je souris et tu te glisses sur mes genoux. Tu fredonnes un air et ma main se balade sur ta hanche pour remonter le long de ton bras puis de ta mâchoire.

– Tu n'as pas été pris parce que malgré ton magnifique visage, tu n'entrais pas dans les critères de bases. Je crois que tu étais trop...

– Gros ?

– Impropre à leur requête, je finis par prononcer en utilisant mon ton professionnel. Mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent... J'ai longtemps regardé la photo de la vague de Porto. Tu te souviens ?

Tu acquiesces.

– Et bien, elle était si géniale que j'ai envie d'en faire d'autres.

– Mais il n'y a pas de vagues à Paris.

– Pas de vagues, mais des décors à l'infini.

Tu bois plusieurs gorgées de bière en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu me jauges alors que mes mains se baladent sur tes cuisses.

– J'y gagne quoi à coucher avec un artiste, hormis de dormir du côté droit de son lit ?

Je lève le nez vers le plafond.

– Tu m'as eu.

Tes lèvres se pressent contre les miennes et je t'entends déposer la bouteille quelque part avant que tes mains encore timides s'aventurent sous ma chemise bleue. Nous ne sommes jamais allés plus loin que des baisers et quelques caresses fugitives.

Et je sais que rien de plus ne se passera ce soir.

* * *

><p>Harry m'a raccompagné chez moi en moto.<p>

C'était la première fois que je montais dessus. J'avais l'impression d'être un bourdon élancé à vive allure. Je criais comme un idiot à chaque virage. Harry s'est amusé à slalomer dans une rude déserte. Je crois qu'il est aussi tête brûlée que moi. Il n'a pas peur et ça me rassure. Curieux paradoxe.

J'étais si surexcité, qu'en lui disant au revoir, je me suis tiré avec le casque. Il m'a interpellé et je suis revenu sur mes pas. Il m'a brièvement serré dans ses bras et j'ai répondu – autant que faire se peut – à son accolade. Son nez a frôlé le mien et je lui ai dit bonne nuit. Je me suis peut-être cassé un peu trop rapidement.

Il n'a pas attendu que je sois rentré pour s'en aller en un crissement de pneux. Je me suis retourné et l'ai vu faire une roue-arrière, demi-tour, puis un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner en sens interdit. Il est un peu frappé, je crois.

Je finis par rentrer dans mon immeuble dans le plus grand silence. J'habite au premier étage, dans un studio étriqué. Mais c'est toujours plus extraordinaire que mon ancienne ''chambre'' dans notre appartement. Je dépose mon sac sur la table, enlève mes vêtements et pars prendre une rapide douche avant de rejoindre mon matelas gonflable. Je suis exténué.

* * *

><p>Je viens de finir le travail. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et de souffler. L'ambiance de la clinique le soir est pesante. J'ai toujours hâte de partir. Je ne supporte plus les hôpitaux à force d'y avoir séjourné.<p>

Pourtant je suis bien payé, alors je reste. Et puis, c'est toujours mieux que devoir faire le trottoir. Il n'y a qu'à la psychologue que j'ai raconté ça. Je me sentirai bizarre d'affronter le regard de quelqu'un d'autre. Bizarre et humilié.

Je prends le dernier métro de ma ligne et arrive chez moi au bout d'un quart d'heure. C'est irréel un métro vide. Ça n'a pas la même saveur. Je baille. J'ai envie de dormir. Pourtant, quand je rentre chez moi, j'allume la lumière de mon bureau et me mets au travail.

Je dois terminer une planche pour demain. J'ai terminé la première esquisse ce matin, au réveil. Il s'agit d'un autoportrait à la Warhol. Je prends du bleu, pour les cheveux ; du orange pour la peau. Je ne me casse pas la tête. J'utilise les complémentaires. De toute manière, je hais les autoportraits. Mon téléphone sonne et je le coince entre mon épaule et ma joue alors que mon pinceau ajoute des reflets sombres ci et là.

– Bureau de Monsieur Dieu, j'écoute.

– Très comique, Draco.

– Pas la peine de prendre ce petit air condescendant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Là ? dis-en trempant la pointe de mon pinceau dans l''eau. Je suis en train de me toucher en écoutant ta voix. Pourquoi ?

Un grognement ne se fait pas attendre.

– Est-ce que tu saurais te tenir quelques heures seulement ?

– Mmh, ça dépend pourquoi.

– J'ai une place d'encore libre pour une soirée au premier étage de la Tour Eiffel.

– Une soirée ? je répète bêtement.

– Ouais, enfin, si ça ne t'intéresse pas...

– Non, non. Je... C'est ce soir ?

– Oui, d'ailleurs ça a déjà commencé depuis deux bonnes heures. Je passe te chercher dans trente minutes.

– Hé, je n'ai pas dis oui !

– Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus intéressant à faire ?

Mon regard tombe sur mon ignoble autoportrait. Je m'apprête à faire une remarque, mais me ravise.

– Dans ce cas, à dans une demie-heure.

Je raccroche et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je prends une douche, et une fois sec, je reste debout devant ma penderie. Quoi mettre ? Ça sera sûrement plein de gens du monde de la mode. Je ferai tâche. J'opte pour un jean et un polo gris. Tant pis.

Je suis en train de mettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux quand j'entends le ronronnement d'une moto remonter la rue étroite. J'enfile ma veste, prends mes clefs et éteins les lumières. Je descends rapidement les escaliers et te retrouve dans la rue enveloppée par la nuit.

Tu sembles t'impatienter et me tends un casque. À peine l'ai-je placé sur le sommet de mon crâne qu'on s'élance à toute vitesse. Les lumières des lampadaires défilent comme des éclairs de feu. À moto, je découvre des endroits que je ne connaissais pas. Je lève le nez en l'air et me laisse aller à la contemplation.

Nous prenons subitement un virage et entamons un étrange bal avec les autres véhicules autour de l'Arc de Triomphe. Paris la nuit a quelque chose d'ensorcelant. Certains quartiers semblent si proprets, si beaux, qu'on les croirait tout droit sorti d'un studio de cinéma, fabriqués en carton-pâte, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Toutefois, c'est bien réel : la sensation d'être porté par la vitesse, mes cheveux qui balayent rapidement mon front, les halos jouant sur les courbes de la carrosserie et la Tour Eiffel, droite et fière, grandissant de seconde en seconde sous mes yeux émerveillés.

On ralentit et stationne à un endroit censé être réservé aux bicyclettes. J'ôte mon casque et des épis se forment sur le haut de mon crâne. Harry les embrasse et les aplatit d'un geste de la main.

– Ils ne vont pas te manger, juste te disséquer.

– Je préfère une mort sans souffrance, je souffle en marchant à tes côtés. Ils sont si terribles que ça ?

Tu marques un temps d'arrêt, pour réfléchir.

– Ils vivent dans un autre monde ; le leur.

– Et comment je fais pour entrer dedans ?

– N'entre jamais dedans, prononces-tu d'un ton très sérieux.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est un monde de loups où tu risquerais de te perdre.

– Quand ils me demanderont qui je suis, qu'est-ce que je devrais répondre ?

– Ils ne te le demanderont pas la première fois. Ils te parleront sans même avoir besoin de savoir qui tu es ou d'où tu sors. Ça ne les intéresse pas.

– Rassurant.

– Tu pourrais lâcher mon bras. Il est tout engourdi. Tu as peur ?

– A peine.

Un groupe de jeunes femmes extrêmement minces nous dépassent sur des talons hauts. Elles te font un léger signe de la main et chuchotent en passant.

– Ce sont des mannequins avec qui j'ai déjà travaillé. Tu vois, celle avec la robe pourpre ? Elle a le vertige. Mais elle va aller à la fête.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Parce que ce soir, c'est là qu'il faut être. Cela peut paraître prétentieux de dire ça mais ne pas aller aux réceptions, ça équivaut à un suicide anomique. On ne peut exister dans la mode sans se montrer, sans connaître des gens ou des endroits. C'est comme ça. On ne peut pas être indépendant. Tout le monde dépend de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose.

– Mais tu aimes ton métier.

– Mais j'aime mon métier. Allons-y.

Un majordome nous réserve un ascenseur. Nous montons et je ne peux m'empêcher de me coller contre la vitre. Tu me rejoins et souris.

– Si ça ne va pas... Enfin, ça ira. J'en suis sûr.

Soudain, des notes de jazz s'élèvent dans la vaste salle tandis que les invités tintent leur coupe de champagne.

C'est un lieu suspendu entre deux mondes, comme une ampoule flottant au-dessus de Paris. La lampe à gaz éclaire le relâchement gomorrhéen des fortunés congénères, tuant dans l'œuf les plaintes du Paris amer. Les lambeaux grisâtres de la pauvreté parcourent les routes gouachées de noir, de gris et de blanc. Des couronnes en fleurs – glaïeuls en grelot couleur jaune doux-amer – ravivent l'éclat des tables rondes disposées avec une rigueur sans pareille.

Cet endroit ressemble à un chaudron : les murs suintant le beatnik, le rockabilly, le sulfure des conversations acides, le bouillonnement d'idées, les élucubrations fumeuses de certains invités. Ces personnes aux pensées bien élitistes imposent des diktats que l'on retrouverait plus tard dans des magasins grande surface. Une bulle d'esthétisme parmi les gravas. Un melting-pot de personnalités, un brassage culturel, une ardoise des derniers vêtements à la mode.

Ils sont cadres, bureaucrates ou politiciens, journalistes, musiciens, couturiers, riches mégalomanes, écrivains ou journalistes, économistes, paparazzis ou photographes de mode. Ils aspirent à gloire, fortune et renouveau dans cette cour des miracles chargée de gossips, de scandales, de baises inopinées, de pots-de-vin et de mœurs frauduleuses.

Les lampions rougeâtres éclairent les voiles turquoise, parme, fauves couvrant les épaules des invitées. Les visages poudrées à la craie cherchent parmi la foule compacte une figure familière ou inconnue – mais néanmoins importante pour les affaires.

Les mannequins paradent dans leurs parures haute coutures, furieuses Baby Dolls des années folles.

Dès mon arrivée, on me propose une coupe de champagne. Tu en prends deux et m'entraînes un peu plus loin, près du piano transparent – kitsch au possible - où sont rassemblés des hommes parlant bruyamment du dernier défilé d'un couturier Chinois très en vogue.

Tu serres plusieurs mains et personne ne semble remarquer – ou souligner – ma singulière présence. Tu passes un bras autour de mes épaules et me fait rencontrer un tissu discontinu de personnalités. Je ne saurais les reconnaître quelques minutes plus tard. Qui couche avec qui ? Telle est la question.

Près de l'immense baie vitrée narguant tout Paris, un groupe Indie ayant déjà plusieurs tubes à leur actif joue quelques morceaux. Je m'arrête devant la petite scène et les regarde, mon corps s'imprégnant du rythme. Mais, très vite, je me rends compte que personne d'autre ne danse.

Les autres se contentent de les écouter en parlant à leurs voisins de choses et d'autres, un verre à la main. Embarrassé, je me calme et me tourne pour souffler un mot à Harry. Je ne le vois pas. Il est parti.

Je m'approche d'un tandem de mannequins masculins, histoire de me donner un genre. Ces derniers s'en vont. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils m'abandonneraient. Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que c'est uniquement pour les affaires que je suis là. Il ne voulait pas venir seul. C'est tout.

J'applaudis poliment le groupe. Le bassiste dépose son instrument et va embrasser une sublime blonde qui le dépasse d'une tête. Les membres se séparent, chacun allant dans leur coin. Tout à coup, je sens une présence à mes côtés et mon visage s'éclaire.

Ce n'est pas Harry. Je cache ma légère confusion en buvant une autre gorgée de champagne.

– Les gens manquent cruellement de conversation par ici, dit-il.

Il me lance un regard en biais et je souris aimablement. Mec, je ne comprends pas le français. L'homme passe une main dans ses cheveux châtains clairs et interpelle un serveur pour lui rendre sa coupe vide. Il poursuit :

– De toute façon, on ne peut rien attendre d'autre de la part de ces fantômes ambulants.

– Je ne comprends pas, dis-je en anglais.

– Oh, d'accord. Désolé, je pensais que tu... Enfin, si tu restes ici tu apprendras très vite notre langue.

– J'espère.

– Tu es mannequin pour ces nouveaux magazines prônant les tailles « normales » ?

– Non, j'accompagne une... connaissance.

– Moi, j'accompagne mon grand-père. C'est lui là-bas.

Il me désigne un vieillard, recroquevillé sur lui-même, accompagné d'une plantureuse jeune femme. À la base de son l'index se trouve un anneau noir, où sont gravées des inscriptions en hébreux.

– C'est sa nouvelle maîtresse, reprend-t-il d'un ton faussement désintéressé.

J'ai l'impression qu'il attend que je dise quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

– Toutes mes félicitations.

– Dov, dit-il en me lançant un franc sourire. Enchanté.

– Draco.

– Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

– Rien de particulier. Et toi ?

– Hormis le fait d'être un des héritiers de la fortune colossale de mon grand-père, rien d'intéressant.

– C'est terrible.

– Je sais, répond Dov. Je vais fumer. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Je le suis. Dehors, Paris semble hors de portée et une brise automnale nous submerge. Dov allume une cigarette et m'en tends une que j'accepte.

– Mon grand-père, dit-il après avoir tiré une bouffée, est le créateur d'une grande ligne de parfums. Il a fondé son empire seul. Mes frères et moi, nous nous disputons l'héritage. Mais mon grand-père ne veut pas que son œuvre soit divisée, alors il n'en choisira qu'un seul. Les autres auront une petite compensation, comme de l'argent, des terres ou une villa.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me raconte ça. Où veut-il en venir ? Je fume en conservant le silence.

– Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

– Non, je suis fils unique.

– Tu as de la chance. Moi, j'ai quatre frères.

Dov fume encore et Harry finit par arriver de l'autre côté. Il nous observe un moment avant de lui serrer la main.

– Dimeo n'a pas pu venir ?

– Non, répond Harry.

– Qui est Dimeo ?

Tous les deux me lancent un regard et Dov dit :

– Son régulier.

Je lance un rapide coup d'oeil à Harry. C'est donc pour ça que je suis invité. Son régulier n'est pas là et il ne veut pas se pointer seul. Je souris, malgré l'amertume.

– Dimeo n'est pas à Milan ? continue Dov.

– Si, il m'a proposé de le rejoindre. Mais je ne peux pas. En tout cas, pas maintenant.

– J'y suis allé une fois, quand j'étais gosse. J'accompagnais mon grand-père à un rendez-vous d'affaires et je m'étais retrouvé coincé dans une luxueuse suite d'hôtel à attendre qu'on me sorte enfin. Le bon vieux temps. Tu t'es déjà rendu à Milan, Draco ?

– D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, non.

– Tu n'es pas de ce monde, hein, argue-t-il en se penchant vers la balustrade. Tu es un outsider, comme notre cher photographe.

– Je crois que j'ai davantage de points communs avec le luxe et les mondanités que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Ce n'est pas bien de juger les gens d'après les apparences.

– Dans le monde de la mode, on ne fait que ça.

Il me décroche un sourire charmeur et Harry se gratte la gorge. Je ne me retourne pas. Ça lui apprendra à me prendre pour... une roue de secours.

– J'habite juste ici, reprend Dov sans se préoccuper de la présence d'un tiers, sur l'avenue de New York. Tiens, voilà ma carte si tu veux passer un de ces jours... Passe une bonne soirée.

Il écrase sa cigarette au bord de la rambarde et la jette dans une poubelle avant de retourner à l'intérieur. J'entends Harry grogner quelque chose et mon sourire s'élargit.

– Il est drôlement sympa ce type.

* * *

><p>Dov n'a pas menti : Sa famille est pleine aux as. Il m'a emmené dans un palace cinq étoiles. Nous nous sommes rendus sous une véranda et une carte du restaurant gastronomique nous a été donnée avec révérence. Là-bas, tout le monde était aux petits soins pour lui. On lui a même rapporté « son plat préféré ».<p>

– Je venais ici, quand j'étais môme, explique-t-il alors que le serveur s'éloigne. J'étais infernal, mais ça, ils semblent l'avoir oublié.

– On oublie souvent beaucoup de choses avec quelques billets.

– Et toi, d'où tu viens comme ça ? Tu n'as pas les manières d'un gars du peuple.

– Un gars du peuple, je répète avec suffisance. Je fais – enfin, je faisais – partie de la grande aristocratie de Grande-Bretagne.

– Il s'est passé quoi ?

– Mon père a été accusé de meurtre et d'association malfaisante.

– Il trafiquait quoi comme ça ?

– Je ne sais pas. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire.

– Il fait quoi maintenant ?

– Rien, il est à l'hôpital. De toute façon, même avant il ne faisait pas grand-chose.

– Il est malade ?

– Il a fait une tentative de suicide.

Je ne lui parle pas du feu, et encore moins du fait que moi aussi, j'ai été pris au piège. Je porterai toujours sur mon dos les stigmates de sa folie. On nous apporte nos assiettes.

– Je suis désolé. Je veux dire... pour ton père.

– Ne le sois pas. Il le méritait.

Silence.

– Ne sois pas choqué, c'est la vérité.

– J'ai aussi des rapports conflictuels avec mon père, reprend Dov. C'est un vrai con. Il pense que tout lui revient de droit. Mon grand-père ne veut pas lui donner l'empire après sa mort il a été très clair là-dessus. Et puisque je suis le protégé de mon grand-père...

– Tout s'explique. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas choisi un autre de tes frères ?

– Mon frère aîné a déjà beaucoup d'argent. Il travaille aux Emirats, dans l'hôtellerie de luxe. D'ailleurs, cet hôtel lui appartient. Il l'a racheté il y a deux ans.

J'émets un sifflement impressionné.

– Mon second frère s'est marié il y a trois ans avec la fille d'un grand marchand pétrolier. Il peut mourir en paix. Et puis, il ne s'intéresse pas à la mode, et à ce monde... Il préfère l'industrie. Mes deux derniers – les jumeaux – sont insupportables. Vraiment des connards. Mon grand-père ne peut pas les blairer et s'il pouvait leur pisser dessus, il le ferait.

Dov rit et je l'accompagne.

– Et ta mère ?

– Ma mère est morte quand j'étais gamin. C'était la fille unique de mon grand-père. Il l'aimait plus que n'importe quoi, plus que son entreprise, plus que lui-même. Elle est morte en mettant au monde les jumeaux. C'était une grossesse à risque pour elle. Mais mon père voulait absolument encore des enfants, et de préférence une petite fille. Ils ont perdu sur tous les tableaux. Les jumeaux sont loin d'être des... enfin, j'arrête de t'emmerder avec ma vie. Raconte-moi un peu la tienne. Tu fais quoi à Paris ?

– J'étudie l'Art.

– Intéressant. Et vous faites quoi en ce moment ?

– On travaille sur les nus.

* * *

><p>Depuis trois semaines déjà, un modèle venait se déshabiller au centre de l'amphithéâtre bondé. Il dénouait son peignoir sans un mot et nombre était ceux qui retenaient leur respiration. Ce modèle est juste... à couper le souffle. Pas une égratignure ou tache de naissance. Pas un défaut. C'était à en être vert de jalousie. On raconte qu'il s'appelle Blaise.<p>

J'ai un carnet de croquis remplis d'esquisses de lui, de ses mains, de ses jambes, de ses épaules, du contour de sa mâchoire, de son ventre, de ses mains – encore. Je suis fétichiste des mains. C'est ce que je préfère dessiner, de loin. Parce que les mains c'est complexe, ça peut vite être un chef d'oeuvre comme une énormité anatomique.

C'est beau, les mains. C'est d'une précision, d'une richesse sans pareille. On peut lire beaucoup de choses au creux d'une main et celles de Blaise sont parfaites. Parfaites pour son corps et ce qu'il dégage lorsqu'il pénètre dans la pièce.

Il n'a pas honte de son corps. Il n'a pas honte de ses défauts. Il les exhibe et ça le rend encore plus beau.

* * *

><p>Harry m'a envoyé un message, mais j'étais déjà avec Dov au téléphone. Nous avons raccroché aux alentours de deux heures du matin, moi, exténué ; lui, comblé.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco n'a pas répondu à mon message. Ça va faire déjà quatre jours. Depuis la soirée à la Tour Eiffel, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle. Je crois que ça l'a vexé d'apprendre qu'il n'était que le second choix. Mais en même temps, comment lui dire ? Il n'est qu'une... connaissance.<p>

Si je l'ai rencontré, c'est uniquement dû au fruit du hasard. Pourtant, je n'apprécie pas ce silence.

Demain, je me rends chez lui.

* * *

><p>Je suis devant son immeuble mais je ne sais pas à quel étage il vit. J'espère que c'est indiqué sur sa boîte aux lettres. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Draco... Et son nom ? Je suis comme un con devant les boîtes aux lettres. Je suis tenté de sonner à toutes les portes. Je souffle et commence avec le rez-de-chaussée. Nul trace de toi. Idem pour les portes à droite, au premier.<p>

Ce n'est pas le cas de la seconde porte à gauche. Tu m'ouvres, une trace de peinture bleue sur le menton. Je l'efface à l'aide de mon pouce et t'embrasse doucement.

– Mmh, ça t'aurait brûlé le pouce de répondre à mon message ?

Tu ne réponds rien et me laisse entrer. Une bâche en plastique recouvre le sol sur lequel est posé une grande feuille blanche devenue marine. Je m'agenouille et contemple ça de plus près. Étrangement, ça ressemble à Porto. Mais un Porto fantasmagorique et enfantin.

– C'est pour ton école ?

– Oui, on doit essayer de travailler une illustration de livres pour gosses.

– Pas mal. Même si la perspective est fausse.

– C'est toi qui louche, contredis-tu avec véhémence. Tout est parfait.

Je finis par me redresser et je t'embrasse encore, avec plus de lenteur et d'application. Tu passes une main derrière ma nuque et réponds avec fougue. T'ai-je donc manqué ? Ta main passe sur mon épaule puis mon cœur et tu t'arrêtes, à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

– Ils sont vraiment cons, dans ton monde.

– Je sais. J'espère que je ne le suis pas encore.

– Juste à moitié, me rassures-tu.

Je serre ta main et remarque que tu portes une bague noire, recouverte d'inscriptions hébraïques. Je l'ai déjà vu, au doigt de Dov.

Je cache ma surprise et ma déception et posant ma bouche au creux de ton poignet. Je te dis que tu sens bon. Tes yeux suivent les miens, et je ne sais pas si tu as compris mon subit malaise. Tu places tes deux mains dans les poches arrière de ton jean et enjambe ton œuvre inachevée.

– Tu veux boire un truc ? Café ? Jack Daniels ? Pipi de chat ?

– Je ne reste pas, non. Je suis venu pour te donner ça.

Je te tends un papier et tu le lis rapidement.

– Bernardo trouve que tu dégages quelque chose et aimerait que tu réalises quelques clichés. Il te prend à l'essai.

– C'est toi qui me prendra en photo ?

– Non, je ne serai pas là.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je pars à Milan, rejoindre Dimeo.

– Alors c'est comme ça...

Tu arbores un sourire partagé entre l'incrédulité et la déception.

– Ce n'est pas que pour Dimeo. C'est aussi pour le travail.

– Ouais, c'est ça. Fous-toi de moi encore un peu plus longtemps.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si agressif ? Je suis poli, je te dis juste que je me casse. C'est tout.

– Eh bien casse-toi ! Pars à Milan.

Je te dévisage un instant, et la colère est palpable.

Pourquoi ?

Je me retourne et ouvre la porte. Avant de partir, je murmure :

– J'ai passé d'agréables moments avec toi.


	7. Tous les chemins mènent à l'homme

**Posté le : **6 Avril 2012. _Pour ma Cyndie-sam d'amour..._

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur : <strong>Je m'excuse d'être si prise et de ne pas répondre aux reviews. Réellement. Ce n'est pas volontaire, je suis juste submergée d'épreuves en ce moment et de devoirs à rendre. J'essaierai d'y répondre au plus vite, en espérant ne pas trop vous lasser par mon silence... J'essaie en tout cas de continuer à écrire pour vous distraire au possible en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise toujours autant. Je vous embrasse très fort (en particulier toi, ma Sam) et je vous souhaite un excellent week-end & une bonne lecture,

D.

**Post-scriptum :** C'est un chapitre un peu plus court mais la suite est déjà écrite. :) Peut-être que la seconde partie arrivera d'ici peu si vous êtes sages... Oh, et bon courage si vous passez aussi une période de boulot bien corsée u.u Je me sentirais moins seule. Ecrire me fait tellement de bien, quoi. Et puis, j'a sacrément bien avancer pour cette histoire puisque j'en suis au troisième arc sur quatre. #s'auto-congratule. (bah quoi ? J'ai bien le droit non ?)

* * *

><p><strong>Pistes de lecture : <strong>**01.** _Milan_ - My Little Airport. **02.**_Now It's gone_ – Micky Green. **03.** _Fix You_ – Coldplay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Second Arc <strong>_

**Milan, Paris #2, New York**

* * *

><p><strong>Milan <strong>

**«** Milan a jaillit du marbre, de l'autre côté du Rubicon **»**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>. . . . .Chapitre 7 : <em><strong>Tous les chemins mènent à l'homme <strong>_

« J'ai oublié de dire que je rapportais mon innocence à Paris,

ce n'était qu'à Milan que je devais me délivrer de ce trésor.

Ce qu'il y a de plus drôle,

c'est que je ne me souviens pas distinctement avec qui. »

Stendhal

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>imeo est allongé à mes côtés, sous la couverture.

Des blessures de beauté s'égrènent sur sa peau halée. Ses cheveux noir corbeau, où gisent des reflets auburn, tombent à la base de son cou. Sa clavicule droite est rendue rouge par mes baisers brûlants de tout à l'heure. Le retrouver a exacerbé mes désirs les plus profonds.

Je suis arrivé il y a seulement deux heures à Milan et nous avons déjà fait l'amour. Dimeo ne semble pourtant pas m'avoir attendu. Je sais qu'il a vécu des choses et en a dit un certain nombre derrière mon dos. Dimeo ne s'est jamais fixé de règles dans sa vie, du moins, depuis que je le connais.

Dimeo est le cousin éloigné d'Anna – la mannequin que j'avais l'habitude de photographier à Porto. Dimeo est beau, mais ne remplis aucun critère pour être mannequin. À la place, il fréquente la jet-set et essaie de s'accrocher aux électrons libres. Une sangsue, voilà ce que c'est.

J'ai rencontré Dimeo alors qu'il rendait visite à sa cousine, sur un de mes shootings photos. Il a profité du fait qu'Anna se fasse maquiller par Joao pour venir m'accoster. Il parlait un anglais très approximatif, mais j'ai rapidement compris qu'en réalité il ne s'intéressait pas à mes mots.

C'était une semaine avant que je ne rencontre Draco sur la jetée. Les appels téléphoniques qui avaient retentit dans mon appartement cette nuit ? C'était lui. Dimeo m'a eut à l'usure. À force de se mettre en valeur, de rire, de paraître si ouvert. Dimeo m'a eut, et en même temps, un laissé-passer pour la prochaine Fashion Week de Milan.

Notre relation est éphémère et superficielle. C'est comme ça que je conçois les choses. Alors pourquoi je reste avec lui ? Je crois que c'est parce que Dimeo m'écoute – ou fait semblant -, il est un amant hors-pair, et n'a pas froid aux yeux. Il sait ce qu'il veut. Pas l'ombre d'une hésitation.

D'un pas vif et décidé, Dimeo est arrivé à l'aéroport et m'a fougueusement embrassé. Sans un bonjour, rien. Il m'a entraîné à l'extérieur, et, une fois dans le taxi, m'a demandé comment ça allait. Je lui ai répondu en un baiser et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une des rues transversales du Quinto Romano. Dimeo vit au dernier étage d'un étroit immeuble, dans ce qui ressemble de près à une garçonnière.

À peine entrés, nous forniquons. Ça a été rapide, sans passion ni couleur. C'était mécanique, puis, lorsque nous avons fini, Dimeo m'a susurré un mensonge avant de s'endormir :

– Tu m'avais manqué.

Et je l'observe maintenant dormir, pris d'insomnie.

Milan se découpe par la fenêtre alors que je caresse distraitement quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Dimeo ne bouge pas, immobile dans les draps bleues. Dimeo a maigri durant mon absence, et je crois que c'est volontaire. Gamin, il était en surpoids. Depuis, il se perçoit toujours comme une personne hors-norme alors que cet été encore, il était parfait.

Sous mes doigts, il semble trop fin. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'avoir des traits si délicats. Ce n'est que manigance. Combien d'hommes se sont-ils allongés à ses côtés, juste à l'endroit où je me tiens en cet instant ? Combien d'hommes lui-ont ils fait miroiter un autre monde, un ailleurs bienheureux ? Combien lui ont-ils dit je t'aime ? Je ne sais pas. Dimeo me confie que ce qu'il veut bien partager.

Je me rends dans sa salle de bain. Je me douche longuement et cherche quelques vêtements dans ma valise. J'enfile un jean et un tee-shirt à manches longues. Je me sens nauséeux, comme toutes les fois où je prends l'avion. Je m'étire et fixe l'étroitesse de l'appartement. Paris a creusé un vide que Milan seul ne peut remplir. Je ne trouve dans le frigidaire que des barquettes de repas allégés, des bouteilles d'eau, du citron et quelques fruits. Je le referme, dépité.

J'enfile un blouson, et prends mon porte-feuille. Une fois dehors, j'allume une cigarette, mes jambes me menant dans une supérette ouverte H24. J'achète pour environ cinquante euros de course et reviens sur mes pas. Dimeo dort encore alors que je prépare le dîner. Au vue de sa dégaine, je crois que Dimeo a oublié le goût de la bolognaise.

– C'est quoi cette odeur ? demande une voix ensommeillée. Oh, non, pas ça...

Dimeo se précipite pour ouvrir la fenêtre en grand et fait mine de tousser. Toujours dans la surenchère, celui-là... Il porte un immense sweat rouge et un de mes caleçons que j'avais oublié lors de mon dernier séjour ici. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, jauge la casserole de spaghettis et souffle :

– Tu n'as pas mangé dans l'avion ?

– Quel genre de personne censée mangerait dans l'avion ?

– Il est trois heures du matin, sérieux... Tu déconnes.

– Tu fais un nouveau régime ? dis-je en changeant brusquement de sujet.

– C'est essentiel. Et puis être gros c'est mauvais pour la santé.

J'émets un rire dédaigneux.

– C'est dans ta tête tout ça. Tu étais bien il y a quelques mois, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux tout changer. Tu me trouves énorme ?

– Non, mais toi tu ne veux pas être mannequin. Ils ne prennent personnes au-dessus de...

– Je m'en fous ! Tu crois que tu seras heureux une fois ce palier atteint ? Je vois des mannequins se pourir la vie pour faire une taille zéro. C'est un désir vide... C'est... Toujours essayer d'être plus beau en poussant son corps à ses derniers retranchements. Et ton corps te dit stop à un moment donné. Être mannequin ce n'est pas si idéal que tu le crois. Je t'ai parlé de Louison ?

– Au moins une centaine de fois, maugré-t-il. Mais tu dois respecter ma volonté de changer.

– Donc je vais manger seul ?

– S'il te plaît, oui.

Dimeo semble affaiblit, comme si j'avais absorbé toute son énergie lors de notre dernier rapport. Je lui tends un verre d'eau qu'il accepte.

– Je voudrais juste que tu sois heureux, finis-je par prononcer.

– Moi aussi... Moi aussi je voudrais que tu sois heureux, mais tu ne l'es pas.

Dimeo finit son verre silencieusement et je m'éloigne avec mon assiette lorsqu'elle est prête. Je mange tout debout sur l'étroit balcon, le regard perdu sur les toits du voisinnage.

Les volets gris baîllent légèrement au gré de la brise automnale. Au loin, le grondement du tramway se fait entendre et une bicyclette file dans l'obscurité.

J'aperçois les voisins festoyer sur leur terrasse en buvant quelques verres de vin. Dimeo finit par me rejoindre et je passe un bras autour de ses épaules frêles. Peut-être finira-t-il par changer d'avis un jour ?

* * *

><p>Il a plu toute la journée sur Milan. Dimeo est resté allongé, considérablement affaibli. Il n'a rien avalé de la journée.<p>

* * *

><p>Dimeo a insisté pour m'accompagner au défilé organisé par Armani. Il est resté accroché à mon bras toute la soirée, nous étions pratiquemment joue contre joue. Il a sans doute peur que je lui file entre les doigts.<p>

Une couturière qui avait aidé à confectionner la pièce principale – une robe rouge - m'a demandé mon avis sur les nuances de couleurs. Dimeo a sagemment écouté, sans souffler le moindre mot. Il s'est présenté dès qu'on le lui demandait, avait des propos intelligents et semblait détenir des conseils avisés.

Dès que quelqu'un venait vers moi, il me chuchotait aussitôt son prénom et sa fonction à l'oreille. Dimeo connaissait tout le monde mais personne ne le connassait. Il faisait parti de ce groupe de jeunes Italiens non-diplômés qui aspiraient à la fortune en mettant en avant leur beauté. Je devrais sans doute lui dire qu'avoir les joues creusées ne lui va pas.

Dimeo porte du Prada. Un polo noir et un pantalon de la même couleur, mais une veste bleu par-dessus. Simple, chic, indémodable. Mais on continue à ne pas le voir et il ne fait rien pour se démarquer. Il a peur du ridicule, alors il reste cramponné à mon bras.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, Dov m'a appelé. Il est encore à Paris. Il chercherait des adresses de mannequins masculins pour le nouveau parfum de son grand-père. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le rediriger vers le blog de Dimeo. Il note le tout et, alors qu'il raccroche, j'entends la voix de Draco couvrir momentanément la sienne.<p>

* * *

><p>Dimeo a beaucoup pleuré cette nuit. Son père est mort.<p>

* * *

><p>Il se laisse mourir et moi, j'essaie de rester en vie.<p>

* * *

><p>Dimeo est sorti avec des amis, ce soir. Il reviendra demain. Ça lui fera du bien de prendre l'air.<p>

* * *

><p>Ses amis sont de vraies pétasses. Ce sont des jeunes gens, comme lui, fanatiques de mode. Ils parlent toute la journée de choses futiles, jugent, condamnent, mentent et approuvent. Ils sont quatre.<p>

Dimeo est le cinquième et je crois que je suis son laissé-passer. « _C'est ton copain ? Le photographe ?_ » a minaudé ce que je pense être le chef du groupe. « _Tu me prends en photos ?_ ». Je ne sais pas comment un gars simple comme lui peut supporter leur connerie.

On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, mais il n'y a pas que ça apparement.

* * *

><p>Deux heures du matin, le temps glisse de ma montre jusqu'à mes phalanges<p>

L'appartement est silencieux, plongé dans la pénombre et l'ambiance feutrée

En bas, dans la rue étroite milanaise, les Vespa râlent

Fenêtre entrouverte sur le violet du ciel vespéral

Les chaussures tombent pêle-mêle dans l'entrée

Sur le canapé dort un ange.

* * *

><p>J'ai été aux funérailles du père de Dimeo :<p>

C'était sur une des nombreuses buttes de Napoli, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Sa mère ressemblait à toutes les veuves noires de la Camorra. On avait choisi un bel emplacement pour sa sépulture. On pouvait, au loin, se plonger dans la mer en un regard. Le soleil scintillait sur les tombes grises.

Quelques amis du défunt étaient autour du carré de terre. Un certain Eduardo et sa mère avaient également fait le déplacement, par respect pour la famille. Le buraliste qui tenait le bar où le père de Dimeo validait autrefois son billet de loto avait fermé son magasin et ne cessait de tapoter à un endroit près de son cœur. On récita quelques psaumes de la Bible en italien. Le prêtre demanda le recueillement puis, contre toute attente, Eduardo sortit un poste de radio et le mit sur le cercueil. Il appuya sur le bouton lecture et une chanson folklorique napolitaine retentit.

Je me suis demandé si c'était une blague lorsque je compris : c'était la musique favorite du mort. Sa femme ne pleurait pas. Elle était blottie dans les bras de son fils aîné, sans un mot, à contempler la tombe. Au fond, elle s'était peut-être préparée à le voir partir. Les funérailles s'achevèrent dans des murmures inaudibles. Je n'y ai pas trop porté attention.

Le prêtre tapota l'épaule de la veuve sans grande conviction, comme s'il était vacciné contre ce genre de scène, et enfourcha sa moto. Eduardo et le buraliste entretenaient une conversation animée. Tout à coup, l'homme sortit de son veston, un feuillet coloré : une grille de loto.

– Il est mort à onze heures ou à midi ? persifla le buraliste. Parce que ça change tout ! Bon, on reprend : on valide quelle date de mort ? Celle de la mise en terre ou celle annoncée par l'hôpital ?

– Aujourd'hui on est le 14 novembre, répondit Eduardo en rangeant sa radio dans le coffre à l'arrière de sa moto. J'ai un oncle qui est né le 13 et il est en prison : ça porte la guigne. Prend la date de mise en terre.

– Donc ça nous fait le 14, le 11… le 12.

– Pourquoi le 12 ?

– Je prends l'année aussi, idiot ! s'emporta le buraliste en lui infligeant une pichenette au front. Donc, on a les jours et il nous manque l'heure. Ah tiens, mon garçon, dit-il en s'approchant de Dimeo. Samuele est mort à dix heures trente-cinq du soir ou à onze heures trente-cinq ?

– Vous allez jouer au loto sur sa mort ? prononçai-je, incrédule.

– C'est une tradition ici. On joue au loto pour tout et rien. C'est un peu un sport, se justifia le buraliste avec un petit sourire. Samuele adorait jouer : on lui rend hommage à notre manière.

Je me suis éloigné sans leur répondre.

– Je crois qu'il va jouer pour son compte, l'Anglais, jura le buraliste derrière mon dos. Bon, tu sais quoi Eduardo, on va faire deux billets avec les deux jours différents et les deux heures différentes. Aujourd'hui, on va viser large et on va essayer de voir ce que cela va nous rapporter. Ah, Samuele aurait adoré valider un dernier ticket. Je sais que cela lui aurait fait plaisir.

Tout le monde s'en étaient allé et Dimeo et moi nous descendîmes la butte à pied. Napoli était merveilleuse. C'était un endroit lumineux et plein de vie, qui, parfois, remuait les entrailles de la terre pour invoquer la mort. Dehors, il ne faisait pas si froid que ça. J'ai glissé ma main tiède dans celle de Dimeo et il m'a adressé un sourire.

– Ce soir, on écoutera du Bob Dylan, pas cette horreur de chanson que Eduardo a mise, rit-il. Il adorait Bob Dylan.

Je l'ai embrassé au coin des lèvres et c'est à ce moment-là que Dimeo se permit de pleurer. Pleurer la mort. Pleurer la vie. Pleurer ce père qu'on venait d'enterrer. Pleurer la maladie. Pleurer Napoli. Pleurer le pardon. Pleurer les années passées. Pleurer l'intolérence. Pleurer le ciel splendide. Pleurer le sel de la mer. Pleurer dans les bras de l'homme qu'on aimait. Pleurer. Pleurer encore et encore. Et ne plus savoir s'arrêter.

Il avait honte. Honte parce que tout le monde sait, chez lui, qu'il est l'erreur, le fils dont on n'a jamais voulu. Mais j'étais là et j'ai continué à lui serrer la main.


	8. La fortune d'un autre

**Posté le :** 13 Avril 2012. _Mes premières vacances de l'année... Oh, un arc-en-ciel ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur<strong> : Revigorée par tous vos si gentils mots auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre (foutus partiels de mes deux), je m'attaque à la suite. Niveau écriture j'en suis au troisième arc de cette histoire autour du globe et je m'amuse comme une folle (c'est le principe quand même). Sinon, je tenais à remercier chaleureusement ma bêta chérie d'amour d'être aussi efficace et patiente avec moi. J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas, que vous appréciez tout. Si des choses vous dérangent, je suis là, je suis ouverte à toutes modifications, dialogues etc. Je tenais à vous remercier encore et encore pour tout ce que vous m'apportez... Les mots me manquent. Ecrire m'avait aussi manqué. D.

**post-scriptum :** Vous en pensez quoi de l'ambiance musicale de l'histoire ? Enfin, des chansons que je propose... Parce que moi, je m'en lasse pas. Oh, euh, venez rejoindre la page Facebook si vous avez envie de papoter. Vous tapez juste mon pseudo dans la barre de recherche et vous tombez dessus. Pour me suivre sur Tumblr (qui vient d'ouvrir) il vous suffit de chercher ROCKRITIC. Biyoux.

* * *

><p><strong>Piste de lecture : <strong>**01. **_Good Life _– One Republic. **02.** _We Are Young _– Fun (feat Janelle Monae)_. _**03. **_ I Might Float_ – Syd Matters.**04.**_ Somebody that I used to know –_ Gotye feat Kimbra. **05. **_Cripple and the Starfish _– Anthony and The Johnsons.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Milan<span>, suite**

. . . . . Chapitre 8 : _**La fortune d'un autre**_

**«** _L'argent ou le plomb_** »**

Escobar

* * *

><p>J'ai un sourire narquois.<p>

Draco est là, auprès de Dov. Ils forment un couple sensationnel. Draco rit aux éclats avec une duchesse milanaise au chapeau mauve. Ses cheveux blonds se sont légèrement assombris et il détonne. Une voix intérieure ne peut s'empêcher de me susurrer qu'il est encore plus beau qu'avant.

Dov m'aperçoit et me lance un léger signe de la main auquel je ne réponds pas. Draco, lui, ne me voit pas. Il semble dans son élément alors qu'il vient à peine de poser les pieds ici. Il réussi là où Dimeo a démarré en douceur.

Je crois que Dov est très fier d'être venu avec lui. Il a ce regard de vainqueur qui dit « _Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. En plus, il taille de sublimes pipes_. » C'est ce qui est écrit sur son front en cet instant alors qu'il se dirige vers Dimeo et moi.

Il nous serre la main.

– Toujours à Milan ? lance-t-il.

– Comme tu le vois. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps et Dimeo court les castings.

– Mmh, on bataille dur ici...

Draco s'approche et fait comme si de rien n'était, un sourire poli aux lèvres.

– Harry, je ne te présente pas Draco... Dimeo, Draco.

– Enchanté, murmure Dimeo.

– Pareil, répond-t-il.

– Tu n'es plus à l'école d'art ? je demande.

– Dov m'a obtenu un stage chez la filiale Prada qui se trouve à Milan.

– Rien que ça.

Draco savoure une gorgée de champagne et je lui trouve tout à coup un petit côté opportuniste. Dans son œil brille des non-dits.

– Et puis, je voyage un peu avec lui. Ça fait du bien.

Y-a-t-il un double-sens à cette phrase ? J'arque un sourcil et le sourire de Draco s'élargit. Il place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille sans me lâcher du regard.

– Dov, tu ne cherchais pas un photographe pour la nouvelle gamme de parfum teenager ?

– Si, mais je préfèrerais quelqu'un de spécialiser – sans offense, Harry.

Bien sûr.

Je bois une rasade de champagne après avoir trinqué avec eux.

– On a croisé les verres. Ça porte malheur, rechigne Dimeo, très croyant et superstitieux.

– Le seul malheur qu'il pourrait t'arriver, c'est de tomber amoureux de lui, s'amuse Draco en continuant de boire.

Il me lance un dernier regard et entraîne Dov à sa suite, en lui tenant la main.

Quelle belle garce tu fais.

* * *

><p>Mon téléphone portable vibre. Il est quatre heures du matin. Je suis aveuglé par la lumière de l'écran. Le prénom de Draco me broient les yeux.<p>

« _Tu sors vraiment avec cette poupée anorexique ?_ »

« _Tu as grossi_ »

« _Normal, avec Dov c'est l'ère de l'opulence _»

« _… ça ne te fait rien de profiter de la fortune d'un autre ? _»

«_ Pourquoi ça devrait me faire quelque chose ?_ »

Je souris et Dimeo remue dans son sommeil, m'offrant son dos. Je me tourne sur le côté et cache mon portable sous la couette. J'envoie :

« _Ce n'est pas par hasard que tu es à Milan, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Oh, Harry, que peux-tu être naïf parfois ! Bien sûr que ce n'est pas un hasard_ »

« _Tu me cherchais ?_ »

« _Encore et toujours. Je pense que nous étions loin d'en avoir fini à Paris_ »

« _Finir quoi ? Rien n'a commencé_ »

Je marque une pause, m'apprête à effacer le message, puis je l'envoie tel quel. Quelques secondes après, tu réponds :

«_ Je n'attends que ça, que ça commence._ »

« _Tu penses pouvoir t'échapper de la prise de Dov quelques heures, demain ? _»

« _Dov enchaîne rendez-vous sur rendez-vous, ne rentrant que pour me faire l'amour. Ça ne sera pas bien difficile. _»

« _Vous résidez dans un hôtel ? _»

« _Oui_ »

« _Dis-moi lequel et je viendrai te chercher._ »

* * *

><p>Tu grimpes sur ma moto comme un fugitif. Milan est ensoleillé et j'ai l'impression que l'avenir nous sourit. On roule près d'un tramway bondé et tu fais signe aux usagers. J'accélère, voyant le monde en sépia derrière mes Ray-Ban.<p>

Alors que nous traversons un carrefour, tu mets tes mains devant mes yeux en éclatant de rire. Tu places ensuite tes bras autour de mes épaules et je me permets quelques slalomes. Nous roulons et je ne sais pas où je vais.

Maintenant, je me sens bien. Ça me rappelle Paris et je me permets de souffler, enfin. Tu es plein de vie et je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Nous nous élançons sur l'autoroute. J'accélère, jouant avec la vitesse. J'adore cette sensation grisante, de me sentir projeté, aimanté vers un point de chute.

Je double les voitures et borde les camions. Tu me cries des choses que je ne peux entendre à cause du vacarme, puis je te sens frémir. Brusquement tes mains se saisissent des commandes et tu accélères. Je pousse un cris de surprise et lève les bras. T'es terriblement dingue, Draco.

Nous dévalons une sorte de courbe. C'est les montagnes russes. Comme des gamins, nous rions. En réalité, ce n'est pas l'adrénaline qui nous fait cet effet. C'est juste l'euphorie de nous être retrouvés.

Sincèrement, tu m'avais manqué.

* * *

><p>Il fait nuit et nous avons roulé des heures durant. Il a plu et mes fringues sont trempées. Le chant discret des criquets prend de l'ampleur lorsque j'enlève mon casque. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes exactement. Je sais juste que nous nous sommes dirigés vers le nord de Milan, et continués au hasard.<p>

Nous nous retrouvons devant une chaumière éclairée au milieu d'un bosquet. Harry laisse sa moto le long de la barrière et m'invite à le suivre. Le gravier crisse sous mes pieds.

Nous entrons à l'intérieur et l'odeur de la viande rôtie m'enveloppe tout à coup. Dans la cheminée, du gibier tournoie au-dessus des flammes qui le pourlèchent. Une femme entre deux âges nous accueille avec un immense sourire. Elle nous demande de patienter alors qu'elle apporte des parts de tarte au citron à une famille rassemblée autour d'une table ronde.

La femme finit par revenir et claque deux bises sonores sur les jours de Harry. Elle file derrière le comptoir, me regarde par-dessus de ses énormes lunettes vintage rouges la faisant ressembler à un hibou et son doigt boudiné passe sur son registre.

– Il n'y a qu'une chambre de libre au second. Ça te va, mon chéri ? prononce-t-elle dans un anglais approximatif.

– Oui, dit-il. Très bien. Gemma, je te présente Draco...

– Oh, d'accord. Je suis Gemma, la femme de Silvio. Silvio s'occupe du côté restaurant, si tu veux quoi que ce soit, nous sommes là. N'est-ce pas, Arry ?

Il acquiesce et ne relève pas le fait qu'elle a écorché son prénom. Il attrape la petite clef dorée qu'elle nous donne et l'enfourne dans sa poche.

– Tu veux manger tout de suite ou aller dormir ?

– Je meurs de faim, je gémis.

Et mon ventre appuie ma phrase avec un léger gargouillement. Harry m'emmène sous une véranda fleurie et à peine sommes nous assis, que Gemma apparaît et nous tend les cartes. Il choisit pour moi – étant donné que je ne sais lire un traître mot d'italien – et quelques minutes plus tard, un gratin d'aubergine nous est servi. C'est délicieux. Harry me regarde sans rien dire. Je n'entends que le tintement de ses couverts.

Finalement, il se lève et je l'imite. Nous empruntons un escalier sur notre droite. Nous arrivons au second étage devant la porte 11. Je remarque une originalité : il y a un numéro 11 et 13 mais pas de chambre 12...

Harry appuie sur l'interrupteur. A l'intérieur, tout est dans des tons beiges et blanc cassé. C'est une chambre coquette au lit imposant mais qui semble moelleux. Je referme la porte derrière moi tandis qu'il se masse la nuque après avoir enlevé ses chaussures.

– Où sommes nous ?

– Au Lac Majeur, répond Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je regarde autour de moi et remarque qu'il y a quelques pyjamas propres sous plastiques dans la penderie ouverte. Je m'approche et en prends un. Douloureusement, je grimace. Le haut du pyjama est un débardeur blanc.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Non, ça va. Je... Je vais prendre une douche.

Je file dans la petite salle de bain et ferme le verrou. Un soupir m'échappe, puis je me déshabille. Une fois nu, je me regarde dans le miroir et me tourne de trois-quart : Sur mon dos, mes cicatrices me narguent. Elles sont légèrement boursoufflées, roses, hideuses.

Je tourne les deux robinets et actionne le jet de douche. L'eau coule sur moi et je me frotte vigoureusement le visage et les bras. Tant pis s'il me regardera de travers si je remets mon tee-shirt. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il voit mes cicatrices. Je me savonne et entends Harry tambouriner contre la porte.

– Tu devrais venir voir ça ! Il y a un feu d'artifice !

– O-OK, j'arrive.

Je sors de l'eau, me sèche et enfile mon pyjama et mon tee-shirt. Je sors, les cheveux trempés, et accoure. Les rideaux blancs et opaques de la chambre sont largement tirés et Harry est accoudé à la fenêtre. Dehors, des fleurs multicolores et éphémères bourgeonnent : du cyan, du carmin, du jaune, du violet, du vert... Et le tout qui se mêle. Les lumières jouent sur la figure de Harry qui arbore un air émerveillé, presque enfantin.

– C'est dingue, hein ? argue Harry.

– Que fête-t-on ?

– Je ne sais pas... Tu as remis ton tee-shirt ? remarque-t-il.

– Le débardeur ne m'allait pas.

– Je peux te prêter celui qui est dans mon paquet, si tu veux ?

– Oh, euh, non... ça ira.

– Ne déconne pas, tes vêtements sont trempés. Tu vas tomber malade comme un chien.

– Non, ça va. Ne t'en fais pas.

– Et tu crois que je vais dormir à côté d'un truc mouillé et ne rien dire ? Ce n'est pas la bonne période pour tomber malade. Bientôt, c'est la Fashion Week milanaise et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un rhume à cause de toi et tes caprices... Allez, enlève-le. Je m'en fous, tu sais. Dov t'a déjà bien vu à poils.

– Je suis complexé par... mes épaules. Je porte toujours un tee-shirt lorsqu'on le fait.

Harry me regarde, médusé, et s'assoit au bord du lit. Le feu d'artifice continue de siffler ses notes enchanteresses.

– Tu es bien foutu, finit-il par dire comme si c'était une évidence universelle. Très bien foutu, même. Alors pourquoi tu complexes ?

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffe un peu et m'installe à ses côtés.

– C'est un secret.

– Tu as eu beaucoup de secrets jusqu'ici, tu ne crois pas ?

– Ca n'en fait que un de plus. Où est le problème ?

– C'est un grand secret, alors, pour que tu ne le dises pas à Dov.

– Comment ça ?

– Vous avez l'air très proches... Et puis Dov ne s'affiche jamais avec quelqu'un aux défilés. Tu es le premier.

– Je ne savais pas.

– Il t'aime bien.

Un silence inconfortable s'étire entre nous et je fixe mes genoux. Nerveux, je tripote mon médaillon.

– Tu sais, Dov est un homme très seul. Il fait le malin la plupart du temps et joue à l'héritier blasé qui n'a pas de souci à se faire... qui connaît tout le monde et tous les endroits du globe, mais il lui manque quelque chose. Peut-être même plus qu'à toi.

– Et ça te suffit ? Ça te suffit d'être ce « quelque chose ».

Je ne réponds rien et enlève doucement mon tee-shirt. Mon regard est franc et je lui offre mon dos lacéré de cicatrices. Je sens son regard brûler ma peau, mais il ne dit rien.

– C'est mon secret, celui que j'essaie de préserver à tout prix, même pour Dov. Je ne sais pas comment il réagirait s'il voyait ça.

– Tu... Tu t'es fait ça comment ? bredouille Harry, incrédule, choqué et attristé.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, puis me lance :

– Quand je suis revenu de Porto, mon père est devenu fou. Il a mis le feu à notre appartement et pendant un an, je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital au service grands brûlés. Ils ont essayé de me greffer un peu de peau... C'est pour ça que je suis toujours en première année.

J'ai peur de te regarder droit dans les yeux, d'y lire quelque chose semblable à de la pitié ou du dégoût.

– Ce n'est pas parce que je travaille avec des mannequins tous les jours que je n'ai plus de cœur. Ça arrive. Regarde, dit-il en relevant son jean, je me suis fait mordre par le chien de ma tante quand j'étais gosse. Depuis, j'ai toujours cette énorme marque rouge. Je ne te raconte pas l'angoisse quand je vais à la plage. Et ça, rajoute Harry en soulevant son pull pour me montrer son flanc, c'est quand je me suis battu avec mon cousin. On a tous des cicatrices, certaines plus discrètes que d'autres... Mais les pires, ce sont celles qu'on fait à soi-même. Tu n'y ai pour rien, non ? Alors, ça va aller.

– Je ne sais pas... Dov est le premier... enfin, le premier type qui s'intéresse à moi. J'ai peur qu'en voyant ça, il ne me regarde plus comme avant.

– Tu sous-estimes peut-être sa capacité d'acceptation.

– Tu le connais, toi, Dov ?

– Absolument pas. Mais il serait con de chipoter pour ça alors que tu es vraiment canon.

Je souris.

– Merci.

Il me tend le débardeur blanc que j'enfile.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il te va comme un gant.

Je ne dis rien et Harry finit par se diriger vers la salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entends les clapotis de la douche et je m'installe sous la couverture, regardant le feu d'artifice s'évanouir dans le ciel.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille et c'est à peine l'aube. Le ciel tire entre le parme et le bleu.<p>

Harry semble profondément endormi, la main sous sa joue. Toute la nuit il a tiré sur la couverture. J'ai même pensé à le tuer. Je le détaille brièvement puis m'emmitoufle sous l'épaisse couverture blanche. Un arbre ploie devant la fenêtre et le vent fait échouer les branches à intervalles réguliers contre le carreau. Le bruit ne réveille pas Harry, au contraire, cela semble le bercer.

La température du lit est idoine. Je regarde un oiseau se poser sur la branche et secouer son plumage chargé de gouttes de pluie. Je l'observe longuement et je vois de plus en plus flou, jusqu'à me rendormir.

* * *

><p>Ton téléphone portable vibre sur la table de chevet. J'ouvre les yeux et je constate que ta tête est posée sur mon épaule. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Onze heures.<p>

Je passe ma main sur ma figure et respire profondément. Draco fronce les sourcils et se rapproche. La « petite » réaction du matin ne se fait pas attendre et je pousse un grognement de suffisance. Ses cheveux s'emmêlent entre mes doigts. Maladroitement, je créé un nœud et je tire. Il grimace et plaque sa main sur sa tête. Ses yeux gris me foudroient sur place.

– Mes cheveux sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde.

Je souris et tu te lèves, énervé au possible.

Tu te regardes rapidement dans le miroir. Je ne vois pas ta mine affreuse. Je ne vois pas le désordre dans tes cheveux. Je ne vois pas tes cicatrices sur ton dos. Je ne vois pas les marques de chaleur disséminées sur tes joues.

Je ne vois que toi.

* * *

><p>Le petit-déjeuner arrive.<p>

Gemma ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard curieux à l'intérieur de la chambre et demande si nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Elle me demande également si on a regardé le feu d'artifice d'hier. Je dis que que nous n'en n'avons pas loupé une miette.

* * *

><p>Tu manges ton panettone en regardant un peu partout, sauf de mon côté. Je suis allongé en travers du lit, le plateau posé sur la couverture. Toi tu es assis en tailleur. Tu ne souffles mot et ça m'agace. Ça doit être la seconde fois que j'essaie de relancer la conversation, en vain. M'en veux-tu encore pour le crime capillaire de tout à l'heure ? Dieu seul le sait. Je me sers un verre de jus d'orange après m'être étiré.<p>

– Au fait, quand nous nous sommes quittés à Paris je t'avais laissé avec un petit job avec Bernardo. Comment s'est passé le shooting photo ?

– Avant de te répondre, dis-tu finalement, juste deux modifications : nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés, nous ne faisons que de nous retrouver. Et il n'y a pas eu qu'un seul shooting.

– Il a aimé travailler avec toi ?

– Adoré même, ajoutes-tu avec un fin sourire. Il a dit...

Tu te racles la gorge et prends une voix haut perchée, traînant sur les voyelles, et tu joues avec tes mains.

– Draco, franchement, si tu savais combien de blonds j'ai vu dans ma carrière. Mais toi, tu dégages une énergie folle, et aussi beaucoup... beaucoup... beaucoup de magnétisme. Tes clichés sont juste incroyables. Et pourtant, tu ne fais rien de particulier. Et cache-moi juste ce petit ventre la prochaine fois.

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

– Tu n'as _pas _de ventre !

– Tu connais Bernardo. Il voit de la graisse partout. Mais je ne me priverais jamais. On n'a qu'une seule vie de toute manière. À quoi bon ?

Je crois être en face de l'antipode de Dimeo.

– Quoi ? demandes-tu brusquement alors que tu as les joues pleines. Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un dégommer une brioche en neuf secondes ?

– Seulement à la télé. Mmh, Bernardo ne va pas te peser à ton retour ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se rende compte que tu as grossi ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'être mannequin pour vivre.

– Ah bon ?

– Ouais, maintenant je suis avec Dov.

– C'est mal de profiter de la fortune d'un autre.

– Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Tu t'installes sur moi à califourchon. Tu me toises un moment et tends ton bras jusqu'à la table de chevet. Tu t'empares de ton téléphone portable et pianotes sur l'écran tactile.

– Etait-ce vraiment de nécessaire de réveiller le dragon qui dort ?

– Oui, prononces-tu avec une pointe d'amusement. Dov m'a envoyé un message. Il se demande où je suis. Qu'est-ce que je réponds ?

– Rien du tout. Tu n'es pas sa chose.

– Il s'inquiète seulement. Et puis je suis tout de même venu à Milan avec lui.

Je me mords les lèvres, retenant une énième réplique et tu replonges dans la composition de ton texto. J'attrape ta jambe et m'amuse avec. Bernardo te demandera sûrement de maigrir à ton retour, et je serai prêt à donner beaucoup pour voir sa tronche quand tu lui diras non. Tu jettes ton téléphone portable devant toi qui s'ensevelit entre les plis de la couverture, et attrapes un yaourt.

– Tu sais, je ne trouve pas ça plus mal que tu sois photographe de mode. Parce que quand je serai un mannequin mondialement reconnu, je t'aurais déjà dans la poche.

– Et sinon, tes chevilles entrent encore dans tes chaussettes ?

Un ricanement s'échappe de tes lèvres et je rassemble mes forces pour lutter contre l'envie de m'en saisir. Dormir avec toi fut une vraie torture. Mes doigts approchent la base de ton cou et en font sortir le médaillon que j'avais aperçu la veille.

– C'est quoi ? dis-je en contemplant un petit ange en argent aux ailes finement ciselées.

– Une bricole. C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné quand j'ai eu quinze ans.

– Et ça a une signification ?

– C'est l'équivalent d'une bague de pureté.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je ris déjà.

Toi ? Un médaillon de pureté ?

Tu n'en manques pas une.

– Sérieusement ? Tu te fous de moi ?

– Pas du tout. Ma mère voulait que je reste vierge jusqu'au mariage... Et je crois qu'au fond, moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu. Alors je garde le collier pour me donner un genre.

Je te regarde avec des yeux médusés.

– Tu regrettes ?

– Je regrette beaucoup de choses.

– Et tu regrettes d'être ici, avec moi ?

Tes yeux gris me sondent.

– Si j'avais regretté, je serai déjà parti.

Tu te lèves et enfiles ton jean.

– Avant de rentrer à Milan, j'aimerais regarder cet endroit de plus près. Tu me suis ?

J'acquiesce et me lève à mon tour. Une fois préparés, nous sortons.

* * *

><p>Dehors, la pluie a cessé et le soleil reprend ses droits. Le Lac Majeur me donne la sensation d'être cloitré au fond d'un vase rempli d'eau. Le panorama des reliefs et le chapeau blanc des montagnes ajoutent un grain de puissance et de majesté. Tout autour, des villas de marbre au front fier et des maisons sont accrochées aux parois rocheuses. Des fleurs suspendues à peine écloses font resplendir les jardins aux luxe insolent.<p>

Nous nous attardons sur une place pittoresque où une fontaine à l'eau claire, lustrale, couleur topaze qui clapote et déborde. Harry et moi, nous nous sommes assis au bord, respirant allègrement l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement tondue.

Au loin, sont alanguis sur la plage les derniers touristes profitant de l'été indien. Et, au milieu du lac, des îles flottantes aux dômes marbre-crème s'égrènent. Sur l'onde, une mosaïque de prismes argentés clignotent sous les réverbères du soleil, rendant un éclat chaud au bleu.

Un ciel brillant, fait d'or en fusion, éclairait les pigments de ta peau légèrement bronzée. Tu te noyais du regard dans un tissu de vagues étiré à l'infini. Puis, tu m'as probablement vu passer sous le brise-lame. J'ai couru après les vagues et l'une d'entre elle est venue s'échoucher sur moi. Le crépitement pailleté des clichés succinct m'a aveuglé.

Plus tard, j'ai appris que le soleil se levait de mon côté du lit pour se coucher du tien. Ensemble, nous avons écumé les clubs, ridé l'eau de nos corps jeunes et vigoureux, admiré la robe ambrée du porto. Tu as apprivoisé mon intrépidité. J'ai mis en exergue tes sentiments. Dans ton ventre sommeille depuis longtemps une bête folle, prête à bondir au moindre remous. Je m'amuse à la tauromachie chaque jour.

Peut-être était-ce une erreur de s'être arrêté. Peut-être que nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer. Pourtant, tout est là, écrit. Cette histoire doit sans doute vouloir dire quelque chose. Elle débute par un naufrage entre deux hommes – toi et moi – sur le même radeau à la dérive. Elle se consume aussi rapidement qu'une cigarette. Envolée. En cendre. Une romance avortée, tuée dans l'oeuf.

Le thumpa-thumpa de l'irréel lorsqu'une rigole de sueur suit les creux et les bosses de tes jardins suspendus. Foudre et volupté. Tout est uniformément blanc sous mes paupières closes. Il neige. Et tes baisers tombent sur mes lèvres comme des flocons. Tomber amoureux de toi était sans doute la plus belle connerie que je pouvais faire. Mais rassure-toi : je ne suis pas perdu puisque je t'ai trouvé toi. On peut tout placer au creux des bras d'un W. _Wanderlust_.

C'est le titre de mon prochain tableau, après _La Vague_. Une transe insomniaque me saisit. L'envie pressante de peindre se fait ressentir. Je sue l'inspiration. J'ai demandé à Gemma un stylo, un feutre, un crayon, n'importe quoi pour décalquer mes émotions sur le papier.

Nous avons plongés la tête la première dans le Lac Majeur. L'eau était douce et froide. Nous avons nagé l'un près de l'autre, sans s'arrêter, la rive s'éloignant à chaque brasse. Tes cheveux bruns, mouillés, tombaient devant tes yeux verts. De ce vert insondable. Presque rare, et donc précieux. Trouble.

Sous l'eau, nous nous sommes embrassés et j'ai senti que tes lèvres voulaient me dire quelque chose d'indicible ou d'ineffable.

* * *

><p>La moto s'arrête devant l'hôtel que j'occupe avec Dov. Je ne me sens pas le courage de dire au revoir à Harry, pas maintenant. J'ai sous le bras ma première esquisse du Lac Majeur. Je la retravaillerai une fois de retour à Paris, dans mon appartement, tranquillement. Je raviverai sous les coups de pinceaux ce souvenir qui m'est déjà cher.<p>

– C'était cool cette escapade, dit Harry en récupérant mon casque. Je dois y aller. Ce soir, je dois photographier un gala pour un magazine.

Il met le contact et le vrombissement de la mécanique s'affole.

– Attends !

Harry se tourne vers moi après avoir enfilé ses Ray-Ban. Je m'approche et murmure :

– Reviens à Paris avec moi.

– Et si je te dis que je ne peux pas, que se passera-t-il ?

– Il ne se passera rien, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt et finit par souffler :

– A quoi tu joues, Draco ?

– Je joue à tomber amoureux de toi.


	9. Wanderlust à Paris

**Posté le **: 20 Avril. _Go, go, go. _

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur <strong>: Well, semaine vitesse éclair. Pas le temps de réfléchir, d'écrire de belles choses, mais j'ai écouté de la musique à gogo et ça, c'est inestimable. J'ai un peu continué à rédiger des lignes pour la fic (j'en suis au troisième arc) mais rien de super-productif... Les révisions d'un côté, les soucis d'un autre. Mais bon, ce week-end, peut-être, avec un peu de chance, je pourrai scribouiller.

**#Whytheworldissocruel ? **ಥ_ಥ : Ceux et celles ayant désactivés leur messagerie privée, je ne peux vous répondre. Je remercie donc ici _Fallen Angel of the Dark_ et _Géraldine _(qui n'a visiblement pas de compte). Vos gentils mots m'ont encouragé à imaginer et rédiger la suite et j'espère que vous vous régalerez l'espace de quelques minutes.

**Info :** Lorsque j'aurais fini d'écrire La Perfidie des Petites Choses, il sera possible de me demander l'histoire complète en PDF (tout beau, tout propre). Ce sera un document illustré avec quelques photographies et la Playlist complète en Zip et rédigée à l'intérieur dans l'ordre d'écoute. Je pense faire aussi des notes d'auteur sur ce à quoi je pensais et peut-être y aura-t-il quelques lignes/paragraphes bonus. Tout ça gratuitement (of course). Suffira de déposez votre mail dans un topic que je créerai tout spécialement sur ma page Facebook dès que la fanfiction sera complète.

**Post-scriptum** : Un bonus en deux chapitres de cette Fanfiction pourrait survenir. Le pays sera l'Inde, mais je n'ai toujours pas choisi les villes précises. Je n'ai que les titres des chapitres « La perle des Indes » et « La jubilation des lucioles ». Ceux-ci sont susceptibles de changer entre temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Pistes de lecture<strong> : **01.** _Lost Highway_ – AaRON. **02. **_Warwick Avenue_ – Duffy. **03. **_Oublié_ – Noir Désir. **04.** _Lontani dal mondo_ – Negrita.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris # 2 <strong>

**« **Paris est un baisodrome à ciel ouvert.** »**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>. . . . . Chapitre 9 : <em><strong>Wanderlust à Paris <strong>_

__**« **____I___l faut savoir ce que l'on veut._

_Quand on le sait, il faut avoir le courage de le dire ;_

_quand on le dit, il faut avoir le courage de le faire. _**_**» **_**

Clemenceau

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a façade vernis est d'un rouge aussi vif que celui du caramel recouvrant une pomme d'amour. Sur les côtés, des illustrations enfantines s'étalent sous la peinture écaillées. On y voit un vieil agriculteur semer des graines, encouragé par Cérès.

La vitrine offre une assemblée diverse de pâtisseries, viennoiseries et confiseries. Parfois coiffés de crème ou de fruits des bois, vêtus de feuillets, chaussés de pépites de chocolat, les gâteaux narguent les passants qui font une légère halte d'un air songeur, puis repartent.

Les flux et reflux de l'haleine tiède et gourmande de la boulangerie les attire comme des moustiques autour d'un morceau de sucre fondu. L'écume monte à leurs lèvres. La fragrance que porte le bon pain sortant du four faisait monter la température chez les piétons.

Mais ce qui est le plus appréciable, ce sont ces sortes de récipients en cloche contenant des centaines de bonbons glacés, rangés par couleur, qui scintillent telles des pierres précieuses de la Place Vendôme.

Blaise ressort de la boulangerie avec un paquet de viennoiseries. Je suis assis sur un banc, la tête dans les nuages. Le ciel est gris, parfois blanc, opaque. On annonce bientôt de la neige. Je ressers mon écharpe autour de mon cou et y enfouis mon nez. Le froid me rappelle la tiédeur du Lac Majeur.

J'ai l'impression que cet endroit se trouve à des années lumières, et pourtant je ne l'ai quitté il n'y a qu'un mois. Par la presse, j'ai entendu parler des déboires de la Fashion Week milanaise à laquelle Harry a assisté.

Il me manque, ce con. Il me manque dès que j'entends son prénom ou quelque chose liée à lui.

Des voitures passent et je ne vois qu'un ballet de couleurs toutes plus fades les unes que les autres. Blaise s'assoit à côté de moi et le bruit du sachet me distrait un instant. Il l'agite sous mon nez et je fais non de la tête. Il commence à manger, le regard perdu au loin.

Depuis mon retour de Milan, Blaise et moi avons fait connaissance. Tout s'est fait le plus naturellement du monde. À la fin d'une séance de croquis qui s'était éternisée jusqu'à des heures impossibles, je suis parti fumer.

Il était là. Il m'a demandé du feu. « _Putain, il caille_ », a-t-il dit. J'ai confirmé et après ça, nous avons discuté. Discuté d'art et de perspective. Discuté du pourquoi il était modèle de nu. Discuté politique et alcools. Discuté de Paris, ses beautés et ses ordures.

Round 2 : il en a pris une deuxième et je suis resté là, à l'écouter parler, la voix brisée par le gel. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi cette nuit-là.

Ma vie est devenue une sorte de routine. Le matin, je me lève et dessine un peu, finis de rédiger un devoir ou appelle ma mère pour savoir comment elle va. Puis je pars me balader dans la ville, au hasard. Je rentre à la maison déjeuner et je file en cours. Si je finis tôt et que l'occasion se présente, je réalise quelques shooting photos pour Bernardo. Avec l'argent, je peux largement me payer de quoi survivre et en envoyer une partie à Maman.

Je vois de moins en moins Dov, même s'il tente de mettre l'accent sur la communication au sein de notre « couple ». Cette campagne publicitaire pour le nouveau parfum de son grand-père lui bouffe tout son temps. Je suis sa distraction.

Quand il débarque – même en retard – je suis censé être d'excellente humeur et faire semblant que je m'amuse en sa compagnie. J'ai envie de lui plaire. Au-delà du fait que cela soit un bon parti, je me suis attaché à Dov.

Je pensais qu'il y aurait bien plus que des rendez-vous inopinés entre nous. Parfois, j'ai du mal à cacher ma déception. Ses yeux noisette cherchent alors ce qui me tracasse. Il tente de me faire rire, mais le cœur n'y est pas.

–- Tu penses à quoi comme ça ? demande Blaise en froissant le sachet en papier. T'as l'air en plein spleen. Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause d'une fille...

– Je suis gay.

– Ah, autant pour moi.

Il se lève et part jeter le sachet à la poubelle.

– Bon, on bouge. Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard au travail. Ce soir, vous allez dessiner mes fesses.

– Fascinant, je maugrée. Au fait, pourquoi tu poses nu ? Je veux dire... Tu n'en as pas besoin financièrement parlant. Tu vis dans les beaux quartiers. Tu as un putain de métier à l'extérieur, alors pourquoi...

– Montrer son cul n'est pas dégradant ni un dernier recours, loin de là. C'est un choix et j'adore ce que je fais... C'est une sensation particulière que d'être sous les feux de la rampe. Au départ, je faisais du modèle dans une petite école d'art indépendante. Je faisais ça parce que c'est pas mal de se confronter au regard des autres. Il y en a beaucoup que ça déstabilise de voir un inconnu nous observer, comme ça. Moi, je m'en fous. Du moins, maintenant. Ça ne me dérange plus. Et j'ai fait un énorme travail sur moi-même grâce à ça. J'étais assez susceptible avant.

– Je suis susceptible.

– Je m'en doutais. Pourquoi tu ne poserais pas un soir, devant la promo ?

– Nu ? Hors de question.

– Pas forcément, non. Et puis, je suis sûr que pour beaucoup te voir nu juste après moi en décevra plusieurs.

Blaise me jette un petit regard condescendant et même si j'ai envie de rétorquer quelque chose, mon bon sens me dit qu'il a raison. Un mec comme lui est bien plus intéressant à regarder, croquer et dessiner que moi.

Nous empruntons le métro et, quelques minutes et un changement plus tard, nous nous retrouvons devant l'école d'art. Blaise part de son côté dans les vestiaires, et moi, je rejoins le troupeau d'élèves impatients. Les portes s'ouvrent et l'amphithéâtre se remplit progressivement. Je m'assieds au premier rang, tout à gauche.

C'est une place stratégique si je veux le prendre de profil, la lumière arrivant en des rais obliques par les fenêtres hautes. Je sors de mon sac à dos noir mon cahier Canson acheté l'été dernier à Londres. Je dépose soigneusement mon matériel avec une rigueur géométrique.

La porte s'ouvre de mon côté : Blaise entre en peignoir et le silence se fait. Il se penche un instant vers moi et souffle, le sourire aux lèvres :

– Dessine-moi un Blaise.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il enlève son peignoir avec nonchalance. Le professeur lui tend une tasse de café, et Blaise s'assoit sur un cube blanc, les jambes écartées. Des filles, au centre de l'amphi, étouffent une exclamation et des gloussements.

Je commence à laisser courir la pointe de mon crayon sur la surface blanche, lisse et légèrement granuleuse. Blaise boit tranquillement son café en de gestes lents et mesurés.

Il sait que parmi nous, certains le représenteront avec la tasse à ses lèvres, et d'autres non. Être modèle, c'est pensé aux petits détails et donner l'illusion que toutes les pauses sont naturelles. Il faut jouer avec l'environnement et en donner à tout le monde, sans condition, et en des portions égales.

Blaise est détendu, je ne sais pas comment il fait. Toutes ces paires d'yeux qui le passent au scanner, qui connaissent désormais son propre corps par cœur. Je ne pourrais pas. Je n'en n'aurais sans doute jamais le courage.

J'esquisse sa silhouette sombre qui se découpe à travers la lumière blanche de l'hiver. Je trace le contour légèrement arrondi de ses épaules, l'angle que forme sa mâchoire, les pleins et déliés de sa bouche, le filament de fumée qui se dégage de la tasse alors qu'il la porte encore une fois à ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Le cours s'achève sur une note d'applaudissement. Blaise attrape son peignoir et s'éclipse. Je ne sais pas si je dois l'attendre ou non. Peut-être préfère-t-il profiter de ce moment post-créatif pour séduire quelques filles ? Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, happée par la foule vers la sortie.<p>

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche et je le prends. Je viens de recevoir un message de Harry. Je m'arrête et les gens me bousculent.

«_ Je crois que je m'ennuie _à_ Milan_. »

Je souris doucement parce qu'à partir de maintenant j'ai une seule certitude :

Il va revenir et nous allons nous voir, encore.

* * *

><p>Dov adore Noël. Il dit que ça lui rappelle sa mère.<p>

Nous avons traversé l'avenue des Champs Elysées main dans la main. Nous nous sommes attardés devant quelques vitrines et écouté les mélodies des circuits animés. Il m'a emmené dans un prestigieux magasin de jouets et ça m'a remémoré les moments que j'avais autrefois passé au Manoir, durant les fêtes, avec mes parents.

L'odeur du sapin que les domestiques abattaient dans le parc. Maman qui le décorait avec un soin particulier, la fausse neige sur la rampe de l'escalier, et le feu qui ronflait dans la gigantesque cheminée... L'approche de Noël me rappelle un peu plus ma famille perdue, les illusions bercées de mon enfance.

Dov a dû sentir mon trouble parce que le soir-même, nous nous sommes rendus dans un restaurant. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Un de ces restaurants flottants sur les Bateaux Mouches. Il m'a offert du rêve le temps d'une soirée.

* * *

><p>À l'école d'art, nous avons une exposition pour l'hiver en Janvier. Nous devons travailler en binôme avec quelqu'un d'étranger à notre spécialité. Le hasard voulu que je me retrouve avec un gars en infographie du nom de Théodore Nott.<p>

* * *

><p>Dov m'a fait une surprise. Il est venu chez moi aux alentours de vingt heures avec des boîtes de sushis. J'étais fou de joie à l'idée de le voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.<p>

Nous nous sommes installés à même le sol, et nous avons ri toute la soirée. J'ai réalisé son portrait mais j'ai refusé de le lui montrer. Lorsque Dov est près de moi, j'ai le sentiment que son côté plus naturel et spontané ressort. Est-ce grâce à moi ?

Nous nous sommes endormis l'un contre l'autre par terre, dans le salon étriqué, une couverture sur nos corps à peine tièdes. Je l'ai entendu se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit et éteindre son portable. Pendant vingt-quatre heures, il était juste à moi.

* * *

><p>Dans quelques jours, ce sont les vacances de Noël.<p>

Nous avons un peu plus de quinze jours. Théodore et moi, nous nous sommes répartis le travail. Il part à une station de ski huppée dans les Alpes avec ses parents et sa petite-amie.

Étrangement, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais aucun plan pour les jours à venir. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est d'être partagé entre l'envie de revoir Maman, mais de ne pas me sentir prêt psychologiquement de retourner à Londres.

* * *

><p>Il neige.<p>

* * *

><p>Semaine blanche.<p>

Nuits en couleurs.

Journée noire.

* * *

><p>Dov est parti à l'étranger sans même m'avertir. Je suis passé à son bureau pour lui faire une surprise. Sa secrétaire m'a informé qu'il était parti à New York pour les affaires et ne reviendrait que jeudi.<p>

Que disait-il déjà à propos de la communication ?

* * *

><p>J'ai continué à retravailler la peinture <em>Wanderlust <em>que j'avais commencé au Lac Majeur. J'ai ajouté des taches successives d'indigo pour donner une nouvelle dimension aux profondeurs de l'eau.

* * *

><p>Ce matin, j'ai reçu un colis de la part de Harry. À l'intérieur, il y avait un beau-livre sur les cent plus beaux endroits du monde. Je l'ai feuilleté durant de longues heures, en buvant un verre de Soho. Et, au début de la section réservée à Paris, j'ai trouvé une épaisse enveloppe.<p> 


	10. Plagiat

« Il n'y avait pas à s'en défendre, le plagiat était flagrant, les noms mêmes étaient conservés. »

**Louis Reybaud**, _Jérôme Paturot_

_Plagiat_, acte de quelqu'un qui, dans le domaine artistique ou littérair, donne pour sien ce qu'il a pris à l'oeuvre d'un autre (Larousse)

* * *

><p>C'est le quatrième sur trois histoires différentes – à ma connaissance – depuis que je suis sur ce site. Je commence à en avoir sérieusement assez. Qu'on copie mon histoire, mes mots, tout, jusqu'à la mise en page et en se présentant comme l'auteur est juste écoeurant.<p>

Ça ne me donne ni envie de faire des efforts, et encore moins d'écrire. Ça me dégoûte simplement. Je viens de recevoir un appel d'une amie qui m'a signalé un blog où quelqu'un aurait posté le début de « La Perifidie des Petites Choses » en rebaptisant cela « Perfide, toi ».

Je rêve. Je vis dans un autre monde. Je suis allée voir le blog et j'en reste juste sans voix. Je me dis que... - et c'est le plus rageant de tout – qu'avant d'être une plagieuse, cette fille était une lectrice. Je me sens trahie comme pas possible. Je ne sais même plus quoi faire, à vrai dire. Ai-je tort d'exposer mes écrits ? de faire confiance ?

Je suis simplement déphasée et, malgré le côté universel d'Internet, violée dans mon intimité. Cette histoire était mon truc. À personne d'autre. Bref, merci de m'avoir fait – encore – autant de mal pour quelques mots seulement. Et je m'excuse pour les autres lecteurs qui ne représentent en rien cet acte isolé. J'avais besoin de partager mon état d'esprit.


	11. Oublier les neiges

**Posté le** : 1 Mai 2012. _Un des rares endroits où l'on peut trouver de la neige un mois de Mai._

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur<strong> : Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos élans de solidarité autour du plagiat de la semaine passée. J'ai été atomisée de voir ça, le culot de cette personne qui a désormais supprimé le blog. Je ne sais toujours pas très bien quoi en dire, mais je me suis rattrapée. J'avais écrit ce chapitre des semaines auparavant. Hier, j'ai repris l'écriture malgré les révisions et ça m'a fait un bien fou.

Même si cet épisode est plus que malheureux, j'essaie de voir l'aspect positif de la chose : certains d'entre vous se sont manifestés et je ne les connaissais même pas ! Donc merci de vos messages de soutiens. Je ne répondrais pas aux reviews car je suis en semaine de partiels et ça me prendrait trop de temps sur le peu qu'il me reste pour réviser.

Dans un second temps, comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, j'ai changé de pseudo. Depuis un moment j'en avais le projet et finalement, je me suis lancé. De Dairy's Scribenpenne, on passe à D. Would. Si vous avez l'habitude de m'appeler Dairy, je ne m'en vexerai pas. Après tout, c'est mon pseudo d'origine. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler tout simplement D. ou Would. À votre guise.

De fait, le groupe Facebook que j'ai fondé a été également renommé « The Baba O'Riley » puisque c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'esprit du groupe. Si vous voulez nous rejoindre, il n'y a qu'à taper ces quelques mots sur Facebook.

Je vous embrasse fort, merci pour tout et bonne lecture,

**D**. Would.

* * *

><p><strong>Pistes de lecture<strong> :** 01.**_ White Winter Hymnal_ – Birdy. **02.**_ Winter_ – The Rolling Stones. **03.**_ Neige_ – Silence. **04.** _White Flag_ – Dido.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris # 2, <span>suite<span>**

. . . . . Chapitre 10 : **_Oublier les neiges _**

« _La ville permet de voir  
>sans être vu et d'être vu sans voir. <em>»_  
><em>_Daney_

* * *

><p>« <em>Et puis vinrent les neiges, les premières neiges de l'absence, sur les grands lés tissés du songe et du réel<em>. Quelques mots empruntés à Saint-John Perse qui échouent sur cette page blanche. Il fait moins cinq degrés à Milan. La neige commence à tomber – du moins, ce que les Milanais appellent neige. Leur neige c'est de la sale gadoue qui colle aux semelles, c'est un crachas du ciel, de la merde dans laquelle on piétine.

Ils n'aiment pas trop la neige à Milan. C'est un fait saisonnier, pourtant ils s'en étonnent toujours. Ils lèvent le nez, maudissent un dieu quelconque, se couvrent la tête avec un exemplaire du journal, empruntent le métro en se secouant les puces comme des chiens, râlent encore un peu à cause de cette foutue neige qui bloque toute la ville et ne prennent pas le temps de se poser. La neige à Milan n'amuse que les enfants – les tous petits et les autres, les Peter Pan.

Je suis resté chez moi toute la journée à regarder cette mince pellicule de neige essayée de se fixer sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Pour qu'il y ait plus de vingt centimètres de neige dans tout Milan, il faudrait que des poudreuses fonctionnent une semaine sans s'arrêter. Et encore, je suis optimiste. Le défaut de Milan en hiver, c'est que personne ne se pose pour admirer le paysage. Tout le monde est dehors qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige. C'est ainsi qu'ils l'abîment : la neige ne peut jamais se fixer – déjà qu'il y en a si peu !

Je t'avoue que les ridicules neiges de Paris me manquent. Là-bas, on peut vraiment s'amuser de sa petitesse et en rire. Les Parisiens, depuis des années déjà, n'ont plus eu à faire avec la magie neigeuse. Dans un manuel de gravure, j'ai vu une représentation de Paris en 1911 : la neige, il y en avait à ras-bord, à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Aujourd'hui, les Parisiens gueulent pour du pipi de chat. On devrait les emmener à New York pour voir ce que c'est que d'avoir les pieds dans la neige, ou – pire ! – au Canada. Ils trembleraient de froid ces enculés. Ils nous supplieraient de leur rendre leur Paris chéri.

Tu vois Draco, j'adore Paris. Mais depuis quelque temps, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus une princesse qui s'est métamorphosée en pute qu'autre chose. Elle a vendu son manteau de neige, ses bijoux cristallisés et ses chapeaux de flocons. Adieu, beauté froide ! Je suis un peu triste aussi. Triste de passer Noël si loin de toi. Hier, je me suis souvenu de l'avenue des Champs Elysées. Je me souviens que tu m'avais dit rêver de passer là-bas pour regarder les vitrines. L'as-tu fait ?

Je n'aime pas Noël. Tu comprends, mes parents sont morts. Noël, ça me fait penser à elle, à ma mère, tout le temps, et ça me tape sur le système. Dans ma tête, je fais une association entre les deux.

Draco, est-ce normal que je trouve la vie mal foutue et injuste ? Non, sérieusement, dis-moi, tu la trouves comment ? Belle sous la neige ? Laisse-moi rire. La vie est dégueulasse, aussi crade que cette gadoue qui recouvre les trottoirs de Milan.

Souvent, les gens s'imaginent qu'être orphelin c'est dur quand on est petit, puis on s'y habitue et on refait notre vie. Point. Alors que non, c'est une blessure qui ne cicatrise jamais – même quand on est adulte, enfin, surtout quand on est adulte. C'est à ce moment-là où on se pose des questions plus poussées et où le besoin d'avoir des racines s'accroît. Puis on perd pied quand à notre tour on a des gosses.

C'est une vie angoissante. Tout ce que je te dis là, je n'en ai jamais parlé avec Dimeo. J'ai de la réserve à ce sujet. Il fait un peu d'empathie. J'ai peur que cette histoire le bouffe.

Mais toi, tu as la tête froide. Tu sauras quoi me répondre pour que la douleur s'apaise. Je ne te demande pas de te mettre à ma place – je ne le voudrais en aucun cas. J'espère juste que tu resteras fidèle à toi-même, Draco. Quand j'y repense, j'aurais dû rester sagement à Paris et me contenter de ses neiges. Nous aurions pu rester chez toi, dans ta chambre, à écouter du Éric Clapton.

La dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans ta piaule, ça a mal tourné. Je ne saurais quoi te dire pour me justifier. J'ai joué avec le feu, encore une fois. Tu dois m'en vouloir. Je m'en doute. Mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre un ami stupidement.

Comme dirait Gainsbarre : _L'amitié est imbaisable et c'est là que je me fais baiser_. On raconte que les histoires d'amour finissent mal en général. Encore pis des histoires de cul. L'amitié c'est léger, fabuleux et immortel comme les neiges. Je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser, comme tous les couples, le sel de l'amour physique. Je veux qu'on reste Draco et Harry, les deux artistes, le peintre et le photographe. Peindre est une vendetta et la photographie est une sorte de peinture.

Rire avec toi me manque. Écouter de la musique avec toi me manque. Tu me manques – davantage à Noël. Passe d'excellentes fêtes, Draco.

Je t'apprécie bien plus que je ne saurais l'écrire,

H. »

À sa lettre, il a joint un cliché, le nôtre, celui de notre première rencontre. _La Vague de Porto_. Dessus, je suis beau. C'est la première photo où je me sens si... beau.

* * *

><p>On a sonné à la porte alors que je réalisais un médaillon en pâte Fimo. J'essayais de fabriquer une belle colombe blanche pour Maman. Je lui enverrai ça par la Poste dès demain pour qu'elle le reçoive pour le Réveillon.<p>

Agacé d'être interrompu, je me lève et balance mes outils sur la table. Je marche sans faire exprès sur mon matelas gonflable en face de la télé et dérape légèrement.

J'ouvre et Dov est là, le sourire rayonnant. Je place ma main sur l'encadrement de la porte et le regarde de haut en bas avec un savoureux sourire.

– La marchandise n'est ni reprise, ni échangée.

– Ah bon ? s'étonne faussement Dov en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. C'est dommage, j'avais pensé passer la soirée avec toi... regarder un film, rire, m'endormir dans ton matelas cent fois plus confortable que le mien et mille fois moins cher...

– La vaisselle a besoin d'être faite. Le dîner aussi.

Dov éclate de rire.

– Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie. Mais je veux bien essayer.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Même moi j'ai réussi à m'y mettre. Entre.

Dov enlève son manteau sombre lui ayant coûté une fortune et le dépose là où il trouve de la place dans mon studio. Je déplace deux cartons et les place dans un placard que je referme difficilement. Dov regarde tout autour de lui et retrousse ses manches. Il se penche vers l'évier comme s'il était au bord du gouffre. Je lui mets l'éponge dans la main et lui explique comment faire. Et dire qu'il y a quelques années seulement, j'étais comme lui...

– Donc tu as appris à faire la vaisselle tout seul ? demande Dov au bout de la seconde assiette rincée.

– Ce n'est vraiment pas sorcier.

– J'ai honte, tu sais. De ne pas savoir faire des trucs aussi... élémentaires. Toute ma vie j'ai eu des gens pour m'encadrer, alors...

– Je t'apprendrais.

– Tu veux faire quoi pour Noël ? Je veux dire, à part t'amuser avec ta pâte à modeler, peindre, regarder les films des fêtes à la télé, faire un ou deux shootings photos et peindre.

Je marque une pause.

– Tu viens de résumer toutes mes activités en une seule phrase. Mais à part ça, je ne vois pas quoi faire.

– Ces derniers temps, j'ai dû me rendre à différents endroits pour assurer la promo du nouveau produit... et le dernier lieu est New York. New York durant Noël est sensationnel. Tu... Tu veux venir avec moi ? Cela sera juste une semaine ou deux, tout au plus.

– C'est génial, dis-je en l'embrassant. New York est _juste _la ville où je dois être.

Dov sourit et souffle :

– Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré.

* * *

><p>Dov est allongé sur moi, un sourire ravageur étalé sur ses lèvres que je m'empresse d'embrasser. Il ramène la couverture sur nos corps brûlants alors que la bande-son du film s'achève dans quelques notes mélancoliques.<p>

Dehors, le ciel est noir. Le matelas gonflable crisse au moindre mouvement, troublant la quiétude de nos accolades. Son nez effleure la base de mon cou alors que je cherche à tâton la télécommande. J'en ai assez d'entendre cette stupide chanson.

Une fois la télé éteinte, je place mes bras autour de son cou et approfondi le baiser. Mes doigts s'égarent sur son torse nu et remontent en une langoureuse torture. Dov, impatient, plaque son corps contre le mien et soulève ma jambe. Il me mordille la clavicule et je sens son front frôler le col de mon tee-shirt.

– Enlève-le, grogne-t-il.

Je fais non de la tête et cherche à nouveau ses lèvres. Je place mes deux mains autour de son visage et nos souffles se mélangent alors qu'il répète sa requête.

– Je n'en ai pas envie.

– Et moi, j'ai envie de te voir en entier, ce soir.

– Tu m'as déjà en entier. Dis pas de connerie.

Je souris contre sa bouche et Dov caresse brièvement mes épaules. Un rien, et je gémis. Ses mains se baladent sur mon torse, sur mon ventre, et bientôt sous mon tee-shirt. Mes yeux s'ouvrent grands.

– Arrête, d'accord ?

– Quoi ? Ce n'est rien...

Il insiste et tire dessus. Je me redresse brusquement et lisse les plis de mon vêtement.

– Allez, c'est pas grand chose, banalise Dov.

Subitement, je le dévisage et lui tourne le dos. Je soulève mon tee-shirt et arbore mes cicatrices.

– C'est pas grand chose, _ça _? dis-je d'un ton cinglant. Maintenant que tu les as vu, tu es content ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Tu comprends pourquoi je suis si... pudique ? Oui, je sais ce que tu penses. C'est affreux et je ne m'y suis toujours pas fait. Je voulais juste garder ça pour moi encore un moment avant de t'en parler. Je... J'ai le droit d'avoir encore des secrets pour toi, merde ?

Dov ne dit rien. Il me regarde comme si un autre venait de prendre de ma place. Des larmes de rage commencent à couler de mes yeux et je me maudis. J'affiche un sourire en coin et regarde par la fenêtre.

– Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on est dans un putain de studio. Si on est deux et qu'on craque, on n'a aucune intimité pour pouvoir chialer en paix.

Dov esquisse un geste vers moi, mais c'est trop tard. La magie s'est comme qui dirait brisée.

* * *

><p>Dov est parti au petit matin, sans un mot. Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit. J'ai toujours la tête dans le cirage même après une grande tasse de café.<p>

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que les mots, si ce n'est une conjugaison de lettres, un imbriquement de syllabes, un melting-pot de voyelles et de consonnes ? Comment peut-on dire qu'untel écrit bien ? Après tout, il ne fait qu'employer les mêmes mots que tous ? Le secret réside-t-il dans la combinaison ? La manière de poser les éléments les uns à côtés des autres ? L'écrivain est-il un alchimiste ?<p>

Toi, Harry, tu es un bien piètre alchimiste. Et pourtant, il y a eu une réaction chimique en lisant ta lettre.

Des gens pensent que lorsqu'on écrit, on ne peut plus mentir. Est-ce vrai ce mensonge ? Tu me dis la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que ce baiser de Judas me plaît pas mal...

J'ignore ce que devient Milan sans moi. Il doit sans doute être identique. Rien n'a changé. Rien ne changera jamais.

Ta lettre a été une vraie surprise, tu sais. Je ne pensais pas que tu te souvenais de mon adresse, et encore moins que tu m'écrirais un jour...

Les neiges, j'ai vu les plus belles du monde. En hiver, le Wiltshire est recouvert d'un épais duvet uniforme. Les arbres, les collines, les toits des maisons, les clochers des églises, les routes et les sentiers sont blancs. D'un blanc lisse, qui s'illumine seulement sous l'éclat doré du soleil. J'adorais passer mes Noël là-bas, dans mon immense manoir froid et sans vie. Je trouvais le cadre magique, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que tout ceci fut une longue mise-en-scène, un odieux mensonge.

Il y a un proverbe qui dit quelque chose comme ça : « _Le sperme est comme un mensonge et le plus dur, c'est de le faire avaler_ ». Je n'ai jamais compris cette phrase, d'ailleurs. Parce que je ne trouve pas ça sale... la neige, le sperme, le mensonge ? Raye les mentions inutiles.

Je devrais sans doute peindre un paysage enneigé du Wiltshire histoire de cristalliser un dernier souvenir de ma contrée natale. Je me demande ce que deviens le manoir sans nous à l'intérieur. Sans doute racheté.

Ça me ferait mal d'y revenir et de voir que... finalement, oui, les choses peuvent changer. À certains moments. À certains endroits.

Je n'ai pas peur de me contredire à quelques lignes d'intervalle. Les lettres sont faites pour ça. Elles disent « _Non, tu ne manques pas mais la dernière fois, j'ai parlé de toi à un ami_ » ou encore : « _Oui, je t'aime mais j'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre le soir dernier_ ».

Les lettres... ça veut tout et rien dire à la fois. Je peux te raconter une chose et en penser le contraire. Je peux te mentir, atténuer la réalité, mettre en évidence certains éléments et en placer volontairement d'autres dans l'ombre.

Je regrette de t'avoir dit je t'aime, l'autre fois, à Milan : 1) Parce que cela sonnait trop désespéré 2) Parce que tu n'as pas pris ma détresse au sérieux 3) Parce que la réciproque n'est pas vraie.

Je m'imaginais quoi, au juste ? Que tu aurais le culot de me dire « _Grimpe, on s'en va et on ne revient jamais_ » ? Peut-être. Je pensais que tu avais des couilles, Harry. J'imaginais les choses comme ça, avec toi.

Je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Tu es quelqu'un de plutôt sage et raisonnable. La déception fut de te voir partir sur ta moto, à Milan, et de me laisser planter devant l'hôtel de luxe dans lequel devait m'attendre Dov.

Après ton départ, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais m'ouvrir – m'offrir ? – aussi facilement. Tu as vu mes blessures. J'ai évoqué avec toi mon passé. Tu ne m'as pas touché. Je pensais que tout avait été dit. Que le monde ne demandait qu'à être découvert, ensemble. Que nous... Nous ? Je m'épate. Je viens de construire un « nous ».

Il devait y avoir de l'opium dans mon traitement anti-douleur, à l'hôpital. Je délire pas mal. Je n'ai pas envie de noircir cette phrase. Je veux mettre mes erreurs en évidence. Je veux que tu me frappes et je veux tendre l'autre joue. C'est plus noble et j'ai été élevé ainsi.

Alors si tu étais amené à revenir, même si mon orgueil a été blessé, même si tu es moche, même si tu es con, même si tu n'es pas perspicace, même si tu n'es que photographe, même si je te déteste, je répondrais à tes baisers.

On s'attache aux gens non pas pour ce qu'ils sont, mais pour ce qu'ils représentent. Les histoires d'amour, de baise, de... de voyage, sont toutes importantes. Ce sont des totems qui nous rappellent à quel point on a pu fauter par le passé, que les choses peuvent être belles, parfois, que le karma joue à certains moments, que rien n'est insaisissable. Même pas toi. Surtout pas toi.

Je pars bientôt à New York avec Dov. J'imagine que cela devait être ainsi, que je te cours après, et qu'il court après moi tel un vieux film muet des années vingt. Pourquoi cela doit toujours être aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi est-ce que les sentiments nous causent du tort ? Pourquoi ?

Post-scriptum : C'est l'hiver, mais il ne neige pas encore à Paris. Je crois qu'on peut appeler ça la perfidie des petites choses.

D. »

J'ai les mains gelées. Je suis à la Poste. J'emballe le médaillon de Maman dans du papier bulle et je le glisse dans une enveloppe. Je fais de même avec la lettre de Harry que je plie. J'écris au dos, les doigts engourdis, l'adresse qu'il avait indiquée à sa précédente missive. Je glisse le tout dans « Envoi à l'étranger » et je m'en vais.

* * *

><p>Dov m'a emmené dans une exposition d'un artiste barcelonais en fin de semaine. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé. Cette sortie n'était qu'un nouveau prétexte pour nous montrer ensemble.<p>

Je marchais à ses côtés, sentant sa main au creux de mon dos et écoutant les explications du sculpteur. C'était intéressant, sans plus. Je ne m'y suis ni ennuyé, ni amusé. La soirée s'est juste écoulée sans saveur. Dov m'a rapidement embrassé et j'ai senti qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Partirai-je réellement à New York avec lui ?

* * *

><p>Je fais mon sac. Ça devient une sorte d'habitude depuis quelques temps.<p>

* * *

><p>Le chauffeur de Dov me tient la porte de l'immeuble lorsque je descends. Il se précipite de suite pour ouvrir celle de la voiture et je m'engouffre à l'intérieur. De suite, Dov raccroche le téléphone et me sourit. Du moins, il essaie. Il semble tendu. Pour gommer cette anxiété, je l'embrasse brièvement avant de mettre ma ceinture. La voiture s'élance et dans le rétroviseur la fenêtre de mon appartement semble déjà minuscule.<p>

* * *

><p>On nous sert du champagne dans son jet privé.<p>

Je me demande ce que penserait mon père en cet instant précis. Lui, qui se croyait riche, que penserait-il de la fortune colossale de mon petit-ami ?

* * *

><p>Envol.<p>

* * *

><p>J'ai la nausée lorsqu'on atterrit à New York.<p> 


	12. La Perfidie des Petites Choses

**Posté le** : 9 Mai 2012. _Smeagol est libre_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> : Oui, enfin, Jésus Sauveur m'a délivré ! Je n'ai plus cours jusqu'à septembre ! #petitedansedelajoie. Non mais vous imaginez pas le soulagement que ça peut être. De se lever et d'avoir pour seule et unique préoccupation celle d'écrire et de se faire plaisir, ce qui ne m'était arrivé depuis... (silence et hululement de chouette au loin), enfin, un sacré bout de temps, quoi ! Donc comme il se doit, je poste un nouveau chapitre et j'essaie d'être en avance sur le scribouillage (même si cette avance s'est réduite ces derniers mois puisque je piochais dans ma réserve sans pouvoir écrire suffisament en contre-partie pour remplir ce blink. Donc là, j'ai plus que... (moue triste) deux chapitres et demi d'avance donc ça va être shorty-short. Mais ça peut le faire ! Pour ceux et celles suivant mes autres fanfictions, beaucoup de nouveaux chapitres, bonus etc. vont débarquer cet été mais il faudra prendre son mal en patience. Je vais juste laisser une info fuiter : J'ai enfin pu reprendre l'écriture de Gaslight et je n'en suis pas peu fière ! Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir laissé de si beaux mots sur le chapitre précédent. En particulier (s'avance dans le spot lumineux en tenant un Grammy) pour _Jules_ qui m'a trop requinquée avec ces mots. C'était poney-frisant. Merci du fond du cœur. Sans oublier _Géraldine_ et vous autre ayant un compte. Je vous fais mille poutoux arc-en-ciel. Oh, et je remercie ma fanta-fabuleuse bêta-lectrice, _Ayanena_.

D. Would.

* * *

><p><strong>Piste de lecture<strong> : **01.** _Can't Get Out Of My Head_ – Kylie Minogue. **02.** _Inner Street_ – AaRON. **03.** _Just a Game_ – Birdy. **04.** _Without You_ – Lana Del Rey. **05.** _December_ – Norah Jones.

* * *

><p><strong>New York<strong>

**«** New York est une ville hospitalière, quand on est seul un jour de fête.

Tout est ouvert.** »**

Ephron

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>. . . . . Chapitre 11 : <strong><em>La Perfidie des Petites Choses<em>**

**«** _Je te suivrai partout, _

_à travers les flammes, _

_la mer furieuse, _

_les rochers _

_et les torrents impétueux. _

_C'en est fait, je m'attache à tes pas _**»**

Sénèque

* * *

><p>Je suis à New York, moi aussi.<p>

J'ai sauté dans le premier avion pour te rejoindre après la réception de ta lettre. Je l'ai tellement lue que ses rainures ont disparues. Le papier est lisse. Je la range précieusement dans mon porte-feuille et je toise la cité aux fantasmes futuristes de ses architectes.

Je suis là, dans une rue étroite, bordée de buildings et je ne songe même pas à sortir mon appareil photo. À quoi bon ? Je me suis rendu compte – bien trop tardivement – que je tenais à toi. Depuis quelques mois, le souvenir de la vague de Porto vient me hanter. Et je regrette. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir embrassé, de ne pas avoir laissé la porte ouverte, de ne pas t'avoir écouté.

Cette romance est bâtie sur des actes manqués.

«_ Alors si tu venais à revenir, même si mon orgueil a été blessé, même si tu es moche, même si tu es con, même si tu n'es pas perspicace, même si tu n'es que photographe, même si je te déteste, je répondrais à tes baisers_. », écris-tu. Ce passage est-il sincère ? ou fait-il partie de ces mensonges que tu as désigné un peu plus haut ?

On raconte que Dov et toi c'est du sérieux. Et même si je n'ai jamais apprécié ce type, je sais que je vais devoir travailler pour lui si je veux te revoir. Encore.

C'est drôle, je ne pensais pas m'attacher à toi.

Pas comme ça.

Pas là-bas.

Pas l'été de tes dix-huit ans.

Tous les deux, nous cumulons les différences : d'âge, de culture, de philosophie, de passions, d'objectifs. Et pourtant, quelque chose d'immuable nous rapproche. Je me sens à l'étroit dans tes bras, quand tu me serres et que tu me dis «_À_ _bientôt_ ».

Parce que tu sais que, où que tu ailles, je reviendrais. Je reviendrais me noyer avec toi. Me noyer dans tes yeux gris, cet orage à perte de vue. Je m'accroche à toi, à notre histoire avortée, comme à une bouée.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à revenir, fondamentalement. Tu m'as volé un truc. J'ai une partie de moi qui est restée accrochée à toi. Rends-moi mon bout d'âme, Draco. Rends-le moi.

Rien ne va plus depuis que t'es dans les parages. Tout part à vau-l'eau. J'ai des problèmes en cascade et toi, tu t'y baignes avec indifférence et dédain... Suis-je donc le seul à subir ? Tu sais combien ça coûte un billet pour New York à la dernière minute ? Tu sais combien ça me coûte de réaliser tout ça ? Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Pas même en dollar ou en pépite d'or. Ça me coûte mon intégrité. Ça me coûte tellement. Tu me coûtes tellement, Draco.

Et je marche dans New York, entendant à peine les clameurs des habitants. Je me sens étranger au milieu de tous ces gens.

Tu as dû ressentir la même chose à Porto. Être désappointé. Seul. Sans repère. Sans ami. Sans main tendue. Comment t'es-tu débrouillé durant ce fameux mois de Juillet ? Plus j'y repense, plus cela me semble trouble.

Il me manque certainement des morceaux au puzzle. Pourquoi étais-tu autant sur la défensive lorsque je te rencontrais par hasard ? De quoi avais-tu peur ? Que caches-tu de si terrible ?

Tu m'as définitivement ensorcelé. Comment as-tu fait ? Je vois des mannequins tous les jours depuis des années et pourtant, aucun ne m'a fait une aussi forte impression que toi. Tu as mis quoi dans mon eau pour que je sois dans cet état, à attendre, à guetter le moindre signe ? Où es-tu dans cette si grande ville ? Où te caches-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Sais-tu que je suis ici ? Quelle sera ta réaction lorsque tu l'apprendras ? Me chercheras-tu aussi ou me laisseras-tu m'éloigner sans rien faire ?

Je me pose toutes ces questions et j'avance. J'avance vers cette étoile du soir qui disparaît derrière les buildings de New York.

* * *

><p>Je crois que ça t'amuses de me voir trimer. Je suis presque sûr que tu joues au jeu du chat et de la souris. Hier après-midi, je me suis pointé au bureau de Dov. Tu étais à l'intérieur. Nous allions nous croiser. C'était inévitable.<p>

Mais tu es sorti par une autre porte. Et _vlan !_ dans ma gueule. Je t'ai loupé de peu et je sais en cet instant, alors que je m'assois en face de l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, que tu as le sourire aux lèvres.

Ne me pousse pas à bout, blondie.

* * *

><p>Draco : 1. Harry : 0.<p>

* * *

><p>Dov m'a donné un travail ingrat : photographier la nouvelle pochette d'album d'un rappeur en vogue. Le scandaleusement scandaleux Fiz Turk. Ils sont « amis », il paraît. Du moins, autant qu'on puisse l'être dans ce milieu. Ce rappeur ne cesse de parler à la troisième personne et est entouré d'un harem démesuré. Il refuse de poser sans toutes ses femmes.<p>

Le cadre est-il suffisamment large ? Je ne laisse rien transparaître. J'ai quitté Milan et la maison de haute couture à laquelle j'étais affilé pour être le larbin de Fiz Turk aux exigences redoutables. Je supporte tout ça pour toi, Draco. Pour te retrouver. Pour nous retrouver.

* * *

><p>Ce soir, je rentre à l'agence montrer les clichés convenus. Dov m'a fait attendre derrière sa porte pas moins d'une heure. Quand je suis rentré, il a rapidement survolé le tout et en a jeté une bonne moitié à la poubelle.<p>

« _Recommence_ ».

Abasourdi, j'ai balbutié des propos incohérents.

« _Recommence, elles ne sont pas bonnes _».

Ce n'était pas au programme. Je serre les dents et je fais volte-face. Je suis photographe depuis près de sept ans et je viens de retourner à la case départ.

* * *

><p>J'ai dû négocier longtemps au téléphone avec le rappeur pour qu'il m'accorde une seconde séance. En raccrochant, il m'a dit « <em>Et t<em>_'__as intérêt à ramener ton sale cul de blanc rapidement, espèce de nègre_ ! ». Fiz Turk a raccroché. Je l'ai maudit en plusieurs langues et j'ai rangé mon portable.

New York me semble tout à coup inhospitalière. Bientôt c'est Noël, et je ne t'ai toujours pas retrouvé.

* * *

><p>Dimeo m'a appelé en pleurs ce matin. Il me supplie de revenir. «<em> Pourquoi <em>_avoir tout plaqué ? Nous étions si bien à Milan_ » Il ne comprend pas, ou ne veut pas comprendre, que c'est fini.

Fini la comédie.

* * *

><p>Fiz Turk a posé avec plusieurs de ses chiens. Ça a été infernal. J'en sue encore.<p>

* * *

><p>De retour à l'agence.<p>

Cette fois, je ne me fais aucun souci. Les photos sont splendides. Le rappeur aura une pochette d'album incroyable. La secrétaire me fait patienter un peu plus loin que la dernière fois, dans le petit salon. Je me sers un verre d'eau et contemple la vue. C'est incroyable toute cette neige...

La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Tu es là, les joues rouges et la bouche légèrement gonflée de baisers. Tu embrasses encore une fois Dov et resserres le nœud de sa cravate. Je déglutis péniblement et pose mon verre sur la table-basse.

Tu te tournes vers moi et me dévisages avant de t'éloigner en de grandes enjambées. J'ai envie de courir après toi, mais je reste planté là, comme le con que je suis réellement.

Dov me fait ensuite entrer dans son bureau.

À l'intérieur, ça pue le sexe.

* * *

><p>Draco : 2. Harry : 0.<p>

* * *

><p>Cette nuit, Fiz Turk donne un concert. Je suis invité. Dans la foule compacte près de la scène, je distingue Draco qui se déchaîne avec un groupe de jeunes New-yorkais. C'est plutôt drôle à voir. Les basses sont à fond et ça me remue. J'ai comme qui dirait le vague à l'âme.<p>

Et toi, tu t'en fous. Tu tournes et tu t'amuses. J'aimerais aussi pouvoir me détendre, mais depuis que je suis dans cette ville, je n'ai plus envie de sourire. J'ai juste envie que tu me reviennes. Point.

* * *

><p>Je suis dans un bar-restaurant et des chansons de Noël résonnent comme des carillons. J'ai l'habitude de m'y rendre maintenant. Je commande un café et je le bois le plus lentement possible. A la télé, je regarde la météo dans le pays tout entier alors que New York s'agite.<p>

Quelqu'un a suspendu du gui et beaucoup de personnes s'amusent à s'embrasser durant de longues secondes. Je porte la tasse à mes lèvres lorsqu'un éclat doré attire mon attention au-delà de la porte vitrée du bar.

Tu es là, de l'autre côté, frigorifié par la neige. Je pose lentement ma tasse mais tu t'éloignes déjà. Je cours et tu disparais.

Le froid me brûle tout à coup les poumons.

* * *

><p>Tu m'as fait un signe. Même infime.<p>

Draco : 2. Harry : 1.

Rien n'est encore perdu.

* * *

><p>Je pose ma démission sur le bureau de Dov. Il l'a balaie d'un geste de la main et reprend le téléphone. Je ne suis rien pour lui. L'art, il s'en fout.<p>

Je lui tourne le dos et je me concentre enfin sur l'essentiel : toi.

* * *

><p>C'est le Réveillon de Noël. Je me suis assis au bar, mais cette fois, tout près de la porte. Je veux me laisser le temps de te rattraper si jamais tu réapparaissais.<p>

Je commande un second café pour me maintenir éveillé. Je prends le sucrier lorsque j'aperçois ton reflet déformé sur sa coque en acier. Je fais volte-face et tes grands yeux gris me fixent. L'instant semble suspendu et ta main gantée s'approche de la poignée.

Tu entres. Tu ramènes quelques secondes le froid avec toi. Je commande un troisième café pour toi et tu t'assois à côté de moi sans même me regarder. Une fois bien installé sur le haut tabouret rouge, tu enlèves soigneusement tes gants et les range dans tes poches. Le café arrive, fumant et tu murmures un merci.

– J'ai été débile l'autre soir, hein ?

– Sacrément débile.

– J'ai... paniqué. Je pensais que tu allais me crier dessus.

– Je ne cris pas, dis-je d'une voix anormalement glaciale.

– Tu m'en veux pour tout ça, de t'avoir laissé, de... Comprends-moi, j'ai d'abord pensé à mon propre bien. Tout ça... nous... C'était de la pure incertitude et je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas me sentir vulnérable dans une relation.

– Draco, le plus vulnérable entre nous deux, c'est bel et bien moi. Si je n'étais pas à ta merci, tu crois que j'aurais fait tous ces kilomètres juste pour te voir ?

Tu bois une gorgée après y avoir ajouté du sucre. Plus je t'observe et plus je me dis que tu as des manières d'aristocrate. J'aimerais déjà en savoir plus sur ton compte. Je me retiens de tout te demander et de t'asperger de mes questions. Chaque chose en son temps.

– Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

– Je t'ai suivi... J-Je sais que c'est débile mais...

– Tu as bien fait.

– Et toi ?

– Comment je t'ai retrouvé ? Facile : il suffisait de me faire embaucher par Dov.

– Il a été un peu dur avec toi. Il est parfois... très méfiant.

– Et il devrait se méfier de quoi ?

– Du fait que la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés à la Tour Eiffel, j'étais venu avec toi.

– Et il aurait raison d'être méfiant ?

Tu ne réponds pas tout de suite.

– Si je suis là, ça veut dire oui.

Je me risque un instant à me pencher vers toi pour t'embrasser. Tu ne me repousses ni ne m'encourages. Je tourne ma petite cuillère dans mon café et tu m'imites.

– Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, finis-tu par prononcer. Tu veux commencer ?

Je hoche de la tête après avoir bu une gorgée. Je pivote légèrement sur mon tabouret et plante mon regard dans le tien.

– Tu as toujours été comme ça ? Je veux dire... aussi indécis ?

– Non, avant je savais exactement ce que je voulais... Avant... Avant tout semblait si... facile. Je faisais – enfin, je fais – partie d'une longue lignée d'aristocrates. Nous avons perdu notre fortune récemment et ça a fait perdre la raison à mon père. Avant, j'étais un vrai con. J'étais étriqué et tu m'aurais sans doute détesté. Ma façon de me tenir, de parler, de regarder les autres... Je respirais l'auto-suffisance. Ça a changé lorsque j'ai dû ôter mes œillères en arrivant près de Enfield. J'ai commencé à voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Mes amis d'avant ne me reconnaîtraient peut-être plus aujourd'hui. Ils diraient que je suis Draco, sans réellement l'être. À croire qu'en me voyant, les gens s'attendent forcément à quelque chose, que c'est impossible d'avoir changé, que j'aurais dû rester ce petit con arrogant jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Je finis d'une traite ma tasse de café. Tu me regardes, attendant forcément une réaction de ma part.

– Je crois que j'aurais été capable d'aimer le Draco con et arrogant.

Tu souris.

– Masochiste comme tu es, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, réponds-tu, et me connaissant, j'aurais adoré te faire souffrir. Heureusement que cette histoire est au conditionnel, que j'ai changé.

– C'est vrai, tu ne me fais pas souffrir. Tu me fais languir. Ce n'est pas pareil. Tu en penses quoi de la photo _La Vague de Porto_ ? Tu as aimé ?

– C'était spectaculaire. Je ne pensais pas que le rendu serait si beau... C'est un magnifique souvenir que tu m'as offert.

Je hausse les épaules même si tes mots me touchent plus que tout.

– Tu en as pensé quoi lorsque tu l'as développé ?

Je pousse un sifflement d'admiration.

– Voilà ce que j'en ai pensé, dis-je. Ça m'a ramené en arrière, d'un coup.

Tu arbores un petit air fier, vestige de l'ancien Draco, et ça me donne encore plus envie de t'embrasser.

– Alors, tu as quitté Dimeo ?

Je hoche de la tête.

– Je parie qu'il s'est mis mal pour que tu restes.

– Il n'a pas bien supporter la rupture. Je ne pensais pas être si important à ses yeux. Mais tant pis. C'est comme ça. Les gens vont et viennent... seule une poignée reste.

– Pour ma part, je suis bien décidé à ne pas lâcher ma place.

Je ris. Je ris de la façon dont tu l'as dit, mi-boudeur, mi-confiant. Je te raconte alors ce que j'ai fait après ton départ de Milan, les gens que j'ai rencontré, ceux que j'ai photographié, mon ennuie de toi, de Paris, de tout. Et tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre.

À croire que j'avais besoin de ça, d'être là, près de toi. Nous finissons par quitter le bar pour rejoindre une banquette confortable, plus loin. Je commande deux gigantesques hamburgers et des frites. Je sais que toi tu t'en fous du mannequinat. Pas de privation. Tu sembles te régaler.

L'heure tourne mais je ne le remarque pas. Toi non plus. Il faut que la gérante braille un «_ Joyeux Noël_ » pour que nous rendions compte que nous sommes le 25. Tu as du ketchup au bord des lèvres et j'hésite à t'embrasser. Je me penche vers toi.

– À la guerre comme à la guerre...

Je t'embrasse brièvement et tu me tends une serviette en papier.

– Franchement, Harry, ça ne se fait pas d'avoir du ketchup sur la tronche et de ne pas s'essuyer.

* * *

><p>Nous nous séparons au coin de la rue sans un mot, mais non pas sans sourire. Il neige pour de bon.<p>

* * *

><p>Cela va faire deux jours que nous ne nous sommes pas revus. Je commence à me poser des questions. Me reviendras-tu ?<p> 


	13. L'euphorie des nuages

****Posté le : ****26 Mai 2012. _Dum dum._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Note : <strong>**Hello, buddies. Je sais, je sais. J'ai tardé, mais, bon... J'ai eu plein de trucs à faire à côté. Je tenais juste à vous dire que les PDF de ROCKRITIC et Baba O'Riley étaient désormais disponible sur ma page Facebook (Il faut taper « _The Baba O'Riley_ » dans la barre de recherche). Ensuite, euh, que je commençais à préparer ma retraite du monde de la fanfiction (pour plus d'explications, lire la fin de ma page de profil)... Sinon, encore des remerciements, ça me touche réellement d'avoir quelques reviews pour me guider, me critiquer etc (même si il n'y a qu'un pourcent des lecteurs de cette histoire qui review (oui, parce que je peux voir combien j'ai de lecteurs par chapitre et je fais un rapide calcule et vous n'êtes pas très généreux en review, hein. Bon, tant pis, je dirais que vous avez une vie rocambolesque. Je vais m'en convaincre)). Dans tous les cas, merci pour les ajouts en favoris et alert depuis la dernière publication. Je remercie également _Hereim_ (tu m'as reboosté le morale d'une puissance... oh, yeah), _Geraldine_ (fidèle au poste), _Ayanena _(ma sweet bêta) et _Jules_ (j'ai choisi de ne pas mettre l'accent sur les beautés de NY car il y aurait trop à dire et que je m'emporterais inutilement. C'est un parti pris. Merci de continuer à me lire.)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Piste de lecture : 01.<strong>** _Aeon_ – Anthony and The Johnsons. ****02.**** _Dans une larme _– Gérard de Palmas. ****03.**** _The More Than I _– Selah Sue. ****04. ****_Something is Coming_ (West Side Story) – Darren Criss.

* * *

><p><strong><span>New York<span> (suite)**

. . . . . Chapitre 12 : _**L'euphorie des nuages **_

****«**** _Notre vie est un livre qui s'écrit tout seul. _

_Nous sommes des personnages de roman _

_qui ne comprennent pas toujours bien _

_ce que veut l'auteur_.****»****

_Green_

* * *

><p>« <em>Draco,<em>

_Je viens de trouver un emploi incroyable, une opportunité ! Une agence m'envoit aux Barbades pour dénicher de nouveaux mannequins et leur envoyer des clichés. _

_Je pars le 30, à quatre heures trente-cinq du matin. Terminal B. Vol 3124. Je me dis que c'est le moment où jamais de faire mes preuves. Cela serait un contrat de plusieurs mois et je serai heureux que tu m'y accompagnes. _

_Je ne sais pas si tu crains le soleil, mais ça ne te ferait pas de mal de bronzer un peu (Je plaisante, tu es très bien comme ça). J'ai pris la peine de t'acheter un billet d'avion... Tu peux le prendre quand tu veux depuis n'importe quelle ville du monde jusqu'au mois de Mars. Ça m'a coûté une petite fortune mais j'espère que tu viendras. _

_Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je peux comprendre que pour toi cela soit une décision compliquée. Tu dois penser à Dov, ta famille, tes études... Pas moi. Je ne suis pas – et je n'ai jamais été – ta priorité. _

_Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Si tu trouves déjà ce bonheur auprès de lui, je le respecte. _

_J'ai apprécié ces quelques heures que nous avons passé ensemble. Peut-être que nous nous retrouverons un jour à Paris, Londres ou ailleurs. _

_Je tiens à toi, Draco. Vraiment. N'en doute pas, quoi qu'il puisse se passer après. Si nous ne nous voyons pas le 31, je te souhaite en avance une excellente nouvelle année. _

_Ton Harry _»

Je relis la lettre que j'ai écrite et la dépose à la réception de l'hôtel où tu séjournes avec Dov. Je m'en vais comme un voleur rejoindre l'étroite chambre que je loue depuis mon arrivée, près de Harlem.

M'installer non loin d'un ghetto m'a fait un choc. Hier encore, j'étais dans les beaux quartiers parisiens à me pavaner comme un prince, le cœur en bandoulière. Aujourd'hui, je suis au huitième étage d'un immeuble flanqué entre deux autres tout aussi semblables.

* * *

><p>J'ai le nez collé à la baie vitrée. New York, vu d'ici, est titanesque. Les gens sont si minuscules qu'on dirait des fourmis grouillant de toute part. La neige continue de tomber en rideaux de flocons sempiternels.<p>

Je fredonne un air de Noël et m'installe par terre, mon carnet de croquis sur les genoux. La suite est vide. Dov travaille toute la journée et je suis là, à l'attendre. Je n'ose plus retourner dans ce bar-restaurant pour retrouver Harry. J'ai peur. Peur que Dov me trouve quelque chose de suspect. La pointe de mon crayon trace les angles droit des buildings.

Je lève les yeux de temps à autre et dessine. Tout à l'heure, j'ai envoyé par mail la suite et fin de notre projet pour la rentrée puisque dans quelques jours, je rentre à Paris pour achever ce semestre. Étrangement, je suis déçue de mes études. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais... Il me manque un truc.

La porte de la suite finit par s'ouvrir et je m'attends à voir la femme de ménage. Dov apparaît, le sourire aux lèvres et une pile d'enveloppes sous le bras. Il se débarrasse de ses gants et de son manteau et jette les missives sur la table-basse. Je souris alors qu'il s'avance vers moi. Dov s'accroupit et m'enlace doucement.

– Je suis venu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Ça me fait mal de t'imaginer là, tout seul ,alors qu'il y a tant de belles choses à faire dehors...

– On sort ?

– Exactement. Laisse-moi le temps de me changer et on y va.

Dov se redresse et s'éloigne vers le dressing. Je me lève, le dos ankylosé, et range mon carnet à dessin dans mon sac. Mon regard tombe sur la pile d'enveloppes éparpillés sur le meuble d'appoint. Parmi elles, il y en a une qui m'est adressée... Je la prends lentement et la contemple.

– On pourrait aller à Central Park. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? lance la voix de Dov depuis la salle de bain.

Je sursaute.

– Oh, oui c'est... c'est une très bonne idée.

Je place l'enveloppe entre deux feuilles de mon carnet et referme mon sac.

* * *

><p>Je refais ma valise, encore une fois.<p>

Je suis bouleversé de quitter mon dernier point d'ancrage _avec toi_. Par la fenêtre se découpe une avenue s'étirant à perte de vue. Elle est couverte de neige et les taxis – semblable à des lingots d'or – y défilent à intervalles réguliers.

Je plis une dernière chemise et me laisse tomber sur le lit, les yeux clos. Les ressorts grincent et j'entends un couple voisin éclater de rire.

Je repense alors à nos vingt-quatre heures passées au Lac Majeur, Draco et moi. Ça a été splendide. Rapidement et irrémédiablement, nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Je me sens foutu. Fini. Niqué. Il s'est passé quoi sur cette putain de jetée pour qu'on se retrouve sans arrêt, comme ça ?

Je m'étais fait une place à Paris parmi les grands de la haute couture, et me voilà à débarquer à New York avec mes illusions en tête comme un immigré Irlandais. Tout ça pour toi. Tout ça pour te plaire, juste toi pour avoir une chance. Une chance de quoi ?

Le sol tremble alors que le métro approche. De la poussière tombe du plafond et je cligne à peine des yeux. Tout n'est que mirage.

Lorsque je rouvrirais les yeux, je serai à Porto dans mon appartement traditionnel et vide, endormi à cause d'une séance photo extrêmement longue et tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un rêve. Un rêve de plus parmi tous ceux que j'ai déjà fait.

Tu es trop beau pour être vrai.

* * *

><p>J'ai dû attendre le lendemain matin, au départ de Dov, pour pouvoir lire ma lettre. J'ai déposé ma tasse de café et j'ai sauté sur mes jambes dès qu'il a refermé la porte derrière lui.<p>

J'ouvre l'enveloppe en la déchirant presque. Je la déplie et mes yeux voyagent d'une ligne à une autre... Harry m'a écrit. Harry pense à moi autant que je pense à lui.

Je regarde le billet qu'il m'a offert et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être submergé de questions. Je le place précieusement dans la poche latérale de mon sac.

J'ai adoré cette lettre, la relire une clope au coin des lèvres, la déchiffrer en finissant mon café, la murmurer alors que le soleil se couche, la connaître par cœur une fois la nuit tombée. Enfin de compte, elle ne dit pas grand chose, mais ça me suffit amplement.

Je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire une croix sur ce qu'on a vécu et sur ce que l'on s'apprête à vivre.

* * *

><p>Je ferme encore plus fort les yeu. Sous mes paupières, des tâches blanches et fluorescentes se dispatchent. Je suis brusquement renvoyé en arrière. Quand tous les deux nous regardions le feu d'artifice au Lac Majeur...<p>

Je chasse ces images de mon esprit. J'ai bientôt vingt-sept ans et je ne sais pas ce que je fous. Je tends la main et trouve mon appareil photo sur la table de chevet.

Je le hisse au-dessus de mon visage et prend série de clichés, espacés d'une demi-seconde. Ça ne me distrait même pas... Je me lève et fouille mon sac. Je regarde encore une fois mon billet d'avion. Je le remet soigneusement à sa place.

* * *

><p>Dov a passé la plupart de son temps au bureau ou suspendu au téléphone. Il marche de long en large dans notre suite en donnant des ordres à des gens qui se trouvent à l'autre bout du monde.<p>

Je garde le silence et dessine. Ma main court sur le papier alors que mon regard se perd sur les toits des immeubles. Hier soir, Dov m'a fait l'amour. Je n'ai quasiment rien ressenti. Je me suis laissé faire et je me disais « _Pourquoi lui _? ». Je n'ai rien ressenti parce que mon esprit était déjà parti. Je réalise que Dov m'aime bien plus que je ne l'avais soupçonné.

Pourtant, je m'apprête à lui faire du mal. Je n'ai pas envie de rester avec lui des mois ou des années pour me donner bonne conscience. Je n'ai pas envie de passer à côté de l'essentiel. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ma vie et saccager la sienne au passage.

Il vaut mieux partir tant qu'il en est encore temps. Dov raccroche et me lance un sourire. Je le lui rends, amer. C'est peut-être bien le dernier.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants ont été incroyablement longs. Finalement, je sors de l'ascenseur et traîne ma valise derrière moi. J'ai la même depuis des années et il serait peut-être temps d'en acheter une plus grande.<p>

Devant l'immeuble, le chauffeur de taxi m'attend. Il grelotte et rejette un nuage vaporeux en respirant. Les rues se sont transformées en simulacre de patinoire. Je resserre mon écharpe après avoir mis mon bagage dans le coffre.

Même dans la voiture il fait froid. Les mains du chauffeur tremblent lorsqu'il met le contact. Il se tourne vers moi et dit :

– Vous allez où comme ça ?

– Dans un endroit un peu plus chaud.

– Vous avez bien raison... Ici, c'est une chambre froide.

Il démarre, allume l'auto-radio et y glisse un CD. Une voix suave et rythmée s'en échappe.

– C'est ma fille qui chante, informe-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

– Oh, très jolie voix...

– Merci. Elle a hérité de la mienne.

Je me retiens de lui dire que c'est impossible, qu'il a la voix cassée et dissonante. Je tourne mon visage vers la vitre et souris. Je finis par mettre mes gants et souffle inconsciemment sur mes mains.

– Vous allez où déjà ? redemande le chauffeur en empruntant une bretelle d'autoroute.

– Les Barbades, dis-je en pianotant sur mon téléphone portable.

– J'ai un ami qui en vient, justement ! s'exclame-t-il en tapant sur le rebord de son volant. Profitez, jeune homme... Profitez tant que vous le pouvez. Vous êtes à quel terminal ?

Je me penche en avant et regarde les tableaux d'indications qui découpe la branche d'autoroute en plusieurs tronçons.

– Le B.

* * *

><p>Dov vient de partir au travail et je lui ai écrit un mot à l'arraché : « <em>Je m'en vais. C'est terminé. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as offert <em>» Je sais bien qu'il sera furieux et triste. Mais je ne peux m'étendre plus longuement en une fastidieuse lettre de rupture. Je dois me rendre à l'aéroport.

Un taxi file devant moi sans s'arrêter et je pousse un grognement de rage. J'en interpelle plusieurs et ce n'est que le quatrième qui s'arrête devant moi. Je pousse le chauffeur à aller encore plus vite, mon cœur cognant contre ma poitrine.

J'ai dans ma poche quelques billets que Dov avait laissé sur la commode hier soir. Je les tends au chauffeur afin de le motiver. Ça semble avoir fonctionné car il accélère.

* * *

><p>Le taxi se déporte sur la voie de gauche et on finit par arriver à destination. Je paye en donnant un onéreux pourboire. Je crois que c'est le seul cadeau de Noël que je ferai cette année. Je récupère ma valise et le chauffeur me remercie chaleureusement et me souhaite un excellent vol.<p>

J'entre dans l'aéroport, passe les nombreux portiques et contrôles avec lassitude. J'entends un couple de retraités geindre. Ils ne veulent pas ôter le collier de leur chien qui sonne depuis près de cinq bonnes minutes.

Je m'installe dos à la gigantesque baie vitrée et commande un café corsé. Au portique, j'entends de l'agitation et des hommes tentent de maîtriser un individu particulièrement hostile à la fouille corporelle.

Blasé, je m'éloigne.

* * *

><p>J'ai beau hurler ton prénom, je te vois s'éloigner. Je suis retenu par des agents de sécurité qui font une fouille plus approfondie. Je grogne d'impatience et ils me laissent finalement entrer. J'attrape mon sac et te cherche du regard. Je ne te vois nulle part.<p>

* * *

><p>Je regarde les employés de l'aéroport charger les nombreuses valises et je crois remarquer la mienne. Je me plonge dans la lecture de mon journal.<p>

Finalement, je m'emmitoufle dans mon manteau et tombe dans une sorte de somnolence. Je me réveille en sursaut à chaque fois qu'on indique l'embarquement d'un appareil. Lorsque mon tour arrive, je m'étire et me dirige lentement vers la porte d'embarcation.

Une file indienne se forme et j'ai juste envie que les voyageurs se pressent, d'atteindre mon siège et me laisser dormir jusqu'à destination. Je laisse une jeune femme passer avant moi et elle me fait un large sourire. Je finis par arriver à l'intérieur de l'avion où déjà du monde s'installe. Je trouve ma place sans difficulté et m'assieds.

Mon voisin est un quadragénaire très occupé qui ne cesse de faire et défaire sa mallette. Je mets ma ceinture et regarde sans voir le steward nous faire l'habituel démonstration de sécurité. Ce gars là et moi nous ne sommes pas si différent : constamment obligé d'être balloté d'un point à un autre du globe pour des raisons professionnelles, ayant des pieds-à-terre ci et là, et une furieuse envie de redescendre sur terre.

L'avion fait un bref tour du tarmac.

Un sifflement, puis une sensation étrange soulève brièvement mon estomac.

Nous sommes déjà partis.

* * *

><p>Je me lève discrètement afin de te chercher dans l'appareil mais une hôtesse de l'air me raccompagne à mon siège avec un sourire hypocrite. Ça me tue de savoir que tu es dans cet avion et que je vais devoir attendre plusieurs heures pour t'adresser la parole...<p>

* * *

><p>J'entends au loin une hôtesse rejoindre un passager à sa place. J'ouvre mon sachet d'écouteurs et les enfonce dans mes oreilles afin d'écouter tranquillement le film qui est diffusé. J'en ai loupé une bonne partie mais j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il se passe... Quelques instants avant la fin, je réalise que je connais ce film pour l'avoir vu un soir de Noël chez mon oncle et ma tante. Dégoûté, j'enlève mes écouteurs et soupire. Un petit jingle retentit et me met en alerte.<p>

– Bonsoir – ou devrais-je dire bonjour – je suis le copilote de l'appareil et je viens de vous informer que nous avons cessé de survoler les eaux américaines et que nous sommes en ce moment juste au-dessus des Caraïbes.

Je me penche, le nez contre le hublot et distingue de la mer à perte de vue jouant avec les reflets de la nuit.


	14. Une perle orange dans le ciel bleu

**Posté le :** 9 Juin 2012. _Bain de soleil._

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Oh, comme je me suis régalée à écrire ce chapitre il y a plusieurs semaines. J'espère qu'il en ira de même pour vous avec la lecture. Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que l'histoire vous enchante à ce point, quand même. Puis bon, c'est pas comme si je n'étais pas une fétichiste de l'eau pleinement assumée.

D. Would

**Post-scriptum : **N'oubliez pas de rejoindre le groupe « The Baba O'Riley » sur Facebook afin de connaître l'avancée de mes écrits et bien plus encore !

* * *

><p><strong>Pistes de lecture : 01. <strong>Caravane – Raphaël.** 02. **_Paradise _– Coldplay. ** 03. **_Au bord de l'eau_ – Gérard De Palmas.** 04. **_S__panish Sahara_ – Foals.** 05. **_Youth – _Daughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Troisième arc <strong>_

**Barbade, Prague, Londres # 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Barbade <strong>

****«**** Nous avons commencé par former un couple homosexuel,

brillant, soudé et scandaleux ****» ****

Gilles Leroy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>. . . . . Chapitres 13 : <em><em><strong>Une perle orange dans le ciel bleu<strong>__

_**«**__ La mer enseigne aux marins des rêves que les ports assassinent __**»**_

_Giraudeau_

* * *

><p>La mer est si bleu que ça en devient féérique. Nous sommes en train d'atterrir et je suis fasciné. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et l'hiver semble déjà loin.<p>

Ça y est, nous y sommes.

Je meurs d'impatience à l'idée de défaire ma ceinture et de pouvoir retrouver Harry. Mais tout le monde a la même idée que moi et rapidement, les couloirs de l'avion sont bondés. Je hisse la tête afin d'apercevoir Harry. Je ne le vois pas. Je prends sur moi et patiente.

Nous descendons de l'avion et je le vois, derrière un groupe de retraités surexcités. Il a son sac balancé sur son épaule et le nez baissé vers son appareil photo. Je bouscule deux ou trois personnes et je cours vers lui. Je l'interpelle, cris son prénom et lui saute dessus.

Surpris, il lâche son appareil photo. Je le ramasse et vérifie qu'il n'est pas cassé. Je le lui tends avec un sourire immense. Il semble stupéfait. Doucement, il enlève les écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles et me contemple. Brusquement il me serre dans ses bras. Il me serre comme si j'étais un rêve qui pourrait disparaître.

Je cherche son regard et remarque que ses yeux sont humides tant il est ému. Je dois être dans un état pitoyable car moi aussi je renifle. J'ai l'impression qu'il a du mal à croire à ce qu'il voit. Il me murmure des phrases incompréhensibles.

Je constate que les autres passagers du vol ont déjà rejoint le bus qui nous emmène à l'aéroport. Je prends sa main et nous rejoignons les autres. Dans le bus, ni lui ni moi ne soufflons mot. Je crois que nous sommes trop heureux de nous être retrouvés. Ici, c'est le Paradis. Je marcherai dans ses pas tant qu'il ne me repoussera.

Harry passe un bras autour de mes épaules et un vent frais se lève. J'enlève mon pull-over à cause de la forte chaleur. Le trajet est plutôt court. Le temps s'est écoulé à une vitesse éclair. Une heure plus tard, nous sommes déjà devant une petite maison, bagages en main.

Durant tout ce temps, j'ai eu l'impression que ça a été un autre Draco. Le Draco survolté de la jetée, près de Porto, celui qui avait envie de vivre de nouvelles choses.

Harry ouvre la porte et je découvre notre chez nous. Je m'en fous de rater mes examens, de ne plus retourner à Paris, de ne rien faire d'autre que d'être avec lui... parce que c'est ici qu'est ma place.

Trop souvent, on se met des barrières en pensant que ce n'est pas raisonnable, qu'on doit se laisser le temps de penser. Mais plus on réfléchit, plus on s'éloigne de notre objectif. La vie est trop courte pour réfléchir et prendre les choses au sérieux. Je préfère rire et m'amuser. Je préfère être dans ses bras et profiter des rayons de soleil sur nos peaux.

Par la fenêtre, je vois les rivages de la mer. J'entraîne Harry dehors et il me suit. Je cours comme un malade sur la plage. Je tombe plusieurs fois, me roule dans le sable blanc, me relève, et me jette tout habillé dans l'eau salée. Je crois que je suis un fétichiste de la mer.

Je mouille mes cheveux, me prélasse et flotte sur le dos. Harry me rejoint après avoir pris le temps d'enlever son jean et son tee-shirt. Un rouleau de vague le submerge et il secoue la tête comme un chien mouillé. Il est à mes côtés en quelques brasses et on se regarde un long moment avant de s'embrasser comme des damnés.

– Je crois que venir ici était la chose la plus dingue et la plus irresponsable que j'ai jamais faite.

– C'était aussi la plus courageuse, répond Harry.

Ses yeux verts sont encore plus troubles qu'à l'ordinaire. Il me serre dans ses bras et je me sens bien. Bizarrement, j'ai envie de rire, de pleurer, de me laisser couler, de nager avec lui, de voir où l'océan s'arrête, de tout lui dire... de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé à Porto pour qu'il comprenne. Pour qu'il me comprenne.

Mais l'ancien Draco, manipulateur et égoïste, revint à la surface et me dit de ne rien faire. De ne rien ébruiter. De le serrer encore plus fort pour pas qu'il s'en aille. De m'accrocher à lui désespérément et d'entendre les vagues aller et venir sur nos silhouettes imbriquées l'une en l'autre.

– Tu m'étouffes.

– Désolé, je murmure en le laissant finalement respirer. J'avais juste peur que tu t'envoles.

– Pas de risque. Plus cette fois.

Sous l'eau, Harry tient ma main et s'immerge lentement, comme un baptême. Je le suis et l'eau est si limpide, que je distingue son visage aussi clairement qu'à la lumière du soleil. Je remonte rapidement et respire.

C'est juste incroyable comme endroit.

– Et si on rentrait ? prononce Harry après avoir secoué sa tête dans tous les sens.

Je le suis dans notre petit bungalow.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes si près de la mer...

– En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de tornades ou de trucs comme ça.

Je me sèche et m'allonge sur le lit blanc recouvert d'une moustiquaire. Notre maison est minuscule, aussi petite que le studio que j'occupais à Paris. Pourtant, je me vois bien vivre ici...

J'entends Harry défaire sa valise et une part infime de moi espère que c'est la dernière fois. Une sonnerie me rappelle à l'ordre : Harry branche son Mac et y relie son appareil photo.

Subitement, tous les clichés des derniers mois défilent devant mes yeux à vitesse éclair :

La baie de Porto.

La jetée.

Le coucher de soleil.

Les prismes de l'océan.

Les méduses couchées contre les récifs.

L'inondation de soleil.

La pluie fine.

Le gris des nuages.

Les toits rouges, bruns et ocres.

Les ruelles étroites et sinueuses.

La butte et les bosquets.

L'atlantique à perte de vue.

L'appartement vide et le fauteuil vert kaki élimé.

Moi, endormi, et les zébrures de la télévision parcourant mon visage.

La nuit.

Puis le ciel bleu.

Des mannequins regardant de haut l'objectif, Louboutin bien en vue.

Le soleil d'or s'insinuant partout.

Le linge blanc éclatant posé sur les cordes à linge des immeubles.

Le mouvement d'une robe beige alors que la brise marine la soulève.

Les coulisses d'un défilé organisé sur le quai du port.

Dimeo, sa cousine et Harry.

Un groupe de vieillards discutant avec animation.

L'aéroport de Porto.

Des passagers endormis ou affaissés dans leur siège.

Les rues parisiennes, floues à cause de la vitesse.

De loin, la Tour Eiffel.

Les quartiers animés.

La propreté de Rivoli.

Les podiums.

Des soirées mondaines bondées.

Milan, ses toits et son tramway.

Les reliefs antiques de Napoli.

La pureté du Lac Majeur.

Le pont de Brooklyn.

Le rêve américain.

New York.

Et nous.

Je me redresse en souriant.

– Je ne savais pas qu'on avait déjà un album.

Harry ne se retourne pas, mais je le vois sourire. Je m'approche et lui caresse les cheveux en continuant de regarder les clichés défiler. Je ris en me voyant faire la grimace. Je ne me souviens plus du tout avoir fait ça...

Finalement, Harry laisse son appareil charger. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain et part prendre sa douche.

– Je peux utiliser ton ordinateur ? dis-je en haussant la voix. Je dois envoyer le reste de mon travail à Théodore pour la rentrée... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait une mauvaise note à cause de moi.

– Ouais, pas de problème, lance Harry depuis la salle de bain.

Je fais attention à ne pas me connecter à ma messagerie alors que j'envoie mon mail. Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec Dov, et encore moins de m'expliquer. J'en profite aussi pour écrire un mot à Blaise et je me déconnecte.

Harry revient, une serviette nouée aux hanches et cherche une tenue adéquate dans sa pile de fringues. J'ouvre ma valise et range les miens avec soin.

– On restera ici combien de temps ?

– Longtemps, j'imagine, répond-t-il en mettant la main sur un tee-shirt blanc.

Je souris me déshabille tout en me dirigeant vers l'étroite salle de bain. Harry lève le nez de sa valise.

– A quoi tu joues encore Draco ?

– Moi, à rien du tout ? dis-je en enlevant innocemment mon jean.

– La dernière fois que tu m'as posé cette question, la réponse a eu l'effet d'un cataclysme sur moi. Donc je le répète, à quoi tu joues ?

Je ne réponds rien et file dans la salle de bain, en laissant la porte entrouverte. Moi-même, je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Je me savonne lentement, histoire de laisser du temps à Harry.

De longues minutes plus tard, je dois m'avouer vaincu. Il ne me rejoindra pas sous la douche, ce con. Dépité, je me sèche et attrape quelques vêtements propres et secs.

Je rejoins Harry dans notre chambre et il est là, allongé, un bras derrière la nuque, à contempler le plafond. Ses paupières s'entrouvrent lorsque j'arrive.

– C'était comme ça avec Dov ? prononce-t-il doucement. Tu te déshabillais et il venait te faire l'amour ?

Je m'assieds en tailleur sur le lit.

– Je veux dire, reprend Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me séduire je le suis déjà.

– Séduis seulement ? Je dois faire mieux à l'avenir...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend et regarde par la fenêtre. J'ai déjà oublié les neiges de New York et me voici sous un ciel radieux des Tropiques. Je finis par m'allonger à ses côtés, la tête contre son épaule.

– C'est une belle cavale qu'on a faite... J'ai l'impression de tout juste récupérer.

Pour appuyer mes dires, je fais mine de respirer bruyamment. Harry me tape légèrement le ventre et arbore un sourire en coin.

– Dis-moi, tu avais peur que je ne vienne pas ?

Harry acquiesce lentement et se tourne vers moi. Nous sommes désormais face à face, étendu sur la couverture.

– Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je connais quelque chose d'aussi intense avec quelqu'un. Je l'ai réalisé tardivement et je ne suis pas prêt à faire une croix dessus.

– Dois-je en déduire que je suis addictif ?

– Complètement.

Gêné, je joue avec les boutons de son tee-shirt. Je préfère détourner mon attention plutôt qu'avoir une réaction stupide.

– Avant, tu as déjà été amoureux ?

– Qui a dit que j'étais amoureux ? rétorque Harry avec un large sourire.

– T'es con. Tu le sais ça, au moins ?

– Et toi, tu étais déjà tombé amoureux, avant ?

– Je ne répondrais pas à une question que tu as décidé d'ignorer.

Harry finit par s'allonger sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque.

– Je vois. Avant, j'ai eu des histoires, c'est vrai. Mais ça n'était pas comme... comme maintenant. Je ne trouve pas les mots...

– Alors cherche-les.

– Autoritaire, en plus... Eh bien, s'attacher aux gens, c'est facile. Continuer de les apprécier malgré tout, c'est autre chose.

Je me tais alors que je le sens se rapprocher. Maladroitement et timidement, ses doigts serrent les miens. Sa paume est tiède et j'y lis des mots qu'il n'ose prononcer.

– Il est à qui ce bungalow ?

– A l'agence qui m'emploie. Je commence le travail dans deux jours.

Je prends doucement conscience que durant son absence, je n'aurais probablement rien à faire hormis l'attendre.

Je ne dis rien, parce que cela ne changera pas grand chose. Je ferme les yeux et finis par écouter le silence apaisant dans la pièce.

– Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ?

Harry ne répond pas tout de suite à ma question, gagnant du temps.

– Je ne sais pas, Toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– J'en pense que j'ai envie de fumer.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants furent parfaits.<p>

Harry m'a acheté un ukulélé fabriqué artisanalement sur le marché d'à côté. J'apprends à en jouer. En deux jours, j'ai déjà retenu deux accords qui sonnaient bien. Ici, les neiges ne tombent pas. Ici, il n'y a que le soleil et la nuit. Ici, il n'y a que la chaleur de nos corps étreints. Ici, dans ce bungalow au bord de la mer, nous sommes seuls au monde au milieu des gens.

Nous avons passé la plupart de notre temps libre sur la plage, à regarder l'onde tout en discutant, lisant, chantonnant, buvant, fumant.

Je renferme mon poing sur du sable. J'adore la sensation du sable blanc essayant de s'en échapper, en vain. De sentir ses millions de grains – poussières et quartz mêlés – rouler sur ma paume et s'échapper par les fins interstices. Aujourd'hui, Harry est allongé sur le dos et m'observe faire derrière ses Ray-Ban.

– Tu ne t'en lasses pas ?

Je fais non de la tête et dépose une poignée de sable sur sa chute de reins.

– Je trouve ça apaisant.

Harry époussète son dos et enlève ses lunettes tout en se redressant.

– Demain, une délégation de modèles européens arrive. Je vais les photographier. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Tu pourras même piquer une ou deux fringues à la fin du shooting.

– Une ou deux ce n'est pas suffisant, finis-je par prononcer d'un air las.

– Draco, je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser seul dans le bungalow, de surcroît sur une île que tu ne connais pas.

Je hausse des épaules.

– Est-ce que je peux reformuler ma demande ?

– Tente toujours.

– Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi.

– Je suis insensible à ton charme, Potter. Même si tu peux être très convaincant. Mais je veux bien les une ou deux pauvres fringues qu'on me donnera. Donc je viens. Juste pour les fringues.

– Bien sûr, dit-il en souriant.

Derrière mon dos, je l'entends pousser un petit cri de victoire alors que mes yeux sont perdus au large.

* * *

><p>Ce matin, Harry m'a emmené au shooting. Stupidement, je n'ai fait que tendre des tasses de café à qui le voulait bien. Je suis bien loin des strass et des paillettes de Dov sous ce soleil de plomb.<p>

On commence d'abord avec les filles, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. C'est une marque de maillot de bain qu'on doit mettre en valeur. Agenouillées dans l'eau, elles posent. La lumière du jour révèle leurs atouts d'une manière incroyable. Harry est assis sur le sable blanc et manipule son appareil.

Un stagiaire vérifie sur un écran si les photos sont bonnes. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y prennent pour ne pas avoir de contre-jour ou d'imperfections. C'est leur métier, après tout, mais ça me laisse toujours autant stupéfait.

* * *

><p>Harry et moi nous avons passé notre soirée dans un bar animé du centre-ville servant de délicieux cocktails. Nous avons parlé toute la nuit de notre enfance et des choses que nous regrettions. Il a alors vaguement parlé d'un Ron et d'une Hermione, de l'amertume plein la voix.<p>

* * *

><p>Cette nuit, Harry a dormi de l'autre côté de l'île afin de réaliser un autre shooting. J'en ai profité pour passer un coup de fil à Maman.<p>

Elle me remercie pour l'argent que je lui envoie régulièrement, me parle du temps qu'il fait, de ses nouvelles amies, de son béguin pour son ophtalmologiste, de la robe bleue qu'elle a acheté aux dernières soldes. Courageusement, je demande :

– Et l'état de Papa s'est amélioré ?

– Non, toujours... toujours la même chose. Mais je ne vais plus le voir depuis que tu as quitté Londres. Je n'arrive plus à faire d'être intéressé par son cas. Ce qu'il a fait... Ce qu'il t'a fait, corrige-t-elle, est simplement répugnant. Qu'il ait osé envisager de... de mourir avec toi, de t'assassiner... c'est au-delà du réel. Il... Il t'avait déjà tellement pris. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Ce n'est pas le Lucius que j'ai épousé.

– Le déménagement l'a tué, je crois. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter le monde réel. Il ne le sera sans doute jamais.

– Toi, tu t'adaptes très bien on dirait.

– Peut-être parce que je suis jeune et que j'ai encore la vie devant moi.

Je lui explique alors avoir quitté Paris, Dov, mon école, mon travail, pour quelqu'un que j'aimais. Conclusion ? La vie est une pute. Mais si on la paie bien, elle offre du rab' et nous sourit.

* * *

><p>Nos voisins sont démens. Ils nous ont offert d'énormes noix de coco pour notre arrivée.<p>

* * *

><p>Sur la plage, j'ai peins une aquarelle.<p>

Ce n'est pas très joli, ni même très abouti. Pourtant, je ne me lasse pas de la regarder, de me dire que si je la reprends plus tard elle sera magnifique. C'est la représentation d'une moto prenant un virage en bord de mer, avec une perle orange dans le ciel bleu.

* * *

><p>Premier fou rire entre lui et moi. Des larmes vagabondes s'échappent de nos yeux, rapidement séchées sous la puissance de nos rires d'enfant.<p>

* * *

><p>La magie de l'été en hiver.<p>

* * *

><p>Et les mannequins masculins ont débarqué sur la plage pour la seconde série de clichés. J'en suis resté pantois de voir Blaise, en short de bain, discuter avec animation avec un autre type. Automatiquement, j'ai sauté sur mes jambes, me demandant ce qu'il foutait là, si loin de Paris. Il s'est arrêté à ma hauteur, m'a regardé puis souris et a dit.<p>

– Alors, c'est pour ça que t'es parti ? a-t-il dit en désignant la tente sous laquelle se trouvait Harry. C'est ton plan-cul ?

– On ne traverse pas la planète entière pour un plan-cul. Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ?

Blaise ne répond pas et regarde autour de lui.

– Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ?

– De quoi ?

– Le shooting, répond-t-il d'un ton évident.

– J'en sais foutrement rien... Tu veux du café ?

Il fait non de la tête et rejoint les autres mecs assis sur une gigantesque pierre. Harry me fait signe et je le rejoins, sortant de ma rêverie, des questions se bousculant dans ma tête.

* * *

><p>Avec le temps, l'amour devient chair.<p>

On perd de vue ce qui nous a rapproché pour favoriser les contacts physiques. Parler, partager des émotions, rire, ne suffisent plus.

On se retrouve dans ses derniers retranchements lorsque les silences sont le fruit d'embarras. Et on veut taire ce silence en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le problème est parfois la solution. Autant prendre son courage à deux mains et l'affronter.

Ensemble, nous tombons sur les couvertures comme des dominos. Je suis allongé sur lui, à enlever d'une main pressée sa ceinture. Il baisse son jean et continue de m'embrasser. Fort. Si fort que j'ai un peu mal. Je ne dis rien et continue. Je continue parce que je meurs d'envie de finir ce nouveau chapitre de notre histoire.

J'oublie le sifflement persistant du vent qui gronde au large. J'oublie les volets qui claquent contre les carreaux. J'oublie le reste et garde l'essentiel en tête.

Sans faire exprès, Harry me donne un coup de coude à l'épaule alors qu'il enlève son tee-shirt. Je plaque mes mains sur son torse traversé par une ligne de poils sombres et tente de lui faire mal en écorchant sa peau.

Contre toutes attentes, il répond à cela avec de la tendresse. Je suis légèrement désappointé, puis désarçonné par ma propre monture. Il me fait rouler sur le côté et poursuit ses caresses. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer l'irrégularité dans ses mouvements. Des gestes criant l'impatience et l'agitation.

Harry est un amant maladroit. Je commence à le deviner. Il n'est même pas encore entièrement déshabillé qu'il veut déjà passer à l'étape supérieure. Si je le ralentis, se vexera-t-il ? Je me demande aussi où diable a-t-il appris à embrasser comme ça ? J'ai des leçons de rattrapage à lui donner. Dov embrassait tellement mieux... Magnanime, je ferme les yeux et le laisse continuer son petit manège lingual.

Je finis tout de même par me lasser et décide de baisser son short et de prendre les choses en main. Ma paume s'occupe de la longueur de sa verge alors que sa respiration se fait bruyante. Avec mon pouce, je trace des petits cercles sur son gland avant de l'engloutir.

Harry a un regard incrédule, les ferme, puis se mord les lèvres, sa main sur ma tête alors que j'entame des va-et-vient. Je pourlèche avec soin les contours, laisse ma langue remonter avec lenteur, avant d'avaler son membre.

J'ai l'impression que c'est Harry qui vient juste de sortir de ce cap pernicieux et vide de sens qu'on nomme l'adolescence. Il couche comme si c'était tout nouveau, comme si c'était... Il n'a peut-être pas encore suffisamment de maturité sur ce plan là.

À part l'épisode Dimeo, je ne sais rien de la vie sentimentale et sexuelle de Harry. Comme lui ne sait rien de la mienne. Je continue de le faire languir. Audacieusement, il palpe mes fesses. Pourtant, j'ai la sensation d'être une espèce de boule de suif qu'il malaxe juste pour s'occuper les mains. Ne me formalisant pas sur ça, je continue mon jeu de langue et titille son gland.

Il grogne quelque chose que je ne comprends, mais interprète comme une sorte d'encouragement. Je vais plus loin dans mon exploration, à l'instar de ses doigts, qui se font aventureux.

Il interrompt brusquement ma caresse et me plaque dos contre le matelas. Cette fois, je suis vexé. J'aime finir les choses que j'entreprends. Il m'embrasse d'une manière assez gauche, ses lèvres tombant parfois sur mon menton ou mon nez. Il caresse mon dos couverts de cicatrices et s'y attarde parfois, chose que je trouve malsaine. Je replace ses mains sur mon ventre. Avec calme et simplicité, il flatte mon torse tout en le parsemant de baisers.

Les rayons verticaux de l'éclairage cru m'aveugle tandis que la clarté joue sur ses mèches sombres. L'ampoule grésille, crépite, jusqu'à s'éteindre totalement.

Harry lève le nez mais je le retiens par la nuque et plaque ma bouche contre la sienne. Nous reprenons notre affaire. Pressé, il renverse plusieurs objets de la table de chevet en cherchant des capotes. Il l'enfile rapidement et me mordille la peau du cou tout en se replaçant entre mes cuisses.

Étrangement, j'appréhende. Je ne peux plus nier ce qui est en train de se produire... Il entre et je suis légèrement surpris. Je le cache néanmoins en ne produisant quasiment aucun bruit.

Je clos mes paupières et décide de m'abandonner entièrement afin de mieux profiter. Harry soupire de suffisance. Il profite de l'instant présent, seul. Il aurait pu se masturber que j'aurais trouvé cela moins égoïste.

Il entame des mouvements de bassin et j'attends que le déclic et la magie s'opère. Je le sens aller et venir en moi et ça me provoque que de légers fourmillements alors que lui, à l'air de prendre son pied.

Des taches vertes, violettes, rouges et blanches dansent dans le noir lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux tant j'ai serré mes paupières un instant auparavant. Je me remémore en un éclair le feu d'artifice que nous avions aperçu au Lac Majeur. Je me demande pourquoi j'y pense. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas hier ou demain ?

Tout est uniformément blanc sous mes paupières closes. Il neige. Et ses baisers tombent sur mes lèvres comme des flocons. Neige-t-il aussi au Paradis ? J'ai tendance à mes poser des questions existentielles lorsque je m'ennuie... Il se retire, essoufflé, et roule sur le côté.

Dans la semi-pénombre du bungalow, Harry ne peut pas voir mon air perplexe. C'est tout ? Quelle arnaque. Harry finit par se redresser puis se lève. Il marche jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se débarrasse du préservatif.

Il revient en titubant et se laisse tomber sur le matelas. Je ne me ressens pas l'envie de me lover contre lui et il ne me le réclame pas. Harry allume juste une cigarette et conserve le silence. Je me sens tout bizarre, un peu comme si les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées exactement comme prévu.

Je m'attendais à plus. Beaucoup plus. Je me représentais déjà mentalement à m'accrocher à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage, à murmurer des « encore » l'esprit tourmenté, être dévoré tout entier par mes hormones ravagés. Je pensais que nous aurions affronté ensemble une tempête grondant dans nos entrailles et qui aurait gît de nos bouches. J'imaginais que les aiguilleurs du ciel auraient orienté notre orgasme imminent vers la piste d'atterrissage. Je calculais déjà la pause que j'aurais durant la phase post-coïtale : la tête posée contre son bras, les yeux dans le vague, à l'écouter.

Là, je me sens vide et vidé. Il s'est passé quelque chose, mais quoi ? La déception, peut-être.

La vérité me frappe : Harry est un mauvais coup. Je tourne légèrement la tête de son côté et je me demande s'il se doute de quelque chose... Il a le nez en l'air, le regard rivé au plafond.

Je me frotte les yeux, atomisé.

– C'était cool, finit par dire Harry. Je veux dire... c'était vraiment...

– Toi aussi tu as ressenti...

– Ouais, dit-il, euphorique. La vague ! C'était juste ahurissant.

Je grimace une espèce de sourire. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je m'apprêtais à dire mais je le laisse conserver ses illusions.

Une question me brûle les lèvres, toutefois, je n'ose la formuler. Elle serait maladroite et sûrement mal interprétée. Je me la répète mentalement pour l'oublier : et Dimeo aimait vraiment coucher avec toi ou c'était un bon simulateur ?

– Je suis content qu'on ait passé ce cap, tous les deux.

Harry ramène tendrement la couverture sur moi et m'embrasse l'épaule. Je fais mine de bâiller pour couper court à la conversation. Voyant qu'il reste là, accoudé, à me regarder m'endormir, je me tourne.

Trop d'attention me rend simplement mal à l'aise.

* * *

><p>A mon réveil, Harry n'est pas là. La nuit est tombée – ou peut-être est-on tôt le matin ? – sur l'île et je n'entends que le brouhaha de la conversation animée que tiennent nos voisins sous leur pergola.<p>

Je m'assieds en tailleur, réalisant avec peine que quelques heures auparavant nous avons couchés ensemble.

J'allume la radio et un air de techno envahit dans la pièce. Je suis nu mais je n'ai pas froid. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis cinq ans, lors de la dernière canicule. Je prends une douche froide, afin d'économiser le petit ballon d'eau chaude.

Je sais que cette nuit, Harry est parti installer son matériel pour les premiers shootings photos. Il veut prendre des photos dès l'aube. Il ne rentrera pas avant l'heure du déjeuner.

Comment, en une baise, peut-on flinguer des mois de relation ? Le prince charmant n'était-il en réalité qu'un vilain crapaud ? L'ai-je trop idéalisé durant tous ces mois ? M'attendais-je donc à quelque chose de si spectaculaire pour cette première fois ? Est-ce que je l'aime encore, ce con ?

Oui, je l'aime encore. Pourquoi poser la question ?


	15. Le Tour de l'île

**Posté le : ** 7 Juillet 2012. _Le ciel gronde, jaloux de nous voir sourire._

* * *

><p><strong>Info :<strong> Je suis inscrite sur Pottermore, dans la maison Serpentard. Mon pseudonyme est DragonLune2871, si vous souhaitez m'ajouter. Vous pouvez aussi rejoindre mon groupe Facebook (curieux leitmotiv) du nom de « The Baba O'Riley » (J'y parle de l'avancée de mes écrits et mes prochains projets). Je tenais à vous remercier chaudement (oui, chaudement, nous sommes à Barbade après tout), pour vos si gentilles reviews ! Pour les lecteurs anonymes n'oubliez pas de signer à la fin vos reviews parce que les modalités ont changé ! Je répondrai aux différents messages au compte goutte vu que ces prochaines semaines s'annonce charger. Pour rester en contact, vous avez Facebook (pour certains), pour les autres, je ferai de mon mieux pour être dispo et écrire un peu plus régulièrement.

**Thnks to** _Vicky _and_ Geraldine_ pour les reviews anonymes. J'espère qu'une partie de vos interrogations sur la déception de Draco post-coïtale trouvera une réponse ici.

* * *

><p><strong>Piste de lecture : 01. <strong>_I truly loved ya –_ Selah Sue. **02. **_Leave the light on –_ Beth Hart. **03.** _Futuresex-Lovesound _– Justin Timberlake.

****(1) Minuit, l'heure du diable :**** C'est un proverbe dans les Caraïbes qu'on ne retrouve pas partout, qui remplace « Minuit, l'heure du crime ».

* * *

><p>. . . . . Chapitre 14 : <em><strong>Le Tour de l'île<strong>_

**« **_Tous les hommes sont menteurs,_

_inconstants,_

_faux,_

_bavards,_

_hypocrites,_

_orgueilleux et lâches,_

_méprisables et sensuels __[…]._

_Le monde n'est qu'un égout sans fond_

_où les phoques les plus informes_

_rampent et se tordent sur des montagnes de fange __[...]__. _

_On est souvent trompé en amour,_

_souvent blessé et souvent malheureux _

_mais on aime,_

_et quand on est sur le bord de sa tombe, _

_on se retourne pour regarder en arrière, et on se dit :_

_J'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelques fois : mais j'ai aimé_.** »**

Alfred de Musset

* * *

><p>Je feuillette mon carnet à dessin.<p>

Je tombe sur la peinture Wanderlust que j'avais commencée des mois plus tôt, lors de notre séjour au Lac Majeur. Mes doigts retracent les contours du paysage lumineux.

Ça me fait bizarre de revoir ça. Ce souvenir semble déjà si lointain. Si éloigné de l'idée que je me faisais de notre romance. Au fond, je ne suis qu'un putain d'utopiste. Je ne crois que ce que je veux bien imaginer.

Je suis assis à l'entrée du bungalow. _I truly loved ya _de Selah Sue s'envole par la fenêtre ouverte. Je bats la mesure au rythme du raggamuffin. Le ciel est toujours bleu, mais un léger voile opaque couvre la région depuis hier matin.

Le vent du large gronde et s'insinue partout. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de cyclones. Harry sort du bungalow et s'assied à mes côtés, me tendant une canette glacée de jus de litchi.

– Tu n'es pas très bavard en ce moment, dit-il après avoir bu une longue gorgée. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Paris te manque ?

– Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je… Je me demandais juste comment allait Dov.

Je me sens mal à l'aise de parler de lui, un peu comme si j'invoquais un fantôme que l'on craint tous les deux. Harry ne répond rien. Il fixe la petite cour recouverte de sable où des enfants s'amusent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frotter mes mains, en un tic nerveux.

– Tu penses retourner le voir… ?

– Peut-être pas maintenant. Il… Il aura besoin d'être seul. Ça me fait de la peine de l'avoir blessé.

– Tu doutes.

– Non, je ne…

– Ne me mens pas. Je sais bien que tu réfléchis à plein de choses depuis quelques jours. Et, honnêtement, je respecte ça. S'il te faut encore du temps pour être sûr de ce que tu veux, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Du moment que tu es certain de ton choix final. Peu importe… Peu importe par quoi on passera.

Je remercie Harry d'un sourire. Il vient d'ôter un lourd poids de mes épaules. Je finis par l'embrasser doucement. J'ouvre ma canette et on reste là, sans un mot, à profiter du temps qu'il fait.

Derrière moi s'étale une mer de souvenirs âcres et de nuits agitées. Je m'étire et remarque que j'ai considérablement bronzé. Une sorte de retour au Portugal. Blaise en plus.

Blaise fait partie du petit groupe de mannequins choisi par la nouvelle agence de Harry pour incarner leur gamme de produits. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il fabrique dans les parages, à vrai dire. Ce n'est pas que je m'en fous, mais je n'ai pas réellement eu l'occasion de lui parler.

Un pick-up noir se faufile entre les arbres fruitiers de la petite cour. Harry se lève et me dit au revoir. Il passera deux jours de l'autre côté de l'île pour le boulot. Il monte à bord et je lui fais un dernier signe de la main alors que le véhicule s'éloigne.

C'est la première fois que je me retrouve seul depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je range rapidement le bungalow, prends mes clefs et mon sac à dos, et je sors.

Je me pose à divers endroits du quartier, croquant certaines scènes de la vie locale. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas y ajouter les couleurs maintenant, mais la réalisation est déjà presque parfaite.

Je passe devant la Poste et envoie un courrier à Maman. Je lui explique que je reviendrais bientôt, qu'elle me manque, qu'ici, tout est merveilleux mais ça le serait encore plus si elle était là.

Mon téléphone portable vibre dans ma poche. Je tombe sur un message de Blaise. Il me demande si je connais un bar sympa, qu'il est justement dans le coin, _par hasard_.

Je lui réponds : « _Pas la peine d'inventer des bobards. Dis-moi juste que t'as envie de me voir_. ».

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je le retrouve effectivement au Red Kashmir, face à la mer. Blaise est assis sur un des hauts tabourets. Je m'assieds à ses côtés.

– Alors, quoi de beau ?

Blaise reçoit son verre, me demande ce que je vais prendre et prononce :

– Je ne savais plus très bien où aller. Le froid, c'est pas pour moi. Je me fais des vacances et puis, mannequin, c'est top. Je rencontre des gens canons.

– Je me contenterai de cette réponse pour l'instant, dis-je en recevant mon _Sex on the Beach_.

– Et toi ?

– Quoi, moi ?

– Tu vas le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le décide ?

– Je m'arrêterai quand même un peu avant.

Il finit d'un trait le reste de sa boisson.

– C'est plus raisonnable.

– Et pourquoi devenir le mannequin de mon… enfin, de Harry ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'autre bout de l'île avec lui s'il bosse ?

– Il bosse aujourd'hui ? s'étonne faussement Blaise.

Je souris. Il se penche vers moi et murmure :

– Je suis venu là juste parce que tu es incroyablement sexy. C'est tout.

– Et la raison officielle ?

Blaise tire sur sa paille bien que son verre soit déjà vide.

– Mmh, Réponse A : Je veux te sauter. Réponse B : Voir la réponse A.

– T'es complètement taré… Et la C ?

– Je n'ai pas de réponse C, mais je veux bien que tu deviennes mon plan C.

Je hausse des sourcils et finis mon verre. Nerveusement, je commence à rire. L'ancien Draco – le petit con arrogant – renaît de ses cendres. Il se présente la bouche en cœur, flatté par tous ces compliments.

J'adore toujours autant qu'on chatouille mon ego, qu'on me dise… Ouais, qu'on me drague. Harry ne m'a jamais dragué. Pas comme ça, en tout cas. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé.

Blaise et moi finissons par discuter de tout et de rien. De Paris, surtout. Il me parle de son prochain retour chez lui.

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est là, mais je ne cherche plus à savoir. J'oublie presque que sa présence n'est pas habituelle.

– Tu n'oublies pas de dessiner, j'espère, finit par lancer Blaise. Tu as un sacré coup de crayon.

– Tu n'as jamais vu mes dessins.

– Tu marques un point.

– Mais j'en ai sur moi.

Je sors mon carnet de mon sac à dos et le lui tends. Il le feuillette et s'arrête plus longuement sur _La Vague de Porto_ avant de me le rendre.

– Pas mal.

Nous buvons encore quelques verres. Nous rions bruyamment, pour rien. Il me frôle. Je lui souris. Nous finissons par sortir du bar. L'air est frais. Nous marchons côte à côte sans nous poser de questions à propos du lendemain, du jour où on quittera Barbade.

Nos pas nous mènent sur les berges. Blaise rit à chacune de mes plaisanteries et je ne me préoccupe de rien d'autre autour. Le courant passe bien.

Nous nous asseyons sur la plage légèrement humide, à regarder le ciel noir se confondre avec les rivages incertains de l'océan. Blaise s'allonge sur le côté et m'observe en silence.

– Il ne t'arrive jamais de… de te poser comme ça, de penser à ta vie, et de t'exaspérer au point de t'en vouloir ?

– Parfois, je réponds. J'évite de trop me juger. Je suis trop sévère envers moi-même.

– Et moi, pas assez.

Blaise me parle alors de ses diverses expériences – heureuses ou malheureuses, et je partage quelques-unes des miennes. Je lui parle rapidement de mon père fou à lier. Blaise m'écoute, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

– Je crois que je le déteste.

– Il vaut mieux le détester que de rester indifférent, rétorque-t-il. Moi, je n'ai pas eu de père… Enfin, je ne le connais pas. Mais si j'en avais eu un, je pense que… la force des choses m'aurait enchaîné avec.

– Même si ton père n'aurait pas été quelqu'un de bien ?

– Surtout si ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

Il se redresse, baisse la tête et regarde un moment ses chaussures. Maladroitement, je le prends dans mes bras. Il en a besoin autant que j'en ai besoin. Ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille. Et j'attends que la tempête se calme.

Peut-être que finalement, un père c'est important. Peu importe qu'il soit menteur, salaud, assassin. Peut-être que c'est important… d'en avoir un, après tout. Peut-être qu'on ne peut pas le renier et encore moins oublier ce qu'il nous a apporté. Blaise finit par se détacher.

– Tu mets quoi comme shampoing ? Ça sent bon.

– J'ai volé des tonnes de petits flacons dans la chambre d'hôtel que j'occupais à New York.

– Je peux voir ?

Je le regarde un instant, interdit.

– Ils… Ils sont dans mon bungalow. Enfin, je… Oui.

Nous reprenons notre marche et Blaise me suit jusqu'à chez moi. J'ouvre la porte le plus silencieusement possible et le laisse entrer.

* * *

><p>Minuit, l'heure du diable.<strong> (1)<strong>

Le ciel, qui était blanc ce matin, est trempé de bleu nuit. Dehors, quelqu'un essaie de redémarrer sa voiture. J'entends le bruit du moteur s'élever puis s'évanouir aussi brusquement, m'évoquant le ronflement d'un géant.

Mes sens sont aux aguets pendant que des mains se baladent sur mon corps abandonné. Afin de ne pas me laisser submerger par le plaisir – et aussi me donner bonne conscience – je décide de compter les lambris du plafond. Pas de multiplication, ça serait trop facile et trop rapide. Une par une seulement.

J'en suis déjà à 11. "_Une loi est une loi. Rouler trop vite revenait au même que déclencher un incendie, revenait au même que poser une bombe, revenait au même que d'abattre un homme d'une balle. Un criminel est un criminel est un criminel_." - _Fight Club_.

En était-il de même pour la tromperie ? Je veux dire, si je couche sans en profiter à cent pour cent, c'est moins grave, non ? 23.

J'entends un _ploc ploc_régulier. L'eau qui fuite dans l'évier. Je suis irrésistiblement tenté de tout arrêter, de le repousser, de me lever pour fermer le robinet, et couper court à ce moment de dérive.

27. Sa peau glisse sous la pulpe de mes doigts.

Je les laisse courir le long de son dos, sur ses épaules et les contours de sa mâchoire. Blaise capture mes lèvres. Je n'essaie pas de calmer ses ardeurs, ni même de ralentir ses gestes précipités.

Je profite pleinement de sa fébrilité et de son désir. Ça donne une autre dimension à l'acte ; un côté plus fragile, sans doute. 38. La main de Blaise caresse mes cuisses et les écarte avec lenteur. Je soupire contre sa bouche tandis que son sexe imposant fait une légère pression contre le mien.

Je vais à la rencontre de son bassin et me frotte lascivement. Blaise grogne et me mord la peau du cou. Mes doigts se cramponnent à sa nuque, puis à ses cheveux, alors qu'il joue délicatement avec mes bourses.

44. Les sirènes chantent l'ultime alarme, alanguies sur les rivages innocents du plaisir. Mais l'odeur piquante, capiteuse et évocatrice du sexe dissipe mes inquiétudes et mes quelques remords.

C'est un voile de brume qui se lève et gomme les contours du port. 52. Ses dents viennent mordre ma bouche à plusieurs reprises, comme des coups qu'on assène, comme une vague qui heurte un récif. 54, il ne faut pas que je perde le compte.

Blaise enfile un préservatif en prenant appuie sur ses avant-bras. Je l'aide, trahissant mon impatience. Il arbore un sourire en coin et arque un sourcil. Embarrassé, je me remets à compter les lambris là où je m'étais arrêté. 58.

Ses lèvres baisent ma gorge, ma clavicule, la naissance de mon torse et remontent vers ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Nos bouches se déchirent, animales. Il me mord. Je le lui rends. Nos dents s'entrechoquent comme des glaçons tintant au fond d'un verre.

J'ouvre les yeux lorsque je réalise que je saigne. 63… je crois, je ne sais plus, je m'en fous. Je lèche le filament qui déborde et y presse mes doigts. Ce n'est pas grave. Impétueux, il passe sa main derrière mon dos afin de m'installer exactement où il le souhaite sans cesser de m'embrasser.

Je consomme sans modération la musique de ses gémissements. Ses mains remontent le long de mes jambes, mes cuisses, mes hanches. Sensation. Abandon. Illumination. Mes entrailles me brûlent. Nos corps se confondent et nos bassins se conjuguent.

Ma bouche cherche fébrilement la sienne, animée par un désir si longtemps éteint. Derrière mes paupières closes, je n'aperçois qu'une rivière de flamme, des sentiers qui s'embrasent.

Ça sent le roussi et le sexe. Le sexe… Le sexe que je partage. Le sexe qui s'imprègne sur ma peau, sur les draps, tout autour, comme un raz-de-marée. L'odeur du sexe s'envole par la fenêtre entrouverte.

Je soulève difficilement les paupières. Je le vois. Lui. Une vision fragmentée, altérée, un panoramique flou mais suggestif.

Ces images se découpent à la façon d'un story-board. Des gros plans successifs en fonction de où se pose mon regard : ses yeux couleur mazout, dilatés, et brillants son léger plissement du front alors qu'il halète les lignes et les courbes parfaites de son torse…

Mes yeux se ferment à nouveau. Je suis subitement transporté ailleurs. Groggy. J'entends au loin le froufrou des draps qui se froissent. Le nid… le nid de mes dérives.

Des sursauts me prennent. Je sens arriver la vague depuis ses profondeurs. Je me prépare, tant bien que mal, à en être entièrement submergé.

Tout à coup, le plafond chancelle et moi avec. Je me tords sous l'émotion. J'aimerais que ça dure toujours…

Et si le ciel était finalement en bas ?


	16. L'odeur de l'argent facile

****Posté : ****13 Septembre 2012. _Petite reprise timide._

* * *

><p><strong>Nouveauté : <strong>Je tenais à vous informer que le site de la Bibliothèque Poudlard est en ligne et que vous pouvez y trouver des ouvrages écrits par des fans à l'attention des Potterhead. Le lien est disponible en haut de mon profil. Sinon je vais essayer de vous mettre l'adresse ici c'est bibliothequepoudlard8wix8com /bibliothequepoudlard#!home/mainPage (remplacer les 8 par des points). Pour y trouver ma contribution, allez dans la section ETAGERES ENSORCELEES puis HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD. Vous trouverez un livre avec une couverture rouge vif. Cliquez dessus et le contenu apparaîtra dans un nouvel onglet ! Bonne lecture et préparez bien votre rentrée mes chers Potterheads ! N'hésitez pas à prêcher la bonne parole en faisant tourner le lien.

Pour contacter les auteurs du projet sur l'avancée des autres livres, vous pouvez toujours les contacter dans la section VOLIERE du site ou, mieux encore, rejoindre le groupe "_The Baba O'Riley_" sur Facebook.

****Note :**** Oui, je sais que ça fait longtemps... Mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut mes roudoudoux. A part ça, je vais rentrer en troisième année universitaire, youpla-boum. Depuis le dernier chapitre j'ai vécu un été au ralentis qui m'a fait du bien. Et puis, bon, j'avais envie de me poser, écrire pour Gaslight (entre autre) et quelques projets d'ailleurs. J'imagine qu'entre temps cette fic vous a manqué et que vous attendez la suite avec impatience. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous embrasse et vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ! :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Pistes de lecture : 01. <strong>**_Unfold_ – The XX.**** 02. ****_Our Song _– The XX. ****03. ****_Reunion _– The XX. ****04. ****_10 Ruska_ – Apocalyptica.**** 05. ****_She's Fire Walking_ – Tim MacMorris. ****06. ****_Girl on Fire_ – Alicia Keys featuring Nicki Minaj.****07. ****_Sur le fil _– Yann Tiersen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prague <strong>

**_«_**_ Prague, cette pierre précieuse enchâssée dans la couronne de la terre. _**_»_**

_Goethe_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>. . . . . Chapitre 15 :<strong> <em>L'odeur de l'argent facile brûle les sourcils <em>**

« _Demain  
>Le jour aura<br>Un petit goût de regret  
>Qu'il faudra faire passer<em> »

Frédéric Rose

* * *

><p>Je dois chasser Blaise du bungalow. Lui, il veut traîner dans le lit et ne plus jamais y bouger. Ce qu'il oublie, c'est qu'il se tenait à la place de Harry. J'ai encore la tête qui tourne de notre petit manège de la veille. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fous là, à rassembler les draps comme s'il s'agissait des preuves d'un crime inavouable.<p>

Étourdi, je me laisse tomber sur le matelas. Au-dehors, le vent souffle fort, si fort qu'on croit qu'il s'est donné pour unique objectif de renverser le bungalow. Blaise, sans grande conviction, s'extirpe de la couverture et se dirige entièrement nu vers la salle de bain. Il ne prend pas la peine de fermer la porte et mon regard tombe sur la mer agitée.

Il commence à pleuvoir. Le parquet s'assombrit de gouttes d'eau. Les volets claquent et toute lueur semble avoir disparu. J'enfile un tee-shirt et m'approche de la fenêtre : les bateaux tanguent sous le flux et reflux de l'eau salée. Sans quitter des yeux le paysage, je prépare un petit cocktail matinal, renversant un nuage de rhum dans mon chocolat chaud.

Je le bois sans réfléchir, pour me réchauffer un peu et avoir quelque chose dans les mains. Blaise finit par sortir et boutonne sa chemise. Lentement, je me retourne. Il zip sa braguette et attrape sa veste.

– Tu as trouvé ça comment ? dit-il.

Je sais bien que sa question n'a que pour visée de gonfler son ego. Il m'a bien vu me tordre de plaisir hier soir. Il n'a pas besoin d'une réponse encore plus significative qu'un orgasme. Je m'appuie contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre et souffle :

– C'était excellent.

Blaise s'assoit au bord du lit pour lacer ses chaussures, un sourire goguenard peint sur ses lèvres. Il tend une main et attrape mon poignet. Je me retrouve debout contre lui et il me serre doucement dans ses bras, sa tête contre mon ventre.

– J'ai pas envie de partir. Je veux encore te baiser... encore et encore...

Je me détache et rigole. Blaise m'entraîne sur le lit et je le comprends tout à coup, je sais que ça sera dur de se séparer, qu'après tout, rien ne nous y oblige, que tous les deux, on a une parfaite entente sexuelle et c'est plutôt rare. Il est penché vers moi et j'ai envie que tout soit plus simple... que je n'ai rien à me reprocher... Il me déshabille, encore. Et je cède, une fois de plus.

Plus le temps passe et plus je n'ai pas envie que cela s'arrête. Je me cramponne à lui comme un damné. Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à faire partir l'odeur du sexe sauf si miracle. Blaise pose ses mains sur mes hanches pour s'enfoncer davantage.

J'halète de plaisir et lui murmure des jurons à l'oreille. Mon poing se referme sur les draps à défaut de sa chair. Il a dit que je lui faisais mal durant l'acte. Sa bouche tombe sur la mienne, la dévore et je le supplie de partir maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais cette petite voix lointaine manque d'assurance. Blaise ne me prend pas au sérieux et continue de m'embarquer dans son doux manège. Tant pis. On continuera de coucher jusqu'à la fin des temps pourvu que mon corps ne m'abandonne.

Je finis au-dessus, assis à califourchon à le baiser dans toute sa splendeur. D'une main, je le strangule et de l'autre je le masturbe doucement. Il ne dit pas non, au contraire. Il a l'air d'apprécier ça plus qu'autre chose...

Je guide son sexe jusqu'à mon intimité et finit par m'y empaler lentement. Je gémis mais Blaise me tapote le bras. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer cette sensation et entame des mouvements du bassin, mais cette fois, Blaise me pince.

Son regard est affolé et il se redresse sur ses avant-bras. J'ai tout à coup pensé que les ennuis commenceraient exactement à ce moment-là, quand Harry nous verrait l'un sur l'autre, la peau moite et dégoulinant d'hormones. Mais non.

Harry est resté planté là, sur le seuil de la porte, indécis. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me traite de tous les noms, me cogne, me demande de sortir de sa vie, casse des objets... à la place, il s'est raclé la gorge, pudique et a soufflé qu'il attendrait dehors.

Ça a dû lui faire un énorme choc. Il n'a sans doute pas très bien réalisé. Je m'habille en vitesse et le rejoins dehors. La pluie fine tombe du toit du bungalow. Je m'assieds à ses côtés, sur le perron. Nous ne soufflons mot. Finalement, Harry brise la glace :

– Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt...

– C'était un coup de folie. Je suis encore fou de toi, Harry. Je n'ai pas d'excuse et je n'en cherche même pas. Tu peux être en colère contre moi, mais sache que ça ne signifiait rien pour moi. C'était juste du sexe et...

Il tire de sa poche deux billets d'avion et prononce :

– Eduardo nous attend à un défilé à Prague. Il veut que tu en fasses partie, en tant que mannequin. Il a beaucoup insisté là-dessus. Je suis convié à photographier l'évènement. C'est pas plus mal qu'on s'y rende. On pourra ainsi faire le point sur... notre relation et surtout nous-mêmes. C'était débile que tu me rejoignes si vite en ayant à peine tourné la page avec Dov... A l'issue de notre séjour à Prague on saura si... si on doit continuer ensemble ou en rester là.

Je m'apprête à répondre mais la porte s'ouvre. Blaise descend les quelques marches entre nous et s'éloigne sans un mot. Oui, il vaut mieux conserver le silence plutôt que d'ajouter quelque chose de déplaisant... Il m'a finalement donné une chance. C'est ça ou rien du tout.

* * *

><p>Harry a passé sa journée à l'hôtel. Le bungalow semble vide sans lui. J'ai peint jusqu'à ce que je meurs de sommeil. Je me suis réveillé avec une tache bleue sur la joue.<p>

* * *

><p>Dans l'avion, Harry et moi sommes côte à côte mais nous agissons comme des inconnus. Je suis triste d'avoir perdu une partie de lui alors qu'il y a quelques jours encore, nous étions fous l'un de l'autre. Même si c'est un mauvais coup, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me fasse l'amour dans cette foutue cabine de l'appareil.<p>

À la place, Harry suit une télénovéla créole retranscrite sur le petit-écran. Plus d'une dizaine d'heures plus tard, nous arrivons à Prague, là où le soleil plonge dans le fleuve à la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Eduardo nous attend dans le hall d'un somptueux palace. Le défilé s'annonce déjà grandiose. Le compagnon d'Eduardo – qu'il traîne partout tel un it-bag – a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme et pianote sur son téléphone portable. Harry leur serre la main mais Eduardo, lui, le contre avec une bise.<p>

– Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu arriverais à détrôner Dov dans sa vie sentimentale, roucoule-t-il en posant une main dans mon dos. C'est une perle que t'as là.

J'avais oublié qu'Eduardo était un attardé qui mettait les pieds dans le plat avec délectation. J'essaie de conserver les faux-semblants.

– En tout cas, reprend-il en me jaugeant, je ne t'aurais pas fait venir d'aussi loin si j'avais su que tu avais grossi.

– Je gagnerais combien sur ce défilé ?

– Petit opportuniste, susurre Eduardo.

– Tu m'imaginais autrement, peut-être ?

Il ne dit rien et ordonne à un garçon d'emmener nos valises jusqu'à nos chambres. J'imagine qu'il va nous laisser au niveau de l'ascenseur, mais non, Eduardo s'invite dans notre piaule, nous fait la visite comme s'il était le maître des lieux et nous inflige des ragots qui me passent par-dessus la tête.

Voyant que son « chéri » (comme il l'appelle) est peu réactif, Eduardo lui donne les clefs de leur chambre. Il nous informe alors que celui-ci est un brillant homme d'affaire introverti, très ami avec le grand-père de Dov. À croire que tout passe par cette famille.

– Et sinon, dit-il, tu as aimé New York ?

– Oui c'était... magnifique.

Je ne m'étends pas trop car Eduardo veut tout faire pour m'amener sur un sujet glissant. Harry ne dit rien et se contente de défaire sa valise.

– Tu avais la côte avec Dov, hein... comme avec pas mal d'autres hommes... Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as quitté. Il est beau, talentueux, riche et à ce qu'on dit c'est un artiste au lit...

– Eduardo, ferme ta putain de grande gueule et dégage de là.

C'est parti tout seul. Vexé, Eduardo se lève et nous laisse. Notre collaboration s'annonce merveilleusement mortelle.

* * *

><p>Je tiens la main de Harry alors que nous parvenons à nous frayer un chemin jusqu'aux coulisses du défilé. Nous apparaissons aux yeux du monde comme un couple alors que notre liaison est en ce moment même à la dérive. Je me raccroche au mince espoir que j'ai de le garder près de moi. Derrière les rideaux, c'est l'effervescence.<p>

Pourtant, le défilé est dans quatre jours. Les répétitions sont prises en main par une coach internationalement renommée alors que Eduardo donne des conseils de maintien. Lorsqu'il me voit arriver, il ne peut se retenir de renifler dédaigneusement et me snobe toute la séance. Je préfère largement ça plutôt que les remarques.

Harry, lui, parcourt la salle et les endroits où il serait judicieux de se placer, parle au machiniste et l'ingénieur des lumières. Les femmes sont subdivisées en petits groupes de trois. Le premier devra faire le tour de la scène circulaire au rythme de _Maria Maria _de Santana. Je ne sais pas encore grand-chose du décor hormis que d'immenses panneaux en feuille de riz permettront aux mannequins de sortir de n'importe quel recoin de la salle.

En défilant avec le quatrième groupe de garçons, j'ai remarqué que certaines dalles s'allumaient en marchant dessus, à la Billy Jean. C'est très déstabilisant, mais je ne dois rien laisser transparaître. Je crois que ma démarche mal assurée est moquée par quelques participants. En rentrant à l'hôtel, je demanderais des conseils à Harry car Eduardo semble déterminé à ce que je sois complètement ridicule le jour J.

On m'apprend que le thème du défilé est « Embrasement » et le orange est mis à l'honneur. Je déteste cette couleur pourtant, je devrais la vendre aux personnes assistants au défilé. On me présente la fille avec laquelle j'entrerai en scène.

Dans un premier temps, je devrais lui tenir la hanche, puis la laisser progresser, prendre de l'avance, poser, puis ça sera à mon tour. La coach m'annonce qu'elle nous a préparé quelque chose de grandiose.

* * *

><p>Ce soir, Harry et moi nous avons passé notre nuit à regarder la télévision sans partager le moindre commentaire. Il a été très distant et dans ses pensées. Je lui ai embrassé la joue, tout doucement. Il m'a regardé de ses yeux trop verts puis a détourné le regard. On a fini la nuit l'un contre l'autre, sans plus.<p>

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, la couturière m'a présenté la pièce que je devrais porter lors du défilé. C'est un pantalon cigarette couleur ocre, une chemise beige fluide ainsi que des mocassins ridicules en wax orange et bleu. La grande classe.<p>

* * *

><p>Vanité illusoire. Démarche féline, souple ou raide. Regard déterminé fixant un point que nul être normalement constitué ne peut apercevoir. Le mannequin s'efface en faveur des créations. Simples vêtements ? Plutôt œuvres d'art éphémères. Esquisses de soie enveloppant des cadavres exquis. Des tissus plus légers que des papiers froissés. Énième tentative de faire surgir le beau d'une étoffe disgracieuse.<p>

Le talent vient s'y ajouter. Le reste est d'un superflu nécessaire (perles, sequins, plumes, paillettes, dentelles, etc.). La mode est un paradoxe : malgré le coût onéreux des créations, les créateurs sont – pour la plupart, sur le carreau. Suicide pour l'amour du beau, l'amour propre et l'amour du monde entier.

Les créations, elles, survivent grâce aux clichés. Les toiles ont disparu. Les aiguilles ont remplacé les pinceaux. On tisse des couleurs, des histoires pleines de saveurs.

Contraste flagrant avec le support : le visage de ces jeunes gens est dépourvu de teinte. Pâle. Blanc comme un linge. Les mannequins ne vivent qu'une fois dans les vêtements, fruits d'Eve et d'Adam. Produits rares des podiums.

Petite ambiance sectaire, codes, hiérarchie et organisation bien rôdées : Ils carburent à la coke, l'héro, la ganja. La cigarette coupe la faim. Le café ne fait jamais dormir. Ils marchent droit devant eux sans avoir de réels buts.

Des poupées faites de cire et de chiffon pour les filles. Des soldats de plomb efflanqués pour les garçons. Et au milieu, il y a la nouvelle frontière : ces mannequins transsexuels. Ils dépassent les genres et s'approprient cet univers. Ils bouleversent les certitudes et en jouent. Ils sont magnifiques et ça leur suffit.

Les créations déjà suffisamment sublimes sur les cintres et modèles articulés, pourquoi avoir besoin d'eux ? Les mannequins ne distribuent qu'une image faussée du corps humain. Faux. Le mot est lâché. Monde basé sur les apparences. Faux comme un sourire. Faux comme des seins. Faux comme un mannequin.

* * *

><p>Les premières notes de notre musique s'élèvent et je sais que cela sera bientôt à nous. Mon cœur se serre d'une petite appréhension. Deux duos de mannequins passent avant. La coach se faufile entre les maquilleurs et habilleurs et m'interpelle doucement.<p>

– Et surtout n'oublie pas de balancer ta chemise sur ton épaule !

– Quoi ? dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

– Ta chemise ! Il y a des attaches spéciales pour que tu puisses l'ôter facilement. C'était prévu depuis le début que tu devais l'enlever. Eduardo ne t'a rien dit ?

Je blêmis et fais non de la tête. Quel enfoiré.

– Je ne peux pas enlever ma chemise... Je...

Mais c'est déjà trop tard. La coach me pousse et nous grimpons les quatre marches. Je suis sur le podium et, même si je devine la salle pleine, je suis aveuglé par les projecteurs. J'ai peur tout à coup. Peur d'enlever ma chemise devant tout le monde et d'exposer mes cicatrices. Est-ce que la coach sait seulement que je suis blessé ? Eduardo lui en a-t-il parlé ou l'a-t-il manigancé pour me faire payer mon insolence ?

La mannequin s'avance, tournoie dans sa belle robe aux couleurs de l'aurore. Elle est intouchable, là. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt, se retourne et c'est à moi. J'ai envie de vomir alors que les appareils photo frétillent d'impatience. Je déglutis et enlève ma chemise. J'essaie de balancer mon sourire en coin et leur tourne le dos. Ça y'est, la terre entière a vu mes cicatrices. Je crois que je pourrais en crever, là, tout de suite. Feu. Le feu était sur moi.

Le souvenir de l'incendie me mord la peau. Je me sens violé au plus profond de moi-même. Pourtant, j'aurais pu refuser d'enlever cette putain de chemise... Non, il a fallu que je le fasse. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise dans les coulisses et boit d'un trait une bouteille d'eau.

Autour de moi, le malaise. Je deviens de suite un parasite. Dans le monde, très peu de gens étaient au courant de mon incident. But the show must go on. Une couturière m'arrache pratiquement des mains ma chemise et la dépose sur un cintre et l'emporte dans la réserve. Je me sens mis à nu.

J'ignore où on a déplacé mon sac de fringues avec lequel je suis venu. Le son étouffé de la sono me parvient puis un tissu léger se pose sur mes épaules. Je lève la tête et je vois Harry. C'est sa veste qu'il me prête. Il prend mes deux mains et murmure :

– Tu as toujours un sacré culot.


	17. La nuit et le fleuve

**Posté le :** 24 Septembre 2012. _Il pleut. Tant mieux. J'aime la pluie qui dégringole. _

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Bon, c'est fini la rigolade je suis en cours maintenant. Je pleure déjà le cocon de tranquillité dans lequel je m'étais emmitouflée. Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de rédiger par-ci par là des mots parce que ce chapitre et le précédent avaient été écrits durant mes vacances. Maintenant ça sera un peu plus délicat (même si j'ai un break de trois longues heures le mardi). Si vous me voyez continuer à poster pour Gaslight entre temps, c'est nor-mal : j'ai écrit tous ces chapitres aussi pendant les vacanza. C'est vrai que je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire mais dernièrement j'ai été traversé d'une petite crise de doute à cause du décalage entre les commentaires déposées et la fréquentation sur cette histoire. But, anyway, c'est pas grave, c'est passé. Je remercie surtout les personnes qui ont été là du début jusqu'à présent et ont essayé de donner leur avis le plus régulièrement possible.

**Remerciement à **KS, Geraldine et Hermoni pour leur reviews depuis la publication du dernier chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Piste de lecture :<strong> **01.** _Vltava_ – Bedrich Smetana. **02.** _Prague _– Damien Rice. **03. **_Blue Velvet_ – Lana del Rey. **04.** _Don't Speak_ – No Doubt. **05.** _Comforting Sound_ – Birdy. **06.** _What's up_ – Four non Blondes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prague<span> (suite) **

. . . . . Chapitre 15 : _**La nuit et le fleuve **_

« _C'est pour les mêmes raisons qu'on déteste une personne ou qu'on l'aime _»

Russell Banks

Prague est plus belle que je ne l'avais imaginé. Tout semble avoir été sculpté, imaginé, conceptualisé pour illustrer le mot « beau » dans toute sa splendeur. Partout où mes yeux se posent, je ne vois que splendeur. Mais ce qui me fascine le plus, c'est ce fleuve gigantesque qui n'a rien à envier de la Seine ou de la Tamise.

La Vltava est souple, lisse comme un miroir, porte en ses eaux des espoirs qui se consument. La Vltava est un nom qui se murmure dans l'alcôve, une caresse. Vltava : C'est le mot qui se noie tel un vers de soie. Je pourrais me jeter du regard dans cette étendue sans limites.

Sur les rives, des centaines de cygnes plongent leur gosier dans l'eau et tirent sur les racines filandreuses : il paraît que les cygnes n'ont qu'un seul partenaire dans toute leur vie et, qu'une fois mort, la paire pouvait se laisser crever. Je les observe se nourrir, tournoyer en fendant l'onde, se câliner les uns les autres.

Le soleil disparaît, et avec lui, l'humiliation de tout à l'heure. Prague la dorée s'illumine de jaune, vert, bleu, rose et orange. Je passe un bras autour des épaules de Draco qui frissonne depuis tout à l'heure. Les dômes et toits en flèches narguent le ciel qui s'obscurcit rapidement en ces heures d'hiver.

Draco n'est pas très loquace. Il a les yeux perdus dans le vague, brassant des idées noires. Les manigances d'Eduardo ont finalement réussi à l'atteindre. Je baise sa nuque. Il sent moi. Draco adore piquer les affaires des autres et tandis que je le dévisage, je me rends compte que mon amour pour lui est beaucoup plus puissant que la rancoeur que j'ai pu accumuler.

Le lampadaire se trouvant près de nous ne fait que grésiller. Je grince des dents et Draco me tire la manche. Il ne veut plus rester là.

– Tu sais, j'aimerai faire de la chirurgie réparatrice pour mon dos, lance-t-il l'air de rien.

– Je pensais qu'à l'hôpital ils avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient.

– Mais il y a encore des traces. Tu les as vues, non ? J'ai envie que tout ça disparaisse, pas toi ? Ça sera sans doute mieux lorsqu'on retrouvera notre intimité...

Je marche en fixant le bout de mes chaussures.

– Et après ?

– Après... reprend Draco. Après on rentrera chez nous.

J'ignore ce qu'il entend par chez nous. Depuis quand on a un « chez nous » ? Où se trouve-t-il sur cette foutue planète ? Est-ce que je connais cet endroit ? Draco s'arrête près d'une gargouille et effleure le voile de ses yeux de pierre. Il touche le sommet du crâne du monstrueux animal et j'allume une clope.

– Je ne retournerai pas immédiatement à la Barbade. Je dois aller à Londres voir un ami. Si tu ne veux pas m'y accompagner, et aller sur l'île, il n'y aura aucun problème.

Draco ne répond pas, enseveli dans son monde. Je m'approche et me rends compte qu'il pleure. Mal à l'aise et gauche, je sèche ses joues d'un revers de main.

– Je préfère rester avec toi, prononce-t-il enfin. Lorsque je suis seul, j'ai tendance à faire des conneries, tu sais. Beaucoup de conneries.

– Donc nous irons à Londres ensemble.

Draco finit par acquiescer.

– Dans ce cas, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose sur mon passé.

J'ai dû mal à respirer comme si – malgré le froid persistant – j'avais chaud partout. Je sors mon portefeuille tout en continuant de tirer sur ma cigarette. Mes doigts sont engourdis. Draco s'assied contre le muret avec moi et attend. Je l'entends renifler et ses yeux rouges sont désormais secs.

Derrière mes cartes de crédit se trouve un interstice que je tiens caché. Je tends à Draco un cliché pris avec un polaroïd. Draco le regarde intensément, la photo touche presque son nez. Je fais tomber la cendre de ma clope entre mes jambes et j'attends patiemment sa réaction. Les yeux gris de Draco voyagent de l'épreuve à moi. Incrédule, il bafouille :

– Et c'est qui ?

– Luz. Il a quatre ans.

– Et pourquoi tu as la photo d'un petit garçon qui s'appelle Luz dans ton porte-feuille ?

– Fais pas le con, ça te va mal.

J'allume une seconde cigarette et le silence nous englobe.

– Et tu caches beaucoup de membres de ta famille parmi tes innombrables cartes bleues ? Parce que tu sais, je ne trouve pas ça classe du tout. Même... impoli et... inadmissible. Pourquoi ne jamais m'en avoir parlé ?

– Je ne trouvais pas le bon moment.

Draco a un petit rire froid et me jette pratiquement la photo entre les mains. J'attrape le polaroïd de justesse et le remets à sa place. Luz me manque.

– Où est Luz ? demande tout à coup Draco, une fois calmé.

– Avec sa mère, à Londres. On s'est séparé un an avant que tu ne débarques à Porto. Elle commençait à se lasser de notre petite vie et de mon manque d'ambition.

– Mmh, ça, je peux comprendre. Et Luz dans tout ça ? Tu ne l'as plus revu ?

Je rejette un nuage de fumée et écrase ma clope.

– On fait mieux comme père, hein ?

Draco me regarde d'un air partagé entre l'ahurissement, la déception et un peu de tristesse aussi.

– Alors si je te suis jusqu'à Londres... Je le verrai sûrement, c'est ça ?

– Seulement si tu en as envie. Je ne t'oblige à rien. Mais j'aurais besoin de me sentir soutenu. Comme toi tu auras besoin de te sentir soutenu lorsque tu reverras tes parents.

Draco se tait. Sa famille a toujours été un immense tabou.

– Parfois, dit-il, je me dis que je te déteste et que j'aimerai partir loin de tout ça. Mais la seconde d'après, je réalise tout à coup que je t'aime trop et que si je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici... je crois que je pourrais te suivre partout.

J'ai envie de le serrer contre moi mais des gens passent devant nous. Je laisse tomber mon bras le long du corps et soupire.

– Luz était la seule chose qui me retenait vraiment au Portugal. Puis j'ai perdu sa garde. Sa mère a réussi à prouver que je n'avais pas une profession stable pour un enfant, qu'il ne s'y retrouverait jamais dans ce bazar et au fond, j'me dis qu'elle a sûrement raison. Un coup je suis à Porto, l'autre à Paris, puis Milan, Londres, New York et bientôt la Fashion Week de Bangkok.

– Bangkok ?

Je hausse des épaules. J'ai envie d'une autre clope.

– Et on va à Londres pour récupérer Luz ?

– On ?

Cette fois, c'est Draco qui m'ignore. Je souris et réponds :

– Si seulement c'était aussi facile que ça...

Draco sort de sa poche un stylo-feutre noir appartenant à la maison de haute couture. Ils s'en servent pour tracer des croquis. Je remarque que Draco en a plein les poches. Je ris.

– Tu es cleptomane.

– Non, je prends juste une ceinture de sécurité. De toute façon, tu n'imaginais pas que j'allais me tirer sans rien prendre ? Même le savon de l'hôtel je le pique, alors bon...

La pointe fluide du stylo-feutre glisse sur son poignet et il trace un triangle dans lequel se trouve un cercle dans lequel se trouve un segment.

– J'aimerai bien me faire tatouer un truc comme ça, avoue-t-il.

– Alors c'est oui ? Tu viens avec moi à Londres ?

– A une condition.

– Laquelle ?

– Que tu ailles défoncer la gueule d'Eduardo en allant chercher mon chèque à ma place.

Je me détends.

– Ce sera avec plaisir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je finis par revenir très tard dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Je n'ai pas frappé Eduardo mais je l'ai bousculé devant tous ses stagiaires. Draco devra s'en contenter. Et je lui ai aussi volé du matériel pour ses peintures.<p>

En ouvrant la porte de notre chez nous provisoire, je le vois là, toujours en train de peindre sur son bras. Désormais, c'est une jolie fresque pleine de symboles qui remontent jusqu'à son coude. Il lève paresseusement ses yeux gris vers moi et lance :

– Tu as mon chèque ?

Je le lui tends mais, le voyant occupé, je le dépose sur la couverture avant de m'assoir. J'ouvre ma sacoche et en sors une palette de crayons et de feutres valant une petite fortune, des patrons et même un croquis signé par un grand couturier. Draco se mord les lèvres d'impatience et m'arrache des mains les feuilles d'or que je lui réservais. Il les détaille, les hisse à la lumière du jour et murmure :

– C'est du vrai ?

– Depuis quand la haute couture travaille avec du faux ?

Sans préambule, Draco me saute dans les bras et je me retrouve les bras en croix, étalé sur le lit. J'éclate de rire et je remarque qu'un morceau de feuille s'est détaché pour se retrouver collé contre sa tempe. Je l'enlève doucement et il finit par m'embrasser avec toute la douceur du monde. Puis je finis par chuchoter :

– De l'or dans tes cheveux.

* * *

><p>Dans l'avion, j'apprends à Draco tout ce qui est essentiel à savoir sur mon passé : de ma rencontre avec Ginny à notre séparation. Je ne m'étends pas trop sur les détails car ils me mettent mal à l'aise et, une part sombre de moi-même, hésite encore à dire toute la vérité. Et si Draco changeait d'opinion me concernant ? Et s'il trouvait que j'étais un très mauvais père et tout ce qui va avec ?<p>

– Alors elle est tombée enceinte et ne t'a rien dit ? finit-il par résumer.

– Elle voulait absolument cet enfant et elle sentait que je finissais par m'éloigner.

– Mmh, ça a finalement marché son truc. Je veux dire, après la naissance du gosse, vous êtes quand même restés trois ans collés.

– Crois-moi que ce n'était pas merveilleux.

– Et Luz dans tout ça ? Il s'y retrouve ? Je veux dire... Il n'a rien demandé à personne.

– C'est vrai... Il n'a vraiment rien demandé à personne.

* * *

><p>Draco a fini par s'endormir. Depuis notre départ précipité de Barbade, j'ai eu le temps de penser en long et en large à sa petite tromperie. J'ai été dégouté, c'est clair. Mais ne le sera-t-il pas plus lorsqu'il apprendra toute la vérité sur mon compte ?<p>

Draco doit s'imaginer que je suis un gars posé, sur qui on peut compter, à qui on peut mentir effrontément, parce qu'on le pense trop bon, trop con. Je préfère que les gens m'imaginent stupide plutôt qu'il ne découvre ma véritable nature, le Harry taciturne, égoïste, colérique, fier et vaniteux, qui serait bien capable de sacrifier son propre fils pour vivre sa passion à fond. Le Harry qui a abandonné ses amis à un moment critique de leur vie, Draco ne le connaît pas. Et je sais pas ce que je fous à le trimballer derrière moi alors que la boîte de Pandore lui explosera à la gueule.

Et s'il rebroussait chemin ? Et s'il me quittait ? À côté, le voir baiser avec un autre type sera infiniment moins douloureux que ce qu'il se prépare. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, Draco prendra doucement conscience que depuis des mois, il courrait après un salaud.

* * *

><p>En sortant de l'aéroport londonien, je reçois un message de Hermione : elle me dit que l'état de Ron s'est aggravé. Pourtant, je fais le choix d'aller voir mon fils en premier.<p>

* * *

><p>J'ai laissé Draco seul dans le petit studio que j'avais acheté à Londres. Il n'a rien dit, pas même l'ombre d'une critique. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il me suit comme ça, alors qu'il pourrait être à Paris, dans son école d'art. Pourtant, c'est ce que je voulais. Il est là, mais je ne parviens pas à en profiter.<p>

J'enfile mon gros blouson marron et quitte l'appart sans même l'embrasser. Je reste froid, ça lui apprendra à me tromper. J'agis stupidement. Je le sais et je ne cherche pas à m'en détourner. Dans le métro londonien, j'ai la curieuse appréhension que quelque chose est en train de changer, que plus je m'approche, plus il y a cette espèce d'appréhension... ce curieux sentiment qui m'étreint. J'ai peur de ne plus reconnaître Luz, d'avoir raté quelque chose et de ne plus avoir l'occasion d'être proche de lui. À quatre ans, un môme ça doit sans doute tout comprendre.

La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, il a fait comme si je n'existais pas. Et le lendemain, en quittant le territoire portugais avec sa mère, il ne m'a ni regardé ni pleuré. Il s'en foutait pas mal d'être loin de moi. Comme moi j'ai fait le mec qui s'en foutait pas mal de sa petite existence. Stupide retour de karma.

* * *

><p>J'arrive devant chez mon ex. C'est une petite maison flanquée parmi d'autres, identiques. Seule la façade beige et recouverte de jolis pavés diffère des couleurs flashis du voisinage. Je soupire et monte les marches jusqu'au perron. Il y a des haies et arbustes parfaitement taillés. Je sonne et, quelques instants plus tard, Ginny m'ouvre. Elle ne sourit pas. Elle ouvre un peu plus grand la porte et j'entre.<p>

L'intérieur est aussi classy que le reste. Pas un objet qui dépasse. Ça détonne de l'appartement qu'on avait à Porto... Dans le living-room, un homme se lève. Je suppose que c'est son nouveau petit-ami. Je lui serre la main sans lui poser de questions. J'en ai strictement rien à branler de savoir ce qu'il fout ici. Le mec ouvre la bouche, puis la referme.

Peut-être s'attendait-il à un interrogatoire de ma part, après tout, il côtoie mon fils, ça devrait m'intéresser. Mais non. C'est pas mon genre. Même si je suis en froid (doux euphémisme) avec Ginny, je sais que c'est une mère hors pair, que jamais elle ne laissera n'importe qui approcher de son fils. Sur ce point-là, je lui fais confiance.

– Où est Luz ? je demande d'un ton impatient.

Ginny l'appelle et voilà mon garçon qui trottine vers nous. Il a tout pris de mon côté, ce que sa mère déplore. Autrefois, les gens disaient que c'était mon mini-moi. Je m'accroupis pour le prendre dans mes bras, mais Luz a un mouvement de recul et tend sa petite main vers le type. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que je fous là.

Amer, je me redresse sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ginny semble mal à l'aise. Je sors de ma sacoche un appareil photo pour enfant. J'essaie de lui montrer comment ça fonctionne mais ça n'a l'air de franchement l'intéresser. Luz me snobe carrément et part s'installer devant la télé.

Je fais du forcing et m'assieds à ses côtés. Je lui pose quelques questions mais il ne répond pas. Il se contente soit de détourner la tête, soit de boucher ses oreilles. Je pose ma main sur sa jambe minuscule et il la retire.

– Tu es buté comme ton père, finis-je pas dire avec un sourire sardonique.

Même si Luz est décidé à faire comme si je n'existais pas, je reste jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, oubliant complètement que Draco – le ventre vide – m'attend à l'autre bout de la ville.

* * *

><p>Lorsque je rentre dans le studio, Draco est assis par terre, entouré d'emballage de barres chocolatées. Il peint la nuit étoilée sur une gigantesque feuille dépliante. Ça donne la curieuse impression d'avoir à faire à une carte du ciel. Je m'approche et l'encercle de mes bras.<p>

– Ce soir, j'ai envie de baiser, je murmure à son oreille.

Draco reste stoïque, dépose son pinceau puis se tourne vers moi. Il a tout à coup ce regard sérieux que je n'apprécie pas du tout.

– Écoute, je vais être sincère avec toi Harry. Je n'aime pas du tout comment tu me touches et me « baise ». Je... J'ai clairement détesté notre première fois. C'était une catastrophe. J'ai strictement rien ressenti.

Je dois afficher une sacrée tête car Draco paraît subitement alarmé, mais il va au bout de son truc :

– Je... Je tiens à toi, Harry. Vraiment. Sinon je ne ferai pas toutes ces conneries pour toi. Mais quand on... est intime, je me sens mal à l'aise parce qu'il y a ce truc qui coince et je ne prends pas mon pied. Je m'attendais tellement à un truc dingue que j'ai été au bord du gouffre. Et pour moi le sexe c'est vachement important. Ça n'excuse en rien que je t'ai trompé mais... je... enfin, c'est compliqué.

Nerveusement, je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Alors je suis un si mauvais coup... ceci explique donc cela.

– Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour m'améliorer ?

Draco m'embrasse tendrement et dit :

– Ce n'est qu'en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron.

* * *

><p>Je trace des méandres sur sa peau et les effleure avec mes lèvres. J'embrasse son ventre, ses pectoraux, je mordille certains endroits, en cajole d'autre. J'essaie d'être patient et à son écoute. Parfois, Draco replace ma main ou me murmure des indications, je les suis stupidement et ça ne me fait pas de mal. Au contraire.<p>

J'aime être guidé. Au moins, je suis sûr d'avoir une performance s'éloignant du ridicule. J'entends Draco gémir tandis que depuis plusieurs minutes, mes doigts vont et viennent en lui. Il a dit que pour l'instant, on devait s'en tenir aux préliminaires.

* * *

><p>Draco et moi nous n'avons pas réussi à fermer l'oeil. On a passé notre soirée, l'un contre l'autre, à se confier à propos de tout et rien à la fois. La nuit, sa voix est plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire, comme s'il avait peur de briser cette tranquillité éphémère. Je le serre contre moi, et, à moitié endormi, je finis par souffler :<p>

– Bordel, je t'aime.

Et même s'il ne répond rien, je le sens sourire contre ma joue.

* * *

><p>En me levant, je m'aperçois que le studio est vide. Je prends ma douche et défais mon sac. Je note que Draco a pris les plus grands tiroirs. Sur l'un d'entre eux, je découvre un petit carnet vert olive que je n'avais jamais aperçu. Je le feuillette. Sur la première page il y a écrit :<p>

« _C'est une cage qui essaie de rattraper un oiseau _»

Un peu plus loin, on peut lire :

**« **_Gamin, je me demandais si les étoiles – comme nous – avaient les yeux rivés vers d'autres constellations. De celles qu'on ne verrait pas, nous, les humains. Je me demande si une étoile tout en haut, me tourne volontairement le dos et préfère rêvasser, tranquille, plutôt que de me regarder comme moi je la regarde. _

_Là-haut, ils doivent tous êtres mégalos. Ils doivent se sentir beaux à force qu'on vienne branler leur ego sans arrêt. Les étoiles, je pense qu'elles nous voient en tout petit, insignifiants. Au fond, on le sait qu'on n'est pas grand-chose. Mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aller foutre notre nez dans les nuages et de s'y perdre... de se perdre dans cette satanée contemplation. Elles nous snobent peut-être, mais elles doivent être tristes et incroyablement seules comparé à nous, en bas. Elles ne peuvent ni s'effleurer ou se parler. Condamnées à s'observer de loin, dans le silence. _

_Les étoiles ce sont ces fleurs d'argent à peine écloses qui nous font de l'oeil. Ce bouquet insaisissable. Et pourtant, elles ont besoin de nous pour exister : Si personne ne les regardait, alors, elles en mourraient. Ça doit sans doute être la même chose pour Vie et Mort : incapable de se toucher l'un l'autre, tout en étant incroyablement proches. Ils flirtent. Ils s'aiment et se marient, font même des enfants : les morts-vivants, ces êtres qu'on devient lorsqu'on a vécu sa vie en traînant des pieds, en attendant la mort. _

_Vie est incroyablement forte. Elle ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds. Elle fixe le soleil droit dans les yeux, quitte à s'en brûler la rétine déjà pas mal amochée. Elle est aveugle, Vie. Elle touche tout le monde au hasard, comme un coup de foudre, elle te rentre dedans cette petite salope et elle dit : « Viens, on va baiser ailleurs. » Innocemment, tu la suis parce qu'elle est belle et en joue. Elle te tend la main. Tu la serres. Elle te la broie, avec un sourire plein de promesses. Tu lui fais confiance. Après tout, avec elle, rien ne pourra t'arriver. _

_Ce que tu ne sais pas encore, c'est que Vie est une menteuse ; elle te pompe jusqu'au dernier souffle et te laisse là, dans le motel du Purgatoire sans avoir laissé de numéro où la joindre. Tu te retrouves dans un guet-appens. Tu ne sais pas quand Vie va venir te présenter à Mort, son mec depuis toujours. Il va te démolir la tronche d'avoir baisé avec elle sans son accord. Et, tandis que tu te fais démolir, tu te rends compte que le plus sincère dans ce sordide tandem c'était Mort. _

_Mort, lui, n'a rien promis. Il agit juste sans mot ou palabre inutile. Il te prend sous le bras comme un vieux frère, sans animosité. Il te guide même dans les heures sombres et t'indique avec qui traîner ou pas. Très peu de gens apprécient ce couple. Tu n'es pas sûr de les aimer, au fond. Mais ils s'incrustent dans ta bande de potes, sans pouvoir décrocher, à la vie, à la mort. Ce dont on peut être certain, c'est que ça fait plus de mal de traîner avec Vie qu'avec Mort. Vie te serre le cœur, te remplie de joie et d'amertume en un éclair seulement. _

_Mort... Eh bien, Mort adore la surprise et toque chez toi ou tes proches sans demander d'invitation. Il aspire tout autour de lui, avide. __Nous sommes tous dans le caniveau. Mais certains regardent les étoiles ; des sortes de lucioles au fond du verre. Lorsqu'une étoile meurt dans le ciel, elle aspire tout ce qui se trouve autour d'elle, cette folle, kamikaze. Vie c'est pareille : Elle entre dans une pièce et ne laisse personne indifférent. Le temps s'arrête et... elle gomme tout le reste. Ce dont on ne se doute pas, c'est que Mort marche dans ses pas. _

_C'est dur, ça fait mal, on a envie de crier, de se rouler par terre, de s'arracher les cheveux, de tout. Parce que Vie nous a trompés. Oui, elle nous trompe et c'est signé tout en bas du contrat, en police 8, pour les myopes. On aura beau lui en vouloir pour l'éternité, cette salope aura toujours raison. C'est elle qui mène le jeu. _

_Mourir, c'est comme s'endormir il paraît. On ne s'en rend même pas compte. Mais les autres si. Ce __n'est rien d'autre qu'un nouveau départ pour ceux qui partent, mais une fin pour ceux qui restent. Malgré notre fougue, notre jeunesse, et nos rêves, n'oublions pas que des gens meurent tous les jours. Alors, pourquoi pas nous ? _

_post-scriptum : Vie trompe Mort. Mais ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que Mort couche depuis peu avec Éternité._ ****»****

Je repose le carnet exactement où il était. Je ne savais pas que Draco écrivait.


	18. Mémoire de la chair

**Posté le : **5 Octobre 2012._ La tête dans le brouillard._

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Plus que sept chapitres avant la toute fin ! Londres #2 marque la fin du troisième arc, puis, vers courant novembre j'imagine, nous serons dans la dernière ligne droite. J'espère finir cette histoire début 2013 si tout se passe bien. Ca a été un voyage formidable en y repensant et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres. D.

* * *

><p><strong>Piste de lecture : 01. <strong>_Lost Highway_ – AaRON. **02. **_Everybody hurts_ – R.E.M. **03. **_Ruska_ – Apocalyptica. **04. **_Fade away _– Selah Sue. **05. **_Laisse pas traîner ton fils_ – NTM.

* * *

><p><strong>Londres #2<strong>

**_«_** C'est une cage qui essaie de rattraper un oiseau,

des inhibitions qui s'envolent à tire d'ailes **_»_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>. . . . . Chapitre 17 : <em><strong>Mémoire de la chair <strong>_

**« **_Ce n'est pas la chair qui est réelle,_

_c'est l'âme._

_La chair est cendre,_

_l'âme est flamme_. **»**

Victor Hugo.

J'ai quitté le studio très tôt ce matin pour voir Maman. Elle semble avoir vieilli depuis la dernière fois. La pauvreté ne lui réussit pas. Je sors de mon porte-feuille un chèque et le lui tends :

– C'est ce que j'ai gagné lors de mon dernier défilé à Prague.

– Oh, Draco... c'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter. Et puis tu en auras sans doute plus besoin que moi.

Je referme ma main sur la sienne et le chèque se froisse. J'ai tout à coup une pensée idiote : est-ce qu'il y a du Bisphénol A sur ce bout de papier ? Est-ce que ce fric la sauvera du trou perdu dans lequel elle est maintenant ? Devrais-je arrêter de cavaler derrière Harry pour me concentrer sur ma famille ? Ma vie est-elle à Londres ? Dois-je le quitter et le laisser faire sa route ? Que fera Maman si je repars ? De quoi est réellement fait sa vie ?

– Déconne pas, je suis mannequin. Y'aura toujours un pauvre mec pour m'entretenir.

Maman souris. Je crois qu'elle apprécie l'idée que je les mène tous à la baguette. Elle caresse doucement ma joue et semble tout à coup émue.

– Tu crois que c'est le bon ?

Je contemple le fond de ma tasse de thé et agite le sachet avant de l'enrouler autour de ma petite cuillère. C'est vrai que Harry a ajouté un peu de saveur à ma vie. Elle était à la dérive depuis plusieurs années.

– J''ai l'impression d'avoir enfin pu me poser à un endroit fixe, je réponds finalement. Ce qui est assez paradoxal vu qu'on fait le tour du monde ensemble.

– Je trouve ça très romantique.

Je vomis cette phrase et je crois que Maman a envie de la ravaler. Ses joues s'empourprent alors qu'elle laisse un morceau de sucre se dissoudre dans sa boisson chaude. Le silence revient et je tapote nerveusement la table en bois brute. Si j'ai une maison à moi un jour, j'aimerai bien en avoir une comme ça. J'en caresse la surface, les yeux dans le vague, comme pour m'en souvenir rien qu'avec la pulpe de mes doigts.

– Harry est aussi là ? reprend Maman. Il est là pour un nouveau défilé ?

– Non, c'est pour son fils et un ami à lui.

– J'ignorais que Harry avait un fils.

– Moi aussi, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Il s'appelle Luz.

– Tu l'as déjà vu ?

Je fais non de la tête et, même si l'idée m'avait traversé à Prague, je ne me sens pas prêt à le voir maintenant. Et s'il ne comprenait pas que son père et moi avons une liaison ? Et si – pire encore ! - il comprenait vraiment qui j'étais et me repoussait pour ses mêmes raisons ? Et s'il m'ignore ? Et s'il me trouve détestable ? Et si à cause de ça Harry s'éloigne de moi ?

Je soupire d'avance face aux divers problèmes qui s'érigent face à moi. Dans ma poche mon téléphone portable vibre de longues secondes mais je ne décroche pas. C'est si rare d'avoir Maman en face de moi que je me dévoue uniquement à elle. Je remarque que ses cheveux sont blancs par endroits. C'est très discret mais je le remarque tout de même, parce que dans mes souvenirs son blond pâle était des plus éclatant. Mais ça, c'était il y a longtemps, lorsque nous vivions encore dans notre immense Manoir du Wiltshire.

– Et toi, tu as... rencontré quelqu'un ?

Les yeux de Mamans s'écarquillent un instant avant de laisser place à une moue rieuse. Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle là-dedans.

– Je suis trop vieille pour intéresser qui que ce soit maintenant, dit-elle avec fatalité et un amusement feint, bien loin de ce que je peux déceler dans son regard triste et profond. Je vais au travail du matin jusqu'au soir puis ensuite, quand je rentre, je suis trop fatiguée pour sortir quelque part. Et puis, pour me balader avec qui ? Je ne connais personne.

Nerveusement, elle essuie le coin de la table et je la regarde faire.

– On peut sortir tous les deux puisque je suis là.

– Si tu veux.

– Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincue.

Maman soupire et change de sujet.

– Un certain Dov t'a appelé plusieurs fois depuis Noël.

– Ici ?

– Oui, il disait qu'il devait absolument te parler, que c'était important. Mais tu bougeais tellement que je ne savais plus où te joindre. J'ai dû garder son numéro quelque part.

Elle se lève et part fouiller sous une pile de magazines. Je reste assis, hébété, à repenser à la manière horrible dont je l'ai plaqué. Et une petite voix dans ma tête – ressemblant étrangement à celle de mon père – me murmure que ce n'était pas digne de moi. Je tourne ma cuillère dans ma tasse. Je remarque à peine que Maman s'est rassise en face de moi.

– Tiens, c'est celui-là.

Je le prends du bouts des doigts, comme si le papier s'apprêtait à me mordre. Maman croise ses mains sur la table, boit une ou deux gorgées, me dévisage puis dit :

– Tu devrais le rappeler, mon ange. Il avait l'air très triste et perdu.

– Je commence tout juste à m'en sortir avec Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que je le rappellerais ?

– C'est égoïste de penser ainsi, Draco. Il a peut-être besoin d'une longue conversation pour... je ne sais mas moi... mieux tourner la page. C'était un peu abrupt comme fin d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté.

– Oh, parce que vous avez parlé de ça ?

– Entre autres, oui. Je me faisais beaucoup de souci pour toi à ce moment-là. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Dov m'avait l'air d'être un garçon formidable.

– Il l'est.

C'est vrai. Dov est extraordinaire. Il m'apportait la sécurité et le confort que j'avais si désespérément cherché depuis la ruine de Papa. Il me redonnait confiance en moi, m'aimait éperdument et m'offrait des promesses d'avenir meilleur. J'ai la nausée. Je me rends doucement compte que j'ai utilisé Dov durant des mois... ou plutôt, je me complaisais dans cette relation facile. Maman me tend le vieux téléphone beige posé non loin et dit :

– Appelle-le.

Sur ce, elle débarrasse la table et quitte la cuisine. Je l'entends se faire couler un bain. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et compose le numéro, ignorant sur quelle partie du globe je risque d'atterrir. Au bout de deux sonneries, je m'apprête déjà à raccrocher. J'ai toujours été lâche, au fond. La quatrième sonnerie, j'abaisse déjà le téléphone mais une voix, presque à bout de souffle, répond.

– Draco ?

– Oui, c'est moi.

Un rire nerveux.

– Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien d'entendre ta voix. Putain, j'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà un siècle. Tu es où ? Tu... Tu appelles depuis chez ta mère c'est ça ?

– Oui, je venais voir si tout allait bien. Je ne reste pas.

– Je suis retourné à Paris, tu sais. Je pensais que je te trouverais là-bas, dans ton école. Mais on m'a dit que tu n'y étais plus retourné depuis la fin du premier semestre. J'ai tellement... de chose à te dire... Je...

– Dov, je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé à New York. Je n'ai jamais voulu, enfin... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. J'ai pensé d'abord à moi sans réfléchir à ce tu pourrais bien ressentir une fois parti. Tu mérites...

– N'en dis pas plus. Je sais exactement quel genre de discours tu vas me servir, prononce-t-il d'une voix étonnamment froide par rapport à il y a seulement quelques secondes. Tu vas me dire que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi, qu'on était trop différent et le blabla habituel. Sauf que tu vois Draco, je ne suis plus un adolescent qui peut encore accepter ce genre d'excuses prémâchées. Je vais sur la trentaine et j'ai assez entendu des discours similaires pour savoir quand quelqu'un me ment sans prendre la peine de bien le dissimuler. Mais ça ne fait rien, prends-moi pour un con.

Je me tais subitement.

– Ce qu'il s'est passé, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est que j'avais des attaches ailleurs et que... elles m'ont poussé à partir. Je n'ai pas contrôlé mes sentiments et tout s'est chamboulé. J'avais peur de passer à côté de ma vie si je n'essayais pas de... vivre cette expérience. Je sais que je t'ai causé beaucoup de peine et... je m'en veux terriblement...

– Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime. C'est tout.

Le silence plâne et le gargouillement de la machine à café me distrait un court instant. Je remarque que l'eau du bain ne coule plus. J'ai envie de me déplacer un peu plus loin pour que Maman n'entende rien, mais fil du combiné est très court. J'enroule mes jambes autour des pieds de la chaise, me mords nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et souffle :

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire hormis désolé.

– Je n'ai pas la moindre petite chance ? Parce que ton mot de rupture m'a sacrément amoché, tu sais. J'ai dû annuler pas mal de rendez-vous. Et j'annule jamais des rendez-vous. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est de comprendre, une fois la personne partie, qu'elle nous était indispensable... (Dov marque un temps d'arrêt) Eduardo m'a dit que tu avais fait un carton à Prague.

– Eduardo ment.

– C'est vrai, Eduardo ment beaucoup, mais pas à moi. J'ai regardé les clichés et tu as été spectaculaire, quoi que les gens puissent dire. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les propositions de contrats pleuvent.

Un petit ricanement m'échappe.

– Heureusement qu'il était là pour te soutenir. J'aurais fait pareil à sa place.

– Qui ?

– Ne me prends pas pour un débile. J'ai des yeux partout dans ce monde. Je sais que tu sors avec lui et que vous formez un duo en vadrouille inséparable. Je n'ai été qu'une parenthèse, en quelque sorte. Mais j'ai l'intuition que celle-ci n'est pas complètement fermée.

Je ne sais trop quoi répondre alors j'attends. Dov semble faire pareil de son côté.

– Tu n'étais pas qu'une parenthèse, ça je peux te le garantir. J'éprouvais énormément d'affection pour toi, mais Harry est... il est...

Je n'ose pas prononcer le mot. Je n'ai pas envie que ma première déclaration ouverte se fasse dans une telle situation, et surtout sans la personne concernée. Je me freine juste à temps et m'éclaircit la voix :

– Tu dois comprendre que ce genre de choses ne se contrôlent pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que j'ai essayé de te contrôler, c'est ça ? Que je ne suis qu'un fils de riche capricieux qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait ? Je suis plus que ça Draco... C'est tellement réducteur de...

– Non, je n'insinuais rien du tout. Je disais juste que parfois, même lorsqu'on est sûr d'une chose, il y en a une autre qui vient tout foutre en l'air. À un moment donné, j'étais persuadé qu'on ferait un long chemin ensemble et... je m'entendais bien avec toi, plus que bien, et en bien des points...

– Tu as regretté ta décision ? Sois franc.

– Oui, dis-je à mi-voix. À un moment donné j'ai regretté de t'avoir quitté mais c'est vite passé maintenant.

– Il te rend vraiment heureux ? Draco ? Tu es encore là ?

– O-Oui, je suis là. J'étais simplement... ailleurs.

– On pourrait se voir, tu sais. Tu n'as qu'à dire un mot et je prends l'avion et je serai là dans l'heure qui suit.

– Tu es complètement dingue.

– Ouais, je crois. Ça devait bien arriver un jour.

– Il est préférable qu'on ne se voit pas pour l'instant. Je préfère me focaliser sur mes problèmes actuels.

– Tu as besoin d'argent ? demande-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

– Je vais bien.

– T'as pas l'air, pourtant.

Je souris malgré moi, plus de lassitude qu'autre chose. Bizarrement, je sens mon cœur battre lorsque j'entends sa voix résonner dans mon oreille. Ce son m'avait manqué.

– Je t'assure. Harry s'occupe bien de moi.

– D'accord. Dans ce cas...

– Prends soin de toi.

– J'y manquerais pas.

– Je suis très sérieux, j'ajoute d'une voix d'où transparaît une pointe d'inquiétude. Tu... Tu comptes pour moi.

Je le devine sourire et finis par ajouter :

– Je dois te laisser. Passe une bonne journée.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je raccroche déjà. J'ai le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure et les mains moites. Je remarque à peine Maman derrière moi, les cheveux trempés. Elle presse mon épaule et se sert un café.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

– Comment ça ?

– Vis-à-vis de Dov... Tu vas retourner avec lui ? Je dis ça parce que Dov a l'air d'être un homme vraiment bien...

Je me lève et attrape ma veste.

– Je sais exactement où tu veux en venir, Maman. Tu préfèrerais que je retourne avec Dov plutôt que je continue mon histoire avec Harry, c'est ça ?

– Je dis juste que tu allais mieux avec lui, c'est tout. Et puis ton Harry est un nid à problèmes !

Je lui lance un regard noir et grommelle un au revoir. En sortant, j'enfile mes gants puis me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus. Il ne tarde pas à arriver et je m'engouffre à l'intérieur. Le trajet se passe extrêmement lentement où je ne cesse de repasser en boucle ma conversation avec Dov : « _Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime. C'est tout_. » Non, j'en sais vraiment rien. Je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde que cette histoire irait si loin de toute manière.

Le studio de Harry est désormais bien visible. Le bus le dépasse et je me fustige mentalement de ne pas avoir marqué l'arrêt. Quelques instants plus tard, je rebrousse chemin, les pieds dans la gadoue. L'hiver touche à sa fin et j'ai déjà hâte de voir venir l'été. J'entre dans l'immeuble et monte jusqu'au quatrième étage. Le studio est vide. Il y a un peu de vaisselles dans l'évier et une odeur de clope persistante. J'ouvre la fenêtre en grand tout en gardant mon manteau.

Je crève la dalle, tout à coup. Je fais chauffer des raviolis dans le micro-ondes et allume la radio. La voix suave de Selah Sue – qui, dans mon esprit, est irrémédiablement liée à la couleur bleue – s'élève dans la pièce, prend l'espace et se l'approprie. Je fredonne. Alors que mon plat chauffe, je pose mes mains sur le radiateur en soupirant d'aise.

Je passe le restant de la journée à dessiner les paysages enneigés de New York la magnifique. Les nuances de noirs et blancs s'agencent, se complètent, fusionnent, collaborent et font jaillir du relief et de la profondeur à mon coup de crayon s'étant considérablement amélioré depuis quelques mois. Je laisse la radio allumée et écoute d'une oreille distraite les informations. J'ai envie de contacter Harry, de savoir où il est. J'ai besoin d'être rassuré et c'est bien la première fois...

En général, je le laisse voguer là où il le souhaite. Mais aujourd'hui, tout semble différent. J'ai besoin de lui, maintenant, de ses bras, de ses mots rassurants, de son souffle contre ma nuque, de son rire, de tout. Est-ce qu'il me rend heureux ? Cette question m'interpelle et je préfère la laisser de côté pour l'instant. La nuit tombe doucement sur la rue et les lampadaires s'allument en synchronie parfaite.

J'entends la clef dans la serrure et je me redresse, laissant mon pinceau près de ma palette. Harry entre, et portant dans ses bras son fils, emmitouflé dans une épaisse parka vert pomme. Je me fige et Luz me contemple sans rien dire, le nez et les joues rouges. Harry ne le dépose pas tout de suite au sol, et voyant le sac qu'il porte, je comprends que Luz passera la nuit ici.

– J'ai passé la journée à l'hôpital auprès de mon meilleur ami. Et mon ex-femme, qui est aussi sa sœur... est encore là-bas alors elle m'a confié Luz. Luz, dis bonjour à Draco.

Timidement, Luz lève la main dans ma direction sans grande conviction. Harry le dépose par terre et enlève son manteau. Je me lève et m'approche du petit garçon.

– Salut, Luz, je prononce bien ton prénom ?

Il fait oui de la tête et me dévisage comme si une difformité venait d'apparaître sur mon front.

– Ton papa t'a expliqué qui j'étais ?

Luz me tourne le dos et part se réfugier près de la fenêtre en mordillant nerveusement son doigt. Harry et moi nous nous échangeons un regard équivoque puis je l'emmène vers la cuisine.

– On n'a pas de place ici pour qu'il dorme convenablement, je chuchote. On n'a que le lit gonflable.

– Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai dû batailler pour le garder. Je veux juste profiter un peu de lui.

– Harry, ça aurait été infiniment plus logique de procéder par étape et d'entrer d'abord dans un climat de confiance plutôt que de le catapulter ici.

– Tu n'as pas d'enfant. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens.

J'avale ma salive et prononce d'une voix menaçante :

– Et toi, pendant des mois, tu as agi comme si tu n'en avais pas.


	19. Souvenir des sources

**Posté le : **2 Novembre2012. _Aux gens que j'ai aimé. À ceux que j'aimerai toujours. « Demain, quand la guerre a commencé... »_

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Je m'excuse du retard, mes agneaux. Vraiment. J'étais bombardée de boulot et j'ai posté juste les histoires où j'avais déjà des chapitres d'avance. Bref, gros bordel. Je tenais à vous remercier de vos commentaires que j'ai reçu depuis la fin du dernier chapitre. Le prochain chapitre se déroulera à Bangkok (je ne dirais pas qui sera présent et qui ne le sera pas, héhé), et ça sera le début du dernier arc de cette fanfiction (donc plus que six petits chapitres avant la toute fin). Je réfléchis déjà activement à la section Bangkok depuis plusieurs semaines et les idées fusent.

_Angellan_ : Haha, merci d'aimer Blaise. Je suis en adulation devant ce garçon, ça se sent et ça se voit et je m'en cache pas. Merci pour tous ces compliments. J'espère qu'on va bientôt se revoir et que je viendrais avec ma mobylette volante amener des sushis. Je t'envoie du love.

_Geraldine_ : Je trouvais ça intéressant de confronter Harry à ses responsabilités (parce que ça ne se voit pas comme ça, mais ce garçon est assez oisif pour se balader d'un bout à l'autre du globe sans se soucier de rien). Je te remercie de la review et de continuer à me suivre. Besos.

_Milie12 _: Roh, merci à toi pour tout.

* * *

><p>Ϟ Désormais, la traduction anglaise de <span>Baba O'Riley<span> est disponible sur le site grâce à Sinistra Black ! Je tenais à la remercier chaleureusement et lui souhaiter bon courage pour la suite de l'aventure. Un bonus partie II de Baba O'Riley est en cours d'écriture depuis le mois de juin mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'avancer comme j'en aurais envie. Et puisque c'est facultatif, je préfère me concentrer sur mes histoire encore en cours comme celle-ci ou Gaslight, ou encore – plus nouvellement – Don't be blue, mon new slash BZTN.

* * *

><p><strong>Piste de lecture : 01. <strong>_Shelter_ – Birdy. **02.** _Skyfall_ – Adele. **03.** _Backfire_ – Lana del Rey.

* * *

><p>. . . . . Chapitre 18 : <em><strong>Souvenir des Sources <strong>_

****«****_When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change_****»****

Avatar Aang, in. Legend of Korra

Luz a adoré le repas qu'a fait Draco. Il ne dit toujours rien, mais semble attentif à chacun de nos mouvements. Il me tend son assiette lorsqu'il a fini et je me mets à nettoyer la vaisselle. Je déteste ça, mais vaut mieux ne rien faire pour contrarier Draco.

Depuis l'étroite cuisine, je l'entends rire tout à coup. Je me retourne et voit Luz les yeux brillants, un sourire fendu sur ses lèvres. Ils se murmurent des choses que je ne comprends pas. Draco finit par le chatouiller et Luz rit. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce son merveilleux.

Je me retourne et les regarde, en prenant conscience que je vais rapidement devoir en choisir un... Les décisions arbitraires et purement connes, ça me connaît.

* * *

><p>Luz s'est endormi auprès de Draco sur le matelas gonflable. Moi, je suis assis contre le mur à zapper les chaînes de télévision dont j'ai diminué le son. J'ai allumé la télé parce que j'avais besoin de sentir une présence éveillée à mes côtés. Je lis un roman trouvé au hasard et me rends compte que mes yeux balaient depuis un moment la même phrase.<p>

Je ferme le livre et le jette au sol. Il tombe en un bruit mat. Draco remue et je le vois ouvrir les yeux. Les lumières agressives du téléviseur le forcent à les plisser.

– Encore debout ? dit-il. Il est quelle heure ?

Je ne réponds pas et Draco demeure silencieux.

– Je crois que t'as raison... il faut que je procède par étape et rétablisse une relation de confiance avec Luz. Alors... Alors je crois que ce serait bien qu'on se sépare un moment. Juste le temps que...

Draco se redresse et murmure un « quoi ? » imperceptible. Je ne me laisse pas démonter et poursuis :

– On se rejoindra à Bangkok, à la Fashion Week. Avec les derniers bouleversements qu'on a connus tous les deux, un break ne nous ferait pas de mal. Plein de couples se séparent... Je veux dire, ça arrive.

– Oh, tu ne m'as jamais donné l'impression d'en former un.

Draco rejette la couverture, se lève et rassemble ses affaires. Je l'entends renifler. Je crois qu'il pleure. Je me sens tout à coup mal à l'aise, mais je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur ma décision. Draco enfile un blouson par-dessus son pyjama. Luz est désormais parfaitement réveillé. Draco dépose un baiser au sommet de son crâne et lui murmure de se rendormir.

Luz le regarde partir et la porte de l'appartement se referme. Je rejette ma tête en arrière et me cogne légèrement. Je sais que mon fils ne dort pas, mais je ne trouve pas de mot pour l'apaiser. J'attends, les paupières closes et sa respiration finit par devenir profonde, lente et régulière.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Le lendemain matin a un petit goût amer. Je me douche puis j'aide Luz à se laver. Il ne prononce plus un mot. La joie de la veille semble s'être évaporée (sans doute par la porte, en même temps que Draco). Le petit-déjeuner fut tout aussi lugubre. J'avais l'impression que le monde n'était plus pareil alors que j'étais l'unique investigateur de ce changement.

– Tu ne finis pas tes toasts ?

Luz fait non de la tête.

– C'est quand que je rentre à la maison ?

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre et soupire.

– On aurait déjà dû y être.

Une fois prêts, nous empruntons le métro et nous sommes accueillis par une Ginny sur le qui-vive. Luz dépose un baiser sur ses joues et constate qu'elles sont mouillées. Ginny n'avait visiblement pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

– Vas dans ta chambre, mon cœur, murmure-t-elle à notre fils.

Lorsqu'il disparaît, j'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches et dis :

– Alors ?

– L'état de Ron s'est empiré... Le médecin nous a dit qu'il ne passerait pas la fin de la semaine, qu'on devait être là pour lui, son diabète est incurable.

Doucement, je la prends dans ses bras. Ses cheveux sentent le lilas. Je passe régulièrement sa main dans son dos attendant qu'elle pleure, mais elle ne le fait pas. Il était rare que Ginny craque en public. Tout doucement, elle commence à serrer ma chemise, et je sens des larmes tomber dans mon cou.

– Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le médecin m'a demandé d'amener Luz au laboratoire.

– Q-Quoi ?

– Il a dit que Luz pourrait lui aussi être diabétique, comme mon oncle Fabian, comme Ron, et moi. Je sais que mon diabète est ridiculement faible, mais il pense que ça pourrait changer avec l'âge ou que Luz aurait attrapé tous les mauvais côté. Il veut être certain qu'il n'y ait aucun risque...

Je passe un pouce sur une de ses larmes, hébété. Je n'arrive même plus à bien réfléchir. Je n'ose imaginer un futur proche sans mon meilleur ami. Je me sens vide et assommé tout à coup. La brouille qu'on a eu lors de mon divorce me semble déjà loin, que ça n'a plus de réelle importance, que Ron n'a fait que protéger sa sœur.

Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Je serre la main de Ginny et j'ai tout à coup peur pour Luz. Est-ce que ce fils que je connais à peine sera amené à disparaître lui aussi ? Ma bouche est sèche.

– J'ai besoin de fumer.

Je me lève aussitôt et pars dans le petit jardin à l'arrière.

* * *

><p>Je fume une dernière fois avant de rentrer à l'hôpital. Revoir Ron dans un sale état me plombe le morale. L'agonie a quelque chose de profondément malsain : d'un côté j'ai envie que Ron vive le plus longtemps possible, de l'autre j'ai envie d'achever ses souffrances pour lui (mais secrètement aussi pour moi).<p>

Ça me file la gerbe de le voir s'éteindre. À l'intérieur, Hermione s'efforce de sourire en tenant la main de Ron qui – lui aussi – essaie de conserver les apparences. Ce spectacle lugubre m'étouffe. Je presse son épaule et murmure :

– Je vais faire un tour, vieux. Je serai de retour.

Ron acquiesce difficilement et je prends mes jambes à mon cou. Je me retrouve à la cafétéria, devant un chocolat chaud que j'ai du mal à avaler. Je le finis tout de même d'un trait avant d'aller me dégourdir dans le parc. Ce matin, le toubib nous a annoncé à Ginny et à moi que Luz était bel et bien diabétique.

Nous ne savons pas encore à quel degrés, mais ça remet en question pas mal de choses. En remontant dans les étages, je me perds. Je me retrouve je-ne-sais-comment successivement au service d'oncologie, des enfants malades puis ensuite au service des grands brûlés. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsque j'entends une infirmière s'écrier d'une voix douce :

– Non, Monsieur Malfoy, ce n'est pas par ici votre chambre... c'est de l'autre côté.

Je fais volte-face et tombe sur un spectacle qui me révulse profondément : un gars en fauteuil roulant, la peau des bras décharnée et le visage... peut-on encore appelé ça un visage ? L'infirmière me toise un instant l'air de se dire « _C'est à cause de gens fermés d'esprit comme vous qu'on doit les garder enfermés ou qu'ils n'osent même plus sortir dehors ! Vous êtes ignoble. C'est vous le monstre !_ » ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit le père de Draco... Quand est-ce qu'il l'a vu la dernière fois ? Sait-il à quoi il ressemble ? Et sa mère dans tout ça ?

– Je vous demanderai d'immédiatement quitter les lieux, grinça l'infirmière en me désignant d'une main l'ascenseur. À moins que vous connaissiez quelqu'un ici.

Je réfléchis à toute allure.

– J-Je suis... un ami du fils à Monsieur Malfoy. J'aimerai lui parler.

L'infirmière semble s'adoucir et s'approche de son patient. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il puisse la voir. Elle me fait signe d'avancer et je m'exécute lorsqu'elle a installé Mr Malfoy près de la baie vitrée. La lumière, finalement, ça peut être néfaste.

Je ravale ma lâcheté et m'assois dans un fauteuil. Je réfléchis à ce qu'il est bon de dire, lorsque l'homme prend la parole en premier. Un « _Draco ?_ » s'échappe de sa gorge ébouillantée. J'avais raison : il est désormais complètement aveugle. Il doit sans doute croire que je suis son fils...

– Ce n'est pas Draco. Je suis un ami... un ami très proche de votre fils. Tous les deux ont...

Je me tais. Je me demande alors si son père sait pour son homosexualité.

– Je tenais à ce que vous sachiez qu'il a énormément souffert de ses marques et qu'il en souffre encore. J'imagine qu'ici, coincé à l'hôpital et dans votre propre corps, vous avez eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Malgré tout ça, je suis père aussi et je sais que... ça peut faire du bien d'entendre des nouvelles de son gamin. Alors, sachez qu'il va bien là où il est et je m'efforcerais pour qu'il le reste même si... même si je suis loin d'être doué à ce jeu-là.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

À des kilomètres plus loin, Draco avait passé la nuit chez sa mère. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, il lui avait ordonné de ne faire aucun commentaire. En le consolant, Draco devinait déjà ce qu'elle pouvait penser : «_ J'avais raison, mon ange. Cet homme n'est pas fait pour toi... Il ruine tout autour de lui_ ». Mais elle avait conservé le silence et lui avait apporté quelques couvertures pour qu'il soit au chaud sur le canapé.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça soit aussi compliqué ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas agir comme les couples _normaux_ au lieu de s'envoyer la misère du monde à la gueule à chaque prétexte ? En quoi le repousser maintenant aiderait Harry à faire le point ? Réfléchir sur quoi ? Se consacrer à quoi ? À sa carrière ? À son fils ? Menteur ! Draco se retourna sur le canapé. Il était près de treize heures et ne voulait pas bouger. Sa « rupture » avec Harry l'avait assommé. De toute manière, il n'avait plus de repère à Londres.

* * *

><p>Maman et moi sommes sortis faire les courses ensemble. Soi-disant prendre l'air me fera du bien. Lorsqu'on passe devant des magasins, je m'aperçois que c'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin. Et là, énorme choc : j'ai agis comme une groupie vis-à-vis de Harry en le suivant partout. Il doit sans doute me croire complètement acquis désormais... Je prends le bras de Maman et lui demande :<p>

– Tu crois que je devrais reprendre mes études l'année prochaine ?

– Oui, tu es très doué pour le dessin. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi épanoui que dans ce domaine.

– Je vais essayer de me mettre de l'argent de côté en faisant du mannequinat. J'ai été invité à la Fashion Week de Bangkok pour le défiler de Prim Agun.

– Qui ?

– Une grande couturière thaïlandaise. Elle m'a repéré à Prague, il paraît. J'ai reçu un mail de mon agence ce matin. Le séjour tout frais payé.

– Ca te fera du bien de te changer les idées... de voir de nouvelles personnes et de nouveaux horizons.

– Tu sous-entends ne pas voir Harry pendant un petit moment ?

– Mmh, entre autre. Tiens, tu ne trouves pas que ce chemisier m'irait à merveille ?

Je fais semblant que la fin de notre conversation me passe par-dessus la tête, mais au fond, je suis clairement blessé qu'elle n'estime pas Harry digne de mon intérêt.

* * *

><p>En rentrant des courses, je file dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Je repense aux premiers mots que Harry et moi avons échangés sur la jetée :<p>

– _Et si d'un naufrage, on arrivait à nager ? _

– _Les seuls qui savent nager, c'est ceux à qui on a payé des cours de natation à la con. Les autres se noient._

– _Jack London disait que les plus belles histoires commencent toujours par un naufrage._

– _Tu t'appelles Jack London ? _

– _Non._

– _Alors tu ne peux pas savoir ce que le véritable Jack London voulait dire par là._

L'eau ruisselle en cascade sur ma figure, mais ne parvient pas à m'ôter mon sourire.

Quel con.


	20. Fruit du dragon

**Posté le :** 20 Novembre 2012. _More the year past away, more I love you, my Little Bastard._

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Le mois de décembre va être chaotique niveau organisation pour mes études. Maaaaaais, c'est cool, je vais pas me stresser inutilement. Je prends ça au jour le jour. DONC, mes bichons, on en arrive au dernier arc de cette putain d'histoire (que j'ai trop-trop-trop aimé écrire). La fashion week de Bangkok est découpé en deux chapitres : un sur l'arrivage du groupe, et un autre sur le défilé en question. (je n'ai pas trop parlé de la ville en elle-même car je pensais peut-être parler en seconde partie seulement si j'en ai le temps).

Je voulais remercier Maëla de son aide pour les informations de ce chapitres et de m'avoir fait ainsi gagné pas mal de temps dans mes recherches. Mmh, sinon... j'ai commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre mais très superficiellement. Il arrivera courant décembre. Ce chapitre est un peu particulier dans sa narration, je vous laisse découvrir.

Le prochain sera centré autour de Draco et le déroulement du défilé (ça compense avec les deux derniers chapitres majoritairement consacré à Harry). Pour suivre l'avanéce de mes écrits, encore une fois, il existe le groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley » que vous pouvez rejoindre, voili voilou. Dans tous les cas, sachez qu'il ne reste plus que cinq chapitres à scribouiller et on se séparera pour de bon. D. Would.

post-scriptum : certaines créations mentionnées et/ou décrites dans ce chapitre seront peut-être illustrées et mises sur mon groupe facebook.

* * *

><p><strong>Piste de lecture : 01. <strong>_Nylon Smile_ – Portishead.** 02.** _Bangkok Dangerous_ – Brian Tyler. **03. **_The Missing_ – The xx. **04. **_All I want is you_ – U2.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dernier Arc<strong>_

**Bangkok – Johanesburg – Porto #2 **

**Bangkok **

« Don't be blue. Don't be shy »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>. . . . . Chapitre 19 : <em><strong>Fruit du dragon <strong>_

**« **Vivid is the velvet Night  
>on the black sky coal.<br>Soft is her soul  
>in the street of blinding light <strong>»<strong>

**#ROCKRITIC**

Paris, royaume de la beauté, principauté de la luxure, ville des apparences, fief des hypocrites. Bientôt, la cour itinérante des petites gens à l'affut de l'indécemment parfait vogueront vers les eaux lustrales du Paficique pour se rendre à Bangkok. Les derniers couturiers préparent leur commande, car les derniers avions s'envoleront d'ici la fin de la semaine avec leurs créations.

Une femme bifurque dans une impasse à quelques rues de la station de métro. Elle sonne au numéro 6 d'une maison cossue où d'épais rideaux sont tirés devant les hautes fenêtres. À son arrivée, la porte s'ouvre subitement sur un homme grand et au visage carré, encadré par des cheveux d'un blond sombre, presque châtain.

– Bah tiens, la voilà enfin ! grommele-t-il. On t'attend pour boucler le travail de ce soir. Je te signale que le défilé est dans cinq jours. On ne peut plus se permettre ce genre de fantaisie que d'arriver en retard.

– Je sais, Paco.

C'est un petit atelier de couture éclairé par des néons agressifs. De l'extérieur, l'endroit semble magnifique, à l'intérieur, ils sont tous tassés les uns sur les autres à enjamber les divers cartons de matériel. Des ouvrières, placées les unes derrière les autres avec la rigueur d'un camp romain antique, cousent de la dentelle venue des grands ateliers du Nord. Depuis quelques jours, ils travaillent sur une pièce importante : une robe de haute couture pour la fashion-week thaïlandaise.

Les jupons demandent la patience d'un saint tant leur réalisation était complexe et ardue. La maison qui avait passé commande demandait à ce qu'on ne vît aucun point de couture à l'œil nu. Le tissu roule sous les doigts comme l'eau d'un ruisseau. Et sous la lumière crue de l'atelier, les jupons reflétent des nuances saisissantes d'un vert bouteille de sorte qu'on avait la curieuse impression que la robe était faite en verre.

Un volant émeraude en mousseline a été fixé au dos de la robe et tombe au pied de la longueur du tissu. Ce qui leur avait donné le plus de mal était le bustier. Celui-ci est composé de multiples difficultés : à l'intérieur, il était fait d'un velours noir dont dépassait de la dentelle de lingerie fine de même couleur. Aussi, des piques et clôutés se hérissent autour de la taille – le tout entièrement composé de capsules de bière décolorée, puis repeints et customisés par une bijoutière. À la lueur pure du jour, cela formait une sorte d'armature métallique.

Au début, Némésis avait pensé que cela était impossible de réaliser une robe pareille en si peu de temps. Mais Paco, son maître d'atelier, lui répétait constamment cette phrase de Max Twain : « _Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible alors ils l'ont fait_. » Et le mot impossible n'existait pas en haute couture. On ne connait ni limite, ni temps, ni épuisement. On peut strictement _tout_ faire.

On peut passer des heures à dessiner un patron. On peut passer sa nuit sous une lampe à raccorder des points. On peut passer sa semaine sur la même pièce. On peut passer des mois à travailler sur une collection. On peut passer une année à tenter de s'améliorer. On peut passer une vie à essayer encore et encore… sans ne jamais y arriver.

– Plus vite ! Installe-toi, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.

– Paco, physiquement nous ne pouvons pas aller plus vite. On risque de faire des erreurs. Je… Je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour réaliser cette commande.

– Tu n'as pas assez d'expérience mais tu as du talent, lui dit doucement le couturier. Tu es une artiste, d'accord ? Quand j'avais ton âge, je ne faisais que de me piquer avec l'aiguille. Et pour tout te dire, vu notre situation toute paire de mains est la bienvenue. Reprends-toi.

Paco est un suave manipulateur. Il sait comment remotiver ses troupes en abusant de son charisme inné sans pour autant perdre sa place de chef d'orchestre. Toutefois, il est intransigeant sur la qualité de travail de ses couturières. Le bruit indescriptible des machines à coudre s'accroche aux tables de travail. Némésis se met alors à l'œuvre.

Il avait dit qu'elle était une artiste.

Toutes ces heures de labeur, toutes ces petites mains qui avaient brodé, tissées et enjolivées sans que jamais leur nom n'apparaisse sur une étiquette à l'intérieur des jupons.

Le mannequin la portera pour le défilé. La robe sera revendue aux enchères. Une femme riche la portera pour une ou deux soirées cocktail. Et l'œuvre d'art finira dans un placard ou, au mieux, dans un musée.

Parce qu'il n'y a pas plus éphémère que la mode : les bulles de collection éclatant les unes après les autres, au fil des saisons.

.

.

.

Bangkok ne connaît ni l'hiver ni les frissons.

Après avoir été soigneusement emballée dans plusieurs sortes de papiers et films de protection, la création de l'atelier de Paco débarque à l'aéroport de Bangkok un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard. Derrière ses grandes lunettes de soleil rondes, Usa – assistante de la fameuse créatrice Piam J. - guettel'arrivage.

Elle envoit un coursier prendre la création et fait d'abord ouvrir le paquet avant de signer le registre de réception. Piam sera satisfaite du résultat, c'est sûr. Usa claque des doigts et son homme de main se précipite pour soulever avec douceur l'épais carton contenant la robe. Ils empruntent deux taxis différents : Usa déteste par-dessus tout se mélanger avec le personnel (même si aux yeux de sa supérieure, elle en fait clairement partie).

Usa a été chargée de la haute responsabilité d'organiser l'évènement de la Fashion Week avec d'autres prestigieux assistants sortis des mêmes écoles qu'elle. Elle tient entre ses mains la suite de sa carrière : cela doit être absolument somptueux et parfait.

Par la fenêtre, des motos et des bicyclettes se disputent les espaces vides entre les voitures et les bus. Usa ouvre la fenêtre et allume une cigarette, le regard perdu dans le vide. Son chauffeur fait une brusque embardée vers la gauche et la jeune femme se promet de ne pas lui laisser de pourboire.

Ils finissent par s'arrêter, pris dans un embouteillage, et des enfants crasseux en profitent pour passer leurs mains dans les fenêtres ouvertes afin de réclamer un peu d'argent. Usa – complètement blasée – fouille dans son sac à main Prada et leur jete un paquet de chewing-gum. Les enfants se l'arrachent entre eux, complètement surexcités et laissent la voiture repartir.

Usa prend une nouvelle taffe et jette un œil à sa montre au bracelet en peau de caïman. Elle adore cette montre. Oh, bien sûr, elle hait par-dessus tout lire l'heure avec les aiguilles : elle a toujours préféré les quartz, mais il paraît que c'était moins chic. Ils arrivent enfin dans un quartier beaucoup plus tranquille et espacé de la ville.

Les façades des immeubles sont d'un blanc immaculé, rappelant celles admirées jadis sur les falaises abruptes d'Ibiza et Mykonos lors de ces dernières vacances en Europe. La voiture s'arrête devant une maison à deux étages aux inspirations nippones. Usa attend que le chauffeur lui ouvre la portière pour descendre. Niran, un sous-assistant fraîchement diplômé, l'attend sur le seuil de la porte avec déférence, sa tablette tactile contre son torse.

Lorsqu'il est si prompt à la sollicitude, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas et Usa l'a rapidement saisi. Elle entre avant l'homme à tout faire qui disparaît dans l'atelier avec l'immense carton après avoir réglé les chauffeurs. Usa se masse les tempes en prévision et laisse Niran babiller ses problèmes :

– Les mannequins français sont arrivés ce matin. Mais leur coach, un certain Eduardo, n'est pas satisfait de la qualité du service de l'hôtel où ils se trouvent. Et il a dit qu'il voudrait que tu le retrouves là-bas pour savoir exactement ce que ses mannequins porteront, car il y en a encore deux sans mission. Et...

– Niran, j'espère que tu lui as dit que j'étais extrêmement prise.

– Oui, je lui ai dit, et j'ai même envoyé Matthew à sa rencontre pour apaiser les choses.

Matthew. Usa se crispe en entendant son nom. Elle déteste ce sale type. Un foutu américain présomptueux installé en Thaïlande depuis deux années et en concubinage avec un ladyboy. Si elle avait pu égorger Matthew de sa manucure stiletto sans l'abîmer, Usa l'aurait sans doute fait depuis longtemps. Conservant son calme (en apparence), elle prononce :

– Et qu'est-ce que Matthew a fait, je veux dire... concrètement ?

– Il leur a dit qu'on essairai de les faire changer d'hôtel d'ici demain.

– Ces enfoirés de français, grogne Usa.

– Mademoiselle Usa, si je peux me permettre... Eduardo est Argentin, pas Français.

Narin baisse aussitôt les yeux pour son impertinence et est soulagé de sentir Usa s'éloigner vers la baie vitrée embrassant une mer turquoise bordée par de hauts buildings. Malgré sa conciliance, Narin n'aime pas être ici. Il reste simplement pour l'amour du métier (et aussi pour ne pas brutalement se retrouver au chômage).

Il file dans un bureau et délégue le tout à Kaita. Kaita travaille pour Matthew, qui travaille pour Narin, qui travaille pour Usa, qui travaille pour Piam J. Narin est le chaînon d'alliance entre les petites mains et les cerveaux de la maison, constamment écartellé entre les deux ensembles, n'appartenant ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

Décidé à ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par Usa, il retient de justesse le chauffeur qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller, et lui demande de le déposer devant le Grand Hôtel Cesti, où se trouve la petite délégation française. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il arrive à la réception et un majordome le conduit jusqu'au douzième étage, entièrement réservé pour le groupe.

Dans le majestueux salon aux colonnes sculptées se trouve un canapé rectangulaire où sont assis une petite dizaine de personnes : Eduardo est lové contre son compagnon en riant très fort et Narin faillit se diriger d'abord vers lui quand il aperçoit Dov, se servant un verre de tequila. Il lui serre la main, impressionné et déconcerté de sa présence ici. Le grand-père de Dov n'a envoyé aucune création de sa joaillerie pour la fashion-week...

– Oh, voici donc ce fameux Narin, s'exclame Eduardo en se décalant pour lui offrir une place.

Narin s'installe et son regard tombe dans celui du mannequin de Prague. Piam J le désigne ainsi parce qu'elle ignorait encore son nom à l'époque et désormais cela n'avait pas changé (peut-être préférait-elle cette appellation?). Il était typiquement ce qu'ici, en Asie du Sud-Est, les agences cherchaient : blond. Un vrai blond. Combien y-en a-il encore dans le monde ? N'est-ce donc pas une espèce en voie de disparition ? Narin accepte le verre que lui tend Dov en remarquant sa façon insistante de fixer le mannequin de Prague.

– Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

– Terrible ! s'empresse de répondre Eduardo en créant des plis sur son sarouel gris perle.

Narin l'écoute poliment tout en arborant un léger sourire alors que sa seule envie est de se défenestrer ou se tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Eduardo revenait rarement en Thaïlande (il était si peu convié aux évènements) et maintenant, Narin se souvient pourquoi : sa voix est insupportable et son comportement exécrable. Lorsque Eduardo finit par se servir son second verre de gin fiz en le finissant sur un soupir dédaigneux, Narin estime qu'il peut reprendre la parole.

– Je vous ai apporté quelques photos des créations que vous porterez puisque les instructions de Matthews n'étaient pas très claires et impossible de remettre la main dessus.

Il ouvre son book et tend directement la pile de photos à Dov. Même si ce dernier n'a aucune légitimité au vu de la mission, Narin préfére d'abord les lui confier et avoir son avis plutôt que celui d'Eduardo, ce mannequin râté et capricieux qui déverse sa bile sur des jeunes beaucoup plus beaux et talentueux que lui.

– J'aime beaucoup les nuances de cette pièce. C'est en quoi ?

– On a mélangé du Goretex et du Jersey pour ce pantalon-là. On voulait quelque chose d'à la fois léger et qui permettrait au mannequin de respirer un peu là-dessous à cause de la chaleur...

Dov passe le cliché à un grand mannequin noir, aux yeux en amande que Narin avait déjà vu sur un book d'un photographe luso-britannique du nom de Potter. Une collection de maillots de bain, ou un truc dans ce goût-là.

Le garçon est encore plus sublime en vrai que sur papier, pense Narin. Si Piam J le voit, elle voudrait certainement lui confier sa pièce maîtresse... et puis, ça inciterait quelques créateurs asiatiques à collaborer avec d'autres beautés que le carcan caucasien.

– Vous vous appelez comment ? s'intéresse Narin.

– Blaise Zabini.

L'assistant de Usa acquiesce et tend son catalogue d'échantillons d'étoffe au mannequin de Prague qui passe son index sur tous les petits carrés avec curiosité et amusement.

– Vous savez déjà qui va porter quoi ? rappele Eduardo en tournant dans son verre une liqueur de litchi.

– Nous avons déjà programmé l'ordre du défilé. Les filles passeront avant. L'ordre des pièces est numéroté au dos. Je crois bien que Louison devait ouvrir le bal avec cette magnifique robe empire en mousseline... Où est Louison ? Elle est sortie ?

Eduardo boit une longue gorgée et regarde ailleurs, comme s'il s'est brusquement déconnecté de la conversation. Dov s'assoit et déclare lentement :

– Louison a mis fin à ses jours l'automne dernier.

Narin ne peut cacher sa surprise.

– Mais... personne ne nous en a parlé.

– On ne voulait pas trop ébruiter l'affaire... En pleine fashion-week parisienne, Narin, vous imaginez un peu le scandale ? Ça ne se fait pas de parler de ces choses-là.

Dans les derniers propos d'Eduardo, Narin croit entendre la voix traînante de Usa. Ce son est particulièrement désagréable. Lorsque Piam J apprendra la mort du mannequin, elle sera certainement chamboulée. Elle aimait bien cette Louison.

– Piam veut quelque chose de très aérien et floral pour le défilé féminin. Elle a pour thème le Fruit du dragon, explicite-t-il. Une seule création sera fuchsia. Les autres seront d'un dégradé vert et blanc. Je vous promets qu'on a organisé les choses comme il se doit mais Usa ne peut pas encore vous recevoir dans les locaux. Il faudrait peut-être mieux que ce soir vous sortiez un peu. Je réenverrai Matthews pour les premiers essayages et notre secrétaire a averti Piam de votre arrivée. Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour vous hormis vous donner quelques adresses d'endroits exceptionnels à visiter.

Narin tire plusieurs dépliants de sa pochette et leur indique plusieurs établissements. Lorsqu'il repart, la colère d'Eduardo ne s'est toujours pas apaisée. Il s'étire et finit par rejoindre sa chambre pour une sieste. Le décalage horaire ne lui réussi toujours pas. La plupart des mannequins partent à la conquête de la ville ou pour faire du shopping.

Un petit groupe reste dans le salon soit pour lire, réviser (une fille était étudiante dans une prestigieuse université), ou se reposer en admirant la vue panoramique. Dov sirote toujours tranquillement sa tequila le regard perdu on-ne-sait-où, au-delà des rivages.

– Tu devrais arrêter de boire, prononce doucement Draco en lui enlevant le verre des main. Il paraît que c'est pas bon pour le karma et le foie.

Dov commence à sourire et a une subite envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il l'a revu, cette envie le démange.

– Et si on allait faire un tour rien que tous les deux ?

Dov ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'il lui a déjà pris la main. Toute la journée durant, Dov l'a emmené au quatre coins de la ville et Draco l'a vu sourire. C'était peut-être la première fois depuis longtemps.

– Et avec ton photographe, ça s'est fini comment ? demande-t-il enfin alors qu'ils étaient assis près d'une majestueuse pagode dorée.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment fini. On fait un break. Il a le droit d'aller voir... ailleurs et moi aussi.

– Ca n'a pas l'air de te convenir.

– Mais je suis bien décidé à en profiter.

– Ah ouais ? Est-ce que tu serais en train de m'allumer...

Dov se penche vers lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Leurs nez se frôlent et les lumières des hauts buildings font tomber une pluie de pixels multicolores sur leurs silhouettes. Draco se cramponne à lui : le manque de sexe, ça fait virer losing-control. Lorsque le baiser s'achève, Dov embrasse sa joue, sa tempe, puis murmure :

– Eduardo a dit que je n'avais pas de fierté pour te courir après... que je méritais mieux que ça...

– Ah ouais ? Mieux... genre _lui_ ?

Dov arbore un sourire en coin et continue d'une voix rauque :

– T'es devenu ma came et tu m'as bien foutu en l'air. Pourtant, j'en redemande. J'aimerai que tu retournes avec moi... à Paris.

– Ce n'est pas chez moi Paris et je n'ai pas envie que ça le devienne.

Draco se laisse tomber sur un banc près d'un parc où la rumeur des conversations les englobe.

– Je veux Harry, tu comprends, avoue-t-il douloureusement. Dernièrement, il m'a rejeté et ça m'a fait très mal mais... c'est lui que j'attends.

– A ce rythme, tu peux encore l'attendre longtemps.

Draco se mord les lèvres et s'empêche de s'abaisser à ce niveau. De toute façon, il le méritait : ne vient-il pas d'embrasser son ex parce que son ex version 2.0 l'a quitté ? C'est définitivement trop tordu.

– Je vais rentrer.

– Moi je vais rester un peu ici. Oh, et profite bien du pays. Y'a des putes à gogo dans le coin.

Le jeune mannequin ne se retourne pas et hèle un taxi pour rentrer jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il doit bientôt être l'heure du dîner mais Draco n'a pas faim. Il regrette d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Piam J à l'évènement. Il regrette Londres et d'être parti sans un au revoir, sous le coup de la colère et de la vexation. Il aurait dû insister pour rester auprès de Harry.


	21. De l'érotisme

**Posté le :** 3 Décembre 2012._ Dans une semaine, avant-première de Bilbo The Hobbit à Paris avec des amis rencontrés sur le site. o/ _

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Plus que quatre chapitres, mes agneaux. Celui-ci se concentre davantage – comme promis – sur la fin de la Fashion Week thaïlandaise (et il est plus long que les autres, youpi-ha). J'ai beaucoup aimé l'imaginer et le rédiger. Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera plutôt axé sur le POV de Harry. Je sais que le chapitre précédent de par sa narration a surpris ou déçu des lecteurs, mais je ne le voyais pas autrement. Je voulais absolument traduire l'ambiance des défilés et une partie du procédé de création, mais aussi adopter un ton neutre après le trop-plein d'émotions des chapitres précédents.

J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire sur Narin, Usa et désormais Piam J et j'aurais aimé continuer l'aventure avec eux même si je me dois de les laisser à la fin de ce chapitre. Peut-être en ferai-je référence dans un chapitre ou un autre... Qui sait ? Dans tous les cas, nous sommes vraiment dans la dernière ligne droite. Plus que quatre petits chapitres et on se sépare. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas lassé de cette aventure et des tribulations de nos deux héros. Je me suis quand même pas mal attachée à eux, à leurs rêves et paroles. Et merci à Elodie pour la correction efficace et rapide de ce chapitre.

Oh et sinon je suis déçue sur une chose : ça concerne les retours de cette histoire. Je peux compter mes commentaires par chapitre sur les doigts de la main et je trouve que lorsque je compare aux statistiques (233 lecteurs rien que pour le dernier chapitre et 3 reviews, je veux manger mes propres dents) et surtout à l'énergie et la passion que je mets dans cette histoire, ça mine le morale. Bon, d'accord j'écris pour le plaisir. Mais à la base cette histoire était personnelle et j'ai finalement décidé de la partager. En définitive, je ne sais pas si cela a changé quelque chose de l'avoir fait... J'aurais imaginé que vu que la fin approchait, j'aurais eu plus de commentaires, mais non : j'atteins des profondeurs abyssales.

De toue façon, c'est toujours la même rengaine et on me croit jamais lorsque je dis que un pourcent voir moins de mon lectorat prenait la peine de me laisser un petit mot. Je pense aussi que la plupart des personnes ne mesurent pas l'impact (qu'il soit positif ou non) que cela peut avoir. Je sais que ça ne changera en rien vos habitudes et que si ça se trouve vous ne lirez même pas cette note parce qu'elle est trop longue et vu qu'on appartient à une génération « fast and furious » vous vous serez déjà précipitez sur le chapitre en ligne, but bref, j'aime me complaire dans l'idée que vous êtes un lectorat majoritairement respectueux et qu'en fait non, je n'ai jamais eu 233 lecteurs pour le chapitre précédent, que j'ai juste halluciné et qu'en réalité j'ai eu juste trois lectrices donc trois reviews. Le monde est plus beau vu ainsi. Et puis, je relativise : je suis quand même gâtée par vos jolis mots. Je ne sais pas quand j'écrirai le prochain chapitre même si je suis inspirée. **D. Would.**

* * *

><p>(1) extrait de mon drabble « Futuresex Lovesound »<p>

(2) extrait de ROCKRITIC, préquelle partie II, Les Princes des Villes.

(3) extrait de ROCKRITIC II, mais je l'ai modifié en plusieurs endroits.

* * *

><p><strong>Piste de lecture : 01. <strong>Linger – The Cranberries. **02. **Bel Air – Lana del Rey. **03. **Futuresex Lovesound – Justin Timberlake.** 04. **Lovestruck – Duffy.** 05.** Madness - Muse.** 06. **Between the Cheats – Amy Winehouse. **07. **You better stop before – Debbie Gibson.** 08.** Jump – Rihanna. **09. **Stay – Rihanna feat Mikky Ekko.

* * *

><p><strong>Bangkok<strong>** (suite)**

. . . . . Chapitre 20 : _**De l'érotisme**_

_« Il en est ainsi depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai toujours fait cavalier seul, toujours été solitaire (...). Je rêvais de faire partie d'une communauté d'esprits, j'ai longtemps cherché des gens. Mais j'étais ostracisée à l'école. Ces amis que je cherchais, je ne les ai trouvés qu'avec l'âge, récemment…»_

Lana del Rey

**P**iam J nous accueille dans une large salle circulaire au dôme en verre.

Des ouvriers s'activent le plus silencieusement possible pour finir les derniers travaux sans déranger les répétitions de dernière minute. Sur le podium, un trio de mannequins espagnoles croisées au Grand Hôtel Cesti s'essaie à une petite chorégraphie millimétrée. Leur coach semble intraitable et les retient jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses protégées tourne de l'œil, à force d'effort et de la chaleur caniculaire.

Je m'évente le visage alors qu'Eduardo salue Piam sans même enlever ses lunettes de soleil. Piam J est une plantureuse jeune femme : ses courbes sont savamment dessinées et sont soulignées par sa jupe tulipe bloody orange. Le visage de Piam semble chaleureux, contrairement à son assistante, la redoutable Usa.

Celle-ci nous toise et serre la main d'Eduardo du bout des doigts. Elle place soigneusement une mèche derrière son oreille. Piam, elle, avait pris le risque de couper ses cheveux très courts et ça lui va admirablement bien. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver sa mâchoire légèrement anguleuse pour une femme. Nous nous asseyons tout autour d'elles, en fonction des places disponibles.

Piam laisse planer un petit silence et nous observe avec un sourire éclatant, qui deviendra sûrement légendaire. Voir la personne pour laquelle je travaille me rassure, davantage encore lorsque je la vois si prompte aux échanges et à la complicité.

Je vois à travers son regard noisette que d'avoir ses poupées devant elle l'enchante au plus haut point. Elle passe une main sous son menton, sourit agréablement à Blaise et dit dans un anglais presque parfait :

– Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis Piam J, la créatrice. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vos prestations sur les derniers défilés m'ont séduite. Vous avez chacun un petit quelque chose que j'ai eu envie d'exacerber au travers de ma dernière collection. Je la voulais fraîche, spontanée, jeune, lumineuse et florale... Mais Narin a sans doute dû vous en toucher quelques mots.

– Oui, il nous en a vaguement parlé, émit Eduardo en fouillant dans son sac.

Aussitôt, je remarque que Usa griffonne quelque chose sur sa tablette tactile et au fond de moi, je sais que Narin aura des comptes à rendre d'ici quelques heures. Je soupire. Eduardo devrait apprendre à fermer sa grande gueule. Et puis, il a l'air terriblement patient, ce Narin. Je l'aime bien. Contrairement à cette Usa, qui m'analyse de haut en bas depuis un très long moment, ce qui me met incroyablement mal à l'aise.

– Vous avez vu les créations sans savoir qui porterait quoi. Venez, je vais vous montrer. Vous allez essayer et me dire ce que vous en pensez.

J'échange un regard incrédule avec Blaise : c'est bien la première fois qu'une créatrice nous demande notre avis.

– Alors, voyons voir... Il y a vos noms inscrits sur les diverses étiquettes. Mmh, Willerma voici ta robe. Je vais te laisser avec des aides pour te vêtir.

Piam J connaît nos visages et l'exactitude de nos mensurations. Dès qu'elle nous voit dans nos vêtements, elle nous complimente, nous interroge et ses yeux brillent de mille feux. Piam est faite pour ce métier et s'épanouit dedans.

Nous devons nous presser au bout de deux heures, puisque la délégation italienne débarque pour leurs propres répétitions de dernière minute avec les créations. J'enlève délicatement ma chemise et la rends à l'aide qui l'enveloppe dans une blouse de protection. Blaise est déjà entièrement rhabillé et m'attend, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

Nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup parlé depuis nos retrouvailles à l'Aéroport d' Orly. J'avoue avoir été surpris de le voir dans la délégation pour la Fashion-week thaïlandaise. Je ne l'avais pas oublié. Non. Je pensais juste qu'il serait resté encore un long moment à la Barbade.

Dans l'avion, nous nous étions raconté nos frasques des derniers mois. Il m'avait dit qu'il posait toujours pour l'école des Beaux-Arts de Paris et qu'il avait déménagé. Il ne croyait toujours pas en l'amour et se demandait comment je faisais.

De mon côté, j'étais resté excessivement évasif. Il sait juste ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir : que Harry et moi nous sommes momentanément séparés et que, par voie de conséquence, je pouvais à nouveau coucher avec lui sans me morfondre sur les retombées. Blaise avait alors souri et prononcé un « _C'est cool_ » avant de tourner la tête vers le hublot.

Maintenant qu'il sait ça, j'ai l'impression que Blaise attend avec impatience le moment où l'on se retrouvera en tête à tête. Il ne le dit pas, mais le fait sentir. Et moi aussi, j'ai envie qu'on soit seuls dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du Grand Hôtel Cesti.

Alors quand la nuit tombe dans le majestueux salon de notre suite et que je le vois assis sur un grand fauteuil, je m'approche et pose mes mains sur ses paupières.

– Alors, il s'est passé quoi avec Dov ? murmure Blaise, comme s'il craignait de briser la tranquillité du moment.

Il m'invite à m'assoir en face de lui et je réponds doucement :

– Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête pour qu'il vienne jusqu'ici. Il se torture. Encore, si c'était juste pour baiser, je peux comprendre. Tout le monde aime baiser.

Blaise sourit.

– La baise, y'a que ça de vrai, appuie-t-il en plaçant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Tu as déjà tiré ton coup depuis que Potter t'a largué ? Enfin, t'ai mis sur la touche... parce que je te vois bouillir de l'intérieur au mot « largué ». J'ai tort ?

– J'ai juste pas envie que tout le monde le sache.

Ses yeux mazout crient de muettes coquineries. Il me dévisage et me jauge, guettant la moindre de mes réactions. En réponse à cela, je tâte mentalement chaque partie de son corps. Mon regard s'arrête une fraction de seconde sur son entrejambe et je le détourne, blasé que Blaise ne puisse point me baiser. (1)

Mais peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'il pourrait bien me baiser... Il me tend une clope alors qu'elles me donnent des brûlures d'estomac. Je fume et je sais pas pourquoi. J'ai pas besoin de fumer : ça ne m'apporte ni satisfaction ni soulagement.

Aimer les cigarettes, c'est comme aimer Harry. Aucun des deux ne semble nécessaire, mais je les pompe inlassablement, jusqu'à en extraire l'intrinsèque substance. Le Zippo s'approche du rouleau de tabac et un point rougeâtre annonce le début de mes irritations à la gorge. Pourquoi je fume ? Ah oui, parce qu'on me donne des clopes.

– Tu la trouves comment Piam J ? demande Blaise en exhalant un nuage de fumée.

– Très douce, et passionnée. Elle... J'sais pas... Je me sens bien quand elle est là.

– Tu vas virer ta cuti ?

– Quand même pas, je ris. Mais Piam est très belle.

Un sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de Blaise, laissant découvrir de magnifiques dents blanches.

– C'est un putain de trans ta Piam.

– Ah bon ?

– Ouais, sacrément bien faite, mais y'a quelques signes qui ne trompent pas. Mais c'est vrai : elle est belle et douce. Je me la taperai bien.

– J'crois que t'as un ticket avec elle.

– Tu crois ?

J'acquiesce et me tourne vers la baie vitrée. Bangkok fourmille et inonde de lumière notre salon toujours plongé dans l'obscurité. Je m'approche de Blaise et me blottis dans ses bras sur le sofa.

– J'aimerais bien faire comme toi, me trouver quelqu'un et me poser...

Je le regarde étrangement puis il éclate de rire.

– J'rigolais. Je me vois pas posé avec qui que ce soit...

– Il te faudrait quelqu'un de taré et qui te tienne par la queue, je dis tout à coup pensif.

On rit un instant, ne remarquant même pas l'arrivée d'Eduardo qui file directement dans sa chambre. Son intrusion me rappelle brusquement que nous ne sommes pas chez nous. En ce moment, je peine à trouver ma place. Blaise continue de fumer tranquillement et conserve le silence.

– Tu sais, au début, j'ai fait du mannequinat juste pour revoir Harry. J'm'en foutais des défilés, des fringues et de la thune... Je voulais simplement le revoir et qu'il me remarque pour autre chose que... ce gamin rencontré sur la jetée. C'était vraiment stupide de ma part.

Je me masse les tempes. C'est toujours la migraine en prévision dès que je pense à lui.

– Il te manque, hein ? devine Blaise.

J'acquiesce, sans trop savoir quoi ajouter. Virna – l'une des mannequins de notre groupe – sort de sa chambre avec une adorable robe lilas et un sac en perles. Elle nous souhaite bonne nuit et ferme doucement la porte derrière elle.

Son parfum nous effleure un moment avant de s'évaporer aussitôt, s'imprégnant dans les mailles de tissu microscopiques des coussins. J'en serre un contre moi et en place un autre juste sous mon cou et ferme les yeux. Je me laisse emporter et j'ai tout à coup l'odeur de l'embrun de la mer, de l'eau tout autour de moi, et de lui... lui avec son appareil photo.

Je rouvre mes paupières et inspire profondément. L'air est toujours aussi sucré depuis le passage de Virna. Pourtant, j'aurais donné cher pour que la fragrance soit remplacée par le sel de l'océan._Don't be afraid of me... Don't be ashamed_..., je fredonne.

La soie du coussin me rappelle les fines membranes en ébullition près des rivages. Je passe mes paumes sur ma figure avec lassitude. Je sens une main presser mon épaule et j'ai tout à coup envie de chialer.

Parce que je sais que cette main secourable n'est pas celle que j'attendais. Je me laisse bercer par mes souvenirs : un ciel brillant, fait d'or en fusion, éclairait les pigments de ta peau légèrement bronzée. Tu te noyais du regard dans un tissu de vagues étiré à l'infini. Puis, tu m'as probablement vu passer sous le brise-lame. J'ai couru après les vagues et l'une d'entre elles est venue s'échouer sur moi.

Le crépitement pailleté des clichés succincts m'a aveuglé. Plus tard, j'ai appris que le soleil se levait de mon côté du lit pour se coucher du tien.

Ensemble, nous avons écumé les clubs, ridé l'eau de nos corps jeunes et vigoureux, admiré la robe ambrée du porto. Tu as apprivoisé mon intrépidité. J'ai mis en exergue tes sentiments. Dans ton ventre sommeille depuis longtemps une bête folle, prête à bondir au moindre remous...

Peut-être était-ce une erreur de s'être arrêté. Peut-être que nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer. Pourtant, tout est là, écrit. Cette histoire doit sans doute vouloir dire quelque chose. Elle débute par un naufrage entre deux hommes – toi et moi – sur le même radeau à la dérive. Elle se consume aussi rapidement qu'une cigarette. Envolée. En cendre. Une romance avortée, tuée dans l'œuf. _But loving you forever can't be wrong_.

J'écrase ma clope dans le cendrier, les yeux dans le vague. Quand je pense à Harry, je me souviens de nos longues discussions, allongés l'un près de l'autre, de ces moments où il me laissait entrevoir des fragments de son enfance, de la façon dont il m'avait protégé à Prague et ailleurs. Quand je pense à lui, j'ai ce truc qui me prend et pèse si lourd. Je change subitement d'attitude. Je me sens tout drôle et je n'ai pas envie que cela cesse.

Être amoureux, ça donne le mal de mer à chaque étreinte. T'as envie de vomir par-dessus bord, mais tu te retiens tout le trajet, par politesse. Et finalement, tu te dis qu'il est préférable de quitter le pont et d'admettre que... tu ne peux plus faire semblant. (2) Je ne peux plus mentir ni me mentir.

Je me souviens alors que quelques jours avant notre « break », nous nous étions rendus à une fête foraine dans le Kent le temps d'un week-end. Je n'étais jamais allé dans une fête foraine.

Il m'avait entendu le dire, un jour, à la Barbade alors que je discutais avec un habilleur. Il l'avait retenu et avait insisté pour m'y emmener. Nous avions visité un immense Manoir qui surplombait la côte. Les gens du village disaient qu'il était hanté et qu'en s'y approchant, on risquait sept ans de malheur.

Mais cette maison était à couper le souffle. Devant le portail, je me sentais infiniment petit. Je voyais la Manche s'agiter en contrebas et essayer d'abattre la demeure sans y parvenir. J'imagine qu'à l'intérieur de la maison, on devait se sentir au bout du monde. Jamais un endroit ne m'avait fait une telle impression...

Nous avions dû quitter les environs de la maisonnée pour nous rendre près de la grande roue. Je m'étais amusé comme un fou là-bas. Puis, une fois la nuit tombée, nous avions quitté la fête foraine pour nous poser sur la plage de galets.

La plupart étaient encore humides de la récente marée haute. Harry avait ramené une vieille couverture. Nous nous étions assis dessus alors qu'il prenait des photos de cet endroit commun à plusieurs autres en Angleterre. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ça : tout reste gravé dans ma tête.

– S'il te manque tant que ça, tu devrais essayer de le joindre, prononce Blaise en me tirant brutalement de mes pensées. J'veux dire, la vie est trop courte pour passer à côté de fabuleuses occasions. OK, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler de ça... mais je sens que ça te pèse cette histoire.

Je tente de sourire.

– Dov pense qu'il ne reviendra pas.

– Il est juste jaloux.

Blaise pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles ont la saveur de la nicotine. Mes doigts s'égarent dans sa nuque et j'essaie de retrouver un morceau de Harry à travers ce baiser. Blaise le sait, mais il a l'air de s'en foutre. Il m'utilise autant que je l'utilise. Qui y a-t-il de mal à ça ? Je caresse son cou et trouve les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve sur lui à mordiller ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Papa dirait que j'ai sûrement le feu au cul. Moi, je pense que c'est la frustration et les hormones qu'un homme est un irascible ogre de libido.

Mon désir gronde dans mon ventre alors que le bras de Blaise me comprime contre son torse, le regard teinté d'incertitude. Un truc me prend, me fait trembler et frissonner. Ça doit être un mélange d'excitation, de crainte, de culpabilité et de manque. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à le définir.

Dans tous les cas, des gémissements sortent de ma bouche entrouverte alors que la langue de Blaise s'applique à me faire un suçon. Il m'emmène jusque dans sa chambre en rigolant. Nous avons déjà oublié que Eduardo risque de nous entendre si ce n'est pas déjà fait. C'est sûrement de ça dont j'ai besoin : de sexe et c'est tout.

C'est la première fois que j'entre dans sa chambre. Je ne vois que le lit. Je ne sais pas dans quel sens nous nous trouvons exactement. Mon bassin vient à la rencontre du sien. Contact impulsif. Adam dans toute sa splendeur, vautré dans le péché originel. Contre moi, Blaise mime l'acte sexuel. _Levis_ contre _Denim_.

Je frise le losing-control. Je ne sais pas où je m'accroche, mais je pousse des cris de salope. Blaise n'est pas en reste non plus. Son jean se tend comme la peau d'un tambour. Le _thumpa-thumpa _du plaisir, déferlant dans cette muqueuse gorgée de sang. Une pulsation lui répond avec la même ardeur. Dureté contre dureté. Libidineux tandem.

Peut-être bien que c'est juste physique, que c'est de l'énergie cinétique, qu'il a un sex-appeal magnétique, que je ne vois que des couleurs psychédéliques, que le réveil sera électrique, mais je m'en fous. Peu importe. L'important c'est l'instant, de réaliser tout doucement que ce qu'on vit est bel et bien réel, qu'il y aura des conséquences voulues ou impromptues.

J'ouvre les yeux sans savoir d'où me vient cette force. Je dois puiser en moi pour m'empêcher d'émettre un son admiratif. Blaise est à en couper le souffle, sauvage. L'extase est au bord de mes lèvres.

Mes doigts s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux et je raffermis la prise. Il me dévore la bouche avec cette même précipitation, cet agacement normalement dû à la jeunesse. Je souris. Et il me mord. Cruel. Adorable perfidie.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort à un stade si peu avancé de l'acte sexuel. Sa main est prise de spasmes quasi imperceptibles. Un émoi sans pareil le secoue. Je me demande ce que je fous ici. Pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Le monde ne tourne plus rond. Et je retourne Blaise. Je fais mon rodéo. La tauromachie est lancée.

Sa paume tiède se loge sur mon ventre, sous mon vêtement. Son pouce frôle mon nombril un instant avant de remonter le long de mon torse. Il me couve de son regard incendiaire. Le mien doit être tout aussi parlant. Il doit crier des « _Baise-moi _» contre ma volonté. Le corps parle seul. Et moi, je me tais. Je me tais de peur de confirmer le vieil adage : « _Mes mots dépassent ma pensée _».

Mais ça, c'est faux. C'est se voiler la face. On dit toujours ce qu'on pense, surtout dans la spontanéité de l'instant. Cette phrase couvre juste les gens avec d'immenses guillemets. Ils se protègent, les hypocrites. Je suis franc. Si j'ai quelque chose à dire avec ma langue ou mon corps, je ne m'en prive pas. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une personne naturelle. Et c'est avec naturel que ma bouche se pose sur la sienne…

Je tais ses gémissements avec mes lèvres impétueuses. J'ignore à quel moment j'ai enlevé mes fringues : ses doigts habiles ont déboutonné et dézippé mon pantalon. Ma cage thoracique se soulève en une respiration erratique, comme après avoir plongé dans une eau glacée. Je me cambre lorsque la douleur me prend, là, au niveau du flanc. Mon ventre arbore une légère teinte rouge là où il a posé ses dents. Je m'humidifie les lèvres puis il fond sur moi, avide.

Je me sens comme tiré par des dizaines de ballons d'hélium tant je suis euphorique. Chaque parcelle de mon corps s'éveille, comme des milliers de sensitives exacerbées. Je m'envole, quelque part, dans les bras de ce salaud qui me retrouve tous les six mois pour me baiser en beauté. Ma main posée sur le matelas trouve celle de Blaise.

Avec impatience, il la loge au niveau de son entrejambe. Le tissu de son boxer glisse, suivant sa ligne de poils bruns. Son membre se loge dans le creux entre mon pouce et mon index et je mène la cadence. Il grogne d'impatience et donne de l'impulsion à ses mouvements.

Je l'arrête en resserrant doucement ma prise autour de son sexe. Il roule entre mes deux bagues enfoncées à mon index et mon majeur. Je crois que la sensation lui plaît, car Blaise commence à avoir des mouvements de plus en plus saccadés et imprécis. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui te fais danser, bébé.

Éreinté, il respire bruyamment au-dessus de moi. Il doit sans doute se faire violence afin de se contenir et ne pas venir trop tôt. Ses yeux me fixent, et pourtant, ils semblent perdus dans un endroit auquel je ne peux encore accéder. Blaise est une énigme, même dans la luxure. Il tait une insulte en se mordant la lèvre alors que j'entame de voluptueux mouvements du poignet.

Blaise ne peut s'empêcher de venir à la rencontre de mes doigts, en une vaine tentative de contrôle du rythme. J'accélère et décélère en fonction de mon sadisme surgissant des limbes. Tant pis si ça le fait débander, Moi, je m'amuse. Mes yeux rieurs sont ancrés au port des siens. Ils n'oscillent pas vers le bas. Je ne réalise pas encore ce que je tiens dans ma main. Ce qui est important c'est ce que je lui fais ressentir.

Les mains de Blaise se referment sur la couverture et il étouffe un grognement presque animal. Je provoque son appétit sexuel en cessant tout mouvement. Il me dévisage d'un air mauvais. Il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes et je saigne un peu. Sa chaleur corporelle m'étouffe. Ici, c'est la canicule. Les non-dits transpirent. Mes maladresses suent.

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là et où ça me mènera.

Je découvre une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité. Je me reconnais à peine, à exécuter des gestes machinaux. Une pression me guide. Un trop-plein de plaisir m'étouffe. Mon corps se cambre alors que ma main se balade de plus en plus rapidement sur son sexe. (3) Il la repousse légèrement et m'invite à me placer au-dessus de lui après avoir enfilé un préservatif.

Dire qu'il y a quelques minutes encore, je pensais à Harry. Et là, _bam !_, je me retrouve à califourchon sur Blaise à me faire lentement pénétrer. J'ai toujours su que les souvenirs avaient quelque chose de douloureux. Autant les rendre les plus agréables possible.

Je soupire alors que je sens son membre progresser en moi. Blaise caresse mes fesses et commence à rire alors qu'on entend Eduardo tambouriner contre la porte de la chambre pour nous demander de faire moins de bruit. Je feinte de ne rien avoir entendu et hurle des onomatopées encore plus bruyantes pour le faire rager. C'est encore mieux que prévu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je crie de plus en plus fort sans retenue aucune. Je jouis, et lui avec moi.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, le réveil est difficile.<p>

Je suis toujours allongé nu contre Blaise. Il dort sur le ventre et maugrée des choses dans son sommeil toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Je me lève et pars prendre une bonne douche. En revenant dans la chambre, complètement trempé, le réveil-radio indique qu'il vient tout juste d'être six heures. J'enfile un jean tout simple et un tee-shirt à la gloire de GNR.

Je sors et referme la porte. Virna est déjà dans le couloir en train de natter sa longue chevelure blonde vénitienne. Elle dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue et ne me pose aucune question sur ma nuit avec Blaise. Après tout, elle vient juste de me voir sortir de sa piaule. Nous nous asseyons près de la baie vitrée et contemplons le réveil fracassant de la merveilleuse Bangkok.

– Pas trop stressé ? prononce Virna d'une voix douce.

– Un peu, mais ça ne sera pas mon premier défilé donc... ça m'enlève un certain poids. J'essaie de relativiser.

J'attrape avec joie la tasse de café qu'elle me tend et m'installe sur le hamac de lin blanc. Je change brusquement de sujet parce qu'étrangement, oui, je suis inquiet. J'ai peur d'être lamentable au défilé de Piam J et de discréditer l'ensemble de sa collection.

– Et sinon, tu as fait quoi hier soir ?

– Je suis allée rejoindre les autres dans un endroit vraiment renversant. Une sorte de bar dansant. Mais je regrette que Dov ne soit pas venu. C'est quelqu'un d'absolument... imprévisible et charmant.

Je fronce des sourcils.

– Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu.

– Voir _quoi _? je répète en avalant une gorgée de café.

Virna a un petit sourire et se positionne en tailleur sur un énorme pouf.

– J'aimerais bien tenter le coup... Je veux dire, avec Dov. Il est exactement le genre de mec que toutes les nanas rêvent d'avoir.

J'ai un rire nerveux et continue de boire.

– De toute façon, faudrait un exploit pour qu'il me remarque. Il a l'air complètement dans ses pensées. Il paraît que son grand-père va bientôt mourir. Le pauvre... tout le monde sait qu'il adore son grand-père. Il l'a pratiquement élevé, en même temps.

On finit notre petit-déjeuner et attendons le réveil des autres. Eduardo me lance un regard revolver et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Dov finit par le rejoindre et murmure quelque chose à son oreille. Eduardo sourit et c'est la première fois depuis que je le connais qu'il semble heureux. Une heure plus tard, nous sommes déjà tous prêts pour nous rendre sur le lieu du défilé.

Narin nous attend de pied ferme et semble presque impatient de nous revoir. Il nous confie à ses coiffeuses et je me retrouve à devoir expliquer à une Thaïlandaise particulièrement têtue qu'il s'agit de ma vraie couleur de cheveux.

À mes côtés, Virna semble aux anges et une assistante s'occupe avec soin de lui faire une manucure impeccable. Depuis notre arrivée, Blaise a disparu avec deux stylistes engagées par Piam. J'ai entendu une histoire de peinture d'or. Dans une alvéole voisine, la délégation italienne débarque et je me contemple une énième fois dans le miroir et suis choqué d'apercevoir Dimeo – l'ex Milanais de Harry.

Il semble particulièrement mal à l'aise et demande constamment où se trouve telle ou telle chose. Je ne le trouve pas aussi beau que les autres mannequins ici présents. Il dégage un charme discret et a l'air d'avoir repris un peu de poids. Une bonne chose.

Dimeo semble d'abord hésitant, puis il se fraie un chemin dans l'effervescence des coulisses. Sa styliste semble être plus intéressée par d'autres jeunes hommes que lui. Je le vois s'approcher et il arbore un sourire timide.

– Je peux m'assoir ? dit-il en désignant l'autre fauteuil se trouvant à mes côtés.

– Mmh, oui. Pour le moment, il n'y a personne.

– C'est bizarre de se revoir ici. Je veux dire... Tu dois être plus surpris que moi.

– J'ai vu ton copain dans la salle tout à l'heure.

– Mon copain ?

Le premier prénom qui me vient en tête est celui de Harry. Mais ma raison me dit que ce n'est peut-être pas ça, sinon Dimeo l'aurait formulé autrement.

– Oui, ton copain... Vous étiez venu ensemble à Milan et Harry nous avait présentés. D'ailleurs, tu as de ses nouvelles ? Enfin, c'est juste que parfois... je repense à lui et ça me rend un peu triste que tout soit fini.

– Ah… Excuse-moi, mais on doit certainement m'attendre pour enfiler les créations. Bon courage pour ton passage sur scène.

– Oui, à toi aussi.

Tandis que je m'éloigne, je suis rongé par la culpabilité : en allant au Lac Majeur avec Harry, j'ai rendu ce mec cocu. Pourtant, il a l'air de l'aimer encore un peu.

Je croise Usa dans un couloir et elle me pousse pratiquement vers Piam J, qui fait les ultimes retouches sur la magnifique robe empire en mousseline de Virna. Celle-ci comporte diverses touches de vert pomme. Sa peau a été couverte d'une poudre fine qui la rend un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et sa tête est coiffée d'une sublime tiare en or blanc.

Dans l'ordre du défilé, elle suit de près Milly qui laisse deux assistantes rajuster sa coiffure. La création parisienne sciemment accommodée par Piam semble irréelle. Elle brille de mille feux. Narin scrute l'habilleur qui s'occupe de moi. Il donne quelques indications et je me retrouve avec un jodhpur quasi transparent qui laisse apercevoir le sous-vêtement Aussie Bum d'un vert fluo. C'est Piam qui a passé un accord avec eux. Business is Business. Je porte un débardeur bleu-vert pastel et une veste grise à col Mao. Je n'ose pas me regarder dans le miroir et prie pour que l'auditoire me trouve top-tendance.

Nous nous mettons en place et attendons que Milly entre la première. Blaise nous rejoint alors qu'elle termine son tour. Enfin, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître : sa peau tout entière a été recouverte de peinture d'or. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il lève les yeux au ciel et il marmonne :

– Ta gueule, vraiment.

Lorsque toutes les filles sont passées, c'est à son tour et je dois avouer qu'il est prodigieux. Le rire était sans aucun doute nerveux. J'ai tout à coup envie de hurler « _J'ai couché avec lui ! Deux fois en plus ! _». Blaise finit par revenir une minute plus tard. J'ai envie de me ronger les ongles et réprime cette pulsion.

C'est bientôt à moi de rentrer sur scène. Je suis le dernier. Les autres me rejoignent à la fin, suivis de Piam J. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements secoue la salle tout entière, absolument féérique grâce aux bons soins de Usa.

Alors que je tente de savourer pleinement ce petit moment de gloire, enveloppé des clameurs de l'assistance, auréolé des projecteurs et du crépitement des flashs, j'aperçois dans la foule un petit garçon accompagné de sa mère, s'ennuyant ferme sur sa chaise. Quelque chose de lourd tombe sur ma poitrine. Je suis pris d'un bref mirage où l'enfant se transforme en Luz. Je hisse le cou, et inconsciemment, j'espère croiser le regard de Harry. Mais je ne vois rien de tout cela.

À la place, devant moi, une standing ovation se forme pour applaudir le fabuleux travail de Piam J qui effectue une gracieuse révérence. Elle se tourne, et à notre plus grande surprise, s'incline également devant nous. Je me joins aux applaudissements et espère du fond du cœur que Piam ne sera pas uniquement reconnue pour son talent, mais également pour son combat personnel et sa grandeur d'âme.


	22. Le bal des sirènes

**Posté le : **19 Décembre 2012. _Envie d'écrire jusqu'à la fin des temps. _

**Note : **Merci à _Géraldine_ pour ton agréable review. Heureuse que ma chère Piam t'ai plu. _Dantesque_ je te remercie également même si je ne sais quoi répondre. Je sais que ma note d'auteur du précédent chapitre peut paraître (est en réalité) de la prostitution de bas étage, mais je ne sais comment formuler mon ressenti autrement. Je n'ai pas tenté de faire culpabiliser, mais plutôt de sensibiliser sur un état de fait, après libre ou non d'y faire attention. Je suis désolée si mon précédent message a été perçu comme une agression ou quoi. Ce n'est pas le cas. J'adore écrire pour mon histoire et rien ne pourra m'enlever ça, c'est juste que lorsqu'on s'investi dans quelque chose et qu'on a de nombreux encouragements au départ, puis que l'intérêt s'essouffle, on est forcément déçu. Je n'ai pas un "ego en soif d'expansion" rassure-toi. Je n'en suis pas encore arriver là. Et ça serait très osé de ma part de le prétendre. Mais quand on est passionné parce qu'on fait, vraiment, au fin fond de ses tripes, on ne peut qu'avoir des réactions passionnées. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sobre ou de silencieux, je n'ai jamais su le faire. Ecrire pour moi c'est au-delà de tout et j'aurais bien du mal à retransmettre mon amour pour cet art ici, aux yeux de tous. J'aime le scandale et je fonctionne à ça. Si je ne suis pas bruyante en écriture, c'est le début de la fin. Je te remercie aussi de faire partie de ceux qui me lisent avec attention, suivent l'évolution de notre petite affaire. Ton commentaire a suscité une très vive attention de ma part. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre sera au goût de tout le monde. Bonne lecture,

**D. Would**

**(1) **dédicace au premier roman fictif de Hank Moody (in. Californication). Dans l'attente de la prochaine saison en janvier 2013.

**Pistes de lecture : 01. **_Mermaid Hotel _– Lana del Rey. **02. **_You & Me_ – Lana del Rey. **03.** _My best days _– Lana del Rey. **04.** _Axl Rose Husband_ – Lana del Rey.

**Johannesburg**

**_« _**_I'm still alive, even if we were born to die_**_»_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

. . . . . . Chapitre 21 : _**Le bal des sirènes**_

_« Il ne suffit pas de croire aux sirènes pour en rencontrer sur les eaux,_

_mais il suffit parfaitement de __croire à l'influence des mots_

_pour que cette influence surgisse aussitôt. »_

Jean Paulhan

« _**Cher Harry (my dear sadistic - soon to be ex - Axl Rose husband), **_

_**Un souvenir m'a gardé éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit : celui où tu me montrais la photo de Luz, à Prague. Je t'avouerai qu'au dé**__**but j'ai trouvé cela absurde que tu ne me le présentes que maintenant. Pourtant, une partie de moi le savait déjà. Pour Luz, je veux dire. À Paris, j'avais déjà fouillé dans ton portefeuille. Mon subconscient a certainement dû renier ce genre de détails.**_

_**C'est fou ce qu'on peut agir connement afin de fuir l'évidence. Mon esprit détraqué devait sûrement penser qu'avec un gamin au milieu, nous ne pourrons plus jamais nous rejoindre. Pourtant, c'est à Luz que je pense depuis plusieurs jours. Je pense à lui, à ces cheveux châtain foncé virant vers le roux sous la lumière dorée du matin. Il est beau ton fils. Tu as de la chance en rafale de les avoir, lui et ton ex-femme. Elle a été courageuse de l'élever pratiquement seule et lui fabriquer l'image d'un père proche qui vit pourtant à distance. **_

_**Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais supporté. Je ne sais pas si je le supporterais encore. Je ne veux plus que tu sois loin de moi. Je veux que tu reviennes, Harry. J'en ai marre qu'on soit comme des demeurés à se courir après sur tous les continents de cette foutue planète. J'en ai assez que tu me promettes la bella vità puis que te casses le lendemain sans plus d'explications. Je suis las de voir des gens s'interposer entre nous, ou s'immiscer dans notre teenage-love-affair.**_

_**Je ne désire que de l'authentique. Toi, pour ta part, tu as dû foutre ton authenticité dans ton froc parce que je ne l'ai vu rejaillir qu'au-dessus de la Vltava, les lumières éteintes. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu attendes si longtemps pour me montrer ton vrai toi ? Que craignais-tu ? Tu sais, moi, j'aime les complications. Raison pour laquelle je t'adore davantage qu'avant, quand tu étais le gentil Harry. Tu n'es pas que lui. Il y a également la fureur de vivre derrière tout ça. J'imagine que tu as appris mes coucheries de Bangkok. Je ne m'en cache pas. Ce serait inauthentique. Pas digne de nous. Nous... Où allons-nous comme ça, à la dérive de tout objectif ?**_

_**Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu perdu. Je ne sais plus ce que tu attends de notre relation. Il faudrait que tu te **__**décides : soit je passe définitivement à autre chose, soit j'attends patiemment que tu daignes te souvenir de moi. Mais je n'attendrais pas indéfiniment, sache-le. Pourquoi je me préserverais pour un mec pas foutu de suivre ses idée fixes ? Depuis des mois que**__** nous nous côtoyons, je ne sais pas qui est le vrai Harry. Si tu as réussi à me cacher l'existence d'un fils, que gardes-tu encore secret ? Faisons table rase. Oublions le passé. Construisons quelque chose de neuf, mais dis-le-moi au plus vite si tu en as **__**réellement envie. Demain, il sera sans doute trop tard.**_

_**On n'a pas tous les jours vingt ans. Et si tu doutes encore, je peux te fournir de multiples raisons de revenir vers moi (Oui, vois-tu, je n'abandonne pas si rapidement) : 1) les vrais blonds, ça se**__** fait rare sur cette foutue planète. 2) Je suis quand même pas mal foutu. 3) Je suis jeune et je le serai probablement toujours. 4) Je suis un bon coup et photogénique. 5) Je sais nager, et c'est bon à savoir si on compte un jour retourner sur la jetée. Tu**__** sais, sur cette jetée... il s'en est passé des choses.**_

_**Quand tu m'as repoussé, je t'ai fait croire que je bossais pour un gars quelconque sauf que la réalité est toute autre. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, mais je préfère l'écrire ici plutôt que de le prono**__**ncer. Ça me fait encore tout bizarre d'y repenser. Je crois que j'ai vraiment mal au fond. Pourtant, je me suis mis tout seul dans cette galère. Personne ne m'avait forcé à faire la pute. J'ai eu plusieurs clients autour de la baie de Porto. Une fois, tu m**__**'as vu sortir de chez l'un d'entre eux et tu m'as demandé ce que je foutais là. Tu avais l'air en colère, ou... inquiet ? Je ne peux te le dire. Ça fait si longtemps. Tout est encore embrouillé dans ma tête.**_

_**Pourtant j'ai cru percevoir une lueur d'on-ne-sait-quoi, alors je me suis détendu et je t'ai dit que tout allait bien. C'est vrai : tout allait bien dès que**__** tu étais dans les parages. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que j'étais être amoureux de toi. Pour de vrai. Parce que j'ai essayé de te protéger de moi. Et dans un sens je te comprends Harry : toi aussi tu as tenté de faire la même chose et bis repetita. Tu pensais que voir surgir Luz me causerait du tort ? Au contraire, tu sais, j'éprouve énormément d'affection pour lui. Je pense à Luz, parfois, lorsque je vois des gosses courir tout autour de nous dans les rues bondées de Bangkok.**_

_**T'es vraiment con de m'avoir laissé tomber. On aurait pu **__**être heureux tous les deux (maybe trois, les quelques fois où Luz nous rejoindrait). J'espère que tu te bats pour obtenir sa garde. Ça lui ferait du bien de retourner sur sa terre natale, au Portugal. C'est de ça dont je parlais lorsque j'évoquais un « chez nous » la nuit de Prague (J'adore l'appeler ainsi, car notre virée nocturne m'a profondément marquée. En bien, rassure-toi). C'est comme ça que je vois l'avenir avec toi.**_

_**Je veux pouvoir admirer chaque jour les façades des demeures rouille, moutarde, beige et vert-de-gris, surplombant la baie. Notre maison serait, à l'instar de toutes les autres, agglutinée à la paroi rocheuse faisant face à la mer. Et dans les dédales des longs corridors, des rues étroites et impasses, éclateront les rires et rumeurs des passants. Tu sais, lorsque je repense à ce qu'il s'est produit ces dernières années, jamais je n'aurais pensé tomber sur quelqu'un comme toi. J'avais imaginé que ma vie serait insipide en perdant la richesse et le prestige familial. Mais, de toute **__**évidence, il y a bien plus important et beau que cela.**_

_**Peu importe si le ciel est en feu, cela ne peut détruire l'affection que je te porte. J'espère que c'est réciproque, que je ne me fais pas encore un film. **__**Ça serait ridicule. You don't love me ? Big fucking deal. **__**Et quand bien même... quand**__** bien même nous n'étions pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, nous ne pouvons pas sciemment ignorer le truc qui nous lie. C'est plus fort que des sentiments, c'est une sorte d'alchimie. Je te vois sourire. Tu dois te dire que je suis complètement taré, que je réi**__**nvente sûrement notre histoire à ma sauce. Pour tout avouer, j'ai besoin de m'évader ces derniers temps. J'ai besoin de me raccrocher à ça pour ne pas sombrer.**_

_**À Bangkok, le soleil ne se couche jamais et lorsqu'il disparaît, les néons le remplacent. Toutes ces lumières attirent mon œil et j'ai du mal à m'endormir. Je n'y parviens qu'avec mon casque audio sur les oreilles, à passer en boucle des chansons qui sont liées à toi, telle la parfaite groupie que je suis. J'ai décidé de rester à Bangkok encore un moment. Piam J – qui a toujours une très bonne impression de toi – veut me garder quelques semaines supplémentaires dans son équipe. Elle dit que je vaux un tas d'or (c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça). D'un point de vue professionnel, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi à l'aise et épanoui qu'en Thaïlande. Piam fait un travail merveilleux avec nous. **_

_**En ce moment, elle travaille sur un thème marin. On n'en sait pas grand-chose, mais l'autre jour, j'ai cru apercevoir l'un de ses croquis sur le bureau. Tu devrais la contacter pour collaborer à nouveau avec elle. Piam avait a**__**doré tes photos de la Barbade... (Tu vois, tous les moyens sont bons pour t'appâter et ainsi te faire revenir). Piam dit aussi que j'ai une jolie plume et qu'elle aimerait se servir de ça pour sa prochaine présentation. J'ai le trac. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle attend de moi, et pourtant, j'ai envie d'être à la hauteur. À ta hauteur.**_

_**Je rêve du jour où nous pourrons, côte à côte, peindre notre réalité : toi avec tes flashs**__** et moi avec mes pinceaux. Ne ferme pas la porte à ce futur au conditionnel. Laisse Porto nous accueillir une dernière fois au creux de ses bras.**_

_**Amicalement,**_

_**D. **_

_**post-scriptum : Oh, j'écris sur une machine à écrire que j'ai trouvée au marché de Bangkok. Je trouvais que, derrière le côté rétro, cela rendait mes mots bien plus authentiques. »**_

.

.

Je plie la lettre. À celle-ci est joint un keepsake – un album peint à la main regorgeant de textes tracés à la plume sur le côté. C'est bien le genre de Draco de me transmettre un bibelot aussi démodé que prétentieux.

Ce garçon a un gros grain, mais je crois que c'est ce que je préfère chez lui. Comment a-t-il eu mon adresse ? Je souris : il a bien réussi à me retrouver dans Paris des mois auparavant. Pourquoi je m'en étonne encore ? Je lui avais promis d'être présent à la Fashion Week de Bangkok et pourtant je ne suis pas venu.

J'ai préféré rester à Londres le temps de faire le point. Ron vient tout juste de disparaître des suites de sa maladie. Ginny est dévastée. Elle m'a confié Luz quelque temps. Puis j'ai débarqué ici, à Johannesburg, pour un nouveau contrat. En espérant que tout aille pour le mieux. Je me relève. La terrasse donne sur une partie de l'autoroute et sur la magnifique vallée aux monts verdoyants.

J'allume une cigarette puis mon ordinateur, qui vient de finir de charger. Je consulte mes mails et reçois quelques notifications. Je me suis inscrit à un site de rencontre par faiblesse. Mon inconscient m'a emmené essentiellement sur des profils de blonds. Je devrais sans doute me tirer une balle dans la tête. Je souris en voyant que Ginny m'appelle depuis Skype.

Quelques secondes après, le visage de mon fils apparaît à l'écran. Il semble souriant, mais j'ai appris – principalement à cause de mon métier – à ne jamais me fier aux apparences. J'effleure l'écran tant il semble loin. Draco n'a pas tort sur un point : tout ceci n'est qu'un mirage. Je suis le seul acteur du vide qui m'entoure. À présent, c'est à moi de le combler.

* * *

><p>Ce que je préfère à Johannesburg, c'est me lever très tôt le matin et voir comment le ciel se couvre de violet. D'un violet inconnu encore, que l'on trouve qu'à très peu d'endroits sur terre.<p>

Ce fondu enchaîné de couleur est simplement fantastique et ni les buildings, ni les klaxons d'en bas ne peuvent gâcher ce pur moment de plénitude. Parfois, je feuillette le keepsake de Draco et quelque chose en moi hésite à lui faire signe. Si je lui donnais une réponse, l'interpréterait-il comme une forme d'encouragements ? J'ai encore besoin de temps, de me retrouver seul. J'espère qu'il comprendra.

* * *

><p>Les semaines ont passées et je n'ai toujours pas fini de contempler l'œuvre de Draco. Je dois admettre qu'il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour la réaliser. Il a de l'or au bout des doigts. Bien que je sois sous le soleil de plomb d'Afrique du Sud, sa chaleur me manque. Quelque chose émane de lui que rien ne peut lui enlever, ni l'eau, ni les flammes. Surtout pas les flammes.<p>

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, à deux pas de mon appartement s'est déclenché un incendie. Le feu a dévoré plusieurs étages entiers sur son passage. Jamais quelque chose ne m'a autant fichu la trouille. J'ai entendu – plusieurs mètres en dessous de l'immeuble – les cris des personnes prises au piège. J'ai commencé à suffoquer alors qu'un nuage sombre et compact a enveloppé tout le quartier.<p>

La circulation des véhicules s'est arrêtée. Et moi... moi je suis resté là à regarder des gens brûler à petit feu. J'ai repensé à ce que m'a dit Draco à propos de ses cicatrices, de son refus à ce que je les touche... Subitement, tandis que les pompiers ont évacué les premiers corps calcinés, j'ai compris.

* * *

><p>– J'ai compris, je répète plusieurs jours plus tard devant mon miroir. J'ai compris que j'avais beaucoup de chance de t'avoir...<p>

J'allume une clope et passe machinalement une main dans mes cheveux. Draco ne croirait sans doute jamais à mon baratin. Il me rirait au nez, c'est sûr.

J'exhale un nuage de fumée et essuie la glace pour mieux m'y contempler. Je commence à avoir de légers cernes. Le travail de photographe de mode peut-être harassant : mais j'aime tellement ma profession, que je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Ça a quelque chose de merveilleux de se retrouver catapulté d'un endroit à un autre du globe.

* * *

><p>Dehors, le temps est doux. La ville multicolore ne désemplit pas. Les trottoirs sont emplis de miséreux qui se confondent avec la haute société, de ces élites contentes d'elles. Les contrastes à répétition peuvent choquer ou surprendre un œil peu habitué.<p>

Mais cet endroit est parcouru d'une énergie incroyable. Les images ne peuvent qu'y être sublimes. De temps à autre, je me surprends à sortir mon appareil afin de photographier des scènes de la vie courante. Que cela soit une belle jeune fille qui souligne ses lèvres d'un rouge tout droit expédié des Champs Élysée ou d'un cireur de chaussures.

Tout ici éveille ma curiosité, celle que je garde enfouie, mon œil de gamin. Ce petit gamin à qui on a offert un Kodak par erreur pour son onzième anniversaire. C'était ma magie à moi. Mon truc. Et c'est devenu ma sweet-came.

Est-ce que Draco ressent le même besoin de bander en peignant ? Est-ce qu'il se pose des questions avant de créer, ou, comme moi, le fait-il au feeling ? Continue-t-il d'écrire ? Ici, il y aurait des tas d'histoires à mettre sur papier. Je lève mon objectif vers un « M » jaune appartenant à une grande chaîne de fast-food.

Là, des jeunes en jean et en tee-shirts aux imprimés africains explosent littéralement de rire devant un mime. Une femme sort d'une berline BMW suspendue à son téléphone portable. Elle doit sans doute se rendre sur son lieu de travail.

Des pigeons grignotent les miettes d'un sandwich d'un homme d'affaires alors que quelques mètres plus loin, un groupe de pacifiques croisent une brigade de police. Sur la même avenue, un magasin Chanel brille indécemment, affichant la nouvelle collection en vitrine.

Sous les lumières du néon Coca-Cola, des fillettes aux collants troués regardent les grandes dames passer. Plus loin, un étudiant au téléphone jette une poignée de pièces à la figure d'un clochard braillard. Les hautes tours du quartier d'affaires ombragent des chanteurs tentant d'attirer l'attention de la foule.

Les terrasses, combles de clientèles à la recherche de démesure, sont recouvertes d'une imitation gazon d'une qualité exceptionnelle. Bien que le soleil brille à travers le ciel, il ne semble éclairer qu'une partie de la population sud-africaine…

* * *

><p>– Oui, je serai à la réunion de demain matin. Promis.<p>

C'est la directrice de casting. Elle ne semble pas réellement me faire confiance. Sans doute une mauvaise expérience avec le précédent photographe.

– Je vous promets que je s-...

On sonne à la porte. Je fronce des sourcils et me concentre pour comprendre ce qu'elle dit alors que le malotru insiste.

– Il n'y a aucun problème. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai des choses à faire. À demain.

Je raccroche et soupire. Je me dirige à grandes enjambées vers l'entrée et ouvre. Sur le seuil se trouve un Draco absolument rayonnant et regardant déjà partout à l'intérieur.

Il passe entre moi et le mince espace de l'encadrement et se faufile dans le salon avec sa valise. Je remarque que Piam J lui a cédé quelques fringues. Il se précipite vers la baie vitrée et y colle presque son front, captivé par la vue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là bordel ?

– Je...

– Tais-toi, rétorque-t-il, j'admire.

Je reprends contenance en me souvenant du petit discours que j'avais préparé pour notre prochaine rencontre :

– Draco, tu sais...

– Shht, laisse-moi parler. Je suis venu parce que je suis parfaitement conscient qu'en attendant un signal de ta part on risquait encore d'y être l'an prochain. Donc je prends les devants.

Il hausse les épaules après avoir fourré ses mains dans ses poches. J'écarquille les yeux et il reprend :

– Et puis, l'appel des sirènes était trop puissant pour être ignoré plus longtemps.

Je suis dubitatif. Il en profite pour se saisir de mes lèvres et m'embrasser comme on ne m'avait encore jamais embrassé. Lorsqu'il se détache, je murmure :

– Je ne suis pas un homme facile.

– Je sais, et je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de penser que ça serait facile.

Un sourire orne mon visage. Je place mes bras autour de ses hanches et poursuis d'une voix suave :

– Demain nous aurons une longue conversation, mais d'abord... on baise.

Draco éclate de rire et je l'emmène jusque dans la chambre. Il a raison : l'appel des sirènes est beaucoup trop fort pour qu'on puisse y résister. Je l'allonge sur le lit. C'est ensuite comme si on était ailleurs, comme si nous étions... transportés par quelque chose, a crazy little thing called love (1).


	23. L'opium de leurs jours heureux

****Posté le : ****4 Janvier 2012. _Joyeux anniversaire, Victoria, xoxoxo._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Note : <strong>**Un chapitre plutôt court, et c'est l'avant-dernier, mais je ne l'imaginais pas autrement. Je l'aime énormément ainsi. Ça change de celui de Bangkok qui était très long ! Dans tous les cas, le dernier est déjà rédigé et j'ai eu énormément de mal à trouver les mots justes. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de se dire que l'aventure est presque finie, qu'il ne manque plus qu'une pierre à l'édifice. Écrire pour cette fic a été un enchantement du début à la fin. J'ai ressenti une énergie folle, que je cherchais désespérément. On ne choisit pas ses amours, on ne choisit pas ses coups de cœur. J'en ai un pour cette fic et j'espère que c'est également votre cas. J'en ferai un PDF d'ici quelques mois qui sera disponible sur mon groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley ». Merci de vos messages qui me vont chaque fois droit au cœur.**** D. Would.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Piste de lecture : 01. <strong>**_Skeaker Pimps_ – Post-modern Sleaze. ****02. ****_Chagrin de la mer_ – The Tritones.**** 03. ****_Try Tonight_ – Lana del Rey.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Johannesburg (<strong>******suite********)****

. . . . . Chapitre 22 : **_**L'opium de leurs jours heureux**_**

_« __J'irai plus bas  
>Tu sais<br>Dans le creux de tes reins  
>Faucher le silence accru de ta nudité<em>

_Foutre ma main dans ton amour »_

_Frédéric Rose_

Embrasser quelqu'un ne m'avait jamais prodigué autant de bien.

La sono susurre les premières notes de la voix tremblante d'une diva d'un autre temps. Mes doigts se baladent sur sa nuque. Je le sens avoir la chair de poule et le cœur qui bat de plus en plus vite. La fenêtre est ouverte et les échos de la rue nous parviennent depuis la chambre à coucher.

La doxa voudrait que nous tirions au moins les rideaux. Mais Harry et moi on s'en fout. On vit notre truc à fond, sans se poser de questions. Et alors que ses mains déboutonnent mon jean, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je suis fermement décidé à ne plus jamais le quitter... Il est à moi, comme je suis entièrement dévoué à lui.

Ses lèvres trahissent leur manque et l'impatience de retrouver les jours heureux. À l'ombre de mes paupières closes, je devine son sourire. Oui, Harry : tu m'as manqué aussi... Ses pouces redessinent les contours de mes hanches où se perdent les fins liserés de mes cicatrices. Il pose sa bouche dessus, comme s'il espérait les voir se résorber comme par magie.

Mon amant l'enchanteur. Tout ce que je vis là... j'en ai déjà rêvé. Et j'espère garder un excellent souvenir de ce moment, de cet instant où je t'ai murmuré pour la première fois :

– Prouve-moi que t'es un bon coup.

Tu souris et, sans savoir comment, nous sommes à présent nus l'un contre l'autre. Nous sommes ensemble pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, et les deux finissent par se rejoindre. Je n'avais jamais trouvé une baise aussi libératrice.

Enfile la capote, bébé. _Drive me crazy_. C'est un peu brutal, et j'aime ça. Je crois qu'il s'amuse à me faire payer mes dérives. C'est normal de tromper un peu, surtout à mon âge. Je me mords les lèvres de délice.

Ça y'est.

Il a compris ce que j'attendais et de quelle manière s'y prendre pour me l'offrir. J'ignore si l'absence renforce le plaisir, mais en tout cas... c'est bel et bien là. Je prends incroyablement mon pied et j'en suis le premier choqué. Je passe un bras autour de sa nuque, et réponds à son baiser avec toute la fougue du monde.

C'est l'eau d'un baiser, la fameuse vague dont il voulait parler lors de notre première fois. Je le fais rouler sur le côté et espère ainsi renverser la tendance.

Je frotte mon bassin contre le sien tandis qu'il palpe mes fesses. Je lui mordille le cou afin d'y laisser ma marque tandis que son sexe s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément en moi. Mon souffle est erratique et lorsque je jouis, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mon euphorie s'évader. Sa main malaxe mes cuisses pendant que nous nous regardons un long moment dans le blanc des yeux :

– Tu vois que tu peux faire les choses bien.

* * *

><p>J'éclate de rire lorsque Harry finit de me raconter une blague. Mes yeux le dévorent et je sais que Dov, Maman et tous les autres avaient tort : nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je ne vois ma place nulle part ailleurs. Qui aurait cru qu'une simple fugue et un gros ras-le-bol m'aurait conduit sur sa route ?<p>

– En Thaïlande, tout s'est bien passé ? demande-t-il en allumant une cigarette.

– Ouais, c'était bien... Mais j'aurais préféré que tu sois là.

– Je suis là maintenant, non ?

– Pour combien de temps ?

Il exhale un nuage de fumée et répond :

– Autant de temps que tu m'accorderas.

* * *

><p>Le requin évolue dans un milieu qui lui est toujours favorable. Il ne s'aventure rarement ailleurs, et, s'il le fait, il est certain d'y trouver quelques alliés. Avec son museau allongé, ses dents pointues prêtes à déchiqueter la chair, on a l'illusion d'être démuni et déjà condamné.<p>

Cet animal est né pour devenir prédateur. Il sonde l'eau, vogue d'un recoin sombre à un autre, débusque ses proies et les attaque lors de la moindre seconde d'hésitation.

J'ai la curieuse impression d'être la proie et en face de moi, il y a ce requin prêt à en découdre. Je regarde autour ce qui m'entoure, les mains particulièrement moites. Je les essuie nerveusement sur mon jean. En face, il y a cet homme que j'aime mais qui éprouve des difficultés à me cerner. Il tient dans une main une tasse fumante de café et m'observe.

Mais derrière ce voile d'attention, je sens qu'il épie les moindres contradiction, faiblesse et – surtout - mensonge dans mon récit. Je ne baisse pas les yeux, par principe, même si j'en meurs d'envie.

Malgré notre affection, baisser les yeux serait s'admettre vaincu dans ce rapport de force gestuel. L'homme-requin cherche une position plus confortable derrière la table de la cuisine. Il en tapote le bois avec son index et dit :

– Alors comme ça, tu t'es prostitué ?

– Oui.

Harry soupire et met en évidence la lettre que je lui ai envoyée quelques semaines auparavant comme s'il s'agissait d'un calomnieux procès-verbal. Je n'aime pas passer aux aveux. Pourtant, c'est une chose nécessaire si j'ai envie que notre histoire prospère.

Maman a appris à ses dépens que le manque de sincérité dans une relation n'envoyait que des chimères. Je ne veux pas reproduire cette erreur.

Donc je rassemble mon courage et lui explique tout. Je me souviens très nettement de comment ça s'est passé au début, mon premier client :

Je n'avais pas honte. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Peu à peu, les lumières de la rue commencèrent à faiblir ne devenant que des halos fantomatiques. Tout à coup, une main s'est posée sur mon épaule. J'ai fait un brusque mouvement de recul. Un homme était là, pour moi.

Il ne souriait pas. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Il m'indiquait du menton le fond de l'impasse et j'ai acquiescé, lentement. Je ne réalisais pas encore ce qu'il allait bientôt se passer.

À chaque pas supplémentaire, j'avais l'impression d'entrer aux Enfers, toutes lueurs étant absorbées par l'obscurité. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux mazout. Son haleine dégageait l'odeur du tabac récemment consumé.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Je ne distinguais pas bien son corps et, pourtant, je le sentais autour de moi, sur moi, et en moi rapidement.

Harry semble tétanisé et j'évite de lui raconter certains autres détails. Je ne veux pas le perdre maintenant après l'avoir si durement acquis.

– J'aime Porto. J'aime sa splendeur, son authenticité, son odeur salée. Je voudrais plus que tout au monde y vivre avec toi. Mais...

Harry soupire et esquisse un sourire sardonique. Je ne me dégonfle pas et me jette à l'eau :

– Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur que si on s'installe là-bas, je les revoie. Je veux dire... mes clients. Et je suis facilement reconnaissable. Je ne me sentirai pas bien de devoir me retourner à chaque coin de rue et de...

Il pose sa main sur la mienne.

– Je leur enverrai mon poing dans la gueule s'ils s'approchent de trop près. T'en fais pas. Ils doivent plus avoir honte que toi... De mon côté, je me sens affreusement coupable de ne pas t'avoir aidé. Tu as fait, ce que tu pensais juste à l'époque. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir parce que tu as essayé de t'en sortir. Se débattre dans l'eau lorsqu'on se noie c'est un réflexe typiquement humain.

Je lui souris de reconnaissance, mais également de soulagement.

– Tu peux compter sur moi, d'accord ?

Un poids immense s'ôte de mes épaules et je peux respirer. Enfin.

Le requin n'est pas un animal dangereux. Il attaque uniquement pour protéger les siens et se nourrir. Il n'est pas un prédateur. Il est simplement un incompris qu'on a hissé en haut de la chaîne alimentaire.

* * *

><p>Harry a décidé de mettre sa carrière entre parenthèses. Il veut se consacrer à l'essentiel : nous. Johannesburg est là, offerte, à portée de main. Comment ne pas en profiter ? Le soleil se couche enfin sur les terres chaudes de l'Afrique. Je fais promettre à Harry de ne plus me quitter sans raison.<p>

Mais la chose la plus importante demeure dans le fait que nous avons pris la décision de retourner à Porto. Nous passons nos débuts de soirée à passer des coups de fil à l'autre bout du globe afin de dénicher l'endroit rêvé. J'ai hâte d'y être, de m'installer, de pouvoir m'acheter mes meubles avec le fric que j'ai gagné cette année. D'avoir _ma_ maison.

La première chose que je ferai, je crois, ça sera d'installer une alarme incendie. Nous avons placé toutes nos économies là-dedans, alors quand notre agence immobilière nous envoie les clichés de notre coin de Paradis, je ne me pose pas plus de questions.

– Je vais commander nos billets.

Peut-être que je m'apprête à faire une énième erreur, mais je n'ai pas peur.

Retour à la Terre Promise.

Back to basics.

De volta para casa.

_Us against the world. _


	24. Bras de mer

****Posté le :**** 9 Janvier 2013. _Le fétichisme de l'eau._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Note : <strong>**Et voilà la fin que je travaille et retravaille, peaufine etc. depuis des jours (et des semaines dans ma tête). Elle est prête depuis pas mal de temps et je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir suivi lors de ce fantastique voyage autour du monde qui m'a permis d'écrire un peu sur ce que j'avais envie. Je suis une amoureuse inconditionnelle de Gabi et Judas... euh, je veux dire Draco et Harry (petit air innocent). Je prie pour que cette fin vous convienne ou ne vous déçoive pas. Il est évident que je ne pourrai pas tout éluder en un chapitre mais je laisse le bon soin à votre imagination de vous emmener très loin dans votre réflexion. Je vous remercie pour les bijoux de reviews offerts tout au long de cette aventure. Merci pour tout encore une fois, D. Would (qui est très émue).

****Piste de lecture : 01. ****_Delicate_ – Damien Rice. ****02. ****_Ask for Answer _– Placebo. ****03. ****_Bel Air_ – Lana del Rey. ****04. ****_Rotandolo Verso Sud _– Negrita.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Porto #2<strong>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

« _Alors si tu venais à revenir, _

_même si mon orgueil a été blessé, _

_même si tu es moche, _

_même si tu es con, _

_même si tu n'es pas perspicace, _

_même si tu n'es que photographe, _

_même si je te déteste, je répondrais à tes baisers_. »

in. La Perfidie des Petites Choses, ch. 10

* * *

><p>. . . . . . Dernier chapitre : <strong><em><strong>Bras de mer<strong>_**

« Bien sûr que les poissons ont froid à se traîner là dans la mer »

_Raphaël_

Le diamant du tourne-disque roule sur le vinyle encore poussiéreux.

Harry enchaîne cigarette sur cigarette, se balançant dans le hamac. Depuis cet après-midi, il fait le tri parmi de nombreux clichés. Ses lunettes de soleil glissent sur son nez. La chaleur de Porto colore doucement nos peaux qui ont pris cette légère teinte halée. J'ai appelé Maman pour lui dire que j'étais bien arrivé. J'ai senti une pointe de crainte, des appréhensions. Elle doit sans doute penser que ma relation avec Harry est totalement fucked up.

Pourtant, je m'y accroche. J'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Je me permets une rétrospective de notre parcours, de nos moments forts et d'hésitation. L'horizon n'est plus qu'or fondu, ambre, orangé, champagne et fleur de soufre.

Il balaie du regard le papier glacé de ses photographies. J'envie ses sujets de trouver plus d'intérêt à tes yeux que moi. Harry tient à la main un verre embué par la fraîcheur de l'alcool. La vodka noire absorbe les morceaux de citron vert. Des grains de sucre de canne se désagrègent dans l'alcool en un tourbillon alors que j'agite ma paille. Le tintement des glaçons me fait revenir à la réalité.

Nous sommes côte à côte, mais pourtant, chacun dans son propre monde. La solitude ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. De nos jours, il est très difficile de se trouver des moments à soi. On est constamment connecté avec le monde : téléphone, ordinateur, et autre. Et là, je me sens bêtement heureux de pouvoir dessiner sereinement ce qui me fascine le plus au monde. La mer.

Ces bras enlacent les recoins du papier se délectant des traits d'aquarelle. L'onde est plutôt calme aujourd'hui. Le soleil tente de se confondre avec elle, laissant apparaître une vaste étendue d'or en fusion crépitant au moindre mouvement. C'est ma fortune à moi, ce que nul ne peut m'enlever.

Lorsque je trempe le pinceau dans une substance quelconque, lorsque je trace pleins et déliés, lorsque la pointe de mon crayon gratte la surface du papier, lorsque je joue avec les nuances et la lumière, lorsque la reproduction est encore plus vivante que le réel, c'est ce que j'aime le plus. C'est ce qui pourrait me faire jouir, je crois. En instantané.

Le silence s'abat brutalement alors que je pose avec délicatesse la pointe du pinceau sur la courbe de la vague. Il la caresse, la suit, l'épouse et vient lui apporter une nuance de bleu vert. Je prends garde à respecter les prismes argentés du soleil, le blanc mousseux de l'écume et l'éclat chaud du bleu. J'aime peindre plus que tout au monde, je crois. Sans doute même plus que Harry. Je pourrais passer mon existence entière, mon regard porté sur les rivages incertains de l'Atlantique.

Et même si j'ai perdu pas mal de choses au cours de cette brève épopée, même si Maman n'est pas certaine de mes choix et que d'autres n'attendent que de se moquer de moi, je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde.

Ici, je ne crains pas de me retrouver enfermé – comme au service des grands brûlés de Londres. Ici, je n'ai pas peur de perdre ce que j'ai de plus cher. Ici, je me sens étrangement en sécurité. Être naufragé d'un incendie est une garantie de séquelles irréversibles. Pourtant, dès que je viens là, mon armure de porcelaine est aussitôt brisée en éclat par le souvenir des sources, la magnifique vague de Porto. Dans l'ombre des mers je la vois disparaître, s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

J'achève ma première planche et me concentre sur la suivante, censées représenter nos nuits blanches en couleurs. Un hêtre noueux vacille sous le souffle frais de la brise, balançant ses dernières feuilles d'automne. Je n'ai même pas besoin de longtemps réfléchir pour me remémorer la chaleur de ses baisers. Je les devine encore sur mes lèvres.

Notre maison est aussi belle que ce que nous a promis l'agence : c'est un lieu suspendu entre deux mondes, comme une ampoule flottant au-dessus de la baie de Porto. La couleur de la façade arbore une teinte tantôt pivoine, tantôt grenadine selon l'heure de la journée. A présent, elle est d'un rouge aussi vif que le caramel recourant une pomme d'amour.

La nuit, il y fait très froid. Il y a cette respiration lourde de la mer qui s'infiltre dans toute la maison. Je pense demander des conseils aux voisins pour atténuer cet effet : Luz est encore tout jeune, s'il tombe malade ici, je m'en voudrais à mort. Sa mère a accepté qu'il passe quelques jours avec nous pendant les vacances. Souhait exaucé, Draco.

Les fleurs commencent tout juste à bourgeonner, donnant un air un peu plus convivial à notre demeure encore remplie de cartons. Je préfère les déballer au gré de mes besoins plutôt que de tout faire à la fois. Ça me fera de belles surprises de retrouver des objets oubliés. J'ai toujours aimé les surprises.

Le grondement d'une moto descendant la butte se fait entendre. Je tourne la tête, ne voyant qu'un casque luisant sous l'éclat d'un réverbère allumé en plein jour. Un des riverains est un gaspilleur d'électricité en puissance. Parfois, je me verrais bien lui taper un scandale.

Mais pas maintenant : là, je profite. Je profite pour tous ces mois d'attentes. Je compare deux tubes de peinture, incertain sur le jeu de lueur et décide de déposer une pointe d'indigo sur ma palette. Subitement, je me retourne et dis :

– Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu t'es rendu compte que tu préférais les hommes... Je veux dire, après ton ex-femme, il y a bien dû se produire quelque chose, non ?

Harry lève son regard vers moi après avoir ôté ses lunettes de soleil. Il sourit. Le hamac continue d'osciller légèrement et il prend un moment à me répondre, déposant ses cendres de sa clope sur le cendrier posé sur son ventre. Il aime se faire désirer.

– Je crois que je me suis toujours ennuyé avec les femmes. Au pieu, j'veux dire, précise-t-il. J'apprécie leur compagnie, travailler avec elles, mais ça ne va jamais plus loin. Mon ex-femme, je l'ai rencontré de la manière la plus banale qui soit : au boulot. Elle représentait une marque émergente de bijoux en pierres semi-précieuses. Ils voulaient en faire leur égérie. Ils m'ont présenté le concept et j'avais adoré. Et puis, elle était très jolie. Elle avait encore un peu de retenue, et c'est toujours cool quand les mannequins sont expérimentées, mais pas suffisamment dévorées par la profession, qu'elles ont ce truc... un peu sur le fil, qui ne les fait pas glisser dans la fausseté ou le vulgaire.

Il exhale un peu de fumée et se redresse. Le hamac cesse son balancement incessant. Le débardeur qu'il porte laisse apparaître les traces d'un bronzage prématuré.

– Elle est venue dans mon ancien studio, celui que j'avais à Londres. Elle m'a fait du rentre-dedans à la fin de la séance et m'a proposé qu'on se voie tout de suite après. Je n'en avais rien à foutre. J'ai accepté.

Je fais semblant de ne pas être trop captivé par son récit en retraçant les méandres de l'océan sur ma première aquarelle.

–... Avant elle, j'aimais déjà les gars. Je le savais, mais je voulais tenter un truc nouveau. Quand on a couché ensemble, ça ne m'a pas réellement déplu. J'ai recommencé. Très rapidement elle m'a présenté à sa famille et je me suis rapproché d'eux, surtout de son frère que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami.

Sa voix se brise. Je sais que Harry s'en veut toujours d'avoir été en froid avec Ron lors de sa disparition. Mais on ne peut pas remonter le temps afin d'effacer ses erreurs.

Hier, en rentrant des courses, il m'avait désigné une petite fontaine où Ron et lui avaient pris eu l'habitude de fumer lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite. Harry est encore assez silencieux sur cette partie de son existence, néanmoins j'ai la certitude que celle-ci se révèlera peu à peu à moi.

– Quelques mois après, alors que j'étais à un défilé à Tokyo, Ginny m'appelle pour me dire qu'elle était enceinte. Ça a été le plus chamboulement de ma vie. Je suis retourné à Londres et on s'est marié en deuspi, pour que ses parents nous foutent la paix. Tu vois, elle étouffait chez elle. Donc on a pris nos clics et nos clacs et on a cherché un bout de paradis ailleurs. Ni elle, ni moi n'étions vraiment attachés à la Grande-Bretagne, alors ça s'est fait sans aucun remords. J'avais réussi à obtenir une mutation à Porto et je pensais qu'ensuite, tout irait pour le mieux. Plus les mois passaient, plus je réalisais ma connerie de m'être engagé si rapidement sans même prendre le temps de la connaître. Je mettais ses caprices à répétition sur le compte de la grossesse. Ensuite, j'ai compris que c'était nos personnalités qui n'étaient pas compatibles, que si j'étais avec elle... ce n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons.

Il actionne son Zippo et embrase une nouvelle cigarette qu'il me tend. Je fume en l'écoutant, cette fois sans dissimuler mon intérêt.

– Luz est arrivé et Ginny l'a crié à la terre entière que je n'étais pas un bon père. Elle passait son temps à me rabaisser auprès de son entourage. Le jour du baptême de Luz – qu'ils ont organisé sans moi – Ron est venu pour me cogner dessus. Il a dit que je délaissais sa petite sœur, que j'étais qu'un pauvre connard, que je la méritais pas. Elle... tu sais, je ne la comprenais pas réellement. Ses attentes étaient hors de portée : elle s'imaginait sans doute qu'avec un photographe de mode elle mènerait la grande vie dès mes débuts. Elle n'a pas été patiente. Ginny me poussait vers une direction qui me convenait pas.

– Elle s'est tirée avec Luz ?

– C'est ce qui est arrivé au bout de quelque temps, ouais. Quand elle a découvert mon passé, mes conquêtes masculines, elle en a eu assez. Elle a compris qu'on vivait sur deux planètes opposées. Et même si j'aimais mon fils, je l'ai laissé partir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête, mais je trouvais que c'était mieux ainsi. J'ai sans doute eu tort. Maintenant, tout ce dont j'ai hâte, c'est qu'il revienne.

– Il reviendra, c'est sûr. Un père – quoi qu'on dise – on n'en a qu'un.

Je lance un sourire indulgent à Harry et me vautre à ses côtés dans le hamac. Au-dessus de nous, les branches de notre arbre remuent légèrement. Les nuages de fumées de nos cigarettes s'emmêlent pour rejoindre le ciel. Mes doigts s'égarent sur son torse nu et remontent en une langoureuse torture et je finis par l'embrasser tout doucement.

Une simple pression de mes lèvres sur les siennes et ça suffit. J'avais peur que la dynamique de notre romance s'essouffle. Je me demande à quoi il pense en ce moment, les yeux là, dans le vague. Ma main passe dans ses cheveux bruns dégageant une odeur de menthol. Je me demande si Luz sera aussi séduisant une fois l'âge adulte atteint, s'il aura beaucoup de succès.

– Maintenant qu'on est là, tous les deux, tu as de nouveaux projets en tête ? je demande, tout à coup curieux.

– En faire le moins possible et rester au même endroit deux mois d'affilés serait pas mal. J'ai envie de me poser. Pas toi ?

Je souris en guise de réponse.

– Tu sais c'est quoi mon souvenir le plus heureux des derniers mois ?

– Mmh, non, mais tu vas me le dire.

– Quand on s'est retrouvé à la Barbade. C'était absolument parfait.

J'entends quelqu'un sonner à la porte et décide de rester où je suis. J'ai dû me battre contre une foule en délire pour être auprès de mon homme aujourd'hui. Autant ne pas le lâcher pour un rien (même si cela inclut passer pour sa groupie attritée). L'importun finit par s'éloigner.

Mon ukulélé dépasse d'un des cartons du salon. Celui-ci est recouvert d'une sorte de plâtre mélangé avec des pigments ocre. En arrivant dans la maison la première fois, je me suis amusé à marcher les doigts le long du mur tout en gardant les yeux fermés. La sensation était absolument grisante. Je crois que la nuit, je ferai souvent ça pour me guider jusqu'à la cuisine.

Celle-ci est recouverte d'un carrelage proche des teintes du salon. Au Portugal, ils adorent le carrelage et en foutent même en revêtement de maison, parfois. Lorsqu'on prend le train, je découvre l'oeil amusé des façades absolument originales.

Le carrelage a des propriétés spéciales. Je ne les connais pas encore, mais je meurs d'envie de les découvrir au fil des saisons. Je me demande si l'automne est plutôt doux, dans le coin, si – comme sous les tropiques – nous avons le droit à un véritable été en hiver. Mais je repense à l'implacable Atlantique. Lui, il doit ramener le froid avec lui. Je frissonne d'avance.

– Et si on allait faire une petite balade autour de la baie ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Harry se redresse aussitôt et je prends cela pour un oui. Je mets un pull par-dessus mon tee-shirt à cause du froid. Il est loin le premier juillet que j'ai passé autour de la baie. Nous descendons à pied et à chaque pas que nous faisons, les bras de mer se rapprochent davantage comme pour nous souhaiter enfin la bienvenue.

Nous marchons l'un près de l'autre, sans même chercher à nous parler. Le silence fait partie des mots qu'on ne se dit pas. Il ne me dérange absolument pas. Alors quand je dépose dans les mains de Harry une feuille de papier que j'ai tapé ce matin à la machine à écrire, je me dépêche de passer sous le brise-lame. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse lire les rougeurs sur mes joues.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Un ciel brillant, fait d'or en fusion, éclairait les pigments de ta peau légèrement bronzée. Tu te noyais du regard dans un tissu de vagues étiré à l'infini. Puis, tu m'as probablement vu passer sous le brise-lame. J'ai couru après les vagues et l'une d'entre elles est venue s'échouer sur moi. Le crépitement pailleté des clichés succincts m'a aveuglé. <strong>_**

**_**Plus tard, j'ai appris que le soleil se levait de mon côté du lit pour se coucher du tien. Ensemble, nous avons écumé les clubs, ridé l'eau de nos corps jeunes et vigoureux, admiré la robe ambrée du porto. Tu as apprivoisé mon intrépidité. J'ai mis en exergue tes sentiments. Dans ton ventre sommeille depuis longtemps une bête folle, prête à bondir au moindre remous. Je m'amuse à la tauromachie chaque jour.**_**

_**Peut-être était-ce une erreur de s'être arrêté. Peut-être que nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer. Pourtant, tout est là, écrit. Cette histoire doit sans doute vouloir dire quelque chose. Elle débute par un naufrage entre deux hommes – toi et moi – sur le même radeau à la dérive. Elle se consume aussi rapidement qu'une cigarette. Envolée. En cendre. Une romance avortée, tuée dans l'oeuf.**_

_**Le thumpa-thumpa de l'irréel lorsqu'une rigole de sueur suit les creux et les bosses de tes jardins suspendus. Foudre et volupté. Tout est uniformément blanc sous mes paupières closes. Il neige. Et tes baisers tombent sur mes lèvres comme des flocons. Tomber amoureux de toi était sans doute la plus belle connerie que je pouvais faire. Mais rassure-toi : je ne suis pas perdu puisque je t'ai trouvé toi. On peut tout placer au creux des bras d'un W. Wanderlust.**_

_**Notre rencontre était annonciatrice d'un putain de coup de foudre. La vague, c'est ce dont tu parlais, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fallu autant de temps pour comprendre ? Je suis heureux d'avoir passé la barrière et de m'être jeté à l'eau. J'arrive à montrer mes émotions, mais j'éprouve encore de la peine à les dire. Alors voilà, je me lance (et ne rigole pas trop, d'accord?) : **_

_**Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit et que je ne te dirai jamais : c'est indécent la façon dont tu m'embrasses. À chaque fois, c'est le même cirque : Tes baisers pleuvent sur mes lèvres et me font strictement le même effet qu'une dose de crystal meth. Parfois, lorsque j'étais seul le soir, je repensais à Paris, à la façon dont nous nous sommes rapprochés. **_

_**C'était grisant à ce moment-là, parce que je ne me posais pas de « et si », je n'avais pas encore d'attache. C'était différent. Pas mieux. Pas pire. Juste différent. Tu avais raison : ce voyage m'a un peu mûri. Je ne pense pas que... que je suis satisfait de la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Mais au moins – et ce malgré mes cicatrices – je peux me regarder dans le miroir et être relativement fier de moi. Je ne me suis laissé démonté ni par toi, ni quiconque d'autre. Je suis allé au bout de mon trip. J'ai foncé. **_

_**Je pense que j'aurais été affreusement déçu si la fin avait été autre, si nos chemins s'étaient séparés pour de bon. Là, nous faisons que de nous rejoindre et c'est ce qui me plaît. La fraîcheur des retrouvailles... Tu sais quoi ? Notre histoire est bien plus bandante que ce qu'on pu vivre des tas de couples sur cette planète. Nous on est parti là le soleil ne se couche jamais. On s'est doré la pilule sur des plages sublimes. On a foulé la terre sacrée d'artistes. Que demander de plus si ce n'est d'être ensemble ? **_

_**Je veux que ça ne se finisse jamais. J'ai envie d'ailleurs, déjà. Pourtant, je suis bien à Porto à voir la mer par la fenêtre. Ça me fait terriblement de bien. Je ne pensais que j'arriverais à me caser si tôt sans le moindre doute. Tu les as côté en un regard. Je te remercie de m'avoir appris à ne pas sans arrêt regarder en arrière, ne plus craindre les flammes ou la séparation, d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. **_

_**Je pourrais te dire que j'aime l'odeur de ton parfum, que la plupart du temps je te trouve idiot à essayer de te justifier, que t'es plus beau quand tu souris, que je déteste la chemise bleue que Piam t'a envoyée et bien d'autres choses encore... J'espère juste que j'aurai des années pour le faire. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Draco.**_

* * *

><p>Je m'assieds sur un rocher, attendant qu'il se manifeste. Un bras finit par entourer mes épaules. Je tourne la tête et Harry sourit légèrement. Il a l'air de dire : « <em>Moi aussi, je t'aime tu sais<em>... _mais uniquement les fois où tu ne fais pas le con_ » Aujourd'hui, la vague n'est pas au rendez-vous. L'onde est particulièrement calme.

Il n'y a ni remous, ni écume, ni bulle. Ces flux et reflux se voient à peine, discrets comme les filets de pêche déposés dans le gouffre bleu nuit des profondeurs. Je me demande combien de reliques du passées ont élu pour tombeau les embruns glacés du fond des mers. Un nuage d'albatros fond sur la surface lisse, à la recherche de poissons.

La bataille fait rage et je m'amuse à les voir se disputer un morceau. Je me penche et constate que la pierre sur laquelle je m'étais attardé le jour où j'ai rencontré Harry a glissé un peu plus loin, sur le récif.

– Tu sais, dit-il, je n'aurais jamais dû te rencontrer à la base. Je devais être chez moi, mais j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour du côté de la baie pour me changer les idées. Comme quoi...

– Ça doit sans doute être la perfidie des petites choses.

Deux bras m'enlacent, et brusquement, je n'ai plus froid. Je n'aurai plus jamais froid.

_****fin****_


End file.
